


Envision the Magic

by Coffee_Time



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Asshole!Gerard, Cruiseship, Frerard, Italiano | Italian, Kid Fic, Language, M/M, Translation, illusionista, magician, mago - Freeform, traduzione
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 64,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_Time/pseuds/Coffee_Time
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard è un abile mago, responsabile di gran parte del successo della famosa nave da crociera Envison Destiny. È anche una di quelle persone... Insomma, una di quelle persone che sembrano assorbire tutto lo spazio che le circonda con la propria arroganza e sicurezza. Non toccheresti la loro personalità neanche con un bastone lungo tre metri, ma la gente le adora <em>comunque</em>.</p><p>Questo non riguarda Frank. Lavorando dietro ai banconi dei bar della nave e vedendo Gerard quasi ogni giorno, non riesce a capire cos’abbia di tanto fantastico. D’altro canto, nessun altro deve sopportare i suoi commenti maliziosi o considerazioni strafottenti. Perché se c’è una cosa che Gerard sembra amare, è infastidire continuamente Frank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [innocent_wolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocent_wolves/gifts).
  * A translation of [Envision the Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/323295) by [innocent_wolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocent_wolves/pseuds/innocent_wolves). 



_Envision it. Now live it._

Quello slogan aveva ondeggiato dentro e fuori la testa di Frank per giorni, fino a diventare fastidioso. Guardando l’immensa nave per la prima volta si era quasi rotto il collo osservandola, sforzandosi di leggere le parole dipinte sotto il nome. _Envision it. Now live it_ , diceva la scritta. Da allora è rimasta sulle sue labbra e nei suoi pensieri tutto il tempo, rifiutandosi di abbandonarlo. E questa non era l’unica cosa. Avrebbe potuto ripetere a memoria praticamente tutto quello contenuto nelle brochure, avendole riguardate più e più volte fino a quando non gli si era offuscata la vista.

L’Envision era un compagnia emergente abbastanza nuova, dotata di una flotta di navi da crociera. Tutte queste navi e le loro rispettive destinazioni erano divise in tre gruppi principali: Culture, Adventure e Splendor. La classe Culture, con line come Continental e Ice, che attiravano la strana combinazione di anziani pensionati e ricchi studenti, proponevano un viaggio che avrebbe insegnato loro qualcosa, offrendo allo stesso tempo paesaggi che sarebbero stati bene nei loro album o pagine Facebook. L’opposto di Culture era Adventure. Adventure era una classe con navi più piccole, ma comunque con nomi fighi per compensare la loro dimensione. Ispirati da pirati e simili, le persone si incuriosivano sempre sentendo nomi come Invasion e Conquest. I loro viaggi presentavano un gran numero di escursioni, con una nave che sembrava più un parco a tema che una crociera. Non serviva un genio per capire che le famiglie con bambini piccoli optassero per la classe Adventure. E ultimo, ma per niente meno importante, c’era lo Splendor, l’orgoglio dell’Envasion. Le loro navi da crociera erano senza dubbio le più grandi. Viaggiare con una di quelle si sarebbe anche, molto probabilmente, dimostrato una delle tue vacanze più costose, in assoluto. Proprio come gli interni e i clienti, perfino il nome della nave determinava un certo standard. Nomi come Paradise e Glory si riflettevano nelle acque dove giravano queste navi.

Envision offriva lussuosi viaggi verso tutte le _entusiasmanti_ parti del mondo, il che era più o meno anche la loro principale chiave per il successo; sapevano quali fossero le destinazioni che più facilmente si trovavano nella lista delle cose da fare delle persone _facoltose_ , e quindi facevano in modo che le loro navi andassero in quei luoghi, combinando allo stesso momento viaggi completi di tutti i comfort. Nelle brochure non c’era scritto così, ma solitamente l’interpretazione comune era questa.  
_Envision it. Now live it…se hai i soldi per farlo._

Ma comunque, Frank non era il tipo di persona che parlava male del proprio principale. Loro erano quelli che, dopotutto, gli avevano offerto un lavoro che apprezzava moltissimo. Frank aveva ottenuto un impiego nella nave più importante, proprio tra i gioiellini delle navi Splendor, la più nuova, la più grande e la migliore: la Envision Destiny. Per pura fortuna. Ci credeva a stento. Non solo era arrivato in ritardo di dieci minuti al colloquio, ma si era anche completamente dimenticato di togliersi i piercing. Inoltre, il responsabile dei bar aveva notato il suo completamente tatuato braccio sinistro. Chi molto probabilmente non sarebbe mai entrato a far parte dell’Envision, proprio in quel momento? Be’, era Frank Iero.

 “Senti, ragazzo – non mi interessa di quanto metallo tu ti metta in faccia,” il responsabile aveva alzato le spalle, sorprendentemente, quando Frank si era scusato nervosamente “fin quando li togli durante le tue ore di lavoro. A me, personalmente, non dispiacciono, ma puoi facilmente immaginare come reagirebbero alcuni dei nostri ospiti. Vedo che le tue mani e nocche sono senza alcun tatuaggio; la tua uniforme coprirà il resto. Tanto non dovrai andare in giro per la nave mezzo nudo.”

E con questo, Frank entrò nel personale del bar. Comunque, imparò subito quali fossero i propri incarichi. Il suo compito era di pulire il bancone, impilare gli snack, lavare i pavimenti… Era solo la quotidiana, noiosa, manutenzione che c’era sotto ai veri baristi. Come se non bastasse era anche circondato da una gran quantità di alcolici di cui non poteva avere niente. Ma era comunque un lavoro. Era un lavoro che gli avrebbe permesso di viaggiare verso posti in cui non era mai stato, e incontrare persone con cui probabilmente non avrebbe avuto a che fare per più di una settimana. In più, veniva pagato per questo. Per lui era un grande affare, abituato com’era ad avere problemi che la notte lo tenevano sveglio.

Quindi se la domanda era se avesse voluto entrare a far parte dello staff del bar, la sua domanda ovviamente fu un veloce “Sì, per favore”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come dovreste aver capito, questa storia non è mia, bensì di innocent_wolves.  
> Io la sto solo traducendo (con l'aiuto di un'amica, che mi fa da beta e ringrazio per questo).  
> Spero che piaccia anche a voi!  
> Il primo capitolo (che io personalmente considero quasi un prolungamento del prologo) verrà pubblicato a breve.
> 
> Lasciate un commento, se ne avete il tempo e la voglia, i feedback sono sempre graditi :D


	2. Uno

Una forte folata di vento tiepido giunse dal sud, spostandogli i capelli da un lato e arruffandoglieli tutti. Frank arricciò il naso, sbuffando irritato mentre i suoi capelli gli ondeggiavano davanti agli occhi, facendogli prudere il viso. Li scostò, prima di alzare lo sguardo per lasciare che una nuvoletta grigia di fumo di sigaretta andasse verso il cielo. In un momento di paranoia, guardò oltre la propria spalla per assicurarsi che nessuno l’avesse visto. Poi diede le spalle al vento, provando a non far andare la cenere sull’uniforme nuova. Guardò in basso la massa costantemente crescente di turisti che aspettavano impazientemente di salire sulla nave.

 _Guarda in cosa ti sei cacciato, Frank_ , pensò, afferrando saldamente la fredda ringhiera mentre un improvviso impeto di agitazione gli riempì lo stomaco, facendolo sentire male. _Cristo. Sono così tanti._

Frank fece un altro tiro nel tentativo di scacciare la nausea, ma non fu capace di liberarsene completamente. Chi diavolo erano tutte quelle persone, escluso il fatto che fossero tutte belle e ricche? Si ritrovò a chiedersi quali fossero le loro aspirazioni, le loro intenzioni e segreti, al di là della loro grande, flessibile rete di sicurezza fatta di denaro. Guardando in basso di nuovo, individuò qualche famiglia tra le facce più distanti, famiglie con figli e figlie scontrosi, i loro genitori – madri amanti di Louis Vuitton e padri dipendenti dai Blackberry – non alzavano un dito per fermarli. Si appoggiò alla ringhiera. Aveva notato che la maggior parte erano coppie. Alcune coppie erano follemente, quasi in modo imbarazzante, innamorate, mentre altre stavano chiaramente avendo dei problemi nella propria relazione, intrappolate nelle loro private discussioni. Immaginò che stessero partendo nella speranza di risolvere le cose – o forse renderle ancora peggiori. C’erano vecchie coppie, sposate da anni, che si comportavano come se il proprio sposo fosse una naturale estensione di sé. C’erano coppie che avevano appena cominciato, tutte impacciate e quasi educate nei confronti dell’altro, e c’erano coppie di età così palesemente diversa che erano quasi turbanti da guardare. Mariti e mogli, amanti ed amanti. Già, c’erano tutti. Frank capì che ‘turisti’ non era la parola giusta per descriverli; nessuno di loro si avvicinava neanche ad essere classificato come turista. Erano _clienti_. Avevano anche un’altra cosa in comune. Tutti loro puntavano ad una vacanza memorabile, a giochi e divertimenti; una piccola avventura estiva. Forse alcuni di loro stavano scappando, in cerca di un rifugio, anche se solo per una settimana.

Alla fine, l’immenso mare aperto catturò la sua attenzione. Le superficie blu scuro gli si distendeva davanti, ondeggiando alla luce della tarda mattina. Brillava in modo allettante, non faceva altro che rimanere lì in attesa. Anche lui stava scappando. Aveva compiuto ventitré anni e come se fosse già stato programmato che da lì sarebbe andata sempre peggio, la sua vita era improvvisamente diventata un buco, un buco con pareti che minacciavano di crollargli addosso.

In altre parole, ora le cose stavano procedendo abbastanza lentamente, se proprio si stavano muovendo, e sembrava che i problemi stessero facendo la fila dietro la sua porta; una volta che riusciva a sbatterne uno in strada, arrivava un altro bastardo che gli si intrufolava dietro. Era sempre nei casini. La vita non era mai stata facile, ma diavolo, almeno avrebbe potuto essere affrontabile. Non aveva bisogno di questa vita. Non la _voleva_. Frank aveva, come diceva di solito, venti _fottuti_ tré anni. Era troppo presto per essere stanchi della vita. Ciò che voleva era qualcosa di completamente inaspettato, qualcosa che avrebbe cambiato per davvero le cose per il meglio. Voleva una buona, lunga pausa dal resto del mondo, una pausa a cui sarebbe potuto tornare per fare tutto di nuovo.  
La soluzione perfetta gli arrivò sotto forma di annuncio; _cercasi personale per bar in una nave da crociera_. Senza permettersi di pensarci una seconda volta o di avere lo spazio per un ripensamento, fece domanda subito. E adesso, che stava per partire per il suo primo viaggio di otto giorni verso i Caraibi, Frank sapeva che quando si scappa, niente può essere perfetto quanto rimanere in mezzo all’oceano, dove nessuno ti potrebbe raggiungere.

Inalando un’altra volta, prima di lasciarsi sfuggire un nuovo ammasso di fumo argenteo dalle labbra, alzò una mano al papillon nero che aveva al collo, seguendone con le dita la stoffa ruvida. Tutta l’inutile tensione finalmente lo abbandonò e lui sorrise un pochino. Libertà. Per ora, almeno.

“ _Frank_! Ti ho cercato _ovunque_!”

L’acuta, assordante voce fu seguita da un deciso colpetto sulla sua spalla sinistra. Frank saltò involontariamente, facendo quasi cadere la sigaretta dalla sorpresa. Voltandosi, si ritrovò a fissare la disperata, comicamente rosso accesa faccia di una giovane donna, i cui biondi boccoli avevano iniziato a sciogliersi dalla coda, facendola sembrare reduce da una lunga e veloce corsa.

“In caso non l’avessi notato,” urlò a bassa voce, “le persone si imbarcheranno da un momento all’altro, e quando lo faranno, _tu_ dovrai essere nella sala, al bar, _con me_! E invece sei qui sopra a fumare? Non si può neanche fumare, _qui_ , ne abbiamo già parlato!”

Le mani di Frank si sollevarono, come se avesse voluto difendersi fisicamente dal fiume di parole dirette a lui. Annuendo in segno di scusa, alzò timidamente le sopracciglia; lei era furiosa e senza fiato.

“Jill, lo so, lo so, ora calmati. Guarda –” alzò la sigaretta non finita e le diede un colpetto – non senza dispiacere – facendole superare la ringhiera, dietro la quale cadde subito e volteggiò verso la lontana acqua sotto di loro “– ora non c’è più. Scusa, ma ero nervoso, avevo solo bisogno di prepararmi.”

“Credevo di averti dato tutte le indicazioni di cui avevi bisogno!” Esclamò Jill, con gli occhi spalancati per il terrore, temendo subito di aver dimenticato qualcosa di cruciale per la sua preparazione.

“E l’hai fatto!” Rispose veloce Frank, provando ancora ad eliminare l’isteria dalla sua voce. “L’hai fatto, non preoccuparti. Avevo solo bisogno di una sigaretta e poi ho perso la cognizione del tempo, okay? Nessun danno.”

“Non _questa_ volta, no” mormorò bruscamente, sporgendosi in avanti per sistemargli il papillon e scollare via della polvere immaginaria dal suo gilet. “So che il responsabile del bar è un tipo a posto e tutto ma se ti vede _così_ rimane una mia responsabilità, e _sai_ che potrei non essere capace di difenderti, ho lavorato troppo duramente per essere promossa a barista e –”

“Senti,” rise, prendendole le mani irrequiete e tenendole ferme “mi dispiace e non succederà di nuovo. Sono tutto tuo, comandami pure quanto cazzo ti pare.”

“Per favore, fai attenzione a come parli al bar, Frank” mormorò, trascinandoselo dietro. “Andiamo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bene, ringrazio le poche persone che hanno letto il prologo e ovviamente le incoraggio a continuare a seguire la storia (che dal prossimo capitolo potrà essere considerata iniziata per davvero).  
> Grazie anche alla mia betamica (<3)
> 
> Potete anche lasciare commenti o kudos (qualunque cosa essi siano), in questa/e settimana/e in cui tradurrò il secondo.  
> xoxo


	3. Due

Nella propria testa, prima di addormentarsi, Frank camminava per la barca più e più volte. In questi pensieri passava per le stanze e i ponti un migliaio di volte, e non lo faceva tanto per piacere personale quanto per la necessità di farlo. Sapeva che ad un certo punto un cliente gli si sarebbe avvicinato e gli avrebbe chiesto dove poter trovare questa sala o quel bar, ed era richiesto che lui sapesse la risposta; persino il contratto lo diceva. _I dipendenti devono sempre presupporre che i clienti non sappiano un cazzo della pianta della nave_. Ovviamente, non era così che era scritto, ma almeno era come Frank aveva capito quella parte.

Fino a quel punto stava andando abbastanza bene; sapeva orientarsi nella splendida parte superiore, dove c’erano la piscina e Il Cinema EnVISION, e prese confidenza con i negozi e i corridoi esterni, ma la vera sfida era distinguere tutti i bar, perché ce n’erano tantissimi, ed ognuno era affascinante e fantastico in qualche modo, proprio come il bar al casinò, Il Green Diamond. Frank sperava che a breve avrebbero potuto lavorare lì; aveva sempre voluto vedere un casinò dal punto di vista di un barista, e se fosse in qualche modo simile ai film.

Poi c’erano La DropKick Disco, Il Late Hour Dance Club, Il Bar All In Sports ed il grande atrio blu e viola, Lo Sparkle – tutti questi luoghi avevano bar che Frank era impaziente di vedere più da vicino. Li vedeva e basta, ma non si ritrovò mai davvero in uno di questi, e c’era una gran differenza tra guardare un bar da lontano e poter far scorrere la propria mano sul bancone. Voleva esse _lì_ , per sentire l’atmosfera caratteristica di ognuno di loro.

Tuttavia, era abbastanza sicuro che per il momento il suo posto sarebbe stato al Colossus, la sala degli spettacoli, nella quale si erano ritrovati quel primo pomeriggio. A Frank non dispiaceva stare lì; la sola sala era un’attrazione, con i suoi dettagli in oro brillante e viola. Si chiese che tipo di intrattenitori sarebbero stati sul palco, quali fossero le loro esibizioni, con cosa avrebbero incantato il loro pubblico, e se sarebbe stato possibile andarsene e guardarne un pezzo.

Venne strappato fuori dai propri vaneggiamenti quando uno dei bicchieri da vino in vetro che stava lucidando gli scivolò improvvisamente di mano andandosi a frantumare in un migliaio di pezzi contro il pavimento. Frank si fece scorrere le mani trai capelli, fissando i frammenti disseminati ai propri piedi, sentendosi un po’ abbattuto. Era il secondo bicchiere del giorno, il che li rendeva sette in totale, aggiungendo quelli che aveva rotto il giorno prima.

“Sul serio, la smetterò mai di farli cadere?”

Salvo per il personale, la sala era ancora completamente vuota, ma lo spettacolo serale si stava avvicinando di ora in ora e tutto doveva essere pronto per allora. Frank era contento che non ci fossero clienti in giro.

“È il tuo secondo giorno di lavoro,” disse in modo incoraggiante Jill, che si era completamente rasserenata dopo lo stressante inizio del giorno prima “e tutti all’inizio hanno le mani di burro. Fidati, una volta ero nei tuoi panni. Ci prenderai la mano.”

“Per te è facile da dire, ora sei una barista” borbottò, accigliandosi mentre prendeva la paletta e spazzava via i vetri rotti dal pavimento. Colpirono la plastica con un suono leggero e formicolante. “Tra l’altro, è da una vita che lo fai, quindi non conti davvero.”

Non era molto lontano dalla realtà. Jill aveva imparato a fare la barista direttamente dal padre, e già a diciassette anni era considerata abbastanza brava a mescolare i drink. Dopo aver passato un po’ di tempo a fare competizioni da barista – e vincendone la maggior parte – focalizzò la propria attenzione sulle attività legate alle crociere. Dall’età di diciannove anni aveva lavorato su diverse navi, e già a ventidue ottenne un lavoro regolare sull’Envision Destiny. Da allora non si era guardata indietro una volta. La sua promozione a barista non aveva neanche un anno, ma nonostante la giovane età, le sue capacità facevano supporre che fosse stata dietro ad un bancone per anni. Frank aveva provato a chiederle di fargli vedere un paio di trucchi, aveva sentito che fosse dannatamente brava in quello, ma lei rifiutò timidamente, dicendo che cose del genere non erano considerate appropriate in quel posto.

“Be’, scommetto che entro due giorni smetterai di far cadere i bicchieri, per sempre” rise. “La cura migliore per le mani di burro è uscire con un vassoio pieno di drink ed assicurarsi di non rovesciarlo su nessuno. Sembra molto stressante, sì, ma funziona ogni volta.”

Frank sorrise ironicamente, guardando in basso la paletta piena di resti di bicchiere da vino. “Grazie per avermi permesso di stare dietro al bancone” disse. “So che non è proprio il mio posto, quindi lo apprezzo.”

“Certo,” scosse le spalle “nessun problema. Sei il mio apprendista quindi è mio dovere, no? Credo che sarebbe un peccato se la prima cosa che assocerai al lavorare su una nave da crociera sarà l’essere un aiutante. E chi lo sa, fra sei mesi potresti essere proprio qui, a mescolare drink.”

“Be’, la tua premonizione sembra piuttosto negativa al momento,” scherzò “visto che non riesco neanche a tenere in mano un cazzo di bicchiere senza romperlo. Quando si tratta di oggetti di vetro sprecati, sarò in debito con questa nave per sempre.”

“Va bene, allora so proprio cosa potresti fare,” rispose Jill, alzando un sopracciglio verso di lui, “ed è impossibile sbagliarsi. Puoi andare lì –” puntò il pollice verso la sala “– ed assicurarti che ogni tavolo abbia una nuova candela.”

Il Colossus stesso era una stanza alquanto gigante, con un alto soffitto che dava l’impressione di avere la forma di una cupola. Le ringhiere lungo le scalinate coperte di moquette rosse e di fronte ai posti di seconda classe erano ricoperte di finto oro sfavillante, mentre il cremisi ed il viola erano i due colori che ricorrevano principalmente nell’intera struttura. La galleria che circondava la stanza era sopraelevata e riccamente decorata, e guardando il soffitto viola, con un imponente lampadario di cristallo che aggiungeva un altro tocco di lusso, venivi pervaso dalla sensazione di ritrovarti proprio in mezzo ad un teatro reale. Mentre si avvicinava ai posti davanti fissò le pesanti, profondamente rosse, tende, ed immaginò che tipo di spettacolo avrebbero potuto attendere i clienti quella notte.

Frank concluse velocemente il proprio compito e tornò nella sala, appuntandosi mentalmente i due tavoli sprovvisti di candele.

“Stai preparando il bar solo per me, tesoro?”

Il suono di quella voce non familiare lo fece fermare di colpo. Non seppe esattamente cosa lo trattenne ma per qualche ragione decise di restare vicino alla porta, celato da una grande palma da interni. Un uomo era appoggiato al bancone, e parlava con Jill. I suoi capelli erano neri ed arruffati, e stava indossando una giacca di pelle un po’ consumata e dei jeans neri, sbiaditi, che vicino alle ginocchia erano quasi ridotti a brandelli. Frank non poteva vedere la sua faccia, ma il nuovo arrivato lo lasciò perplesso, pensò che questo strano sconosciuto non fosse il tipico uomo scovabile in una crociera lussuosa. Per un momento pensò di andare da loro, nel caso fosse stato qualcuno indesiderato in cerca di casini, ma cambiò idea velocemente. C’era qualcosa nel modo in cui parlava con Jill, che suggeriva che avessero già parlato in passato. Frank cercò nella propria testa ma non riuscì a trovare l’uomo da nessuna parte. Sicuramente non era nello staff; di quel poco era certo. Ma allo stesso tempo, certamente non sembrava un cliente.

“Come stai, Jill?” chiese l’uomo misterioso. La sua voce era strascicata e parlava come se fosse stato annoiato, come se quel posto non valesse neanche abbastanza per essere considerato divertente.

“Sto bene, grazie” rispose, e Frank notò, leggermente sorpreso, che le sue guance si stavano arrossando.

“Dimmi…” continuò “qualcuno ti ha già dato la mancia oggi?”

“Non ancora, no –”

Interrompendola bruscamente, si allungò in avanti con un movimento elegante e curioso, come se avesse visto qualcosa che solo lui fosse stato in grado di vedere, e stesse provando ad afferrarlo. La sua mano era vicina all’orecchio di Jill, ed all'improvviso gli era apparsa una banconota da dieci dollari in mano, qualcosa che apparentemente aveva solo tirato fuori dal nulla. Gliela diede, e la sua faccia mutò subito in una sfumatura di rosso più scura.

“Be’, ora ce l’hai” alzò le spalle, come se quello che avesse fatto fosse stata solo una cosa che chiunque fa regolarmente, niente di speciale. “Ti ricordo del mio consueto Manhattan, dolcezza; sai come mi piace. Me lo potresti far arrivare in camera un paio d’ore prima che inizi?”

“Sì, uhm,” Jill balbettò, sembrando lievemente senza fiato “due ciliegine invece di una, giusto? Sì, certo. Uh-uhh. Nessun problema.” Annuì ansiosamente.

“Brava ragazza” rispose, con un leggero sorriso nella voce. “Grazie.”

L’uomo si incamminò via dalla sala e Frank si immerse di più nell’ombra. Vide di sfuggita il suo viso. Doveva essere verso la fine o la metà dei suoi venti, e non gli ci volle molto per affermare, più che definitivamente, che fosse palesemente bellissimo. Allo stesso tempo dava l’idea di essere, in realtà, tanto annoiato quanto era sembrato, forse persino di più. Lo sconosciuto si mise un paio di occhiali da sole e sparì dietro l’angolo.

“Chi era quello?” chiese, una volta sentitosi al sicuro nel lasciare l’ombra della palma e nel camminare fino al bancone.

“Chi era chi?” Mormorò Jill distrattamente armeggiando invano con il ghiaccio, un po’ arrossata. “Oh, intendi Gerard?”

“ _Gerard_?”

Non poté evitare di ridere un po’. Non se lo aspettava; non sembrava un Gerard. Probabilmente quello era l’ultimo nome che si sarebbe immaginato. Frank fece un altro tentativo di mettere il nome da qualche parte, collegarlo alla faccia di qualcuno, ma continuava a non averne idea.

“Sì, Gerard Way. È un mago – o, be’, un illusionista. Ha anche vinto un Award. Aveva un suo spettacolo a Las Vegas eccetera prima di venire assunto da questa compagnia. Il suo spettacolo di magia, in realtà, è uno degli spettacoli più famosi che questa crociera abbia mai avuto, attira un bel numero di clienti. È una gran celebrità dell’Envision, quello lì.”

In quel momento diventò ovvio come i soldi avessero potuto apparire dal nulla in modo tanto curioso. Ovviamente. Frank pensò che fosse un trucco abbastanza carino… se volevi fare colpo sulle ragazze. Non lo considerava esattamente un trucco che valeva un Award. Pensandoci meglio, _aveva_ visto il suo nome e sue foto sparse da qualche parte nella brochure della nave, solamente non gli aveva prestato troppa attenzione, era stato troppo preso dal ricordare la localizzazione dei bar. Pensieri sul mago con la giacca di pelle gli vorticarono in testa, e richiamò il modo in cui stava appoggiato al bancone con la sua voce strascicata e l’aspetto quasi trasandato. Le sopracciglia di Frank erano già andate oltre il suo vaneggiare, il corrucciamento tra i suoi occhi confermava la disapprovazione. Gerard sembrava essere così lontano dallo stereotipo di mago; in qualche modo non rientrava negli schemi. Sicuramente Frank non era mai stato il tipo che giudicava qualcuno, dal momento che lui stesso era stato giudicato varie volte nel corso degli anni, ma tutto di quel tipo stava urlando arroganza. Molte persone potevano essere arroganti, ma questa ne era _consapevole_ ; ne era consapevole e lo sfruttava. Il bell’aspetto sopra a tutto rendeva solo le cose peggiori. Frank si incupì. Odiava quel tipo di persone.

“È così?” disse, fallendo miseramente nell’occultare il disprezzo. “Comunque non ho mai sentito parlare di quel tizio. Qual è il nome del suo spettacolo? Il Grande Gerardo?”

“No,” Jill rise, apparentemente inconsapevole del proprio tono di voce “non è niente del genere. Non è che va alle feste di compleanno dei bambini.”

“Be’, a me sembra uno stronzo” sputò, incapace di tenerselo per sé.

“Già… Ad essere onesti, non sei il primo a pensarlo, dà quell’impressione a molte persone. In realtà io penso solo che faccia parte della sua immagine. È una delle cose che lo rende così famoso, sai; per i nostri clienti è molto affascinante, come se venisse da un mondo completamente diverso.” Scosse le spalle. “Ma chi lo sa? Magari fa lo stronzo solo a periodi.”

“Hai una cotta per lui?”

“Oh, no. Dannazione no” rispose velocemente, con un po’ più di sentimento e un po’ meno risate. “Mi piace, sì, ma non in quel modo. Le voci dicono che vada a letto con praticamente chiunque, e sono abbastanza sicura che non sia troppo lontano dalla realtà. Per me è un grosso punto in meno. Anche se mi fa sempre arrossire moltissimo, non so perché.”

***

Lo stesso pomeriggio, intorno alle cinque, il mago dalla giacca di pelle tornò inaspettatamente.

“Cambio di programma, Jillian” disse con noncuranza. “Aspetto compagnia, quindi avrò bisogno di un Cosmo insieme a quel Manhattan. Qualsiasi Cosmo, quello che preferisci. Basta che sia gustoso, va bene?”

Sbatté la mano sul bancone, come se fosse stata l’ultima, automatica azione per completare il suo ordine. Frank, che stava allineando dei bicchieri da cocktail ed era completamente concentrato nel proprio compito, provando duramente a non romperne nessuno, era proprio accanto a lui. Fu brutalmente sorpreso dall’improvviso gesto di Gerard. La sua mano ebbe uno spasmo, due bicchieri si urtarono, e voilà; uno dei due esplose, mandando una doccia di pezzettini brillanti dritta in mezzo ai cubetti di ghiaccio.

Aprì la bocca per scusarsi, la sua faccia rossa per l’imbarazzo e la delusione.

“Va tutto bene, Frank” disse velocemente Jill, interrompendolo. Riuscì quasi, ma non del tutto, a nascondere l’esasperazione nella propria voce. “Il vetro si frantuma sempre così, è lo shock meccanico. Adesso buttiamo tutto questo ghiaccio e ne prendiamo altro, va bene, ce n’è molto nel magazzino.”

Una risatina arrivò alle orecchie di Frank e questo alzò lo sguardo, la sua faccia diventò istantaneamente ancora più rossa per l’umiliazione. Gerard si stava sporgendo sul bancone, con il mento appoggiato su una mano, i suoi occhi nocciola brillavano di puro divertimento.

“Quindi, Jill,” disse, scuotendo la testa con disapprovazione derisoria, le labbra si unirono in un ghigno “chi è questo novellino con cui sei alle prese?”

Frank notò, nonostante l’improvviso flusso di irritazione che lo pervase, che il ragazzo aveva la tendenza a parlare dall’angolo della bocca, il lato destro del suo labbro inferiore si abbassava in corrispondenza di certe parole. Comunque sia l’intera azione sembrava completamente involontaria, normale. Si ritrovò a fissargli le labbra e ritirò velocemente lo sguardo prima che Gerard realizzasse cosa stesse facendo. Stranezze. Siano dannate. Frank non poteva evitare di notare cose del genere, lo faceva sempre.

Si accigliò, sentendo subito la mandibola irrigidirsi e la mano chiudersi in un pugno intorno al manico della paletta, facendola tremare un pochino. Era furioso – furioso con se stesso e furioso con Gerard, che aveva deciso tanto apertamente che sarebbe stato perfettamente normale stare lì a prendersi gioco di lui.

“Sii gentile, Gerard” Gli disse Jill, senza riuscire a trattenere un sorriso mentre toglieva tutto l’inutile ghiaccio. “Per favore. È solo il suo secondo giorno.”

“Oh, davvero?” rispose, fingendo la sorpresa nella propria voce. “È stato così bravo, onestamente non l’avrei mai detto.”

“Gerard!” esclamò, leggermente sorpresa dalla sua risposta a tono. “Non essere maleducato con lui!” Lo guardò severamente.

Gerard le rivolse un mezzo sorriso sarcastico in risposta, allungandosi sul bancone e strizzando gli occhi per vedere cosa fosse scritto sul cartellino di Frank.

“ _Frank_ ” disse, soffermandosi volutamente nel primo paio di lettere, pronunciando lentamente il suo nome come _Ffffffrrrrankkk_. “Nah, sei fin troppo giovane per essere un Frank. Non ti infastidisce se ti chiamo Frankie, vero?” chiese, alzando le sopracciglia in modo interrogativo con ancora quel sorriso sarcastico in faccia, come se gli stesse davvero piacendo farlo sentire a disagio, il che probabilmente era vero. “È che ti si addice di più.”

Frank non riuscì a rispondere. Aveva paura che se avesse aperto bocca, avrebbe detto qualcosa che quello avrebbe ignorato senza pietà per poi rigirarlo a proprio piacimento. Invece lo guardò male un’altra volta e continuò a spazzare pezzi di vetro nella paletta.

“Va bene, lo prenderò come un sì” Gerard alzò le spalle, ignorando la sua occhiata. “Maldestro _e_ muto, davvero carino. Buona fortuna con questo, Jill… Non dimenticarti i cocktail” aggiunse, andandosene finalmente via. “Ci vediamo, Frankie” ridacchiò e sparì dalla stanza.

“Mi dispiace,” disse Jill seriamente quando fu andato, dando a Frank una timida pacca sulla spalla “ma per favore non prenderla sul personale. Ogni tanto un membro dello staff deve subirlo; lui è l’unico a pensare che sia divertente.”

“Non è colpa tua” borbottò Frank in risposta, ritornando al suo compito sospeso di allineare i bicchieri. “È solo la prova che è uno stronzo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scusate per il ritardo, ora che è arrivato anche Gerard proverò ad essere più celere.
> 
> A proposito, cosa ne pensate di lui? Sono curiosa di saperlo (:


	4. Tre

Già alle sette e mezza la sala stava iniziando a riempirsi di clienti. Jill aveva già preparato i due drink richiesti da Gerard e li aveva fatti mandare nella sua suite. Se le voci erano corrette, probabilmente con lui c’era una tipa, a godersi il pre-show. Ancora una volta Frank si ritrovò ad accigliarsi al suo pensiero.

Solo minuti dopo la sua ultima, sgradevole visita, erano arrivati due camerieri che stavano portando un grande manifesto di cartone. Con cura, lo sistemarono davanti all’entrata del Colossus, assicurandosi che fosse libero da sbavature ed impronte.

La scritta che c’era stampata sopra era in lettere d’oro, lucide e vistose.

_Envision è orgogliosa di presentare: Gerard Way – Envision the Magic._

Le parole erano comunque una piccola, cangiante, aggiunta alla foto, che mostrava lo stesso Gerard con indosso una camicia bianca dal colletto rigido, una cravatta nera e un gilet ricamato color cremisi scuro. Con occhi brillanti, quasi soprannaturali, rivolgeva uno sguardo da vero mago all’obiettivo, sfoggiando un sorriso sardonico, riservato, con sopracciglio perfettamente arcuato. Carte da gioco di un rosso acceso gli sembravano volare, quasi per magia, da una mano all’altra, creando un ampio ponte tra le sue dita e il palmo aperto.

Mentre svolgeva il rischioso compito di lucidare i bicchieri e non combinare disastri, Frank sentì gli occhi tornare continuamente al poster vicino alla porta. Non riusciva a decidersi se considerare la foto affascinante o solo patetica. Non fu una grande sorpresa che ora, durante l’intervallo, gran parte dei clienti – specialmente le donne – gli si affollassero intorno per ammirarlo, con i drink in mano mentre parlavano entusiasti tra di loro. Frank sperava intensamente che non arrivasse anche “Il Grande Gerardo”; sicuramente sarebbe stato il tipo che non avrebbe potuto fare a meno di crogiolarsi nella loro ammirazione e che poi si sarebbe vantato su come tutte quelle persone fossero lì a causa sua.

Ovviamente, una volta che gli scappò quel pensiero, avrebbe dovuto toccare ferro.

“Signor Way! Che spettacolo fantastico!”

“Il tuo spettacolo migliora ogni volta!”

“L’anno scorso ho visto una tua esibizione a Las Vegas! Sono un tuo grande fan! ”

Queste parole, insieme a tutti i sussulti di sorpresa e ai gridi, fecero alzare leggermente nel panico lo sguardo a Frank, e quando si accorse di lui che accoglieva il proprio pubblico con un gran sorriso, mise via velocemente il vassoio di cocktail che avrebbe dovuto raffreddare e preparare.

“Lo spettacolo non è ancora finito, signore e signori,” disse Gerard, con una faccia alla ‘ci siamo quasi’ molto convincente “ho ancora molti assi nella manica” aggiunse, e il pubblico rispose con una risata di apprezzamento.

Frank roteò gli occhi, infastidito.

Diverse varianti di “Non posso credere che stia per unirsi al pubblico in sala!” e “È così pragmatico!” seguirono l’uomo come un sentiero mentre si incamminava verso il bar. Sembrava che fosse appena uscito dal manifesto dello spettacolo, con la sua brillante camicia bianca, il gilet cremisi ricamato e i pantaloni neri, sgualciti. I suoi capelli erano scompigliati proprio come lo erano quel pomeriggio, ma gli stavano meglio, creando un contrasto inaspettato che si combinava perfettamente con l’impeccabilità dei suoi abiti. Frank non poté evitare di ammetterlo a se stesso, reclutante e quasi geloso, che fosse ridicolamente bello.

Per un momento Gerard gli ricordò di quando aveva iniziato a capire che le ragazze non lo attraevano più veramente. Aveva trascorso una notte a caso, assolutamente folle, con un ragazzo il cui aspetto avrebbe meravigliato chiunque e dopo quello impiegò anni a cercare di trovare una donna paragonabile a lui. Quella ricerca non aveva dato frutti, e da allora Frank aveva avuto la tendenza a frequentare dei ragazzi. Proprio in quel momento stava avendo la stessa sensazione avuta la folle notte, sentendo lo sparo mentale che lo stomaco riceve una volta che vedi qualcuno che sai di non poter evitare di fissare. Gerard era esattamente quel tipo di uomo, e quella notte aveva migliorato la propria immagine presentandosi come un vero gentiluomo, come se fosse stato tirato fuori dal quel periodo storico – fino a quando non aprì bocca per parlare.

“Fissami un altro po’, Frankie, e penso che dovrò arrendermi e sentirmi lusingato.”

Imprecò silenziosamente nella propria testa, sapendo fin troppo bene di averlo fissato. Le sue orecchie iniziarono a bruciare, la sensazione si diramò al resto della faccia nel giro di pochi secondi. “Scusa, ma non lodo la gente” rispose, afferrando un panno per occuparsi dei bicchieri già immacolati.

“C’è una prima volta per tutto,” Gerard alzò le spalle “e ti capisco. Anch’io ci proverei con me.”

I suoi occhi lasciarono la faccia arrossata di Frank. Poi, come per un ripensamento, i suoi occhi si assottigliarono, e quando notò gli angoli della sua bocca contrarsi leggermente, seppe che stava per fare un altro commento spiritoso. Gerard fece un segno ad uno dei baristi, facendosi notare sonoramente per ordinare un drink.

“Ehi, sai come fare uno di quei _Red Dwarf_? Sì? Fantastico, ne prendo uno. Penso che quello qui dietro al bancone inizi a sentirsi un po’ solo.” [n.d.t. _Red Dwarf_ significa letteralmente _nano rosso_ ]

Proprio prima di sparire nuovamente nella sala, lo alzò verso di lui e fece l’occhiolino.

 _Ah-ah_ , pensò Frank, _davvero divertente_.

Strinse l’asciugamano che aveva in mano, le sue nocche si sbiancarono, e chiuse per un momento gli occhi, fumante di imbarazzo e rabbia. Conta fino a dieci, dannazione. Cos’aveva mai fatto per meritarsi questo trattamento? Sperò che fosse solo la versione crociera della “settimana infernale”, durante la quale un ragazzo popolare ed ammirato metteva alla prova un primino per vedere se sarebbe stato abbastanza forte da affrontare il terrore. Frank si convinse che una volta che Gerard non l’avesse più considerato un principiante, avrebbe smesso di prendersela con lui. Non era l’unico, l’aveva detto Jill.

Quando l’intervallo finì e l’ingresso si svuotò, e le persone tornarono a trovare i propri posti per la seconda parte dello spettacolo, Jill versò del whiskey in tre bicchieri vecchio stampo e li mise su un vassoio di argento.

“Questo vassoio è tuo” disse a Frank, prendendolo per un braccio e accennando con la testa ai drink sul bancone. “Ora, questo è un lavoro per i camerieri, e so che tu non lo sei, ma di solito siamo un po’ a corto di personale. Chi lavora al bar li aiuta ogni tanto, e prima o poi dovrai farlo anche tu.”

Frank la fissò, con gli occhi spalancati, quando realizzò cosa stesse dicendo. “No,” deglutì, terrificato, scuotendo la testa freneticamente “No, Jill, non ancora –”

“Sono seria riguardo al liberarsi delle mani di burro, Frank” lo interruppe severamente. “Fidati di me, dovrai farlo, ed è meglio iniziare ora piuttosto che continuare a posticipare. Questo vetro solitamente è sicuro; non ci sono steli o altro di cui preoccuparsi. Tra l’altro, i clienti che li hanno ordinati sono nei posti di seconda classe, non devi andare troppo lontano. Tavolo sette nel settore centrale; sai come trovare i tavoli. Ora va’! Stanno Aspettando!”

Guardando la faccia determinate di Jill, Frank sapeva di non avere molta scelta, indipendentemente dalla bellezza dei propri occhi da cucciolo. Comunque sia, aveva ragione lei. Se voleva davvero smetterla di rompere bicchieri e, cosa più importante, mantenere il lavoro, avrebbe dovuto farlo. Doveva solo finirla. Con attenzione prese il vassoio, i cubetti di ghiaccio che tintinnavano contro il vetro mentre le sue mani tremavano leggermente, e camminò per il Colossus con delle agitate farfalle nello stomaco.

Eccezion fatta per le delicate lampade lungo i muri e le candele sui tavoli, che sembravano più piccole lanterne che galleggiavano in aria con fare sinistro, il Colossus era piuttosto offuscato, il che non conveniva ai novellini. A denti un po’ stretti iniziò a scendere gli scalini ricoperti dalla moquette, evitando prudentemente le ringhiere e tenendo il vassoio di fronte a sé come se stesse portando qualcosa di ridicolmente prezioso. La musica dello spettacolo si fermò per un po’ e mentre gli applausi si levavano intorno a lui fu contento di essere riuscito prima a prepararsi mentalmente a quello. Gerard aveva iniziato a parlare, la sua voce amplificata echeggiava per la sala, chiacchierando su come i buoni, vecchi trucchi con le carte non perdessero mai stile, anche se si sarebbe assicurato di aggiungere qualche fiamma e scomparire e riapparire un paio di volte prima che la notte finisse, sicché nessuno avrebbe dovuto temere di annoiarsi. Il pubblico rise. Frank non osava distogliere lo sguardo dal proprio vassoio, ma gli angoli dei suoi occhi non potevano evitare il grande schermo messo in mostra nell’angolo più a sinistra del palco, nel quale poteva vedere sprazzi di chiari primi piani al viso pallido di Gerard e delle sue mani. Si costrinse ad ignorare tutto quello, concentrandosi nel trovare il tavolo giusto, una cosa che avrebbe fatto alla perfezione se non fosse stato per l’arguto mago.

 “Oh, guardate!” esclamò, e Frank sentì il proprio corpo contrarsi per la pura sorpresa. “È Frankie, signori e signore, ed è nuovo qui nell’Envision Destiny!”

Improvvisamente, Frank capì che i riflettori gli erano puntati addosso, la luce, brillantissima, lo stava acciecando e qualche piccolo scorcio gli fece vedere la propria terrorizzata faccia sullo schermo. Era già in precario equilibrio e prima che se ne potesse accorgere lo perse, sentendo il vassoio scivolargli galantemente dalle mani sudate. Come se si stesse rendendo ridicolo al rallentatore, sapeva esattamente come sarebbe andata a finire. Riuscì solo a guardare, mortificato, il vassoio andare deciso verso il tappeto, i bicchieri quasi sospesi a mezz’aria, i liquidi dorati uscirne allegramente. Poi tutto tornò alla velocità normale e cadde sul pavimento. Il vassoio d’argento produsse un terribile suono metallico urtando lo spigolo di un tavolo, e i bicchieri, troppo piccoli e compatti per rompersi sul soffice tappeto, atterrarono con un paio di tonfi sordi e rotolarono nella fitta foresta di piedi, abiti e sedie.

Ebbe improvvisamente tutti gli occhi su di sé. Un’ondata di sussurri attraversò la folla, mescolata a risatine e a sfoghi di fastidio. Rimase lì, paralizzato, quando sentì qualcuno ridere. Era Gerard.

“Awww” disse compatendolo sarcasticamente “è proprio un errore da principianti. Sapete cosa, signori? Mi sento in colpa. È stata colpa mia, quindi penso di doverlo andare ad aiutare, non credete?”

Il pubblico rispose con un’acclamazione di assenso, seguita da applausi disseminati e risate.

 _Oh, no_ , pregò disperatamente Frank, una minacciosa sensazione di nausea gli riempì la gola mentre vide l’uomo salire di corsa le scale verso di lui. _No. Nonononono. Per favore non venire qui, per favore._ Come un grande mostro a più teste, il pubblico lo seguì con gli occhi, girando tutti simultaneamente nei propri posti allungando il collo, sembrando sia intrigati sia divertiti, chiedendosi sicuramente se fosse stato programmato o meno.

Prima che Frank avesse anche solo pensato di prenderlo, Gerard diede al vassoio caduto un preciso, elegante colpo con la punta della sua scarpa lucida facendo sì che volasse in aria roteando, prima di afferrarlo con la mano destra senza sforzi. Ovviamente.

“Ecco a te, Frankie” disse, illuminandosi e mettendogli il vassoio tra le mani.

Da quella distanza riusciva a vedere gocce di sudore sfondare la sua maschera di trucco da palcoscenico, e i piccoli frammenti di eyeliner aggrapparsi alla pelle sotto i suoi occhi. Notò perfino come un piccolo segno di trucco sulla guancia era andato via proprio sotto il suo piccolo microfono wireless. Era anche piuttosto consapevole del fatto di poter vedere entrambi sullo schermo, dal momento che la videocamera aveva seguito ogni movimento di Gerard. Mentre la schiena ondeggiava, come se lui avesse solo voluto andarsene da lì il prima possibile, Gerard sembrava sul punto di fare un balzo. Iniziò ad indietreggiare, ma le abili mani del mago si dimostrarono essere troppo veloci per lui.

“Oh, ma cos’è questo?” disse sorpreso, allungandosi improvvisamente per tirare fuori una carta dalla manica di Frank; poté persino sentirla scivolare sulla propria pelle. Non aveva idea di come fosse finita lì. Gerard fece schioccare la lingua con disapprovazione mentre il pubblico rideva ed applaudiva.

“Mi stai rubando delle carte, Frankie. Stai sabotando i miei trucchi. So che non dovrei darti la mancia…” si fermò e si sporse, sfiorandogli i capelli con le dita, e presto una banconota da cinque dollari fu tra le sue dita “…ma ecco a te” sorrise, infilando i soldi nel taschino di Frank, dandogli qualche colpetto.

“Frankie, signori e signore, un ragazzo davvero cortese! Concedetegli un giro di applausi” ordinò al pubblico, il quale rispose immediatamente, gioendo ed applaudendo.

Senza dire altro corse piano giù per le scale e lo lasciò lì, a sembrare stupido con quel vassoio vuoto nella sua mano tremante. Tornato sul palco la sua faccia sembrò immediatamente bianco brillante sotto i riflettori.

“Speriamo solo che non lo faccia ad _ogni_ spettacolo” sorrise, unendo le mani in uno schiocco. “Non credo che inaspettate spese per la vetreria siano ciò per cui la compagnia abbia intenzione di sperperare i propri soldi.”

Quello riuscì finalmente a spingere le gambe di Frank a muoversi. Con la testa bruciante girò bruscamente i tacchi e andò velocemente via di lì, evitando con decisione gli sguardi interessati. Risate e applausi lo seguirono per tutto il tragitto fin quando non fu di nuovo nella sala. Si fermò, si asciugò la fronte con la manica, e lanciò al poster lucente uno sguardo pieno d’astio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be', ora dovreste avere un'idea più chiara riguardo al carattere e all'aspetto di Gerard.
> 
> Spero di leggere i vostri commenti e pareri.
> 
> Buona serata (:


	5. Quattro

“Okay, non preoccuparti, Frank,” gli disse Jill all’inizio del loro turno successivo “oggi non dovrai servire drink a nessuno.”

Questa volta erano dietro al bancone del piccolo bar nella sala fuori alla sala da pranzo, e a quell’ora c’era a malapena qualche cliente in giro. Frank poteva ancora sentirsi arrossire di bruciante imbarazzo ogni qualvolta ricordava l’evento della sera prima. Jill non era riuscita a smettere di ridere per diversi minuti quando era tornato con il vassoio vuoto e le aveva detto cosa fosse successo. Quando Frank arrivò alla parte in cui Gerard gli prendeva una carta dalla manica e in pratica lo minacciava di avergliela rubata, delle lacrime le solcarono il viso. In quel momento non poté fare altro che iniziare nuovamente a ridere.

“Oh, scusa se ho riso di te,” sorrise, con un accenno di sguardo dispiaciuto in faccia “è che… non posso credere che l’abbia fatto.”

“Già, be’, faresti bene a farlo” si accigliò, perfettamente consapevole di come le sue mani si fossero automaticamente strette in pugni e riaperte al solo pensiero dell’uomo. Sperò intensamente di venire risparmiato dal doverlo vedere quel giorno; doveva avere _qualcos’altro_ da fare invece di sprecare il proprio tempo nel torturarlo costantemente.

“Scusa,” ripeté Jill “questa è stata davvero colpa mia. Forse ti ho chiesto troppo presto di usare il vassoio. La cosa migliore sarebbe stata mandarti là fuori durante uno spettacolo diverso, ma non avrei mai detto che avrebbe fatto una cosa del genere.”

Frank agitò la mano verso di lei, scuotendo la testa.

“Nah, non preoccuparti per quello. Come hai detto, non ne avevi idea. E apprezzo il fatto che tu voglia insegnarmi cose nuove, Jill, grazie. Prima o poi mi ci abituerò, solo… be’, forse non oggi.” Emise un lamento, incapace di trattenere un fremito. “Cristo. Mi perseguiterà per tutto il viaggio.”

“Ehi, non lasciare che Gerard ti influenzi così tanto, Frank” Jill sorrise, dandogli dei leggeri colpetti sulla spalla. “Te l’ho detto; individua sempre _qualcuno_ con cui essere cattivo, e alla fine si annoierà e la smetterà. Anche se devo ammettere di non averlo mai visto prendersela con qualcuno tanto quanto con te.”

“Oh, wow, è fantastico. Ora sì che mi sento davvero speciale” mormorò Frank, la sua voce ribolliva di sarcasmo.

“Va bene, abbiamo parlato abbastanza di maghi cattivi” disse scherzosamente, lanciandogli uno strofinaccio bianco. “Torniamo a lavorare. Ti prometto che devi solo aiutarmi a preparare il bancone.”

Frank afferrò lo strofinaccio con un sorriso e prese un bicchiere da whiskey pulito.

“In effetti non è una cattiva idea” disse, ascoltando con piacere i suoni secchi, stridenti, che il tessuto produceva contro il vetro lucente. “Ho centinaia di questi da far diventare brillanti come diamanti oggi, senza lasciarci le mie impronte sopra; mi piacerebbe che lo facessi senza il mio aiuto.”

Jill fece una smorfia, prima di cambiarla velocemente con un piccolo, leggero, sorriso. Frank alzò lo sguardo e notò che i primi clienti avevano iniziato ad arrivare, diretti alla sala per fare colazione. Lei accennò ad un saluto verso di loro quando oltrepassarono il bar.

Secondo l’itinerario la nave sarebbe giunta a Nassau, nelle Bahamas, alle otto di mattina in punto, che secondo l’orologio di Frank sarebbero arrivate entro un’ora. Era per i clienti un’opportunità di andare sulla terraferma a fare un giro. Non aveva guardato troppo attentamente le attività ma sapeva che ci sarebbero state molte avventure che li aspettava, come musei sui pirati, negozi, spiagge, isole private e snorkeling, più altre cose, quindi sicuramente ci sarebbe stato qualcosa da fare per tutti. Non potresti mai annoiarti in un’escursione. Frank era innegabilmente geloso, gli sarebbe piaciuto andare a terra, ma sapeva di non averne la possibilità.

Jill si cercò uno strofinaccio, dando un’altra meticolosa passata al già lucido ed immacolato bancone, prima di guardare rigidamente Frank, come se avesse voluto una risposta seria da parte sua.

“Quindi,” iniziò “per ora ti sta piacendo qui? Onestamente.”

“Per ora…” disse, fingendo di pensarci su, “per ora lo adoro” concluse con entusiasmo.

Lo adorava _davvero_. Adorava alzarsi la mattina con il suono delle onde contro l’oblò; era esaltante svegliarsi così, sapendo di essersi mossi anche dormendo. Se il mare era un po’ agitato la notte lo apprezzava comunque; potevi a malapena sentirlo in una nave tanto grande, ma a suo modo era estremamente rilassante anche solo stendersi nella propria cuccetta e sentire il pavimento muoversi. Non pensava che fosse terrorizzante il fatto che sotto la nave non ci fosse niente su cui poter camminare, se non si considerava il fondo dell’oceano, miglia sotto. Non aveva paura quando sentiva gli schizzi dell’acqua ed il tenue ronzare dei motori e capiva che fossero sorprendentemente vicino alla sua cuccetta. Non gli importava neanche condividere la sua piccola cabina con altri due completi estranei; non aveva lavorato con nessuno di loro ma sembravano gentili. Inoltre, sembravano essere tanto inesperti in campo di crociere quanto lui.

“A dire il vero non pensavo mi sarebbe piaciuto così tanto,” continuò, sorridendo pensieroso “e sono qui da solo tre giorni. È come se qui mi sentissi a casa, capisci. Forse potrei anche rimanere più spesso e per più tempo, vedremo.”

“È bello, sono felice di sentirtelo dire” Jill annuì, sembrando sinceramente contenta per lui. “Sai, quando ho iniziato e sono finita qui non riuscivo neanche a vedermi lavorare da un’altra parte – e questo solo dopo un paio di settimane. Non mi importava delle cabine da reclute o dei semplici pasti del personale perché sapevo che rimanendo con l’Envision avrei potuto costruirmi una carriera. E vieni completamente risucchiato dalla Destiny una volta che ci metti piede. Vuoi rimanere e basta.”

“Sì, sarà il… destino?” Suggerì scherzosamente Frank.

“Sarà sicuramente il destino!” Si interruppe per qualche secondo. “Okay, potrebbe suonare un po’ patetico ma spero di incontrare qualcuno un giorno, magari perfino un uomo da poter sposare in futuro. Non lo so. Potrebbe anche andare abbastanza bene con tutta questa storia del destino.”

“Ehi, non è per niente impossibile se ci pensi bene,” rispose, prendendo la ciotola delle noccioline da sotto al bancone “voglio dire, se hai deciso di rimanere su questa nave deve succedere, giusto? C’è una gran varietà di clienti qui, sembra che ne arrivino di tutte le forme e dimensioni.”

“E tu quali forme e _dimensioni_ preferisci, Frankie?” chiese all’improvviso una voce dietro di lui. [N.d.t. doveva essere una battuta più “volgare”]

Non ebbe il bisogno di girarsi per avere una chiara immagine del sorrisetto e degli occhi maliziosi di Gerard; la sgradita visione gli era già saltata in testa. Poteva sentire quegli occhi bruciargli il collo. Le sue spalle si irrigidirono subito mentre l’irritazione lo pervadeva, e prese un profondo respiro prima di girarsi e ritrovarselo di fronte.

Aveva ragione; Gerard era appoggiato al bancone con disinvoltura, con lo stesso aspetto arrogante di sempre, gli mancava solo l’abbigliamento eccentrico della sera prima, che era stato rimpiazzato da un paio di jeans bianchi e una maglietta nera con una stampa di Bela Lugosi sopra.

“Cosa posso farti, Gerard?” chiese Jill con un sorriso, lanciando un veloce sguardo di avvertenza a Frank quando lo notò aprire la propria bocca per rispondere; era meglio rimanere zitti e non offrigli alcuna opportunità.

“Solo un caffè da asporto, cara” rispose. “Non posso restare qui. Lo so, è una vergogna. Oh, e vedo che oggi non hai rotto niente in mia presenza” notò, sorridendo a Frank. “I miei complimenti.”

Frank si accigliò verso di lui e prese un altro bicchiere, determinato a dimostrare che non avrebbe mai permesso a quel tipo di farlo sentire goffo e stupido.

Una giovane e molto attraente donna si avvicinò al bar in quel momento, sorridendo a Gerard, che spostò finalmente lo sguardo da Frank a lei. Era ovvio che si fossero già incontrati, in un modo o nell’altro.

“Ciao, Gerard” disse con voce suadente spostandosi i lunghi capelli castani sulla spalla scoperta. Una mossa tipica e prevedibile.

“Ciao a te” rispose Gerard con nonchalance.

Frank notò come la sua faccia non si fosse ancora liberata di quello sguardo compiaciuto. Non che desse l'idea di esserne in grado; sembrava appartenergli perennemente. Forse alcune donne lo trovavano affascinante; Frank non lo sapeva.

“Scenderai a riva, vero?”

“Mhm” la ragazza annuì.

Gerard alzò le sopracciglia. “Aspetta, hai qualcosa qui…”

Si avvicinò al suo orecchio sinistro, con velocità e fluidità, proprio come aveva fatto con Jill quella volta al Colossus, e presto una luccicante moneta gli si era materializzata tra le dita. Era un trucco così vecchio e semplice ma la ragazza rise ugualmente, apparentemente lusingata da ciò a cui aveva appena assistito. Il mago le mise la moneta in mano.

“Tienila” disse. “Se la guardi con attenzione vedrai un numero. Chiama il numero quando sbarchi, va bene?”

“Okay” disse raggiante. “A dopo, Gerard.”

Andò via, e con un ultimo sguardo dietro la propria spalla scomparve nella sala da pranzo.

“Non riesco a credere che usi ancora quelle monete” disse Jill, scuotendo la testa mentre gli avvicinava il caffè caldo. “Non stanno diventando un po’ antiquate?”

“Perché?” Chiese Gerard con un’alzata di spalle. “Ne ho molte sparse in giro. È più semplice che scrivere il mio numero su un tovagliolo. Tra l’altro le dono solo a chi le merita sul serio e sicuramente _lei_ la merita. Non è innocente come sembra, quella. _Ottusa_ , forse, potrebbe persino arrivare a spenderla davvero, ma non credo che si possa avere sempre tutto…”

Frank avrebbe potuto vomitare; non riusciva a crede quanto fosse disgustosamente sicuro di se stesso. Pensava davvero al cento per cento di essere una specie di fantastico regalo per le donne, forse anche un regalo di Dio. Almeno si portava dietro delle monete su misura per dimostrarlo.

“Il che mi ricorda…” disse all’improvviso, guardando Frank in modo strano, curioso, facendolo congelare sul posto. Cosa poteva avere in serbo per lui questa volta?

Senza dire altro Gerard si allungò sul bancone e le sue dita ravanarono tra i suoi capelli, delicatamente come avevano fatto l’ultima volta durante lo spettacolo. In qualunque modo, quando aprì la mano di fronte alla faccia di Frank, aveva il palmo vuoto.

“Oh, giusto” rise brevemente. “Nessuna per Frankie, mi dispiace.”

Frank poté sentire il viso ritornare di un rosso acceso.

“Gerard,” disse Jill, mezza divertita e mezza seria “per favore sii gentile, va bene?”

“Io _sono_ gentile, Jillian! Sono abbastanza sicuro che il pivello sappia cosa i pivelli debbano affrontare, talvolta, è obbli– ehi, aspetta un attimo –” si interruppe, corrucciando le sopracciglia incuriosito un’altra volta. Frank si sentì tornare alla stessa posizione congelata. La mano di Gerard si immerse in aria ed afferrò il niente una seconda volta. Quando si ritirò stava tenendo un accendino viola in mano.  
“Quindi _ecco_ dov’era” disse incredulo, scuotendo la testa. “Prima le mie carte e ora il mio accendino! Come fai anche solo a nascondere tutte queste cose nei tuoi capelli, Frankie?”

Se prima la faccia di Frank era rossa ora stava definitivamente bruciando. Le sue orecchie erano così calde che per quanto ne sapeva potevano essere in fiamme.

“ _Gerard_!” Esclamò Jill, e questa volta la sua voce era molto più scioccata, segno che avesse superato la linea dei dispetti e ora si stesse solo dimostrando maleducato.  
“Okay allora” sorrise, prese la propria tazza di caffè e la alzò verso di loro, inclinando di poco la testa. “Comunque sia ho un po’ da _esplorare_ a Nassau. A dopo, ragazzi.” E con questo uscì dalla sala.

“Se c’è una cosa che non mi piace di questo lavoro” disse cupamente Frank aggrottando le sopracciglia verso Gerard, “è sicuramente lui.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao, questa volta sono stata piuttosto veloce - ma d'altra parte, in questo capitolo non succede molto.
> 
> Come sempre vi invito a lasciare qualche commento e vi auguro una buona serata :)


	6. Cinque

Il giorno dopo Frank si svegliò completamente esausto. Non aveva idea di poter finire per svegliarsi con un corpo dolorante solo per essere stato dietro ad un bancone. Ora la nave aveva lasciato Nassau e si stava dirigendo a Great Exuma, e lui aveva dormito solo due ore e mezza circa. La notte prima si era dimostrata immensamente impegnativa quando i clienti si erano imbarcati di nuovo, dopo l’uscita sembravano tutti più carichi piuttosto che stanchi. Erano dell’umore per buon cibo, drink e feste invece di altro. Frank si fece una nota mentale, ricordandosi di non potersi permettere un’altra volta di aspettarsi che quei clienti si potessero stancare facilmente. Prima di venire sopraffatto da tutto quello stress, non aveva idea di cosa lo avesse colpito, e dovette cercare molto a fondo dentro di sé per trovare modi per sopravvivere al turno.

Dopo l’indesiderata visita al bar, Frank non aveva più visto Gerard per il resto del giorno. Aveva avuto indubbiamente fortuna durante l’assenza. In seguito, quando la nave iniziò a muoversi, doveva anche essere stato occupato con il suo spettacolo di magia. Frank era felice di non dover stare al Colossus quella volta; anche a lui era stata concessa un po’ di fortuna, solo non nel modo giusto. La sera prima il turno di Jill era stato al Green Diamond, il casinò, ed era da quando ne aveva visto le foto nella brochure che sperava di andarci.

“Mi dispiace per questo cambio di programma,” si scusò mentre le sue mani esperte mixavano un margarita per quella che sarà stata la centesima volta “avrei dovuto lavorare solo al Colossus questa settimana, così avresti potuto abituarti alla routine prima di lavorare in un bar più trafficato, ma Kevin è malato e nessun’altro potrebbe coprirlo. O così o niente. Sanno come diventa qui quando le persone tornano dalla terraferma.”

“Va bene” disse Frank distrattamente, sentendo di averci finalmente preso la mano per quanto riguardava il raffreddare i bicchieri dei cocktail, riempire il contenitore del ghiaccio e le ciotole degli snack e, in generale, non intralciare nessuno. Era anche orgoglioso – e leggermente sorpreso – nel realizzare di non aver ancora rotto un solo bicchiere. “Penso che così imparerò di più. E poi questo posto è così figo, morivo dalla voglia di stare in questo bar.”

Sicuramente non era niente simile ai film di James Bond; Frank non si sentiva come un cattivo mascherato da barista, ma le poche volte in cui era riuscito ad ignorare quanto fosse tutto movimentato, notò che lì l’atmosfera fosse completamente diversa da quella nel bar al Colossus. Quel posto era affollato durante momenti intervallati; i clienti arrivavano durante le pause, in caso contrario era piuttosto tranquillo. Il casinò era affollato _tutto il tempo_.

“Almeno hai la serata libera, giusto?” Jill sorrise mentre Frank fece un altro sbadiglio lunghissimo. “E qui finisci alle tre, il che non è per niente male.”

Si limitò ad annuire in risposta, strisciandosi una mano per la faccia, il che gli provocò una vista leggermente annebbiata; non era mai tanto stato difficile alzarsi dal letto quanto quella mattina.

“Cosa pensavi di fare?”

“Questa sera? Per adesso tutto ciò che ho intenzione di fare è dormire un po’” disse seriamente. “Ora come ora posso dirti solo questo. Oltre a quello non lo so.”

“Be’, direi che dovresti mettere da parte l’uniforme e andare a vedere come sono la DropKick o lo Sparkle” suggerì Jill. “Sono entrambi perfetti se ci vai per la musica, il bere o le persone.”

“Suona bene” Frank annuì. “Forse lo farò. Dopo che sarò uscito di qui e mi sarò riposato” aggiunse.

Il resto del turno passò in uno stato di stordimento. Era stato stanco anche in altri momenti ma non così; era come se lavorare su qualcosa che si muoveva fosse una combinazione capace di stenderti se perdevi l’occasione di dormire. Si trovò nella strana situazione di essere esausto ma allo stesso tempo di provare al suo meglio di nasconderlo. Risultò che lo riuscisse a fare abbastanza bene; rimanere occupato lo aiutò. Ovviamente c’era sempre qualcosa da fare in quel bar.

Quando fu finalmente libero di andare augurò a Jill buona fortuna per il resto del suo turno e andò dritto verso la propria cabina. Sospirò un sollevato “cazzo, grazie” quando si chiuse dentro e notò che non ci fosse nessun altro lì. Minuti dopo, dopo essersi assicurato che l’uniforme fosse appesa con cura al proprio posto, si buttò sul letto e si addormentò subito.

***

Frank si svegliò in una cabina buio pesta, ancora tutto solo. Intontito, accese le luci vicine al suo letto e controllò il cellulare. Erano le otto di sera; aveva dormito per ben cinque ore. Rimase lì per un po’, guardando distrattamente la cuccetta sopra, prima di capire di sentirsi davvero piacevolmente riposato. Non c’era motivo di rimanere in cabina per il resto della notte a leggere un libro noioso o guardare uno show del cavolo in quella piccola TV. Si alzò, andò in bagno, prima di aver speso uno o due minuti a pensare se fare un salto al Dropkick o allo Sparkle. Decise per il primo semplicemente perché gli era mancato uscire indossando solo una maglietta e un paio di jeans, ed era abbastanza certo che la discoteca non avesse regole sui vestiti. Tirò le Converse nere da sotto al letto e una volta che le ebbe indossate si accorse di quanto avesse voluto metterle in quei giorni prima. Frank si lanciò un ultimo sguardo allo specchio per abitudine, prima di chiudersi fuori.

Si preoccupò di prendersi tutto il tempo per arrivarci. Superò membri del personale e clienti; coppie che camminavano mano nella mano, gruppi che andavano verso il prossimo bar ridendo, uomini della sicurezza che facevano allontanare con discrezione chi aveva bevuto qualcosa di troppo. Una delle cose che facevano passare il tempo più velocemente era anche soltanto guardare le persone; il modo in cui si comportavano e parlavano poteva essere affascinante. Le persone facevano così tante cose di cui loro, e molti altri, non erano consapevoli, ma studiandole attentamente si riusciva ad individuare quelle piccole cose; come ruotavano i loro anelli quando erano nervose, come distoglievano lo sguardo mentendo, come si rivolgevano con tutto il corpo verso coloro da cui erano attratti. Fin da quando aveva abbandonato la scuola ritrovandosi tra lavori precari, Frank aveva avuto troppo tempo tra le mani, quindi spesso finiva in un bar o su una panchina da qualche parte. E cos’altro c’era da fare se non guardare gli altri?

Capì che forse avrebbe potuto farlo anche quella notte; dopotutto quel posto era pieno di persone. Quella crociera era come una società in miniatura, una città da sola. Mentre superava alcuni dei negozi, si fermò; quella era una grande occasione per guardare le vetrine. Rallentò, senza vedere davvero qualcosa che gli interessasse fin quando non arrivò ad un’edicola. Esaminò gli scaffali in cerca di riviste di musica o notizie su tatuaggi. Trovò subito una rivista che leggeva regolarmente ed iniziò a sfogliarla, ritrovandosi presto nel proprio mondo.

“Quindi, Frankie” disse improvvisamente una voce proprio nel suo orecchio, e Frank scattò per la sorpresa, quasi lanciando la rivista in aria. “Cosa ne pensa tua madre di quel pessimo tatuaggio che ti ricopre tutto il braccio?”

 _Mi stai prendendo per il culo_ , pensò scocciato mentre si girò, guardando la faccia di Gerard. Uno sghembo, familiare sorriso stava già facendo capolino dall’angolo della sua bocca e lui aveva una mano nelle tasche dei suoi jeans scuri, l’altra era casualmente appoggiata allo scaffale delle riviste. Sentì subito le guance diventare calde, come se la sola vista di quel tipo fosse collegata all’imbarazzo, il che comunque non era lontano dalla verità.

“Mi stai seguendo o cosa?”

Gerard prese una rivista di tatuaggi e piercing a caso, accigliandosi un po’ contrariato mentre sfogliava le prime pagine.

“Per quanto ne sappia no” disse pensosamente, spiegando la pagina al centro e alzando le spalle come per dire che quell’immagine non fosse niente male. “Sono passato qui davanti per caso. Non illuderti troppo,” aggiunse “è, diciamo… poco lusinghiero.” Mise via la rivista. “Quindi, perché stiamo saltando il lavoro ’sta sera?”

“Non l’ho saltato” Rispose seccamente Frank. “E comunque, non sono affari tuoi.”

“Ehi, ma è un foglietto quello che ti vedo in tasca?” Disse Gerard improvvisamente, muovendo la testa in direzione dei suoi jeans, come se non avesse notato niente di ciò che gli era appena stato detto.

Confuso per l’improvviso cambio di argomento, Frank abbassò lo sguardo, e realizzò di avere un foglietto che sbucava da una delle sue tasche. Non dovette pensare due volte a come fosse finito lì. Era proprio come per la carta nella manica. Lo prese con riluttanza guardando male Gerard, che rimaneva lì a sorridergli, e lo spiegò solo per poi notare che fosse bianco.

“Va bene,” sospirò, la sua pazienza si affievoliva sempre di più ad ogni secondo che passava “questo è stato _davvero_ divertente e tutto, grazie, ma non ho tempo per queste cose, quindi se non ti dispiace –”

“Whoa,” disse Gerard, allungando il braccio siccome Frank aveva intenzione di proseguire, e appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla “non così in fretta. Cosa diceva il foglio?”

“Niente, è bianco” sputò, togliendosi la sua mano di dosso.

“E perché conservi un foglietto bianco in tasca?” chiese, fingendosi perplesso. “Non ha alcun senso.”

“Perché ce l’hai messo _tu_ ” disse Frank, infastidito “quindi come cazzo faccio a saperlo?”  
“Secondo me dovresti controllarti di nuovo le tasche, non si sa mai” disse Gerard con noncuranza, rivolgendo con calma la propria attenzione agli scaffali e tirando fuori il nuovo numero di _Prick_. “L’altro, questa volta. Scava più a fondo.”

Frank lo fulminò, sentendo troppo bene come le spalle si fossero irrigidite e la mascella serrata, nel tentativo di sopravvivere in qualche modo a quel tizio da cui voleva solo essere lasciato in pace. Comunque Gerard non lo notò proprio; era tornato a guardare piercing e tatuaggi, anche se le foto di persone che venivano tatuate sembravano farlo trasalire. Alla fine sospirò pesantemente, arreso, e controllò l’altra tasca; lì c’era un altro biglietto, come si aspettava. Lo aprì e vide che su quello c’era sul serio scritto qualcosa.

“Serata tra uomini” lesse ad alta voce, corrucciato. _Serata tra uomini?_

“In realtà sarei un po’ impegnato, ma va bene, se insisti.”

Frank alzò lo sguardo, confuso, con ancora il foglietto di fronte. Poi si rese conto di cosa avesse appena detto Gerard e i suoi occhi si spalancarono per il terrore.

“No” disse deciso, scuotendo la testa e accartocciando il foglio. “No. _Non_ sprecherò la mia serata libera passando del tempo con te.”

“Me l’hai appena chiesto” Gerard scosse le spalle, la sua faccia sembrava sinceramente stupita, ovviamente sotto un perfetto controllo artistico. “Sarebbe un po’ maleducato ritirare l’offerta, non pensi?”

“Non te l’ho _chiesto_!” Sibilò Frank, con una voce che iniziava a suonare disperata. “Mi hai messo tu il foglio nella tasca!”

Gli occhi di Gerard si assottigliarono lentamente, e per un paio di secondi lo guardò e basta. Poi la sua faccia si ruppe un po’ alla volta in un grande sorriso. “Lo puoi dimostrare?”

“È il tuo fottuto lavoro fare queste cose.”

“Ma non puoi _dimostrarlo_. Non l’hai visto. E anche se l’avessi fatto, non hai testimoni. Ovviamente, potresti chiedere di vedere i video della sorveglianza, ma d’altra parte, non ne hai il permesso.”

Frank lo fissò; stava perdendo e sapeva esattamente come sarebbe finita. Non poteva fare niente. Non sarebbe mai riuscito a farsi lasciare da solo, adesso. Gerard era il tipo di persona che non cambiava idea una volta che si era impuntata, non importava cosa. Era fastidioso, persistente, eccessivamente sicuro di sé e – Frank odiava ammetterlo – un po’ intimidatorio. Sarebbe riuscito benissimo ad invadere il tuo spazio vitale se avesse voluto e non avrebbe neanche alzato un sopracciglio in risposta alle tue proteste.

“Fantastico” mormorò tra sé; ora avrebbe dovuto trascorrere il resto della serata a guardare a disagio quel seduttore in azione e, in aggiunta, essere preso in giro da lui. Immaginò che fosse difficile sgattaiolare via da un illusionista, osservavano troppo.

“Va bene, muovi il culo, Frankie” disse Gerard, continuando a sorridere esageratamente. “Si va a ballare!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se la storia vi piace fatela conoscere ai vostri amici, mi raccomando.  
> E se avete tempo, lasciate kudos o qualche parolina tra i commenti.  
> (:
> 
> Lo so, questo capitolo è un po' corto.
> 
> xoxo


	7. Sei

Anche se erano solo le nove e mezza ed era estremamente presto per andare a ballare, la fila del DropKick era già colma di persone in attesa di entrare. Frank non era ancora stato in quell’attrazione della nave. Improvvisamente ebbe l’impressione di essere finito in una qualche città e di essersi ritrovato in un club esclusivo, ma invece di passargli davanti, mirando ad un posto di cui si sarebbe potuto permettere l’ingresso, si trovò diretto proprio all’entrata. Questo più che altro fu grazie alla ferma presa di Gerard sul suo braccio, che lo spingeva verso l’inizio stesso della fila VIP.

 _Ma perché questo posto ha persino una fila VIP?_ pensò vagamente, mentre si trovava faccia a faccia con un alto usciere, che subito alzò un sopracciglio verso di lui, sospettoso. Frank lo fissò di rimando, imbarazzato, sentendosi un intruso che in qualche modo era riuscito a saltare la fila. Stava per aprire bocca e scusarsi quando finalmente Gerard decise che fosse l’ora di venirgli in aiuto.

“Signore” disse con indifferenza, accennando a Frank con una piccola alzata di spalle. “È con me.”

Ricevettero entrambi un silenzioso accenno dal portiere. Frank stava per tirare fuori il portafoglio, per mostrare la propria tessera di lavoro come prova, quando fu di nuovo afferrato per il braccio e trascinato dentro. Evidentemente non era necessario in compagnia di Gerard.

Sapeva molto bene che quel posto fosse alla moda, ma in quel preciso momento Frank avrebbe potuto determinare con assoluta certezza che una foto nella brochure non poteva neanche dare l’idea dell’esperienza in prima persona. Il club era immerso in profonde luci blu, e guardare il pavimento era come guardare il fondo bianco di una piscina; ebbe da subito l’impressione di essere sott’acqua, come se i raggi del sole trafiggessero una qualche superfice acquatica sopra le loro teste, creando lo spettro di ombre ondeggianti. Presto realizzò anche che tutto il muro alla sua estrema destra fosse in effetti un lungo e stretto acquario; poteva vedere una grande e colorata varietà di quelle che dovevano essere carpe koi che nuotavano per tutta la lunghezza del muro, alcune di loro fissavano e boccheggiavano stupidamente di rimando alle persone che le ammiravano.

 _Okay, questo posto ha dei pesci nel muro,_ pensò tra sé, sconvolto dalla scoperta fatta. _Dei fottuti_ pesci _nel muro._

Guardò una giovane donna sporgersi e battere il dito contro il vetro, una carpa koi maculata, nera e argentata, le volteggiava davanti e la sua faccia spenta si allineò perfettamente con il suo naso e drink un po’ alzato, prima che nuotasse via senza riguardi, con l’ingenuità di una vita vissuta nell’acquario di una discoteca in una nave da crociera. Frank distolse lo sguardo e si guardò intorno. C’erano luci viola, rosa e verdi ovunque, e provocavano variazioni alle ombre subacquee sulla pista, che era considerevolmente spaziosa. Sicuramente sarebbe cambiato con il procedere della notte e il progressivo bere delle persone.

Lì anche i bar erano molto diversi dagli altri bar della nave; tutti i baristi indossavano dei normali jeans neri e magliette rosa brillante, la stampa davanti diceva ‘Drop’ mentre quella dietro ‘Kick’. Presto diventò evidente che andasse bene per loro lanciare in aria le bottiglie prima di versarle nei bicchieri; i trucchi erano più che appropriati in quel posto. Avere un turno lì sarebbe stato quasi lo stesso di avere la serata libera; potevi semplicemente lasciare andare la formalità e divertirti. Per un secondo, Frank si sorprese a sperare di lavorare lì, anche se non sembrava una cosa molto verosimile, almeno non alla sua prima settimana.

Alla fine ricordò di non trovarsi lì da solo e il suo cuore affondò sensibilmente, il sogno ad occhi aperti di lui che stava dietro al bancone con una maglia Dropkick rosa gli si cancellò subito dalla mente. La musica era alta, gli sovrastava completamente la voce, quindi si rivolse verso Gerard, scuotendo le spalle in un infastidito “Dove si va?”. Gerard allungò il collo, dando una veloce e inespressiva occhiata al posto, prima di accennare al bar più vicino, che si trovava proprio dall’altra parte della pista.

A disagio, Frank si fece strada tra i clienti che avevano già occupato la pista, ma dovette fermarsi improvvisamente quando incespicò in una donna alta che lo colpì proprio in faccia muovendo i lunghi capelli dietro la spalla, come un colpo di frusta. Gli sfuggì un sospiro che coprì tutto il casino; non c’era modo di arrivare al bar, non quando c’erano persone sia lì ferme che in fila di fronte ad esso, desiderose di ordinare drink. Lanciò un altro sguardo all’accompagnatore indesiderato, sperando un po’ che magari l’avrebbe lasciato solo se si fosse annoiato e avesse deciso di arrendersi. Gerard si fermò dietro di lui per un momento, con le mani nelle tasche, prima di guardarlo dall’alto in basso in modo curioso per poi fargli capire di aspettarlo.

Ovviamente, in pratica camminò dritto verso il bar. Picchiettò sulla spalla di qualche persona e senza alcuna protesta lo lasciarono tagliare la fila. Frank era sicuro che non _tutti_ loro l’avessero riconosciuto come Gerard il Mago. Non era come se fosse stato famoso quanto David Copperfield, ma molte di quelle persone erano già assoggettate dalla sua influenza. Per concludere, poi, si trovavano proprio al centro di un luogo affollato; naturalmente, sarebbero serviti loro un paio di momenti per vedere e riconoscere il viso per bene. Ma comunque tutti fecero passare Gerard. Era impossibile. Era come se la sua personalità fosse tanto persuasiva che le persone semplicemente ubbidivano. Funzionò come il suo personale scudo deflettore; spinse tutti via dalla sua strada. O forse li aveva ipnotizzati velocemente in qualche modo, non sarebbe stato per niente inaspettato.

Gli ci volle solo un momento per tornare con i drink. Senza dire niente, ne diede uno a Frank; il bicchiere era freddo come ghiaccio e umido. Per quel che ne sapeva, doveva aver ordinato un Tom Collins per entrambi; un paio di fettine di limone dividevano i cubetti di ghiaccio, e una ciliegia ondeggiava su e giù attraverso la superficie trasparente. Era uno di quei drink che gli piaceva molto ma per qualche ragione non gli piaceva ammetterlo. Gerard si indicò un orecchio e scosse la testa, facendo capire che nel bar c’era troppa confusione, e accennò ad una fila di cubicoli lungo uno dei muri. Frank scosse le spalle e lo seguì.

La maggior parte era già occupata, e mentre si avvicinarono un gruppo di quattro o cinque giovani donne li notò. Li guardarono con evidente interesse, specialmente Gerard, che sembrarono riconoscere. Si sporsero speranzose, accavallando le gambe, provandoli ad attirare attraverso le cosce e le scollature.

 _Perfetto, ci siamo_ , pensò cupamente Frank, guardando male la nuca di Gerard. Era abbastanza sicuro che avrebbe accettato la loro palese offerta piuttosto in fretta, sembrava avere un radar ben funzionante per questo genere di cose, ma per sua leggera sorpresa le ignorò semplicemente e si diresse verso un cubicolo vuoto più in là. Le ragazze sembrarono offese mentre le superarono; Frank era sicuro di aver sentito una di loro esclamare qualcosa come “Va be’, scommetto che sono gay.”

“Non ci hai messo niente dentro, vero?” Chiese Frank mentre si sedettero, rivolgendosi al proprio drink.

Nel profondo voleva che fosse solo una battuta ma uscì più sospettoso che altro. Gerard, seduto di fronte a lui, alzò un sopracciglio e quel sorriso sghembo tornò. Mosse lentamente con la cannuccia del drink i cubetti di ghiaccio e le fettine di limone, apparendo divertito.

“Avrei potuto, ovviamente” rispose, annuendo. “Molto facilmente. Ma pecca di classe, giusto? In ogni caso sarebbe troppo semplice persuaderti in quel modo.”

“Uhm, come facevi a sapere che tipo di drink prendermi?” Chiese velocemente Frank, muovendosi un po’ a disagio nel proprio posto, ignorando l’ultima parte della sua risposta; non voleva sapere cosa intendesse con persuasione. “Non mi hai chiesto cosa volessi.”

“Be’,” alzò le spalle, accennando in sua direzione “sotto tutta questa tua aspirante immagine intransigente da rockettaro tatuato che ‘bevo solo birra, fanculo il mondo’ solitamente c’è un’imbarazzante debolezza per i piccoli cocktail carini con ombrellini rosa e tutta quella merda, sai? Chiamale statistiche occulte se vuoi.”

“Già, i cosiddetti drink da ragazze. Ma comunque hai scelto un Tom Collins. Non è neanche tanto male essere maschi e venire beccati a bere uno di questi.”

“È solo un’eccellente supposizione” rispose Gerard, accompagnato da una discreta alzata di spalle e da un altro mezzo sorriso. “Ho semplicemente immaginato che questo ti sarebbe piaciuto. Riesco a leggere voi gente comune piuttosto bene, ne saresti sorpreso.”

Frank prese un sorso del proprio drink. La sua freschezza era un gradito contrasto con l’aria calda nel locale. Chiuse gli occhi per un momento; era indubbiamente un’altra cosa rispetto ad una lattina di Heineken. Era quando assaggiava qualcosa di diverso che capiva quanto potesse annoiarsi della birra nel suo frigo. Guardò furtivamente Gerard.

Già, sicuro: le persone normali. Il grande illusionista ovviamente non si considerava tale. E forse non lo era, con il suo aspetto leggermente pallido, con gli zigomi perfettamente scolpiti e gli occhi tra il verde e il nocciola. In qualche modo riusciva sempre a sembrare critico nei confronti di qualsiasi cosa, come se dopo aver deciso di farti una domanda non avrebbe accettato nessuna risposta. Frank non era sicuro se si trattasse di pensiero creativo o pura testardaggine. Forse era eccessiva sicurezza di sé. Forse gli piaceva semplicemente discutere.

Era diventato silenzioso, e rivolgeva l’attenzione al proprio cellulare. I suoi capelli neri gli coprivano la fronte come piccoli stretti ponti, proiettando lunghe e sottili ombre sulla sua pelle. Era inquietante in un modo strano, attraente, ma non solo, era anche un essere umano distaccato. Ecco ciò che era; distaccato. E arrogante. In quel preciso momento stava sfoggiando il suo regalo divino di essere capace di rimanere in completo silenzio insieme a qualcuno che non conosceva senza sentirsi in imbarazzo. Se proprio c’era dell’imbarazzo, era stato spinto sul tavolo nello stomaco di Frank, perché lui sicuramente non riusciva a rilassarsi in sua compagnia.

“Quindi come mi hai messo quella carta nella mia manica?”

Era strano rompere il ghiaccio così; Frank non era sicuro di aver fatto bene. Una parte di lui non voleva neanche respirare la stessa aria di quell’uomo, mentre l’altra parte, la parte che con riluttanza l’aveva trovato attraente sin dal primo giorno, era completamente emersa e voleva sul serio avere una conversazione con lui.

Gerard alzò lo sguardo, quel sorriso malizioso ancora incollato agli angoli della sua bocca, come se fosse solo una cosa con cui era nato, ad esempio una voglia o un labbro leporino – o il fatto che a volte parlasse dal lato destro della bocca.

“Non l’ho fatto. Me l’hai presa tu.”

“Certamente” Rispose Frank, rivolgendogli un sorriso sarcastico. “Comunque davvero, come hai fatto?”

“Notizia bomba, Frankie: sono un mago, è ciò che i maghi fanno. Non devo raccontare nessun segreto a voi mortali. D’altro canto, non posso. Ci sono regole non scritte.”

“No, tu sei un _illusionista_ ,” lo corresse Frank. “È diverso. La magia non esiste.”

Gerard si sporse in avanti, continuando a non lasciare che gli angoli della propria bocca si rilassassero. Con cura, alzò la manica liberando il polso, poi alzò la mano, vuota, e la tenne lì, immobile, a pochi centimetri dal naso di Frank.

“Davvero? Be’, lascia che ti dica una cosa” disse tranquillamente, muovendo le dita quasi impercettibilmente. “Ci sono diversi tipi di magia. Per me, è tutta questione di distrazioni. È li che sta la _vera_ magia; guarda.” Mosse ancora le dita.

Non successe niente. La sua mano era ancora vuota, ancora sospesa in aria tra di loro. Poi accennò leggermente ad un punto sul tavolo, proprio di fronte a lui. Frank abbassò lo sguardo, disorientato, e notò che un Jack di Cuori era stato messo nel suo drink. Era curiosamente appoggiato alla cannuccia fosforescente, immerso per metà nel drink, come se avesse viaggiato per settimane e ora avesse avuto bisogno di riposarsi e rinfrescarsi da qualche parte.

“Non è neanche un trucco, questo” Gerard rise, un tipo di risata un po’ aspra e in qualche modo acuta. “Avrei potuto fare un gran numero di cose mentre tu eri pietrificato per _questo_.” Mosse la mano vuota di fronte a lui e rise ancora. “Avrei potuto fregarti facilmente il portafoglio. Ti sei semplicemente distratto. È una cazzo di _mano_ ; tutti le hanno, più o meno.”

Frank si sentì arrossire, una cosa che ormai non lo coglieva più di sorpresa.

“Okay, bene. Impressionante.”

Non sapeva cosa fare o dire nel momento di silenzio che seguì, quindi si guardò l’orologio e basta. Realizzò che fossero già le 11.30; non poteva rimanere lì, il giorno dopo avrebbe dovuto iniziare presto. Lo colpì il fatto che questa sarebbe stata più o meno la sua migliore occasione per andarsene da lì.

“Probabilmente dovrei andare” disse con calma, fissando a disagio oltre il bordo del tavolo. “Si sta facendo tardi e domani mattina devo lavorare.”

Gerard si reclinò all’indietro, intrecciando le dita e osservandolo pensosamente. Arricciò le labbra un’altra volta.

“Oh, giusto” annuì con sufficienza, “certo. Hai davanti a te un altro giorno in cui potrai fingere di essere un barista.”

“Alcuni di noi hanno davvero dei lavori _veri_ ,” Frank sorrise bruscamente, scrollando le spalle alzandosi. “Ehi, uhm, grazie per il drink, comunque. Potrei restituirti i soldi -?” aggiunse interrogativo, iniziando a cercare il portafoglio nelle tasche; almeno poteva rimanere educato in questa strana notte, e c’era sempre un certa dignità nel pagare per i propri drink.

Gerard non si mosse, mantenne solo le labbra arricciate e le dita unite, i suoi occhi ancora su di lui. Stava provando a farlo sentire a disagio ancora una volta? Perché iniziava a funzionare.

“Sarebbe uno spreco dei tuoi ben-guadagnati, _veri_ soldi dal momento che non li ho neanche pagati. I drink gratis in qualsiasi momento io voglia sono uno dei benefici del mio finto lavoro. Se rimani al bar potresti fare qualche progresso anche tu, un giorno. Forse ti daranno una Coca Cola gratis, chi lo sa?” Frank sbuffò sonoramente, una reazione che era un misto di risata e disapprovazione. Giusto – i suoi _benefici_. Non includevano solo i drink gratis, lo sapeva bene. Proprio quando pensavi che quel tizio per una volta avrebbe potuto sostenere una conversazione normale, ti lanciava qualche specie di insulto nello stesso minuto che avrebbe dimostrato il contrario. Forse era solo offeso dal fatto che volesse andarsene.

“Bene,” sospirò e si mise il portafoglio in tasca, senza voler continuare ad alimentare la sua maleducazione “come vuoi. Grazie lo stesso.”

Girò i tacchi senza altre preoccupazioni e si fece strada tra i clienti danzanti o beventi. Pensò di aver sentito Gerard dirgli qualcosa come “Quando vuoi, Frankie!”, ma non ne era sicuro. Né gli importava.

***

Frank aveva già raggiunto il proprio ponte e le scale che portavano giù alle cabine dello staff quando si sentì chiamare da dietro. Si girò e per sua sorpresa – e sospetto – vide Gerard corricchiare verso di lui. Roteò gli occhi. _Fantastico_.

“Cosa vuoi?” chiese, notando come quell’intenso sentimento di fastidio si fosse di nuovo fatto strada dentro di lui, tirando fuori un tono ostile nella sua voce.

Gerard lo fissò per un paio di secondi, un po’ a corto di fiato per la corsa. Poi iniziò a muoversi avanti e indietro per un po’, mangiandosi l’unghia del pollice, prima di fermarsi, con una mano sul fianco e l’altra che scorse velocemente tra i suoi capelli. Se Frank non l’avesse conosciuto meglio avrebbe detto che sembrava insicuro, persino un po’ nervoso. Si accigliò.

“Hai presente…” iniziò Gerard, inumidendosi le labbra e guardando il vuoto con aria pensosa, come se avesse voluto cogliere e sistemare le parole prima di parlare; sembrò una cosa strana, a lui sconosciuta. Lui era, dopotutto, un uomo mai a corto di parole.

“Hai presente quando a scuola, una ragazza si lamentava dicendo che un ragazzo era cattivo con lei mentre in realtà, lui stava solo provando a mostrarle nel suo modo di essere interessato a lei?”

Frank lo fissò e basta, senza avere idea di come avrebbe dovuto rispondere a questo pezzo di informazione a caso. Gli era corso dietro solo per dirgli una cosa che non aveva senso? Sospirò e scosse la testa.

“Senti” disse, indietreggiando “non so di che cazzo tu stia parlando, non parlo la tua lingua da matto, quindi se non ti dispiace –”

Non ebbe neanche l’occasione di girarsi che Gerard si era avvicinato e l’aveva afferrato saldamente per il braccio, fermandolo.

“E immagino di essere stato abbastanza ingenuo da credere che tu non fossi uno degli idioti” disse, suonando un po’ infastidito. “Il ragazzo stava solo _provando_ a dire alla ragazza che a lui _piaceva_.” Riprovò, guardandolo in modo allusivo. “A volte, essere cattivo e scortese è solo un modo per mostrare il proprio interesse. Per caso mi stai seguendo?”

Ci fu un momento di silenzio così pesante che Frank si aspettò quasi di sentire dei grilli.

“Quindi… Quindi pensi che io sia interessante?” chiese.

La voce era calma e piatta, ma la sua bocca era completamente asciutta. Era come se la sua lingua gli si fosse attaccata al palato, schioccava dopo ogni parola, balbettata. Si dovette concentrare parecchio per non deglutire; temeva che avrebbe creato un rumoroso ed imbarazzante _gulp_ se l’avesse fatto.

Gerard fece un passo avanti e si succhiò il labbro inferiore, assorto, come se ci stesse pensando un’ultima volta. Frank fece automaticamente un paio di passi indietro, ma non gli rimase altra scelta che di fermarsi, una volta urtato il muro.

“Qualcosa del genere” confermò alla fine.

“E, uhm, stai provando a dirmi che sembro una ragazza?”

Gerard si lasciò sfuggire quella corta ed aspra risata un’altra volta, e Frank notò quanto gli fosse vicino. Il suo fiato sapeva di sigarette, alcol e lime, e notò un tipo di luccichio ipnotizzante nei suoi occhi; avrebbe quasi sicuramente potuto contare ogni singolo frammento marrone, verde ed ambra che vi si nascondeva se avesse voluto. Notò che il tenue, dolce profumo della sua colonia avesse già iniziato ad avvolgergli lentamente la testa, e la sua camicia nera aveva un paio di bottoni slacciati, lasciando vedere parzialmente le sue clavicole e come portassero al visibile avvallamento alla base della gola.

 _Dio_ , pensò. _Perché devi essere così dannatamente attraente? Vai via e basta._  
Frank si morse il labbro, provando a trovare altro da guardare ma la persona che aveva di fronte funzionava come un magnete ai suoi occhi. Aveva sempre avuto ragione su di lui; la sua personalità _era_ persuasiva ed ipnotizzante. Era come essere bloccati tra il muro e l’aura di Gerard; era soffocante ed irresistibile, tutto in una volta.

“Non potresti solo continuare con quella stupida analogia, Frankie?”

“Che succede se lo faccio?” chiese Frank, con la voce stanca ed il collo dolente per la tensione.

Ora Gerard era così vicino che il suo respiro gli stava quasi facendo diventare le labbra calde e umide. Aveva i palmi saldamente piantati contro il muro di fianco ai lati della sua testa, non lasciandogli la possibilità di andare via, a meno che non fosse passato da sotto una delle sue braccia. Per qualche ragione non era sicuro su come farlo; il suo cervello sapeva come eseguire il movimento ma tutti i motoneuroni che aveva in corpo erano come paralizzati, non stavano più inviando segnali attraverso il sistema nervoso. Non era sicuro di ricordarsi come muoversi. Aveva paura che le ginocchia avrebbero ceduto se avesse provato.

“Se ti dicessi di indovinare,” iniziò Gerard “indovineresti che tra circa sette secondi da ora ti starei baciando?”

Frank voleva rispondere che no, non l’avrebbe per niente immaginato, ma le sue parole gli sembravano incastrate in gola. Alla fine scosse solo la testa, il suo sguardo catturato senza pietà dal campo magnetico che era gli occhi di Gerard.

“Allora sei un pessimo indovino.”

E con questo, si avvicinò e spinse le proprie labbra contro quelle di Frank. Frank poteva sentire la testa venire spinta contro il muro e automaticamente strinse le labbra. Per un momento la sua mente fu completamente vuota; non aveva un solo pensiero in testa, solo un semplice rumore costante. Si estraniò, forse per uno o due secondi, e non fu consapevole di niente prima di sentire le mani di Gerard sulle spalle, che lo spingevano violentemente contro al muro per una seconda volta, come per enfatizzare ciò che stava facendo, nel tentativo di lasciare un messaggio. La sua nuca e le scapole pungevano dal dolore ma non riusciva a concentrarsi su quello perché aveva appena iniziato a notare come il proprio corpo stesse cedendo molto più che la mente. Il suo corpo stava rispondendo con le proprie regole, prevalendo in qualche modo la sua forza di volontà. Poi abbassò la guardia e aprì leggermente la bocca, una cosa a cui Gerard fece subito caso; venne sprecato un solo secondo prima che la sua lingua gli guizzasse tra le labbra. Fu lì che Frank si arrese e rispose al bacio.

Gerard reagì come se fosse stato un invito atteso da tutta la vita. Strinse le mani intorno ai lati del viso di Frank, seppellì le mani nei suoi capelli e gli fece scivolare di nuovo la lingua in bocca. Si sentì spinto passivamente contro al muro un’altra volta, e un’altra volta le spalle gli bruciarono per il dolore. Pensò vagamente che quel tipo di forza sarebbe stata quasi abbastanza per rompere la schiena di qualcuno.

“Ciò che avrei detto non ti avrebbe interessato in qualunque caso” esalò nello scarso lasso di tempo in cui le loro labbra si separarono. “E di certo hai un modo del cazzo di dire alla gente che ti piace.”

“Be’, ora dovrai stare un po’ zitto e sopportare, o no?” Replicò Gerard, appoggiando una mano sotto la mandibola di Frank mentre l’altra prese con fermezza un passante dei suoi jeans. Con un brusco strattone si portò i suoi fianchi più vicino.

“Ehi, sembra che il tuo altro cervello ci sia stato a pensare già da un po’, comunque” aggiunse, sorridendogli, prima di chiudergli la bocca con un altro bacio, senza lasciargli occasioni per replicare.

In quel momento il cellulare di qualcuno iniziò a suonare, lo stridente, quasi ignoto, suono tagliò l’aria. Era quello di Gerard. Lo ignorò, non si fermò un secondo per considerare l’idea di rispondere, e alla fine smise di squillare. Poi secondi dopo cominciò di nuovo. Si tirò via con un sonoro sospiro, serrando gli occhi in un momento di fastidio.

“Santissimo _Cristo_ ” imprecò intensamente e lasciò scivolare via le mani dal collo e dai capelli di Frank. Si tirò via il telefono dalla tasca con impeto, lanciò un veloce, inespressivo sguardo all’immagine del numero che lo stava chiamando, e si girò.  
“ _Cosa c’è_?” sibilò a denti stretti.

Frank non osava muoversi, neanche di un centimetro. Gli pareva di essere stato spinto così forte contro al muro da essere quasi diventato parte di esso. Sentiva i capelli come rizzati e le sue labbra erano un po’ intorpidite. Le spalle e la base del collo bruciavano tremendamente, e guardando in basso realizzò, leggermente scioccato, che non erano le uniche parti del suo corpo ad ardere. Fissò la schiena e le spalle di Gerard e sentì come il suo cuore stesse martellando impazzito contro la gabbia toracica, correndo ad un ritmo che era quasi fisicamente doloroso quanto tutto il resto.

“E perché cazzo dovrebbe essere un problema?” Sputò Gerard all’interlocutore. “Sistemalo e basta, accidenti!” Ci fu una corta pausa. “No, _tutti_ voi siete dei fottuti incompetenti, e specialmente _tu_ ; eri al comando. Non voglio neanche sapere chi sia stato a rovinarlo. Adesso ascoltami e ascoltami bene; sarò lì in _cinque_ minuti, e vi suggerisco di spendere quei cinque minuti a dispiacervi per voi stessi perché c’è a repentaglio il _vostro_ culo dispiaciuto e io _non_ sono colui a cui volete rompere il cazzo, credetemi.”

Agganciò, mettendo fine alla brutale invettiva, e per un momento rimase solo lì furente, con la mandibola in moto continuo. Alla fine si girò verso Frank e fece un gesto con il telefono, rivolgendogli un breve sorriso di scuse.

“Problemi con l’attrezzatura” spiegò. “È piuttosto urgente. Evidentemente lavoro con idioti.”

“Oh. Va bene. Sicuro.” Frank annuì, mettendosi le mani in tasca e scuotendo le spalle a disagio. Poté sentire il proprio cuore spezzarsi, come se fosse stato deluso, e un po’ lo spaventò. Improvvisamente si sentì in imbarazzo; sapeva di essere arrossito intensamente. “Io, uhm, capisco perfettamente.”

Gerard si morse il labbro ed inclinò la testa leggermente, guardandolo. Poi avanzò e lo baciò di nuovo, questa volta un po’ meno brutalmente. Fu un lungo bacio seguito da un secondo, più leggero, come se avesse voluto sigillare il primo.

“Okay” disse, mentre si separarono e si spinse via, la sua voce cadde improvvisamente in toni più superficiali “Devo andare prima che mi rovinino completamente lo spettacolo.”

Senza ulteriori spiegazioni si girò e si diresse verso il corridoio, non fermandosi neanche una volta per guardarsi dietro la spalla.

Frank rimase dov’era, leggermente confuso, semplicemente guardandolo fino a quando non scomparse dietro l’angolo. Poi gli sfuggì un pesante, tremante sospiro e alla fine cedette sulle ginocchia già instabili. Rimase seduto sulla soffice moquette del pavimento per vari minuti, pensando a cosa fosse appena successo. Chiuse gli occhi mentre il martellante suono del suo cuore si indebolì e finalmente tornò al ritmo normale, lasciandolo con un vago senso di vuoto. Alla fine riuscì a ricomporsi e scese alla propria cabina confuso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se avete qualsiasi cosa da dirmi, sia sulla traduzione sia sulla storia, non siate timidi, mi fa piacere parlarne (:  
> Non vedo l'ora di farvi leggere il prossimo capitolo!


	8. Sette

Non era riuscito a levarsi Gerard dalla mente. Non importava con quanto impegno provasse a fermarsi, a schiarirsi le idee e pensare a qualcos’altro, i suoi pensieri tornavano sempre a quel momento nel corridoio. Le stesse immagini gli vorticavano in testa, stimolando continuamente il centro visivo del suo cervello, evocando quasi magicamente scene della sera precedente. Erano state messe in ripetizione, scene che comprendevano le labbra di Gerard sulle sue, le mani di Gerard aggrappate ai suoi capelli, tutto il peso di Gerard che lo spingeva contro al muro… Gerard, Gerard, Gerard. Tutto il tempo, ancora e ancora. Frank si colse a pensare a cosa sarebbe successo se il suo telefono non avesse iniziato a squillare, se solo la batteria fosse stata scarica. Provò ad immaginare a cosa sarebbe successo, forse loro –

 _Che cazzo di problema hai, Frank?!_ pensò, interrompendo il fiume di pensieri e strisciandosi una mano per la faccia, come se fosse stato in imbarazzo. Continuò a guardare il fondo scuro del letto sopra al suo, ascoltando il rumoroso russare dei suoi compagni di stanza. _Non sopporti quel tizio. Lo detesti!_

Comunque realizzò, mentre si girava e rigirava, che non era così. Poteva v _oler_ odiarlo quanto voleva, poteva dirlo ad alta voce più volte, ma sia il suo corpo che la mente stavano praticamente urlando il contrario. Aveva ancora difficoltà a tenere le mani appropriatamente intrecciate sulle coperte. Sapeva molto bene di starsene innamorando; si stava innamorando terribilmente e in modo terribilmente veloce, il che era ridicolo dal momento che lo conosceva solo da meno di una settimana. Frank non si era mai perso così facilmente per nessuno ma in quel momento si stava semplicemente schiantando a terra, stava roteando in aria scontrandosi, nel processo, con rami e dubbi rivelatori, con l’insicurezza. Il punto era; stava ancora accadendo. Era tutto così difficile da comprendere. Tutta quella situazione sembrava essere basata sull’odio, odio che era cresciuto al punto da non essere più odio, era solo un’esplosione di desiderio nella sua più pura forma, e alla fine aveva fatto diventare tutto ciò su cui si era basato in infatuazione. Non lo si vedeva neanche arrivare. Era un rovesciamento tanto comune, ma non sapevi che ti aveva colpito fino a quando ti ritrovavi direttamente con un occhio nero. Forse Frank era solo stato interessato a lui fin dall’inizio. Forse era per questo che gli era stato così tanto avverso, perché non _voleva_ innamorarsi di una persona così; non era come voleva accorgersene. Non era così che voleva scoprire cose su di sé. Gli sembrava di aver trovato un buco nella propria personalità di cui non si era reso conto fino a quel momento, qualcosa che stonava con l’immagine a cui era abituato. Una parte di lui odiava il casino in cui si era cacciato, mentre l’altra parte sembrava esserne entusiasta.  
_Be’, sentimenti contrastanti o meno, questa notte ti ci sei cacciato da solo_ , pensò più tardi, mentre puliva con mente assente il bancone. Le ore precedenti la sua testa si era sempre girata ogni qualvolta qualcuno entrava nel salone, la sua vista periferica che rispondeva automaticamente ogni volta che percepiva il più piccolo movimento. _Ammettilo che stavi al gioco di tua volontà_.  
“Cos’hai detto?”

La domanda di Jill lo fece saltare, e le sue mani ebbero uno spasmo così violento che fece immediatamente cadere il panno che stava tenendo. Realizzò di aver pensato ad alta voce senza esserne consapevole.

“Cosa? Oh, uhm, niente. Stavo solo, ah, parlando da solo. Sai.”

Tirò fuori il sorriso più innocente che poté mettere su e si strinse nelle spalle a mo’ di scusa, sperando con tutto se stesso che quella spiegazione balbettata sarebbe stato abbastanza. Jill alzò un sopracciglio, sorridendo curiosa.

“L’altra notte hai fatto tardi, in altre parole?” chiese.

“Già,” Frank annuì velocemente, cogliendo l’occasione concessagli e girandoci intorno “ho tipo fatto tardi, puoi dirlo così. Succedono, uhm, succedono molte cose in quel posto.”

“Stando sul vago. _Quindi_ … cos’è successo? Per caso hai incontrato qualcuno?” suggerì in aggiunta, appoggiandosi al bancone come in attesa di una piccante dose di gossip.

“Nah,” disse con nonchalance, scuotendo la testa, “non direi proprio così. Voglio dire, so di essere tornato in cabina da solo, quindi –”

Lo disse con un tono scherzoso, ma comunque non era neanche _completamente_ falso.

“Aw, be’” sorrise, suonando poco convinta ma decisa a lasciar perdere per il momento, “ti andrà meglio la prossima volta allora. Oh! Comunque, mi sono appena ricordata qualcosa sul solito drink di Gerard di questa sera” aggiunse, e parlò velocemente, una tipica reazione di quando le veniva in mente all’improvviso qualcosa che la preoccupava.

“Se non inizio a farlo verso le sette, potresti provare a ricordarmelo? Di solito gli piace venire qui e farlo lui – voglio dire, quell’uomo è come un orologio; fa parte della sua routine – ma oggi non si è proprio presentato, e dovrebbe essere già qui. Non so cosa sia successo, ma non cancella _mai_ un suo spettacolo e, più importante, _so_ che vuole sempre il suo drink, quindi gli preparerò il Manhattan come sempre… ho solo paura di dimenticarmelo, quindi aiutami a tenerlo a mente, okay?”

Frank poté sentire il proprio cuore saltare appena Jill menzionò il nome di Gerard. Fu subito interrotto da un inaspettato senso di vuoto quando capì che non si sarebbe presentato prima dello spettacolo. Si mordicchiò l’interno della guancia pensosamente. Poteva essere solo una coincidenza, ovviamente, ma se non l’avesse conosciuto meglio avrebbe detto che sembrava stesse deliberatamente evitando il bar. Poi fu improvvisamente colpito da una trovata.

“Ehi, posso portargli io il suo drink, se ti va bene” suggerì, continuando a pulire il già splendente bancone, provando il suo meglio per suonare indifferente.

“ _Tu_ vuoi portare a _Gerard_ il suo drink?” ripeté Jill, sbattendo le palpebre, una traccia di dubbio divertito nella sua voce. “Sei sicuro? Perché da quello che ricordo, voi due non siete proprio migliori amici o altro.”

“Tutto okay” Frank scosse le spalle. “Come hai detto, non posso lasciare che mi infastidisca. In più, considerala una cura per la goffaggine. Sarà il test finale.”

***

Quella sera il tempo trascorse molto lentamente. Ogni volta che si guardava l’orologio era come se le lancette non si fossero mosse per niente, d’altra parte lo controllava probabilmente ogni terzo di minuto. Frank continuò ad alzare lo sguardo quando clienti a caso arrivavano, il suo mento che si alzava ubbidiente ogni qualvolta i suoi occhi rilevavano un movimento, nonostante sapesse che probabilmente Gerard non si sarebbe mostrato da quelle parti. Forse era solo paranoico per tutto, forse ci stava rimuginando troppo. Il ragazzo poteva semplicemente essere stato coinvolto in qualcosa di più importante della sua routine. E quindi? Non significava per forza che lo stesse evitando.

 _A volte pensi proprio come una ragazza_ , disse la sua voce interna mentre scuoteva la testa al suo stesso comportamento. _E comunque cosa cazzo te ne frega? Cristo santo._  
“Ecco.”

Un piccolo vassoio di metallo gli venne messo di fronte, e un singolo cocktail lo occupava. Conteneva uno scuro liquido ambrato che baluginava nelle tenui luci del bar; una ciliegia stava ondeggiando leggermente sul fondo del bicchiere, mentre l’altra era posata con delicatezza sul bordo. La speciale richiesta pre-spettacolo di Gerard; un Manhattan, due ciliegie invece di una. Era una conoscenza comune nell’Envision, di per sé una piccola leggenda.

“Due-tredici,” spiegò Jill con attenzione “una rampa di scale – una rampa sola – sotto al terrazzo. E _per favore_ non farlo cadere.”

“Oh” disse Frank, con mani sorprendentemente ferme mentre prendeva il vassoio. “Bene. Una rampa di scale sotto alla terrazza. Nessun problema, tutto chiaro.”

“Due-tredici!” gli disse mentre andava via.

“Due-tredici” ripeté lui con quella che sperava fosse la sua voce più rassicurante.

“Buona fortuna, Frank!”

Ovviamente, Gerard non aveva una cabina; sarebbe stata troppo semplice per lui, e non era esattamente che insistesse nel vivere una vita semplice. Gerard aveva una _suite_. Era così, essere una celebrità dell’Envision. Aveva il suo spettacolo, aveva i suoi drink gratis, aveva i suoi ammiratori e aveva la sua suite. Frank sentì le proprie dita stringersi intorno ai manici del vassoio, facendo oscillare un po’ il drink, quindi si obbligò a rilassarsi. Non gliene importava niente della sua sistemazione. L’unica cosa a cui riusciva a pensare era che l’unica volta in cui il mago non va di persona al bar per ricordare il drink al barista, l’unica volta in cui rompe per davvero la routine pre-spettacolo, è il giorno dopo aver pomiciato con uno dei baristi. Tipico. Aveva dimenticato tutto sul non cadere nella tentazione di non starci a pensare; ora la domanda era solo _perché_ non si fosse presentato. Frank voleva saperlo. Odiava ammetterlo, ma iniziava un po’ a prenderla sul personale.

Arrivò al ponte dove gli intrattenitori e i membri dello staff con delle posizioni di lavoro in qualche modo “stilose” avevano i loro alloggiamenti. Era molto più luminoso lì che più in basso dove c’era la sua cabina, il che non lo sorprendeva visto che erano molto sopra il livello del mare. Permetteva alla luce del sole di entrare; non c’erano piccoli oblò costantemente chiusi, e assicurava anche una splendida vista. Persino la moquette era diversa da quella arancione smorta che copriva i pavimenti del suo corridoio; questa era di un piacevole viola e cremisi, un po’ come i colori dominanti al Colossus. Quando vi camminò sopra gli sembrò anche più soffice.

“Due-tredici” mormorò, guardando i numeri sulle porte, sentendo come il proprio battito cardiaco fosse aumentato una volta raggiunto la due-dieci. Era come un conto alla rovescia. “Solo un altro paio di porte, solo un a–”

Si fermò improvvisamente quando la porta della suite due-tredici si aprì di colpo, colpendo il muro con una botta secca. Scattò per la sorpresa, facendo quasi cadere il drink. All’inizio una risata poco familiare, rumorosa e un po’ odiosa arrivò danzando per la porta, poi Gerard uscì al contrario inciampando, quasi cadendo, i suoi capelli erano più spettinati del solito e il suo gilet rosso sbottonato. Fu seguito da vicino da un giovane sconosciuto che sembrava aver serrato permanentemente le braccia attorno ai fianchi di Gerard. Entrambe le sue mani gli stringevano la camicia, fuori dai pantaloni, in due pugni; erano solo ad uno o due movimenti dal slittare sotto al tessuto. I suoi capelli erano un casino soffice e castano dorato, la maglietta nera che indossava metteva in risalto quel biondo scuro; Frank notò a malapena la parola “CREW” stampata sulla schiena in grassetto in lettere bianche, che si estendevano tra le sue scapole, proprio come le prime carte scoperte in un poker texano. Un grande tatuaggio in bianco e nero di un qualche tipo di drago cinese gli copriva tutto il bicipite, dando l’impressione di arrampicarsi verso il suo gomito, la sua spessa coda squamosa scompariva sotto la manica. I due sembravano essere nel mezzo di una conversazione.

“Come vuoi, Gerard” disse l’altro, con un ampio sorriso “sei proprio idiota. Come se non usassi quella pessima analogia dello studente ogni volta che vuoi fare colpo su qualcuno.”

“Però ammetti che ti ha fatto impazzire” Gerard alzò le spalle, imperturbato. “Tu, come chiunque altro.”

Il giovane uomo alzò un sopracciglio e sorrise, mordendosi il labbro. I suoi occhi erano fissi sulla bocca di Gerard.

“Sei una puttana, lo sai?” lo canzonò, ridendo, prima di avvicinarsi per baciarlo.

Frank si era completamente congelato lì dov’era, scrupolosamente inchiodato al pavimento, e non sarebbe stato in grado di distogliere lo sguardo neanche se avesse voluto. Stava stupidamente tenendo il vassoio di argento di fronte a sé, semplicemente fissando inebetito loro due, che erano troppo assorti l’uno nell’altro per accorgersi della sua presenza. Alla fine, come se di colpo avesse avuto la sensazione di essere osservato, Gerard aprì per un attimo gli occhi, guardandosi intorno, con la bocca ancora comicamente incollata a Mr. Tatuaggio del Drago. Si staccò appena notò Frank, il che creò un forte e osceno _smack_ tra loro. Per un secondo lo fissò e basta, con le labbra socchiuse per la leggera sorpresa. Evidentemente vederlo era l’ultima cosa che si sarebbe aspettato. Il piccolo uomo si accigliò e girò la testa nella stessa direzione.

“Oh” disse disinvolto, i suoi occhi blu si accesero. “Sembra che il tuo drink sia arrivato, capo.”

Un sacco di pensieri casuali attraversarono la mente di Frank; il primo che riuscì a cogliere decentemente gli disse che, doveva ammetterlo, raramente aveva visto una mandibola tanto attraente o sopracciglia di una forma tanto perfetta in un ragazzo. Una parte dei suoi capelli gli cadeva pigramente sul viso, come se fossero stati pre-programmati per farlo. Aveva un minuscolo accenno di fossetta nel mento, una cosa che non faceva altro che enfatizzare il suo bell’aspetto. Gli occhi del giovane lo osservarono velocemente, e Frank optò per un’espressione indifferente. Le sue braccia erano ancora strette, quasi sgarbatamente, alla vita di Gerard.

Frank e Gerard continuarono a fissarsi l’un l’altro, bloccati in uno sguardo che sembrò durare per sempre. Poi, come se qualcuno gli avesse buttato un secchio di acqua ghiacciata in faccia, o l’avesse fatto cadere dalla nave, alla fine Frank saltò fuori dal trance. Il suo cuore stava affondando sul fondo del suo stomaco più velocemente di quanto avrebbe fatto un’ancora verso il fondo dell’oceano, e all’improvviso si sentì male. Mentre un ronzio gli riempiva la testa appoggiò con cura il vassoio a terra, le sue braccia tremavano vistosamente, prima di girarsi ed andare via velocemente. Voleva correre ma sentiva di non poterlo fare; aveva ancora l’uniforme, era ancora a lavoro. Doveva rimanere disinvolto, tranquillo, composto. Un bruciore nel petto gli urlava, esortandolo _Corri, corri e basta!_ ma lo ignorò, provando a figurarsi mentre spegneva il fuoco. Sicuro come la morte non funzionò, ma lui non finì neanche per correre.

“Frank –” iniziò Gerard, chiamandolo, ma non gli concesse nessuna attenzione, continuò solo a camminare, con le braccia che ondeggiavano bruscamente. Poté sentire le proprie mani chiudersi in pugni nel tentativo di smettere di tremare.

Sentì Mr. Tatuaggio del Drago ridere ancora, il suono seguì velocemente la lunghezza del corridoio, raggiunse le sue orecchie in una manciata di secondi.

“ _Frank_? Vuoi dire che sul serio conosci quel tizio?” chiese, con un chiaro, palese tono divertito nella voce. “Che strambo.”  
“Ma stai zitto” scoppiò all’improvviso Gerard. “Hai un lavoro da fare nel salone e si dà il caso che sia per il _mio_ spettacolo. Sei già piuttosto in ritardo, quindi prendi le tue cose e vattene.”

A questo seguì un momento di silenzio molto pesante, che fu interrotto dallo sbattere di una porta. Proprio quando Frank sentì dei passi che lo stavano raggiungendo velocemente, individuò una porta che portava al ponte più alto. Alla fine perse un po’ di controllo e ci si lanciò contro, il suo corpo gettato all’aria fresca dell’aperto. Non riuscì a chiudere la porta prima che Gerard lo prendesse per il gomito seguendolo fuori.

“Ehi, non potresti _aspettare_ un attimo?” disse con enfasi, tirandogli il braccio e obbligandolo a fermarsi.

“Che diavolo vuoi?” disse bruscamente Frank, tirando via il braccio dalla sua presa.

La sua reazione fu accolta da un’espressione accigliata. “Per cosa sei così dannatamente arrabbiato?”

A Frank sfuggì una risata sarcastica, tagliente; stentava a credere ciò che stava sentendo.

“Stai scherzando, vero? Sei davvero così fottutamente stupido?” Gerard in risposta lo guardò senza comprendere. “Incredibile” mormorò, scuotendo la testa senza fermarsi. “Come vuoi, Gerard, sai di cosa si tratta.”

Rimasero lì in silenzio per un po’. Gerard sembrava davvero non avere idea di ciò che stava succedendo, e Frank stava quasi iniziando a credergli quando l’espressione sulla sua faccia iniziò gradualmente a cambiare, come se finalmente gli fosse venuto in mente qualcosa.

“Già, forse hai ragione,” iniziò, guardandolo con una strana espressione assorta “forse ho capito di che cosa si tratta. Se credi che questa notte sia –”

“No, stai zitto,” lo interruppe Frank con rabbia, facendo un passo avanti “te lo dico _io_ cosa penso che sia stata questa notte. Penso che questa notte sia stata solo un’altra notte in cui ti sei appropriato del primo e migliore in cui ti sei imbattuto. Hai semplicemente provato a conquistarmi con un’altra versione della tua _pessima analogia dello studente_. Ecco cosa penso.”

Una leggera pioggia arrivava dalla semi-oscurità; le gocce erano tiepide ma mescolate alla brezza della tarda sera diventavano fredde. Ancora una volta la risposta di Gerard era stato lo stesso sguardo da tre secondi. Aveva un aspetto pallido e un po’ freddo, un forte contrasto con le luci brillanti e festive che c’erano fuori; il vento stava giocando con i suoi capelli, facendoli danzare intorno al suo viso. Poi la sua espressione si indurì di colpo.

“Okay, wow, capisco. Avevi pensato che questa notte avesse davvero _significato_ qualcosa, è così?” Rise, suonando un po’ incredulo. “Hai preso tutte quelle stronzate sul serio e hai pensato davvero che ci fosse qualcosa di più, e ora stai facendo una scenata perché hai appena capito di esserti sbagliato.”

“No, non l’ho fatto” sostenne Frank, pur sapendo che la sua risposta era stata troppo immediata e sbrigativa; finì solo per sembrare insicura.

“Oh, sì, l’hai fatto” Gerard annuì, ed era indubbiamente un po’ divertito. “Ti ho appena visto attraversare almeno tre stati di shock, lì, e immagino abbia a che fare con il nostro piccolo incidente di questa notte. Be’, per tua informazione, Frankie; ero ubriaco” aggiunse, come se giustificasse tutto quello che gli stesse uscendo di bocca. “Quindi qualsiasi _altra_ impressione devo averti dato non può essere poi tanto valida.”

Frank scosse ancora la testa; non poteva credere che avesse il fegato di restare lì e dare tutta la colpa a qualcosa di insulso e codardo come l’essere stato ubriaco.

“È una stronzata. Hai a malapena toccata il tuo drink; nessuno di noi l’ha fatto.”

“Okay, quindi cos’altro vuoi che ti dica?” disse, alzando le mani come in una sorta di scusa derisoria. “Cosa vuoi sentire? Huh? Vuoi che ti chieda scusa?”

Lo guardò interrogativo. Frank rimase in silenzio. Non si era bevuto la sua falsa sincerità per un secondo; c’era ancora un palese tono sarcastico nella sua voce.

“Perfetto, bene. Quindi…” iniziò, fingendo di contare con attenzione con le dita “ _Scusa_ se _tu_ ti sei affidato ad un fraintendimento, e _scusa_ se per questo te la stai prendendo con _me_. Uh, cos’altro? _Scusami_ se effettivamente non sei riuscito a fare due più due, e più di tutto _scusa_ se stai prendendo tutto così dannatamente sul serio. C’è qualcuna di queste scuse abbastanza buona? Puoi prendere quella che preferisci.”

“Sei uno stronzo” esplose rabbioso Frank, incapace di contenersi. “Non sei altro che un aspirante pezzo grosso che vuole fottersi la strada attraverso la vita. E sei fortunato ad avere tanto tra cui scegliere e dei gusti così vari. Voglio dire, con me non sei andato oltre la prima base ma va benissimo perché puoi semplicemente passare al prossimo. Immagino che scoparti un tizio a caso del tuo personale questa volta sia stato comodo, o cosa?”

Le sue parole lasciarono la sensazione di suoni di gocce che immediatamente annegano nel completo silenzio. Gli occhi di Gerard si assottigliarono minacciosamente, e si avvicinò così tanto e così velocemente che Frank per un momento pensò che gli stesse per dare un pugno. Automaticamente, fece un passo indietro.

“ _Senti_ ,” disse intensamente, con voce dura “non me ne frega niente delle stronzate che ha inventato il tuo cervello, ma Dio, sei proprio una ragazzina lagnosa! Non mi ricordo di aver detto niente riguardante noi quando ieri notte me ne sono andato. Non ti ho ringraziato per niente, non ti ho chiesto di chiamarmi, non ti ho promesso un _cazzo_. E ancora, hai gironzolato tutto il giorno pensando che quello che avessi inteso con il trovarti _interessante_ fosse che volevo rimanere con te regolarmente. E guarda dove ti ha portato tutto questo; sei qui fuori sotto alla pioggia. Non hai guadagnato assolutamente _niente_. Che cosa fottutamente triste. Oh, e la cosa divertente è” aggiunse, e gli andò persino più vicino, forzandolo ad appoggiarsi scomodamente alla ringhiera “se il mio telefono non mi avesse interrotto, avrei fatto le cose a modo _mio_ , come sempre, e tu questa mattina saresti andato via per lavorare dalla mia suite, e sai cosa? Sarebbe stato tutto, e mi sarei aspettato di vederti andare oltre, cazzo.”

Frank batté le palpebre mentre le parole gli venivano praticamente sputate in faccia, e non seppe cosa dire. Poteva sentire gli occhi bruciare, ed era un po’ scioccato dal fatto che i suoi sentimenti stessero rispondendo in questo modo, ma le parole di Gerard erano come frecce. Erano ben selezionate e meticolosamente affilate, e ognuna lo colpì senza pietà.

“Scusa per aver rovinato i tuoi sogni ad occhi aperti, Frankie” Gerard alzò le spalle, con un sorrisetto, e con ciò mise la ciliegina sul suo breve e penetrante discorso.

Frank provò sul serio a ricomporsi, forzandosi ad ignorare ciò che gli era stato appena detto; se doveva cadere tanto in basso e mettersi in ridicolo piangendo allora non l’avrebbe certamente fatto di fronte a lui.

“Perché mi sei anche corso dietro?” chiese, provando a raccogliere tutta la forza necessaria ad aiutarsi a mantenere un tono fermo, specularmente al mago e per far sembrare che tutto ciò non avesse scalfito neanche lui poi così tanto. “Se questo non è questa gran cazzo di cosa per te e sono solo uno fra tanti, allora perché mi hai guardato come se ti avessi colto con le mani nel sacco? Non avresti potuto semplicemente lasciare che me ne andassi?”

Gerard sbuffò, mettendo in scena un sorriso che non gli arrivò per niente agli occhi.

“Ne avevi bisogno, ovviamente” rispose aspramente; la sua faccia stava già ricadendo nelle vecchie forme di arroganza. “Puoi andartene in giro pieno di delusioni per quel che mi riguarda, basta che non vi includi anche me. E hai ragione; tu _sei_ uno fra tanti. Te l’ho già detto in passato ma non ti farà male sentirlo di nuovo: non dovresti illuderti così tanto. Fatti un favore e lascia perdere.”

Gli rivolse la schiena e si diresse verso la porta per andarsene.

“Tratti tutti come se fossero solo un altro trucco con le carte” si sentì dire Frank.

Aveva iniziato a rabbrividire; le sue labbra tremanti ne erano un chiaro segno. Non sapeva se fosse perché era arrabbiato o perché era ferito o semplicemente perché aveva freddo. In ogni caso influì sulla sua voce, facendolo suonare fragile e debole. Non importava con quanto impegno provasse a farci qualcosa, sembrava impossibile, quindi continuò a parlare e basta.

“F – fai apparire e scomparire le persone quando ti pare. Hai sempre tutti esattamente dove vuoi che siano. A volte fai sembrare la situazione come in realtà non è, e… non lo so, cazzo. Immagino sia solo per il gusto di farlo, solo perché pensi che sia divertente, o che ne so. Non so come pensi. Comunque sia, è lo stesso dannato trucco. Continui ad usarlo più e più volte, ma non ti interessa. Diamine, a nessuno interessa! Anche se tutti _sanno_ che sei una delle persone più odiose in vita. Lo sai persino tu stesso. Ma fanculo. Vero? Perché sei Gerard Way, e a tutti va bene qualsiasi cosa tu dica o faccia o voglia. Puoi trattare le persone come preferisci per ragioni stupide, te lo lasceranno fare e basta. Non importa se trovano attraenti le tue strategie offensive per provarci o meno, perché sei sicuro che alla fine ce la farai. Quindi ovviamente, quando qualcuno ti sfida davvero, lo demolisci. Non è andata come previsto allora dici loro che non ti interessa. Puoi anche solo… solo sputare tutti gli insulti a cui puoi pensare, perché cosa vuoi che sia. Biasimali. Ma sai cosa, Gerard? Sei un cazzo di scherzo. E il giorno in cui te ne renderai conto sarà troppo tardi per farci qualcosa.”

Gerard si era congelato dov’era, le sue mani rigidamente appoggiate alla maniglia. La testa di Frank stava bruciando, e improvvisamente si sentì un po’ in imbarazzo e a disagio nel silenzio che seguì. Forse era solo stato il suo discorso sulla delusione, o il suo cuore ferito, perché non aveva neanche idea di essere in grado di dire cose del genere. Guardò il corpo immobile di Gerard, provando a cogliere la sua espressione, ma era nascosta nell’ombra. Per un secondo fu sicuro che si sarebbe girato di nuovo, e forse quella volta gli _avrebbe_ dato un pugno in faccia, ma quel momento non arrivò mai. Alla fine aprì solo la porta scomparendo senza altre parole.  
A Frank non rimase che guardare la porta chiusa, pesante, respirando velocemente. La guardò così intensamente che sembrò quasi stesse provando ad inviare un messaggio attraverso il metallo dipinto di bianco, per far tornare Gerard indietro e forzarlo a chiedere scusa per essere stato un tale stronzo. Sospirò. Non sapeva cosa stesse provando a fare. Non era sicuro neanche su cosa stesse pensando; la sua testa non era altro che un gran casino. Tutto quello che sapeva, era che ad un certo punto Gerard aveva avuto ragione: _aveva_ creduto sul serio che la notte prima avesse significato qualcosa. Pensava che fosse stato un momento sincero. Frank imprecò contro se stesso, sentendosi stupido ed umiliato. L’avrebbe dovuto capire, ovviamente. Sapeva com’era quel tipo, come usasse giocare – e c’era cascato comunque. Come chiunque altro, c’era cascato, tranne per il fatto che fosse andato un po’ oltre, prendendosela a cuore.

Alzò lo sguardo. La pioggia era diventata più forte; le pesanti gocce gli arrivarono in faccia e si infiltrarono nel sottile tessuto della sua camicia, creando piccolo cerchi grigi sulla superficie bianca. Più in basso, ad una distanza che sembrava più grande che mai, poteva sentire l’attutito suono regolare delle masse d’acqua che si infrangevano sotto la pancia della nave. Erano solo un errore che si muoveva da qualche parte ai Caraibi, ecco tutto. Quando si era abituato per la prima volta all’idea di quel viaggio non aveva visto l’ora di compierlo, pensando che sarebbe stato il suo piccolo santuario dove nessuno avrebbe potuto raggiungerlo. Avrebbe avuto la possibilità di fuggire per qualche giorno. In quel momento voleva solo andare il più lontano possibile da Gerard, il più presto possibile, ma la nave sembrava sul serio restringersi. Alla fine era sicuro che non sarebbe diventata altro che una gabbia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scusate per il ritardo, volevo mettermi in pari, diciamo, con altri aggiornamenti.
> 
> Cosa ne pensate del capitolo?


	9. Otto

Tornando al Colossus, Frank si rese subito conto di quanto freddo avesse. Il confortante calore dentro la nave stonava con il gelo che l’aveva pervaso, mandandogli scosse lungo la spina dorsale. Era uno strano tipo di freddo, scavava fino ad arrivare alle ossa nel suo corpo.

Sapeva di essere mancato per fin troppo tempo e lo sguardo sollevato di Jill appena lo notò arrivare fu travolgente; per un momento pensò stesse per lasciare tutto e lanciarglisi contro.

“Dove diavolo sei stato?” sibilò; sembrava sull’orlo di una crisi. “Il tuo lavoro include l’aiutar _ci_ , non sparire per un’eternità! Nel caso non lo sapessi, questa sera la sala è strapiena e siamo pieni di lavoro fino al _collo_ , qui!”

Si scusò velocemente, dicendole di aver avuto bisogno di una sigaretta ed aver finito per perdere la cognizione del tempo. Gli occhi di Jill si assottigliarono sospettosi, probabilmente perché non riusciva a percepire tracce di fumo rimastegli attaccate, ma credette alla scusa senza chiedere altro.

“Non provare a gironzolare così mai più” disse, irritata, muovendosi un dito davanti al viso. “Ricordati che la tua buona raccomandazione dipende da me.”

Non l’aveva mai vista tanto insoddisfatta e arrabbiata con lui, ma in quel momento non gliene importava molto.

***

Durante il resto della serata non riuscì a liberarsi di quel freddo sentimento assillante. In qualche modo continuava ad arrampicarsi per la sua schiena, incastrato tra le sue vertebre, producendo piccoli spasmi involontari non appena le sporadiche docce fredde gli inondavano le vene. Più di una volta si ritrovò a rabbrividire all’improvviso. Non credette neanche per un secondo che fosse colpa della pioggia; non era quel tipo di freddo fisico e naturale che si poteva mandare via abbracciandosi e sfregando le braccia, e non era un segnale di febbre o influenza. Era abbastanza sicuro che fosse stato causato dalla freddezza emessa da Gerard; l’aveva avvolto fin da quando era andato a portare quel cazzo di drink. Ora si pentiva amaramente di quella decisione.

Per quanto riguardava Gerard, quella sera non si fece proprio vivo. E neanche andò tra il pubblico in sala durante l’intervallo, come faceva di solito e amava fare, ma stava andando bene. Frank poteva sentire i suoni distanti di persone che ridevano e gli applaudivano. Ovviamente _lui_ non aveva alcun problema nel mandare via chiunque dalla propria testa e focalizzarsi semplicemente nel proprio lavoro. Ma se non gli importava, come aveva detto, allora non avrebbe dovuto avere di che preoccuparsi. Avrebbe semplicemente potuto continuare a fare qualsiasi cosa stesse facendo.

Frank non ne era capace, e ciò era evidente da come svolgeva il suo lavoro. Aveva già rotto tre bicchieri e l’ultima volta dovette cambiare il ghiaccio. Ogni volta che provava a fare qualcosa notava subito quanto le sue mani stessero tremando. Stava intralciando anche tutti gli altri, e Jill non faceva altro che dirgli, sempre più frustrata, che sarebbe dovuto uscire da qualsiasi tipo di coma in cui si era perso e rendersi utile; era una notte davvero caotica e avevano bisogno dell’aiuto di tutti. Ovviamente c’erano milioni di cose di cui avrebbe potuto occuparsi ma la maggior parte del tempo finiva per rimanere lì, a chiedersi cosa fare. Ogni qualvolta provava a pensare a cosa fare, i suoi pensieri tornavano alla lite con Gerard, e una volta su quel treno era difficile per lui tornare indietro. Aveva pensato che sarebbe stato in grado di concentrarsi ma capì di essersi sbagliato. Non poteva neanche funzionare adeguatamente.

Quando finalmente finì il suo turno, Frank era ancora freddo, onestamente stava iniziando ad innervosirsi. Borbottò un veloce saluto a Jill, che sembrava un po’ preoccupata, l’espressione sulla sua faccia diceva che voleva trattenerlo e chiedergli chi diavolo fosse riuscito a convincerlo a vendergli l’anima. Sembrò cambiare idea quando vide, semplicemente, quanto triste apparisse.

Accorse velocemente alla propria cabina, si sfilò l’uniforme e si tuffò nel letto, dove alla fine si addormentò pur non riuscendo mai a sentirsi caldo tra quelle lenzuola.

***

Quando la sua prima settimana a bordo si avvicinò alla fine, Frank individuò Gerard più volte. Erano solo brevi sguardi e non aveva mai dato l’impressione di aver notato di essere stato visto, ma era sicuro che sapesse; solo non voleva mostrarlo. Dalla loro discussione era andato in giro portandosi l’urgente bisogno di confrontarsi con lui un’altra volta; Frank voleva ottenere qualche altra reazione da lui, dargli un’altra occasione per dimostrargli che ci fosse qualsiasi cosa – qualsiasi – sopita dentro di lui, ma ogni volta che appariva nel suo campo visivo scompariva quel momento stesso. Quell’uomo sembrava avere un fantastico talento nello scomparire nel nulla. Forse erano le sue capacità da illusionista; forse poteva applicarle alla vita reale.

In qualsiasi caso, i giorni si rifiutarono di aspettare qualcuno e alla fine l’ultima fermata del loro itinerario li travolse. Presto furono solo a qualche minuto dall’arrivare al punto da cui erano partiti; era solo questione di tempo prima che tutti i clienti si ritrovassero a casa e di nuovo nelle braccia della realtà.

Il capitano della nave iniziò il tedioso e scrupoloso processo che consisteva nel far navigare l’Envision Destiny verso la spiaggia ed assicurarsi che l’attracco fosse eseguito correttamente. Nel frattempo, Frank stava correndo verso il cafè per prendere un veloce caffè quando si scontrò contro colui con cui aveva provato ad interagire nei precedenti giorni. Realizzò che fosse Gerard prima che Gerard notasse che fosse lui. Stava per dire qualcosa, e a giudicare dalla sua espressione arrabbiata era qualcosa del tipo “Attento a dove cazzo vai”, ma poi vide che fosse Frank. La sua risposta prevista era pronta a partire, già tesa indietro come un sasso in una fionda, ma nel momento in cui cambiò idea si strozzò brusca e tagliente nell’aria che Gerard respirò. Chiuse la bocca e per un paio di secondi si guardarono a vicenda a disagio e basta.

“Scusa” mormorò infine Gerard superandolo velocemente.

Frank chiuse gli occhi per un momento, sapendo che non sarebbe stato capace di tenere la bocca chiusa pur provandoci duramente.

“Sei dispiaciuto, davvero?” gli chiese, e Gerard fermò di botto i propri passi. Frank si focalizzò sulla sua nuca nera e arruffata; non sapeva con che reazione avrebbe avuto a che fare e provava un leggero timore, ma prese un profondo respiro e ripeté: “S _ei_ dispiaciuto, Gerard?”

Si girò lentamente, con un’espressione in qualche modo sorpresa che gli fuggiva per la faccia, come se non si fosse aspettato di sentirlo rispondere. Poi quell’espressione se ne andò, scomparsa completamente, e alzò la testa pensoso. Doveva essere una mossa ben voluta, perché gli zigomi e la mandibola sembravano fin troppo perfetti da quell’angolazione. Capì che Gerard gli stesse diventando un illusionista proprio davanti agli occhi. Si muoveva come avrebbe fatto sul palco; avrebbero potuto esserci anche i riflettori, luminosi sul suo viso come una fredda aura. Già lì, Frank sapeva che non gli avrebbe mai dato una risposta soddisfacente. Non avrebbe risposto alla domanda che lui intendeva; l’avrebbe trascurata e sbriciolata.

“Sì, Frankie” disse Gerard, “ _sono_ dispiaciuto. Mi dispiace davvero che tu ti sia rivelato tanto rompicazzo. Io, in tutta la mia brutale onestà, non l’avrei mai immaginato. Sei davvero peggio di molte delle donne che conosco, e ne conosco parecchie.”

Quel posto era pieno di clienti pronti a sbarcare, ma nessuno stava prestando loro attenzione. Se qualcuno si fosse davvero fermato per vederli da più vicino, avrebbe facilmente notato quanto tesa fosse la situazione, con loro due che non facevano altro che stare lì a guardarsi. Frank aveva un’intensa irritazione stampata in faccia, mentre Gerard si affidò al suo solito sorriso sghembo.

“Sei un figlio di puttana senza cuore, lo sai questo?” Sputò Frank tra i denti, e una signora che gli stava passando accanto in quel preciso momento si girò e lo guardò con un’assurda espressione scioccata in faccia, prima di ricominciare veloce a camminare.

“Grazie” Gerard inclinò leggermente la testa. “Prenderò il tuo mancato insulto come un complimento. Sono stato chiamato molto peggio.”

Frank poteva sentirsi diventare rosso per la rabbia. “Non lo dubito”, esplose. “E farai meglio a pregare di annegare per sbaglio la prossima volta che salirai su questa nave” aggiunse furiosamente “o giuro su Dio che ti annegherò io stesso, cazzo.”

Gerard reagì aspirando bruscamente aria tra i denti, dedicandogli una piccola smorfia che sembrava dire beffardamente: “Oooh, che paura!” Rise aspro.

“Ouch, Frankie, sei un _animale_! Per essere così piccolo hai sicuramente un bel caratterino, te lo concedo. Sai, è un po’ un peccato che tu sia così irritante” fece un gran sorriso, e per un secondo ci fu un piacere sincero a brillare nei suoi occhi. “Sono disposto a scommettere le mie carte che se ti avessi colto di pessimo umore l’altra notte, sarei stato costretto ad ignorare la chiamata. Si sarebbe rivelata una cosa interessante, tanto per dire.”

Gli fece l’occhiolino prima di lasciarsi sfuggire un’altra piccola risata e scuotere la testa, lasciando ancora una volta Frank senza parole.

***

Frank non si aspettava che la sua vecchia vita sarebbe migliorata in solo una settimana, e di certo non mentre era via, sarebbe stato anche troppo facile; se le cose _erano_ migliorate, allora credeva ci fosse una fregatura da qualche parte. Quindi non fu sorpreso quando arrivò a casa solo per scoprire che niente fosse cambiato, almeno non da fuori; l’ascensore nel suo palazzo era ancora fuori servizio, e il vecchio e macchiato materasso di cui nessuno voleva prendersi la responsabilità era ancora appoggiato al muro del pianerottolo del secondo piano. Questa volta qualche sfigato si era disturbato di scriverci sopra “FANCULO” a grandi lettere nere.  
_Wow, creativo_ , pensò sarcastico sorpassandolo, arricciando un po’ il naso disgustato.

Come sempre, la signora Crimbleton, l’anziana donna che viveva di fianco a lui, fece capolino dalla sua porta, impicciosa, appena riuscì a portare tutte le borse su per le scale. In quel momento odore di giornali stantii ed un paio di gatti uscirono dal suo appartamento. Lo guardò attentamente mentre apriva la porta del suo piccolo appartamento.

“Le sono mancato, nonnina?” chiese Frank ad alta voce, dedicandole un sorriso falso mentre litigava con la serratura, sicuro che non avrebbe importato cosa le avrebbe detto; molto probabilmente se lo sarebbe dimenticata prima ancora di girarsi. Come previsto ignorò completamente la domanda, la sua curiosa espressione rimase inalterata.

“Già, come immaginavo” mormorò. “Almeno stia attenta a non farsi esplodere nessun vaso sanguigno con tutto quell’entusiasmo.”

Diede un’ultima spinta alla porta, testarda, riuscendo infine a farla aprire con un cigolio incerto. Almeno lì le sue cose erano al sicuro; chi aveva bisogno di una catena di sicurezza quando prima di tutto nessun ladro in città avrebbe avuto abbastanza pazienza anche solo per avere a che fare con la sua porta. Come aprì la porta quasi barcollò indietro per lo shock, tossendo per la pessima aria che c’era lì dentro.

“Che cazzo, è morto qualcuno qui?” si disse spostando con il piede la posta non letta di una settimana. “Diamine.”

Sospirò e per un attimo si guardò intorno deluso, prima di gettare le borse sul pavimento e lasciare la porta socchiusa nella speranza di pulire l’aria.

Scoprì che anche il suo frigo sembrò aver sofferto di una morte lenta e noncurante in sua assenza, a giudicare dalla birra tiepida intorno a cui strinse le dita. Sicuramente lì non ci sarebbero stati Tom Collins ghiacciati ad aspettarlo. Ma ancora, era _questa_ la sua vita; non era una grande sorpresa che ci fosse scritto sopra Legge di Murphy. Se avesse fatto cadere un toast, sarebbe caduto dalla parte del burro, e così via. Tutto quello che poteva andare male, andava male.  
Fregandosene altamente di tutto il cibo andato a male che gli rimaneva, Frank aprì la bottiglia, ignorando lo scialbo _hiss_ che ne uscì. Andò a guardare fuori dalla finestra; il contrasto tra la bella vista dell’immenso mare brilluccicante e il suo giardino sporco pieno di spazzatura e gatti randagi non gli erano mai stati evidenti come in quel preciso momento. Era deprimente essere tornato a casa, per usare un eufemismo.  
Tirò fuori il telefono dalla tasca con riluttanza e ascoltò la segreteria telefonica; ora che non era occupato con il lavoro non aveva scuse per tenerlo spento. Oltre ad un miliardo di messaggi, aveva ricevuto dieci messaggi vocali. Due erano dal suo vecchio lavoro in uno dei numerosi ristoranti in cui lavava i piatti; si stavano chiedendo se gli sarebbe interessato tornare perché erano a corto di personale. Era fuori questione, quel lavoro era stato avvilente e sottopagato. Tre messaggi erano dai suoi genitori; i primi due erano da sua mamma che si chiedeva perché diavolo avesse scelto di lavorare in una nave da crociera, dal momento che si fosse sempre la possibilità che effettivamente _affondasse_. Il terzo era da suo padre che, come sempre, aveva sentito il bisogno di aggiungere che avrebbe potuto quantomeno essere stato più accorto nei riguardi di sua madre sulle sue scelte lavorative. In altre parole; il solito. Qualunque cosa facesse continuava a non essere abbastanza. Gli ultimi messaggi erano da una certa Lisa qualcosa, non afferrò il suo cognome. Evidentemente erano “stati insieme” per un po’ molti anni prima e adesso voleva incontrarlo di nuovo; sembrava diventare sempre più disperata ad ogni messaggio. Non prestò loro molta attenzione; Frank non riusciva neanche a ricordare come fosse fatta e non gli importava neanche. Qualsiasi cosa volesse lui non era comunque interessato.

“No, grazie” mormorò cupo, togliendo il telefono dal proprio orecchio e cancellando tutti i messaggi in una volta. “Fantastico, sono ancora tutti matti. Davvero grandioso.”

Apparentemente si trovò a dover affrontare un mondo che sembrava essersi scardinato un altro po’ mentre era stato via. Quei pochi giorni di pausa dal lavoro sarebbero stati lunghissimi, lo poteva già affermare. Gli stava iniziando a mancare l’Envision Destiny ed era sulla terraferma da neanche un’ora. ’Fanculo la sua vita.

Il dépliant della nave sporgeva dalla tasca laterale della sua borsa, quindi lo prese, si sedette sul divano ed iniziò a darci un’occhiata. Si fermò quando arrivò alla sezione sull’intrattenimento della crociera. La foto di Gerard era, ovviamente, la più grande. Incorniciato in un cerchio perfetto lo fissava dalla pagina patinata, i suoi luminosi occhi nocciola difficili da interpretare, il suo sorriso malvagio come sempre. In mano aveva un mazzo di carte che formavano un ventaglio perfetto, tutte quante rivolgevano il retro alla fotocamera, tranne la carta al centro, ovvero il Jack di Cuori. Gerard era magnifico, ovviamente. Un po’ infastidito, Frank chiuse il dépliant, lanciandolo via. Era tipico, invaghirsi così di una persona durante la prima settimana del suo nuovo lavoro. _La prima settimana_. Chi lo faceva?

“Dio, quel figlio di puttana” mormorò intensamente, prendendo un altro sorso della sua birra disgustosamente tiepida, e quasi strozzandosi quando un flebile _miao_ trafisse il silenzio all’improvviso. Sorpreso e confuso, Frank notò che dall’altra parte del tavolo c’era un piccolo gattino bianco e nero seduto composto vicino alle sue borse abbandonate, che lo guardava in modo curioso con occhi verdi che sembravano quasi troppo grandi per la tua testa.  
“Oh, _ovviamente_ ” disse, infastidito, i pensieri subito rivolti alla signora Crimbleton della porta accanto; non era la prima volta che uno dei suoi gatti decideva di fare un giro e finiva per arrivare nel suo appartamento. “Il pipistrello stordito. Devo ricordarmi di tenere chiusa la porta.”

Sospirò e mise via la bottiglia, andando dalla palla di pelo che lo fissava. Facendo delle sentite fusa, si alzò e si strusciò malamente ai suoi piedi, producendo tutto il rumore che il suo piccolo corpo era in grado di mettere insieme. Miagolò bruscamente quando lo prese.

“Okay, e cos’abbiamo qui?” chiese, inclinando la testa. Il gatto lo guardò male. “Non dovresti essere qui, sai. Sei roba da gattara pazza, e anche se potrei essere pazzo, di sicuro non sono una signora. Sono più un tipo da cani, comunque, quindi non so perché tu mi stia facendo le fusa. Dovresti fare tutto il ninja con me in questo momento.”

Frank portò fuori il gattino, tentato di lasciarlo semplicemente lì e chiudere la porta, ma abbandonò subito quell’opzione; non ne aveva il coraggio. Con un sospiro rassegnato camminò fino alla porta della vecchia donna e bussò. Passarono un paio di lunghi e silenziosi minuti, ma alla fine poté sentire i suoi passi strascicati e le sue goffe mani armeggiare con la serratura. Aprì la porta, osservandolo interdetta.

“Penso che questo sia suo” disse, tenendole il gattino di fronte.

“ _Whiskers_!” Esclamò subito la signora Crimbleton, la sua faccia rugosa si ruppe intanto in un immenso sorriso sollevato. “Oh, Whiskers, sei _qui_ , ti ho cercato _dappertutto_! Pensavo ti fossi perso curiosando in giro!”

Frank provò a non mettersi a pensare a quanti gatti chiamati Whiskers effettivamente avesse, e se era in grado di distinguerli uno dall’altro, figuriamoci prendersene cura.

“Non è andato lontano” la assicurò porgendole quella creatura facente le fusa. “Mi ha fatto visita per un minuto, tutto qui.”

“Perché, grazie, ometto” disse, cullando il gatto. “È stato molto gentile da parte tua riportarmelo.”

Evidentemente si era già dimenticata sia il suo nome che il fatto che prima fosse stato maleducato con lei; gli stava parlando come se fosse stato uno sconosciuto passato di lì che per puro caso aveva trovato il suo gatto. Annuì un “no problem” ed iniziò ad arretrare.

“Oh, aspetta un attimo” aggiunse velocemente. “Hai già incontrato quella ragazza?”

“Uhm, quale ragazza?” chiese Frank. Si fermò con la mano appoggiata alla maniglia, corrucciato.

“Hai presente; quella _ragazza_ che era qui a cercarti” disse impaziente la signora Crimbleton, come se fosse stato ovvio che lui avrebbe dovuto sapere cosa intendesse. “Mi ha detto che sarebbe tornata. Be’… tu vivi qui, giusto?”

“Già, vivo qui…” disse lentamente, abbastanza sicuro che la donna stesse mescolando cose e ora per qualche motivo l’avesse scambiato per qualcun altro. “Ma se ha detto che sarebbe tornata, penso che lo farà” continuò, stando al suo gioco. Comunque sia contraddirla sarebbe stato inutile.

“Lo spero proprio” disse, guardandolo seria “perché penso che fosse molto importante. Sembrava preoccupata.”

“Allora è probabile che torni” rispose Frank, finendola con un sorriso incoraggiante. “Non si preoccupi, signora Crimbleton. Grazie per avermelo detto.”

Celere, scomparì dietro la propria porta e la chiuse prima che aggiungesse altro. Tornò alla sua birra tiepida, riprendendo la brochure dell’Envision.

***

Il resto del tempo intrappolato sulla terra, Frank fece il proprio meglio per evitare i problemi che aveva provato così tanto a mantenere fuori dalla propria vita. In qualsiasi caso due dei più grandi, i suoi genitori, erano tra i problemi di cui non si aspettava di riuscire a liberarsi. Ovviamente si erano dovuti fermare da lui per esprimere la loro solita delusione per la sua scarsa ambizione e lamentarsi ulteriormente sulla sua incompleta educazione scolastica. Sua madre poi colse l’occasione per prendersela un altro po’ per come avesse potuto rimediarsi un lavoro carino e “sicuro” piuttosto di uno “rischioso”. Era un ragazzo intelligente; se solo si fosse assicurato una buona istruzione in una buona università… Continuò lamentandosi di come comunque ora questo sarebbe stato fuori questione perché si era fatto dei tatuaggi. Avrebbe dovuto ascoltarli; sarebbe potuto diventare un pubblico ministero, per esempio. Frank non si interessò neanche di dirle che un pubblico ministero avrebbe anche potuto finire per farsi un paio di nemici criminali, e che i tatuaggi ben visibili non erano tollerati più all’Envision Destiny che in un tribunale.

Tutto quello forse era il modo di sua madre di dirgli che si preoccupava per lui, ma non suonò meglio di un vecchio disco rotto. Spazzò tutto via mentalmente con il semplice fatto che fosse una donna particolarmente ossessiva e difficile da accontentare; a volte Frank rimaneva sorpreso di non essere diventato anche lui sommerso dall’ansia. Quindi invece di prendersene gioco, le rispose con la risposta standard, il che in pratica consisteva nel rimanere lì con le mani in tasca ad alzare le spalle, il tutto seguito da un deciso silenzio. Non gliene poteva più importare niente di parlare della sua dannata vita. Loro non avrebbero comunque potuto fare niente. Non aveva neanche più bisogno di loro per supporti finanziari ora che si era trovato un vero lavoro. Presto forse si sarebbe permesso un posto migliore in cui vivere. Non aveva bisogno dei loro soldi compassionevoli.

***

A parte fare il proprio meglio per evitare i suoi problemi, trascorse anche una considerevole mole di tempo a pensare a Gerard. Anche se si ripeteva tutto il tempo che non _voleva_ pensare a lui, alla fine finiva per affrontare il fatto che resistere fosse futile. Continuò a sfogliare la brochure di tanto in tanto; a volte sospettava di farlo senza pensarci, come se guardare assente quelle pagine patinate ed indugiare alla sezione sull’intrattenimento fosse una cosa naturale.

Fu quando stava scrivendo una lista per la prossima partenza che Frank realizzò che iniziasse a mancargli. Che lui fosse un immenso stronzo o meno gli mancava lo stesso, il che rendeva il sentimento stesso davvero bizzarro. Frank sapeva fosse una cosa stupida da fare, esporsi volutamente così ad una persona come quella. Ma allo stesso tempo c’era qualcosa dentro di lui che gli diceva che in tutta questa situazione ci fossero certe cose a cui avrebbe dovuto aggrapparsi, che forse il Gerard a cui si era abituato e che credeva di conoscere non era proprio il vero Gerard, il Gerard che _doveva_ conoscere. Non era sicuro; forse le accuse sulla delusione erano vere, forse era stato cieco riguardo cose a cui avrebbe dovuto prestare attenzione molto tempo prima. Forse si era solo illuso di poter analizzarlo e azionare l’interruttore che l’avrebbe cambiato quando in realtà potrebbero non esistere interruttori del genere. Forse si trattava solo di lui che arrancava nella più pura oscurità, le sue dita alla ricerca del nulla. Forse Gerard non aveva costruito alcun muro o barriera per proteggere il suo vero io; forse quello _era_ il vero lui. Poteva semplicemente essere uno stronzo, punto. Allo stesso tempo, come poteva saperlo per certo? Era difficile ignorare il fatto che gli stesse mancando, e anche dopo aver considerato tutte le altre possibili e terrorizzanti spiegazioni dell’essenza di Gerard, quel bisogno all’interno di lui rimaneva.

Stava rovistando nei propri cassetti quando qualcuno bussò, e fu così inaspettato che fece contorcere il suo stomaco. Aspettò per assicurarsi di non averlo immaginato e basta quando sentì un altro colpo, questa volta più deciso.

“Se sono ancora i miei genitori giuro su Dio…” borbottò irritato Frank quando andò reclutante a rispondere.

Una giovane donna era lì fuori, impegnata a guardare oltre alla propria spalla con ansia, quasi come si stesse aspettando l’arrivo di qualcuno. Si girò verso di lui appena sentì la porta spalancarsi. Da quello che riuscì ad immagazzinare a prima vista era molto carina e più o meno della sua età; indossava una camicetta rossa, semplice, e una gonna estiva bianca, i suoi capelli castano scuro erano raccolti in un’unica spessa treccia a spina di pesce. Reggeva una borsa di vimini e gli stava sorridendo timidamente.

“Sì?” disse, pensando subito che fosse o una testimone di Geova o che fosse lì per provare a vendergli qualcosa.

“Frank?” chiese, analizzandogli la faccia per ottenere qualche specie di conferma di aver detto bene, ma il suo sorriso indicava che avesse trovato quella che stava cercando.

Si accigliò; il fatto che fosse così diretta ed informale lo sorprendeva. Escludeva automaticamente sia la venditrice che la testimone di Geova. Provò a sistemare la sua faccia da qualche parte nella propria memoria, ma fallì.

“Uhm, ti conosco?”

“Avevo immaginato che probabilmente non mi avresti riconosciuta” disse, rivolgendogli un sorriso che gli assicurava che andava tutto bene, che non era una sorpresa. “Sono Lisa. Lisa Moore? Ti ho chiamato un paio di giorni fa? Ti ho lasciato qualche messaggio. Troppi, temo” aggiunse, in imbarazzo.

Una volta sentito il suo cognome Frank finalmente realizzò chi fosse. Poteva solo vagamente ricordare che la fine degli anni delle superiori avessero incluso una certa Lisa. Si trattava di una parte piuttosto oscura del suo passato; ogni cosa che faceva riguardava sprecare la propria vita e il denaro che aveva in alcool, tatuaggi e vari concerti pessimi di vari gruppi sconosciuti che provavano ad essere “grandi” ma probabilmente non lo sarebbero mai stati. Lisa faceva parte dello stesso inutile gruppo di pseudo ribelli con cui usciva, ma si trattava di molti anni prima. Non riusciva neanche a ricordare l’ultima volta in cui l’aveva vista; all’improvviso era scomparsa dalla vita di tutti. Aveva semplicemente presunto avesse abbandonato gli studi. Non si erano mai tenuti in contatto comunque. Diavolo, non l’aveva fatto con nessuno di quei perdenti. Poteva lei essere la stessa Lisa? In qualsiasi caso era cambiata moltissimo, e definitivamente per il meglio.

_Be’, quanto disagio_ pensò. Si chiese cosa volesse da lui ora, dopo tutto quel tempo.

“Oh… Giusto” disse, esitando. Si sentì un po’ in colpa per aver cancellato tutti i suoi messaggi senza prestare loro attenzione. “Lisa Moore. Ovviamente. È… è passato un po’ di tempo, direi. Comunque, mi dispiace per i messaggi; sono stato via per lavoro questa settimana e non mi sono proprio, ecco, risistemato o cosa… Riparto abbastanza presto, quindi…”

“Oh. Okay, non preoccuparti, non è un problema” rispose, prima di aggiungere: “Scusa, potresti scusarmi un attimo?”

“Uh… Certo” annuì, confuso. La guardò camminare verso le scale, sporgersi leggermente oltre la vecchia ringhiera scrostata e guardare velocemente ciò che riusciva del piano sottostante.

“Caden?” urlò; la sua voce era ferma, ma più che altro sembrò preoccupata. “Caden, hai giocato abbastanza con quel gattino. Vieni qui, per favore. Adesso.”

Si corrucciò ancora, cercando nel proprio cervello qualcosa per poter capire cosa volesse, chiedendosi allo stesso tempo se questo Caden fosse un fantasma del passato che avrebbe dovuto conoscere. Il suo vaneggiare fu interrotto dal suono di passi pedanti, diretti dalle scale a loro, e presto comparve un bambino di circa sei anni. Corse dritto verso Lisa, dando una veloce occhiata a Frank con i suoi grandi occhi nocciola, un’azione che sembrò lasciargli un’espressione in qualche modo sospettosa e diffidente in faccia.

“Mi dispiace tantissimo” si scusò Lisa. “Ha trovato un gattino sotto e non sono riuscita ad impedirgli di corrergli dietro… Lui è Caden. Mio figlio” aggiunse.

Le ultime parole uscite dalla sua bocca furono come una piccola sfilza di forti pugni. Mise il braccio intorno alle esili spalle del bambino; sembrava ancora un po’ dubbioso, con la testa leggermente inclinata.

Frank poteva solo fissarlo di rimando, sentendosi caldo e freddo allo stesso tempo, realizzando vagamente che la sua presa sulla maniglia si fosse rafforzata considerevolmente. Poi guardò Lisa, che gli rivolse un altro sorriso timido e una piccola alzata di spalle, comunicandogli di essere ben consapevole di cosa stesse pensando; il bambino di fianco a lei sembrava essere stato tirato fuori da una delle vecchie foto di Frank da piccolo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con tutti questi congiuntivi e condizionali i miei neuroni iniziano ad avere tendenze suicide.
> 
> Vi lascio con i soliti dilemmi.  
> Chissà chi sarà quel bambino… chissà. Chissà se Gerard si farà vivo, o se anche a lui manca Frankie.


	10. Nove

“Quanti anni hai detto che ha?” Chiese Frank, provando a non far tremare troppo la mano mentre porgeva a Lisa il suo bicchiere d’acqua. Aveva gentilmente rifiutato sia il caffè che la birra, il che sembrò essere una saggia decisione; non riusciva a trovare caffè da nessuna parte, e anche se aveva provato a riparare il frigo, la birra era ancora disgustosa.

“Ha sei anni, ne farà sette a dicembre” rispose Lisa, guardando Caden e sorridendo con dolcezza.

Il bambino era seduto a gambe incrociate sul pavimento, di fronte alla TV. Stava guardando MTV Made con scarso interesse, bevendo una lattina di Sprite Zero che Frank era stato abbastanza fortunato da trovare nascosta nel frigo.

Minuti prima, quando i due erano fuori ad aspettare di essere invitati ad entrare, aveva rivolto a Lisa uno sguardo impanicato che praticamente urlava “È mio figlio?” mentre lei aveva sorriso con attenzione e aveva alzato le spalle come un vago “Forse?” era come se il suo cervello fosse completamente impazzito. Alla fine, in qualche modo riuscì a ricomporsi e li invitò ad entrare.

Labbra e voce avevano oscillato tra le frasi tipo dove ci si scusava per il casino, poi sul fatto che avesse solo avanzi di pizza da offrire, e ancora il casino. Prese automaticamente vecchi giornali e riviste dal tavolo e li nascose da qualche parte senza farci caso. Vide le proprie mani sistemare i cuscini sul divano, ma si sentiva piuttosto sconnesso. La sua mente si trovò in un mondo diverso, comandato da leggi irrequiete; i suoi pensieri erano impossibili da afferrare e rinchiudere.

“Quindi…” Frank socchiuse gli occhi, provando a focalizzarsi su semplici calcoli matematici, scoprendo però di avere ancora troppo casino in testa. “L’hai avuto quando avevi…?”

“Diciassette anni” finì Lisa per lui. Poi sospirò. “Senti, Frank” aggiunse, abbassando la voce e guardando Caden, per assicurarsi che fosse preso dalla TV “non c’è molto da spiegare. Hai già capito di cosa si tratta e posso vedere che ti stia spaventando. Mi dispiace, davvero. Ma non sono qui perché voglio fare la stronza e rovinarti la vita o cosa. Solo…”

Si fermò, lo sguardo sul bicchiere tra le sue mani. Frank non sapeva cosa dire quindi rimase in silenzio. Tornò a guardarlo, un po’ disperata.

“Ora ha appena iniziato le elementari e ha notato che la maggior parte degli altri bambini ha due genitori. Mi fa delle domande e io – be’, cosa gli dovrei dire? Che non sono sicura su chi sia il padre? Non posso dirglielo. Non sapevo bene cosa fare, ma ho – ho pensato di venire a trovare te–” Chiuse gli occhi per un momento, come in imbarazzo, prima di finire la frase: “Ho pensato di venire a trovare te per _primo_.”

Le parole che le uscivano di bocca erano come estrapolate dal centro di una frase, alla rinfusa ed esitanti, pur avendo un perfetto senso grammaticale. La sua voce tremò, mentre si morse il labbro. Un paio di lacrime furono troppo veloci per lei e le scivolarono sulle guance; le asciugò subito con il dorso della mano. “Mi dispiace” disse, con lo sguardo basso.

“A parte me…” iniziò Frank, spostandosi sul posto a disagio. “Chi altro avevi, uh… in mente?”

“Dio, ora come ora sembra orribile” chiuse di nuovo gli occhi, prendendo un profondo respiro. “Okay, è da molto tempo che ci penso, e spero di non aver sbagliato tutti i conti, ma francamente sei quello che _rientra_ nell’intervallo di tempo. Non voglio dire niente di certo però” aggiunse velocemente. “Non mi ricordo tutto al cento per cento. O sei tu o non lo sei. Basta un test di paternità, ma… non devi accettare per forza. Avevo solo immaginato di provare.”

Frank fece un lungo sospiro, si tirò i palmi per la faccia, annebbiandosi la vista. Per un momento tutto ciò che voleva fare era dirle che non poteva semplicemente arrivare così con un bambino per mano e lasciar cadere una bomba del genere, ma poi capì che non avrebbe fatto poi molta differenza. Guardò il bambino seduto sul pavimento; quando gli scrutò il viso non c’era dubbio che fosse stato come vedere la propria infanzia. Era stato quasi come guardare la sua fotografia attaccata al frigo dei genitori; semplicemente dalle occhiate venne colpito allo stomaco dalla sensazione che quello avrebbe davvero potuto essere suo figlio. Per qualche ragione quando era giovane aveva sempre creduto di poter fare qualsiasi cosa volesse; in qualsiasi caso fuggiva dal passato, ma evidentemente era stato molto più imprudente di quanto avesse creduto. Distrattamente si fece una nota mentale riguardo al scegliere con più attenzione le parole nel parlare con la signora Crimbleton in futuro; si rivelò essere meno rimbambita di quanto gli piacesse pensare. Quando aveva parlato della ragazza che lo stava cercando ovviamente doveva essersi riferita a Lisa.

“Quindi… Cosa succede se è mio?” chiese; le parole erano lente e riluttanti ad uscire, aggrappate alla sua lingua come se per lui fosse difficile ed inusuale pronunciarle.

Lisa scosse un po’ una delle due spalle, le mani ancora avvolte intorno al suo intoccato bicchiere d’acqua.

“È un po’ una tua decisione, o no? Non ci hai lasciati né tantomeno ne sapevi niente, quindi non ho intenzione di forzarti delle responsabilità. Come ho detto, non sto provando a farti cambiare vita; non sto cercando aiuto per crescere mio figlio e… be’, non sto cercando te” aggiunse, con un sorriso impacciato. “So che sarei dovuta venire molto prima, ma pensavo… che se dovessi davvero avere un figlio, non preferiresti scoprirlo ora da sua mamma piuttosto che ritrovartelo davanti alla porta tra vent’anni?”

Non ci aveva mai pensato in quel modo. E comunque, non avrebbe mai immaginato di dover avere un _motivo_ per pensarci in quel modo. Tuttavia annuì lentamente, guardando assente il programma di MTV. Un qualche ragazzo impopolare e goffo in una settimana aveva la missione di diventare una rock star. Fino ad ora non stava andando molto bene. Frank sentiva di star alimentando qualche cambiamento drastico, sconvolgente; solo non era sicuro in che modo.  
“Non voglio neanche che un giorno si arrabbi con _me_ ” continuò “perché non ho mai provato a trovare suo padre. È un po’ egoistico da parte mia, lo so, ma più crescerà, più vorrà sapere. Penso che dovrebbe sapere che anche lui da qualche parte ha un padre, anche se la situazione è diversa.” Esitò. “Pensavo dovessi saperlo anche _tu_ ”  
“Già,” disse piano Frank “lo capisco. Ma _come_ glielo dirai? Se sono davvero io, dico. Cosa gli dirai?”

“Troverò un modo per spiegarglielo, in un modo o nell’altro” rispose Lisa, provando a suonare rassicurante. “Capirà. E in ogni caso è più facile parlare con lui ora che, penso, quando sarà un adolescente, quindi… Dovrò solo renderla una buona spiegazione.”

Guardò distrattamente la TV, la sua espressione gli fece capire che in realtà non fosse sicura su come l’avrebbe fatto.

Frank di colpo capì benissimo che non sarebbe stato capace di rifiutare la sua richiesta. Per una volta, non voleva la coscienza sporca che avrebbe seguito se l’avesse fatto, ma sapeva anche che i dubbi l’avrebbero assalito se si fosse rifiutato, ci avrebbe pensato per il resto della propria vita, e magari si sarebbe pentito. Forse sembrava l’ultima cosa al mondo in cui voleva essere coinvolto; non poteva neanche immaginarsi mentre faceva da padre a qualcuno, ma a volte i comportamenti e le emozioni mostrano la tendenza a cambiare. Chi lo sapeva? In qualsiasi caso, sentiva di dover tentare.

“Come… come si fa il test, comunque?” chiese.

“Ho l’occorrente a casa” disse speranzosa. “L’ho comprato al Walmart. Basta inviare un campione di saliva al laboratorio, tutto qui. Inviano i risultati per e-mail dopo più o meno cinque giorni. Posso occuparmi io di tutto, non è un problema… Mi serve solo un campione.”

Frank continuò a fissare lo schermo. La piccola rock star ora stava rivoluzionando il proprio look, con tanto di capelli tinti e tagliati, il guardaroba cambiato. Non stava molto male. Caden iniziava a diventare irrequieto, guardava continuamente la mamma, oltre la propria spalla, con un’espressione impaziente permeata in faccia.

Alla fine, Frank lanciò un’occhiata a Lisa. Sì, era decisamente cambiata molto nel corso degli ultimi anni. Non rimaneva niente della distrutta adolescente quasi tendente al suicidio con cui usciva, neanche una traccia. Quella ragazza sembrava essere a oceani di distanza, rimasta nella propria ubriaca e offuscata parte del passato. Soltanto quello sarebbe dovuta essere una ragione più che sufficiente per fare ciò che gli aveva chiesto; sembrava essersi rimessa a posto al cento per cento, e stava finalmente affrontato le conseguenze di ciò che aveva fatto. In un modo che lui ammirava ed invidiava.

“Va bene” annuì, inspirando profondamente. “Lo farò.”

“Davvero?”

“Davvero. ‘Sta sera, se è possibile; parto per lavoro tra pochi giorni e starò via per una settimana circa. Prima lo facciamo meglio è.”

Per un momento, Lisa lo guardò incredula, essendosi chiaramente aspettata che alla fine non avrebbe acconsentito. Poi la sua faccia si aprì in un sorriso sinceramente sollevato.

“Certamente” annuì ansiosamente, un po’ a corto di respiro. “Certo. Lascio Caden dai miei e torno.” Si sporse e appoggiò la mano sul suo braccio, stringendolo leggermente. “Non hai idea di quanto questo significhi per me, Frank. Grazie.”

***

Il giorno dopo, Lisa lo chiamò per dirgli che i campioni di DNA erano stati mandati al laboratorio, e Frank pian piano iniziò a sentirsi estremamente irrequieto, più di quanto non si fosse mai sentito. La cosa più strana era come anche tutto ciò che lo circondava sembrasse ricordargli che avesse buone ragioni per sentirsi così. Non riusciva a guardare la TV perché le uniche cose che sembravano trasmettere erano programmi su mamme teenager e sull’educazione dei figli; persino le pubblicità più frequenti avevano la tendenza ad essere di pannolini, talco per bambini, cibo e giocattoli per bambini, e quando non lo erano dovevano includere un bambino di più o meno l’età di Caden, che mangiava Oreo o apriva uova Kinder. Poteva a malapena accendere il computer perché finiva costantemente per avere dibattiti interni, nel tentativo di non cercare dati ed articoli sui test di paternità, sulla paternità stessa e sulla crescita dei bambini, e non riusciva neanche a leggere un giornale o una rivista senza imbattersi in inserzioni che rappresentavano bambini che gli ricordavano Caden. Neanche costringersi a pensare a Gerard sembrava aiutare; era stato spinto in fondo alla sua testa e sembrava aver deciso di rimanere lì.

Aveva ancora due giorni prima di dover tornare sulla nave, e non c’erano altri in posti in cui avrebbe preferito essere, considerate la situazione, ma starsene lì da solo a preoccuparsi per tutto non l’avrebbe aiutato molto. Quindi alla fine chiamò Lisa, offrendosi di portare fuori a cena lei e il bambino; pensò che se li avesse conosciuti entrambi un po’ meglio, le cose avrebbero avuto più senso. Comunque, era l’unica cosa ragionevole con cui se ne uscì il suo cervello.

“Ma non sarà niente di più elegante di Pizza Hut, te lo dico” disse al telefono.

“ _È perfetto_ ” rise. “ _Pizza Hut è il nostro preferito. Grazie,_ ” aggiunse, suonando profondamente grata “ _lo apprezzo moltissimo_.”  
Optarono per il Pizza Hut più vicino alla scuola di Caden e decisero di incontrarsi non appena Lisa l’avesse preso da lì. Frank arrivò un po’ prima, e mentre era lì a passare il tempo con una sigaretta, guardando con mente assente il trambusto pomeridiano iniziare, notò un autobus con una pubblicità dell’Envision su un fianco. Lo slogan della compagnia, _Envision it, now live it_ , si stagliava in grandi, gloriose lettere sopra una foto della facilmente riconoscibile Envision Destiny. Seguì l’autobus con gli occhi fino a quando non scomparve alla fine della strada, nascosto da un grande camion rombante della Coca Cola che dondolava per la strada. Realizzò ancora una volta quanto la nave gli mancasse, nonostante la corta pausa sulla terraferma. Non importava quanto quel lavoro fosse nuovo; essere a terra non sembrava più giusto. Doveva tornare in mare, era lì che doveva stare.

Frank continuò a cercare di vedere l’autobus, anche se era andato via da un po’. Cosa sarebbe cambiato se avesse davvero avuto un figlio? Quanto aveva capito, quanto aveva iniziato sul serio a metabolizzare? In quel preciso momento, fuori da quel particolare Pizza Hut, poteva realmente comprendere quanto la sua vita intera sarebbe cambiata se fosse diventato padre?

 _Ehi, e Gerard?_ echeggiò la sua mente. Ci fu un fugace movimento nel suo stomaco, quando quel pensiero gli attraversò la testa. Poi scemò in fretta; qualcuno lo chiamò dall’altra parte della strada e dimenticò tutto. Alzò lo sguardo e vide Lisa salutarlo, stava tenendo la mano di Caden e portava sulla spalla uno zaino rosso e blu dei Trasformers. Il bambino sembrava averlo visto da molto tempo; stava saltando irrequieto sul posto mentre aspettavano il semaforo pedonale, impaziente di attraversare.  
“Scusa se ti abbiamo fatto aspettare!” disse Lisa quando lo raggiunsero, suonando a corto di respiro e dall’aspetto turbato. “Qualcuno ha tardato al turno serale e mi hanno fatta rimanere altri venti minuti. Ho dovuto chiamare la scuola e chiedere di far rimanere Caden in classe o altro fin quando non sarei arrivata, non volevo che aspettasse tutto solo in strada, _e_ quando mi hanno finalmente fatta andare l’autobus ci ha messo _anni_ a causa del traffico. Dio, mi dispiace tantissimo.”

“No, va tutto bene” la rassicurò, ridendo un po’ “non preoccuparti.” Frank inclinò la testa e guardò in basso verso Caden, che ora gli sorrideva luminosamente invece di guardarlo circospetto. “Ehi, piccolo uomo,” disse “sei pronto a battermi nel mangiare la pizza?”

“Sì!” il bambino annuì entusiasta.

“Oh, santo cielo, è _tutto_ il giorno che aspetta questo momento” ammise Lisa. “Riuscivi a malapena a restare fermo in classe, o no?”

“Scommetto che state morendo di fame entrambi; so che per me è così” Frank sorrise. “Andiamo!”

***

Quando finirono il loro pasto, Caden scomparì subito nella stanza dei giochi dei bambini. Si era rivelato essere il tipo di bambino un po’ esuberante, una volta superata la timidezza iniziale. Parlava senza freni di tutto e niente, e non riusciva a stare seduto fermo e mangiare, con i piedi che scalciavano di continuo e la sua attenzione che vacillava. La testa di Frank fu innegabilmente un po’ sollevata quando andò a giocare da un’altra parte per un po’.

“Quindi in questi giorni lavori in una nave da crociera, huh?” gli chiese Lisa, riportando a galla un argomento di cui ancora non avevano avuto l’opportunità di parlare.

“Sì, lavoro per l’Envision” annuì, giocando distrattamente con la cannuccia nella sua Coca, facendo girare i cubetti di ghiaccio. “Per ora sono nella crociera Destiny, più che altro ai bar. Non che sia un vero barista o cosa. Penso che si potrebbe dire che io sia la puttana della barista. Però sono stato assunto da solo una settimana, quindi non è per niente una grossa sorpresa.”

“Vedo” rise. “Be’, i novellini sono sempre quelli che si occupano delle cose più brutte, giusto? Sembra il tipo di lavoro in cui puoi avanzare una volta presa la mano però. Scommetto che un giorno sarai un gran barista, Frank” aggiunse, sorridendo.

“Già… non so dire niente su quello. Ma ho intenzione di rimanere lì per un po’. Almeno ho finalmente trovato un lavoro dove non ho l’impulso immediato di iniziare una rivolta” scherzò. “E tu, dove lavori?”

“Oh, faccio solo la cameriera in un ristorante vegano in centro” scosse le spalle. “Va bene, ma non è molto redditizio, quindi sto cercando un lavoro extra. Solo è difficile trovare qualcosa che sia sia decente che valido.”

“Hai il tempo per gestire due lavori?” chiese Frank, pur sapendo già la risposta.

“No, non ce l’ho” disse, rivolgendogli un veloce sorriso. “Per niente. Pensavo di tornare al college per completare gli studi e magari trovarmi un lavoro con uno stipendio migliore. So che ci sono corsi part-time che si possono finire in tipo due anni. Mi basta solo permettermelo, il che richiede lavoro extra, ma così non avrei tempo per studiare. È questo il problema più grande. Un po’ ironico.”

“Sai, non riesco nemmeno ad immaginare come tu sia riuscita a superare questo, questo… tutto.” La guardò, un po’ affascinato. “Non devi essere stata ferma un attimo. E alla tua età quel genere di cose di solito fanno schifo.”

Prese un respiro profondo e si guardò velocemente intorno, come se quello che stava per dire necessitasse qualche analisi, giusto per esprimere bene i concetti.

“Già, be’… ero incinta. Per la prima volta nella mia vita, una mia azione aveva davvero delle conseguenze da cui non avrei potuto scappare; semplicemente _dovevo_ affrontarla. All’inizio avevo pensato di abortire, ma ovviamente non avrei potuto. È che… sembrava troppo semplice, se capisci cosa intendo. Comunque non me lo sarei mai perdonata e sinceramente, sono così felice di non averlo fatto. Avere Caden mi ha cambiata completamente; ho smesso di sprecare la mia vita, ho anche deciso di prendere la scuola più seriamente, e mi ha persino avvicinata ai miei genitori. Mi hanno aiutata molto; lo fanno ancora.” Guardò in basso, ridendo. “Sai, pensavo che mio padre mi avrebbe cacciata di casa. In effetti, in un certo senso l’ha fatto.”  
“ _Cosa_?” Frank la fissò. “I tuoi ti hanno cacciata di casa?”  
“Sì, l’hanno fatto” annuì, un po’ divertita. “Ma non proprio. Semplicemente volevano _davvero_ che mi diplomassi e anche se mio padre è impazzito, è grazie a lui che tutto è andato così bene. Ha deciso di farmi fare un altro programma, sai, per ragazze incinte? Visto che era in un’altra scuola mi sono opposta così tanto che mi ha praticamente dovuto trascinarmi fuori dalla macchina. Dio, quel giorno è stato una tragedia, ma sono felice che mi abbia obbligata. Ora è il nonno più orgoglioso che ci sia.”  
Lisa si girò verso la stanza dei giochi, facendo un grande sorriso quando vide il figlio. Si salutarono a vicenda e Frank non poté evitare di sorridere. Poteva dire che avesse assolutamente ragione; _era_ cambiata grazie a Caden, e ne era grata.

“Però sarò sincera” ammise. “Non era esattamente il tipo di vita che avevo in mente. Mi piacerebbe non dovermi preoccupare per i soldi tutto il tempo, e mi piacerebbe non dover lasciare mio figlio dai miei tanto spesso quanto faccio. E di sicuro mi piacerebbe essere stata più responsabile così mi sarei preparata meglio e gli avrei riservato una vita migliore. Gli insegnati di Caden mi dicono sempre che è maturo per la sua età, che è brillante e più avanti del resto della classe, e non sono mai sicura su come dovrei comportarmi. Sono schifosamente orgogliosa, ovviamente, ma non so se ho le risorse per incoraggiarlo. E soprattutto mi sento come se Caden sapesse, a volte si comporta proprio come se lo facesse. Sai, mi ha chiamata ‘Mami’ per i primi quattro anni della sua vita. Ora non fa altro che dirmi ‘Andrà tutto bene, mamma’.”

Sorrise di nuovo, poi il sorriso si dissolse. Le sue mani stavano giocando involontariamente con un tovagliolo, e aveva rivolto uno sguardo vitreo e pensoso alla pizza rimasta.

“A volte… è come se volesse davvero assicurarmi che è tutto sotto controllo. E dal momento che non ha ancora neanche sette anni, mi fa sentire un po’ in colpa. È un bambino; non dovrebbe preoccuparsi di queste cose.”

Lisa scosse un po’ la testa, tirandosi fuori da quei pensieri, e tornò a guardare Frank. Alzò le mani a mezz’aria scuotendo le spalle.

“Ma è così. Prima o poi cambierà. E tutto sommato non sembra male; ho un figlio fantastico e ce la caviamo. Inoltre, non ho mai avuto i servizi sociali dietro la mia porta quindi direi che qualcosa lo sto facendo bene” aggiunse scherzosamente.

Mentre ascoltava la sua storia, Frank aveva smesso di mescolare i cubetti di ghiaccio che si scioglievano nel suo bicchiere e ora la stava guardando pensoso. Una parte di lui era dispiaciuta per lei, ma più che altro era sbalordito.

“Okay, wow” disse alla fine. “Giuro che sei tipo superwoman, o qualcosa del genere.”

“No, andiamo” rise, una traccia di arrossamento le coprì il viso. “Ho dovuto muovere il culo e crescere, tutto qui.”

Per un istante la conversazione morì. Lisa stava stringendo il tovagliolo, accartocciandolo in una stretta pallina.

“Frank, senti” iniziò a disagio “mi sento davvero in colpa per tutto.” Esitò, si spostò a disagio sulla sedia. “Ti ho pensato molto dopo aver cambiato scuola e ho sempre avuto il sospetto che tu _potresti_ essere il padre di Caden. Scusa se non te l’ho detto prima; se l’avessi fatto subito avremmo potuto sistemare le cose allora, ma… non lo so. Forse avevo paura di come avresti reagito. Alla fine è finita così. Detesto irrompere nella tua vita e capovolgere tutto e –”  
“Uhm, pronto?” la interruppe Frank, scuotendo la testa incredulo. “Stai parlando del me adolescente. Seriamente – non ti ricordi quanto ero messo male a quei tempi? Ero tra i peggiori, se non _il_ peggiore. So dove vuoi arrivare, davvero, ma ad essere sincero penso che tu abbia sempre fatto la cosa giusta. Scommetto che il Frank di allora sarebbe impazzito e sarebbe stato il ragazzo più stronzo di sempre. Ti avrei incolpata subito, dicendo che mi avevi sconvolto la vita per sempre o stronzate simili. Mi ci è voluto _molto_ per darmi una regolata, e persino adesso mi sento ancora un po’ nuovo a questa storia dell’essere adulti. Quindi non preoccuparti” le assicurò, e sentì di essere stato anche sincero, non era una cosa che aveva detto solo per farla stare meglio. “Non sono arrabbiato con te, se è quello che pensi. Se lo fossi, non avrei acconsentito al test. Non saremmo neanche seduti qui ora.”

Lisa sembrò rassicurarsi; le sue spalle come caddero, i suoi occhi non sembravano così preoccupati, le sue labbra non così serrate. Era come se potesse finalmente rilassarsi un po’. Caden arrivò correndo verso di loro in quel momento, tutto pimpante, e interruppe la loro conversazione.

“Mamma – guarda cos’ho fatto!” urlò, brandendo con orgoglio una specie di figura colorata fatta di Lego.

“Wow, amore, lo adoro!” rispose Lisa, allungandosi per accarezzargli i capelli castano scuro. “È un altro robot?”

“Un _autobot_ , mamma” disse Caden saccentemente, correggendola. “È _Optimus Prime_ ” continuò, con un tono che indicava che fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo.

“Oh, giusto, scusa” si scusò, rivolgendo a Frank un occhiolino divertito “un autobot, ovviamente.”

“Ehi, fammi vedere meglio cos’hai lì, ragazzo” chiese Frank, allungando la mano. “Già” continuò, tenendo con attenzione la figura di Lego, come se fosse un essere vivente, “questo _è_ Optimus Prime, riesco a vederlo benissimo. E l’hai fatto davvero tu?”

“Uh-huh” il bambino annuì ancora, sorridendo con orgoglio. “Tutto da solo. Ne ho fatti tanti.”

“Davvero? Be’, sei piuttosto bravo, Caden” disse, restituendogli la figura. “Se Optimus Prime lo vedesse scommetto che rimarrebbe colpito.”

Quel bambino di sei anni rimase in silenzio e lo guardò pensoso per un po’, prima di chiedere a bruciapelo: “Ore sei il ragazzo di mamma? Perché penso che sarebbe fantastico.”

Il tavolo cadde nel silenzio per un paio di lenti secondi. Frank lo fissò, sorpreso per l’affermazione che sembrava essere sbucata fuori dal nulla. Per un fugace momento iniziò a pensare a quanti bambini in effetti osservassero e capissero. Con esitazione, aprì la bocca per cercare urgentemente una risposta adatta, ma prima che potesse dire niente, Lisa si intromise e lo salvò.

“Va bene Caden, penso sia abbastanza” disse, dolce ma ferma, facendolo girare. “Ora rimettilo nella stanza dei giochi e controlla di non aver dimenticato niente. Vai.”

“Oh, mio Dio, mi dispiace tanto” disse guardandolo correre via. Fissò Frank, con una smorfia. “Ma una volta che inizia può essere così diretto e logorroico, parla di tutto quello che ci sta bene.”

“No, è okay, è che… capisco perfettamente” balbettò Frank, ancora sorpreso. Alzò un po’ le spalle, e senza pensare aggiunse: “Anch’io ero piuttosto loquace da piccolo.”

Realizzò cosa stesse per dire quando era a metà frase, ma era troppo tardi per fermarsi; il resto delle parole seguì felicemente dalla sua bocca da solo, come se non fossero altro che impostori impossessatosi della sua voce. Un silenzio breve e imbarazzante riempì lo spazio tra loro. Anche Lisa sembrava nel mezzo del rimettere insieme i propri pensieri, ma prima di poter dire qualcosa per rimpiazzare il silenzio che Frank aveva creato, Caden tornò correndo, e la cena era ufficialmente finita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho avuto... problemi con il computer... perdonatemi.


	11. Dieci

Il giorno in cui finalmente si trovò di nuovo a bordo della Destiny, Frank non riusciva a pensare a nient’altro a parte la telefonata che si aspettava da Lisa. Riusciva a stento a focalizzarsi su qualsiasi altra cosa stesse facendo. Mentre controllava il cellulare in continuazione aspettandosi chiamate perse, pensava che ormai avrebbe già dovuto aver ricevuto i risultati del test; avrebbe dovuto aver chiamato da molto tempo. Perché ci voleva tanto?

Era completamente assorto nei propri pensieri mentre camminava per la nave semi vuota, a fare piccole commissioni per i baristi e preparare cose per i clienti che presto si sarebbero imbarcati. Non aveva neanche avuto il tempo di godersi il sentimento di essere tornato nel proprio elemento. Nel suo primo vero giorno a bordo aveva passato un sacco di tempo solamente ad assaporare l’odore di caffè che gli arrivava quando passava davanti ai banconi, e si era promesso che non se ne sarebbe mai stancato. Questa volta invece non vi prestò attenzione. Era troppo distratto per ascoltare il tenue tintinnio delle posate nella sala mentre i tavoli venivano apparecchiati, e i camerieri bisticciare sottovoce tra loro oltre le decorazioni dei tavoli ed i tovaglioli. Quel posto preservava quella sorta di calma e sobriamente indaffarata atmosfera che troveresti alla mattina presto in un aeroporto o la sera tardi, proprio minuti prima di un atteso afflusso di persone. Frank non lo notò; era perso nel suo mondo. La sua mente sembrava essere rimasta da qualche parte a terra.

Alla fine realizzò di star iniziando a dimenticarsi cosa avrebbe dovuto fare, e trascorse un momento a scuotersi mentalmente, ritornando al mondo che si trovava lì, in quel momento. Prese distrattamente una copia gratuita della brochure dell’Envision per aiutare la propria mente a deviare verso un altro percorso che possibilmente non portasse alla paternità. Fu lì che notò che la sezione sull’intrattenimento sembrasse piuttosto differente. Uno sguardo più attento confermò che fosse stato considerabilmente alterato; adesso l’attrazione principale era un qualche tipo di compagnia circense di acrobati. Cosa ne era stato dello spettacolo di Gerard? Non era neanche menzionato. Si accigliò, controllando il resto dell’opuscolo ma senza trovare niente su di lui.

Il cuore di Frank stava gradualmente battendo sempre più forte mentre sfogliava lentamente l’opuscolo un’ultima volta, pensando di aver saltato qualcosa. Testardo, ignorò la piccola voce nella propria testa anche se sapeva avesse ragione; se Gerard _fosse_ stato lì, sarebbe stato impossibile non vederlo. Non era esattamente il tipo di persona da menzionare in una piccola nota senza un’annessa foto considerabilmente più grande ed appariscente.  
Si guardò disperatamente attorno, come se sarebbe arrivato se l’avesse aspettato abbastanza attentamente. Ovviamente, Gerard non arrivò, e con il passare della settimana Frank poté infine constatare una cosa; lui non era _neanche_ a bordo dell’Envision Destiny.

***

“Ehi, Jill, cos’è successo al Grande Gerardo?” le chiese con noncuranza Frank una sera, mentre si stavano preparando per chiudere il bar del Colossus; si stavano velocemente avvicinando alla fine della sua seconda settimana e fu orgoglioso di rendersi conto di aver smesso del tutto di distruggere oggetti di vetro; nessun incidente e nessuna mano di burro.

Si stava deliberatamente prendendo gioco di lui, nel tentativo di non suonare troppo curioso, come se stesse semplicemente buttando lì una domanda a caso. Jill mise via il secchio di ghiaccio che stava svuotando.

“È proprio una bella domanda” rispose, accigliata. “In effetti non lo so, a dire la verità. Non l’ho visto.”

“Dite Gerard Way?”

Kevin, l’altro barista, aveva sentito la loro conversazione. Frank annuì, provando a non sembrare troppo interessato.

“Be’, ho sentito che è stato trasferito in un’altra nave, in realtà. Penso che ora sia su una delle crociere Culture o qualcosa così. Ice, probabilmente.”

“ _Ice_?” ripeté Jill, la sorpresa sul suo viso accompagnata da una risata incredula. “L’Ice deve fare ancora molta strada prima di raggiungere gli stessi standard della Destiny. E comunque le crociere Culture in generale non sono il _tipo_ di Gerard, sono fin troppo noiose per lui. Persino un’Adventure sarebbe meglio” aggiunse. “Almeno sono più chiassose. Non capisco perché l’abbiano mandato lì.”

“Hai ragione, non capisco proprio perché non sia qui” Kevin scosse le spalle. “È il nostro cavallo di battaglia, dopotutto. Ma penso che la compagnia abbia voluto cambiare l’intrattenimento della Destiny e prestare più attenzione alle altre linee, visto che questa sta andando così bene, intendo. Secondo me, probabilmente tornerà molto presto; so che alcuni clienti abituali si sono chiesti dove sia finito. Pensano sia ridicolo che non si trovi più qui.”

 _Certo che lo fanno, sono tutti innamorati di lui_ , pensò Frank, ma non riuscì a commentare prima che il telefono iniziasse a vibrargli nel telefono. Il suo cuore mancò un battito, come se aspettare una chiamata speciale non ancora arrivata alla fine gliene avesse fatto dimenticare, e quando era arrivata davvero l’aveva spaventato a morte. Diede un’occhiata al contatto e vide il nome di Lisa lampeggiargli davanti. Si scusò un attimo, allontanandosi dal bar a spalle tese e con un cuore che batteva impazzito. Gli faceva quasi venire voglia di abbracciarsi e accucciarsi intorno al telefono.  
“ _Ehi, Frank_ ” disse la voce di Lisa. “ _Sono io_.”

“Ehi, Lisa, come stai?” chiese, resistendo all’impulso di essere diretto e saltare un pezzo di conversazione. Decise di rimanere educato.

“ _Alla grande_ ” rispose, prima di cambiarlo sensibilmente con un: “ _Diciamo bene_.” Ci fu una breve pausa. “ _Tu come stai?_ ” aggiunse alla fine.

“Sto bene” disse, il che era vero; stava bene e basta. Niente di più, niente di meno. Forse un po’ meno, se doveva scegliere.

“ _Quindi, ecco_ ” iniziò esitante Lisa, e Frank si raddrizzò, il suo cuore ancora più veloce, “ _Mi dispiace averci messo così tanto per chiamarti, ma ultimamente il lavoro è stato molto frenetico. Comunque, ho ricevuto ora i risultati._ ”

“Sì? E?” Riuscì a malapena a balbettare le parole; la sua bocca era divenuta asciutta in un istante. I battiti del cuore gli echeggiavano in testa, il loro volume si alzò così tanto che lo stava quasi ferendo fisicamente.

“ _Frank – Caden… Caden è nostro figlio_ ” rispose, e a giudicare dalla sua voce sembrava che avesse deciso di non ritardare oltre. “ _Sei suo padre._ ”

Frank crollò subito contro il muro; dovette sforzarsi molto per evitare di incontrare la moquette prima con la faccia. Le nocche gli si sbiancarono intorno al telefono, la sua mano lo teneva ben stretto contro l’orecchio. Un ronzio gli riempì la testa e fu come se qualcuno l’avesse privato del respiro. Si strinse il ponte del naso e strizzò gli occhi giusto per assicurarsi di star ancora respirando. Comunque sia il ronzio rimase.

“ _Frank? Ci sei?_ ”

“Sì, scusa, ci sono. Uhm, sei – sei sicura?”

“ _Be’, questi test sono fatti per essere affidabili, quindi ne sono abbastanza sicura. Direi che possiamo farne un altro, in caso, ma… a me sembra che tu sia appena diventato ufficialmente papà._ ” Lisa si fermò. “ _Mi dispiace tanto_ ” aggiunse, senso di colpa palpabile nella sua voce, e poté affermare che avesse avuto paura ti riferirgli la notizia.  
“No,” rispose velocemente Frank “no, non dirlo. Non dispiacerti, okay, non intendevo quello. Caden è un bambino fantastico ma io… sono solo sorpreso. Come minimo. Ho bisogno di un po’ di tempo per… be’, abituarmi a _tutto_. Non credo si possa mai essere troppo preparati per qualcosa del genere.”  
“ _Hai sempre saputo che fosse tuo, vero?_ ” gli chiese, dopo un’altra piccola pausa, affermando qualcosa più che ponendo una domanda. “ _Penso che tu lo sapessi dal primo momento in cui l’hai visto. C’era qualcosa in te che… non so come spiegarlo. Lo sapevi e basta, anche se non capivi bene cosa significasse._ ”

“Già” Frank annuì, con un piccolo sospiro. “Già, forse è così. Ma… cazzo. Ho un figlio. Porca troia. Sono tipo un po’ scioccato.”

Alla fine dissero i loro saluti dopo la promessa che più tardi l’avrebbe chiamata, una volta organizzato i propri pensieri. In quel momento sembravano sparsi ovunque. Non aveva idea di quanto avrebbe impiegato a riprenderne il controllo per poter iniziare a realizzare completamente cosa fosse appena accaduto alla sua vita.

“Frank, che succede?” Gli chiese Jill appena tornò. Stava provando a non sembrare troppo scosso ma ovviamente non stava facendo un buon lavoro. “Sembra che tu abbia appena ricevuto una pessima notizia. Stai bene?”

“Uhm, sì,” balbettò “voglio dire, no – uh, voglio dire, sì. Sì, sto bene, sono okay, ma ho…”

Si obbligò a stare zitto, gli sfuggì una risata tremolante, un po’ frustrata; ora era lì a mettere insieme parole che non c’entravano. Lo fece solo sembrare un completo idiota.

“Va bene. Non ho ricevuto brute notizie, ed è una storia davvero, _davvero_ lunga, ma – be’, per farla breve; sono appena…”

Si fermò di nuovo, assaporando le parole prima di pronunciarle, e si ritrovò a scuotere la testa in un momento di incredulità; all’improvviso era come se le cose finalmente avessero iniziato ad avere un senso.

“Sono appena diventato papà.”

***

Gli ci volle un po’, ma Frank capì quanto velocemente potesse abituarsi ad un pensiero specifico, un cambiamento in particolare. Successivamente, con il passare dei mesi, con i loro mutevoli manti di pioggia, raggi bollenti e venti umidi, scoprì con quanta facilità potesse sentire una situazione completamente nuova come una parte naturale della sua vita. Era come se stesse venendo in contatto con ciò che si prova ad essere umani, come se avesse solo dovuto guardarsi dentro e scoprire sinceramente la propria notevole capacità di adattamento, una capacità che gli era stata passata attraverso milioni di anni di evoluzione. Non viveva la stessa vita di prima, aveva attraversato qualche drastico cambiamento, ma presto scoprì che non fosse realmente un problema. Era in pace con i recenti cambiamenti; tutto quello che gli rimaneva fare era semplicemente _renderli_ la sua vita. Dopo tutto, la vita ha sempre una curiosa tendenza ad andare avanti senza curarsi del resto.

Per quando riguarda il suo lavoro, aveva finalmente iniziato a considerarsi un dipendente regolare della nave. Andava e tornava; trascorreva metà settimana a casa, a volte di più, e poi tornava di nuovo. Non era come la maggior parte degli altri lavori, ma gli piaceva. Inoltre, i suoi giorni stavano iniziando a riempirsi di routine ed era una cosa a lui nuova. Prima era stato terrorizzato dalle routine, temeva che l’avrebbero reso noioso e monotono, ma non lo cambiarono affatto; al contrario, in effetti erano piuttosto utili. Non aveva idea che le routine potessero farlo sentire così al sicuro.

Jill aveva passato la sua lettera di raccomandazione al management. Se avesse fatto un buon lavoro nei mesi successivi, avrebbero considerato i vantaggi di mandarlo ad un corso per baristi di sei mesi a carico della compagnia. Avrebbe potuto fallire e dimostrarsi incapace di gestire un bar da professionista, ma almeno completare un corso del genere avrebbe fatto una buona figura sul suo résumé. Se non altro, ne sarebbe valsa la pena; sicuramente a Frank non dispiaceva.

Pensava già di star svolgendo un buon lavoro; apprendeva tecniche e trucchi, diventava più efficiente ogni giorno. Stava crescendo sia per quanto riguardava l’esperienza sia in sicurezza e le sue mani erano salde come rocce quando doveva maneggiare vassoi, bottiglie e altra vetreria. Si accorse di star persino imparando delle ricette, quasi automaticamente, specialmente dopo che Jill gli iniziò a lasciar preparare qualche drink semplice di tanto in tanto sotto la sua supervisione. Comunque, negli ultimi tempi, si ritrovò più nel salone che al bar. Era lì così spesso che quando le persone gli chiedevano quale fosse il suo lavoro parlava di sé come cameriere in una nave da crociera.

Ma stiamo parlando delle cose di poco conto. La più grande differenza nella vita di Frank era il fatto che ora avesse un figlio. Non sapeva cosa Lisa avesse detto a Caden o come fosse riuscita a spiegargli la situazione, ma più che altro non sembrava che il bambino avesse avuto bisogno di presentazioni formali. Si aggiustò sorprendentemente bene al fatto di avere improvvisamente un padre nella propria vita; era come se la presenza stessa di Frank dimostrasse già abbastanza. Nonostante la sua natura saltuariamente matura, era ancora un bambino; com’era tipico, era innocente e sbarazzino. Frank quasi glielo invidiava e si augurava che ogni tanto gli adulti avessero potuto essere un po’ più così; fin quando si parlava di impressioni sicure le cose potevano anche andare “così”. Fiducia incondizionata e puerile. Frank sperava di poter adottare quel modo di pensare, anche se probabilmente era un po’ troppo ingenuo per il mondo degli adulti.

All’inizio, diventare genitore all’improvviso fu innegabilmente strano. Non era davvero sicuro su cosa ne pensasse e a volte provava semplicemente troppi sentimenti per comprenderli; era difficile farli tornare. Per molti versi era stato più facile pensare a Caden quando ancora non conosceva i risultati del test. Allora era solo “il figlio di Lisa”. Fu quando _suo_ figlio all’improvviso andò da lui e gli chiese quando sarebbe tornato da lavoro che Frank si sentì davvero in grado di liberarsi del disagio.

“Mamma ha un calendario in cucina” gli aveva spiegato Caden. “E voglio sapere quando tornerai così posso cerchiare il giorno. Mamma ha detto che avrei potuto tenere il conto dei giorni se avessi voluto. Ha una penna rossa che mi può prestare ma le ho dovuto promettere che avrei fatto attenzione a non sporcare i vestiti.” Il suo tono si abbassò come se stesse per dire qualcosa di sia importante che segreto. “L’inchiostro non va sempre via quando lo lavi.”

Quindi ogni mattina Caden metteva una croce sui giorni vuoti con un pennarello, avvicinandosi sempre di più a quello con un cerchio rosso intorno. Era stranamente toccante che volesse monitorarlo così tanto. Significava che quel bambino sentiva sul serio la sua mancanza quando non c’era. Era l’unico gesto di cui Frank avesse bisogno.

Doveva ammettere che ora che stava trascorrendo così tanto tempo con la sua nuova famiglia, c’era una grande parte di lui che adorava essere padre. Ciò lo sorprese, non immaginava si sarebbe dimostrato tanto importante, ma ogni volta che guardava Caden poteva sentire la propria faccia aprirsi in un sorriso. Non svaniva mai, qualunque fosse stato il suo umore. Quel bambino era come una cura miracolosa per la tristezza. Forse erano stati estranei per quasi sette anni, ma era comunque  indiscutibilmente presente un legame. Alla fine Caden smise di chiamarlo Frank e iniziò a riferirsi a lui come “papà”, una transizione spontanea successa e basta, e lo riempì di un orgoglio mai provato prima. Neanche i suoi caparbi genitori avevano troppe opinioni negative sulla situazione. Ovviamente aveva ricevuto la solita manciata di critiche, erano fatti così, ma considerando che all’inizio non fossero esattamente entusiasti di essere diventati nonni, si adattarono al ruolo straordinariamente velocemente. Fu senza dubbio a causa di niente di meno che Caden soltanto, e il fatto che fosse impossibile non volergli bene.

E quel particolare sentimento d’amore era un po’ strano. Per tutta la sua vita Frank aveva pensato solo al proprio bene personale, mettendo in primo piano i propri sentimenti e bisogni. Questa era la prima volta in cui aveva dovuto lasciare indietro tutto, e scoprì che la cosa gli andava più che bene. Non era più solo affezionato a quel bambino; gli voleva sinceramente bene. Era suo figlio, sangue del suo sangue, aveva determinato l’esistenza di qualcuno e ora lo stava preparando alla vita stessa. Si trattava di qualcosa di completamente diverso, qualcosa di estremamente difficile da battere. Aveva cambiato qualcosa dentro di lui che non sapeva neanche esistesse e avrebbe sempre visto il mondo un po’ diversamente da prima. Tuttavia, erano in agguato in una nascosta e profonda parte di lui dubbi che sebbene fossero celati molto bene, erano abbastanza potenti da essere percepiti. Sapeva molto bene che non avrebbe potuto davvero _vivere_ con loro; Frank non poteva stare con loro e giocare alla famiglia. Perché è esattamente come sarebbe finita; sarebbe stato carino, avrebbero potuto abituarsi, ma sarebbe stata solo finzione. Non provava nessun sentimento romantico per Lisa, e più stavano insieme più sapeva che fosse lo stesso anche per lei. Come aveva detto, non era lì per lui. A volte aveva notato che _volesse_ davvero provare qualcosa; a volte sembrava perfino tentare seriamente a riesumare sentimenti oltre l’amicizia, ma vedeva che non ci riusciva. In molte occasioni, anche Frank aveva provato ma sempre lasciato perdere, arrivando ogni volta alla medesima conclusione; loro due non avrebbero mai funzionato, non in quel modo. Erano amici punto e basta. Qualsiasi cosa oltre quello sembrava sbagliata e imbarazzante. A volte desiderava semplicemente che avessero potuto iniziare ad amarsi e che i propri sentimenti cambiassero gradualmente, solo per concedere a Caden una famiglia normale, ma era impossibile. Frank non poteva sacrificarsi completamente; doveva ponderare cosa sarebbe stato corretto per tutti e questo comprendeva lui stesso. E poi; nessuno può forzare l’amore; la strategia poteva anche funzionare ma non voleva essere infelice. Loro tre erano perfetti così com’erano, solo non era sicuro se sarebbe bastato, a lungo andare. Era una situazione difficile da spiegare.

Un altro suo dubbio era rivolto anche a Gerard e alla continua speranza che prima o poi sarebbe tornato. Non gli piaceva ammettere di essere in attesa, ma il tempo passava e ancora non c’era nessuna traccia di lui. Era proprio come se fosse scomparso una volta per tutte durante una delle sue stesse magie; dentro una scatola e svanito. Alla fine, quando non lo vide per quasi cinque mesi, Frank si accorse che i pensieri che di solito aveva per lui non gli attraversavano più la testa tanto spesso, il che gli sembrò un po’ strano. Poco dopo aver scoperto che non c’era gli ci volle un po’ per accettare il mero fatto che pensare continuamente a lui l’avrebbe distratto dal lavoro. Provò a non indagare sul sapere se Gerard sapesse già del proprio trasferimento; forse era stata un’inaspettata decisione della compagnia, forse era stata accordata e sistemata durante la pausa sulla terraferma di Frank. Forse era stato tanto sconvolgente per Gerard quanto lo era stato per lui. In qualsiasi caso, non poteva evitare di pensare se si sarebbe comportato diversamente se solo avesse saputo che sarebbe scomparso. Se avesse saputo che non sarebbe tornato sulla Destiny, allora forse avrebbe detto anche altro, vicino al bar, o sul ponte in quella sera di pioggia. Forse si sarebbe sinceramente scusato. Sarebbe stato carino, una volta tanto.

Frank non ne era tanto sicuro. Alla fine tutto sbollì in congetture e le domande in più che seguirono gli fecero solo venire mal di testa. Per lui era anche abbastanza avere a che fare con le altre cose che continuavano a ricordargli del mago scomparso. Erano come piccoli inneschi, come se qualcuno gli toccasse mentalmente la spalla o colpisse le costole. Non poteva sfuggire. Ogni volta che il poster di uno spettacolo era messo fuori dal Colossus era sempre accompagnato dalla faccia di qualcun altro, o altri spettacoli completamente diversi. Era strano non avere lì la foto del trucco con le carte di Gerard che ti catturava la sguardo e fissava di rimando, la familiare malizia nei suoi occhi che fendeva la superficie lucida. Ogni volta che qualcuno andava al bar e ordinava un Manhattan, Frank doveva reprimere l’impulso di ricordare al barista di aggiungere  una ciliegina da appoggiare sull’orlo del bicchiere, proprio come piaceva a Gerard. Durante gli intervalli, Frank quasi si aspettava di vederlo apparire nell’atrio, unendosi al pubblico e godersi la loro ammirazione, anche se sapeva già che qualcun altro aveva preso il suo posto. Inoltre non poteva evitare di trovare un po’ divertente quando notò che nessuno di loro catturava l’attenzione quanto Gerard.

All’inizio ci furono molte di queste sollecitazioni, che lo seguivano come rifiutandosi di farlo dimenticare. Ma il tempo scorreva, come sempre, e dopotutto adesso Frank aveva altre cose a cui pensare. Presto quasi non pensò più a Gerard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi starete ponendo la domanda che si stanno facendo tutti:  
> Dov’è Gerard?  
> La risposta a questa, e a molte altre domande, nei capitoli successivi. ;)  
> Vi devo confessare che tra poco inizia ciò che potrei considerare la mia parte preferita della storia.
> 
> In attesa, vi ricordo che sono accettati commenti, insulti e critiche costruttive.
> 
> xoxo


	12. Undici

Di colpo, come se la stagione invernale avesse schioccato le proprie magiche dita, le vacanze di Natale divennero imminenti e la nave attraversò un’intensa fase di cambiamento. Frank dovette aiutare per tutto il processo di rinnovamento e poté garantire che decorare una nave da crociera per Natale fosse un fottuto _inferno_. Non osava neanche pensare al giorno in cui avrebbero dovuto rimuovere tutto. Comunque, il risultato finale fu straordinariamente folgorante.

In ogni ponte si potevano vedere impeccabili alberi di Natale, mentre il Colossus e lo Sparkle in particolare erano accuratamente ornati dai più sfarzosi addobbi e palline immaginabili. Infatti, ovunque ci si girasse si poteva trovare un piccolo pezzo di Natale; tutto, dal cibo agli spettacoli alle escursioni fino alla musica negli ascensori, era scelto di conseguenza. La ciliegina sulla torta, almeno per i bambini, probabilmente era che una delle più grandi sala conferenza fosse stata trasformata nel laboratorio di Babbo Natale, con tanto di un Babbo Natale “a noleggio”, una signora Babbo Natale, e qualche elfo. Erano come un pretenzioso campo per bambini ed una piccola Città di Natale mescolati insieme. Sicuramente non si erano trattenuti per quanto riguardava lo spirito natalizio, a bordo dell’Envision Destiny.

A Frank sembrava che il nuovo slogan fosse diventato _Si può decorare qualsiasi cosa_ , perché neanche lo staff riuscì a sfuggire agli scintillii. Tutti al bar dovevano indossare un cappellino da Babbo Natale durante il lavoro. I loro soliti gilet neri e neutrali erano sostituiti da altri, vivacemente rossi, con tanto di brillante farfallino verde. Avevano anche ricevuto targhette ravvivate da un quadrifoglio, e oltre agli abituali salatini e noccioline offrivano bastoncini alla menta abbelliti con nastri. Ad essere onesti era tutto stucchevole e commerciale, e Frank doveva ammettere che all’inizio non poteva evitare di sentirsi un qualche ridicolo tipo di elfo. Sapeva che se avesse assistito a tutto quello soltanto un paio d’anni prima, non avrebbe considerato la cosa oltre la pura stupidità. Ma ora che si trovava lì con quel capellino, a servire zabaione e omini di pan di zenzero a clienti felici, Frank sapeva che se gli fosse stato chiesto di farlo per un’altra settimana, non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto. Le vacanze portavano una crociera con un’atmosfera già fantastica ad un livello addirittura superiore, e a lui piaceva tantissimo.

Quest’anno, Frank era felice anche per il miglior regalo che avesse mai ricevuto; avrebbe trascorso la crociera con Caden e Lisa. A causa delle vacanze i prezzi dei biglietti erano calati drasticamente, e in un momento di ispirazione aveva provato a combinarli con il suo sconto famiglia; si trattava di uno dei pochi vantaggi che riguardava _tutto_ il personale dell’Envision. Per sua leggera sorpresa, Frank scoprì che avrebbe davvero potuto riuscirci. Come se non bastasse Caden aveva uno sconto speciale perché aveva solo sei anni, il che alla fine lo lasciò con biglietti molto invitanti. Aveva pensato che se Lisa si fosse potuta permettere metà biglietto, si sarebbe offerto di pagare l’altra. Ovviamente lei aveva rifiutato in tronco quando le era stata fatta la proposta.  
“Cosa, sei _matto_?” esclamò. “Frank – no. Non potrei mai permetterti di fare una cosa del genere per noi, è troppo –”  
“Oh, andiamo,” la interruppe Frank. “Ho fatto manovre geniali, ho bisogno di un po’ di soddisfazione! Si tratta di favolosi, economici, biglietti – per niente tipico dell’Envision. _Sei tu_ la matta se non li prendi. E sul serio, siete mai stati in crociera prima d’ora?”

Esitò, mordendosi il labbro. “Mai” ammise.

“Vedi? Stai perdendo un’occasione. Andiamo, Lisa; sarà divertente” promise. “E poi, Caden questo mese compie sette ani, no? Quindi consideralo un regalo di compleanno in anticipo. Sarà una bella esperienza per lui, si divertirà un casino.”

“Be’…” iniziò, pensosa. “Probabilmente me li posso permettere anche se non divido con te, però. Ho dei soldi da parte, e non mi farà male usarli. Se riesco –”

Frank scosse la testa, interrompendola ancora.

“Senti, lo so che siamo questo strano miscuglio tra genitori single-barra-divorziati-barra-riuniti – o come lo vuoi chiamare. So che ora ti senti come se stessi accettando un regalo da uno sconosciuto ma alla fine, siamo una famiglia, senza contare _come_ abbiamo deciso di fare le cose. E mi piacerebbe prendermi cura anche di voi due, in un modo o nell’altro, e per me, comprende anche _questo_. Non è perché mi sento obbligato o altro. Permettimi solo di farlo, okay? Per favore? Voglio davvero che veniate.”

Alla fine Lisa si arrese, e come aspettato, Caden accolse la notizia con entusiasmo. Questo Natale sarebbe stato completamente diverso da qualsiasi altro avesse mai vissuto per così tanti versi; Frank lo sapeva e non vedeva l’ora.

***

Era il secondo giorno della criocera vacanza e _Bianco Natale_ stava svolazzando dalle casse, molto discretamente e avvolgendo con cura, accogliente, la sala fuori dalla sala da pranzo, inducendo una sorta di sonnolenza ma contentezza nelle giornate della gente.

“Scusa il ritardo, ma quei ragazzi non la finivano di parlare dell’Ice.”

Le guance rosate di Jill stavano competendo con la sua veloce parlata; non era al bar quando era arrivato Frank, e di solito era _lui_ ad arrivare ultimo ovunque dovesse andare. Il fatto di essere quella in ritardo questa volta sembrò averla stressata più del necessario.

“Va tutto bene, è ancora presto” rispose Frank con il tono più rassicurante che riuscì ad adunare. Si sistemò il cappellino, controllando il proprio riflesso nello specchio del bar provando a inclinarlo un po’, come se se lo fosse appena messo distrattamente.

“Dio, odio essere in ritardo” borbottò lei, guardando il proprio riflesso, quasi spingendolo via mentre iniziava ad armeggiare con capelli e farfallino. “Lo _odio_. Non lo sono mai stata, neanche una volta.”

“Non preoccuparti, per ora avrò visto una persona. Quindi, cosa dicono sull’Ice?” chiese, cambiando argomento per il suo bene.

“Oh, qualcuno mi stava parlando dei bar lì” disse Jill, fissando la targa con il proprio nome al gilet. “E comunque se me lo chiedi sembrano anche troppo belli per essere veri ma comunque; sai che dicono che tutto il design dell’Ice sia composto solo da cristallo bianco e blu, tipo che tutto è a tema invernale?”

“Sì?”

“Be’, mi hanno detto che i loro bar sono i più belli della storia delle crociere Envision” aggiunse, e anche asserendo di non crederci, non riuscì bene a dissimulare l’eccitazione nella propria voce. “E intendo anche i più _freschi_. Dicono che quasi tutti i bicchieri siano scolpiti nel ghiaccio. Ovviamente, non so se è davvero così.”

“Okay, wow” Frank rise, raddrizzandosi la targa con il nome con qualche difficoltà. “Spero che i loro itinerari comprendano un paio di posti un bel po’ freschi, perché altrimenti sarebbe piuttosto scomodo. Tipo, all’improvviso tutta la tua vetreria si è fottutamente sciolta. E spero che ti diano anche dei guanti insieme ai bicchieri. Anche se non sono sicuro su cosa facciano per le labbra intorpidite.”

“Detesto fare il guastafeste” li interruppe qualcuno improvvisamente, “ma non è vero.”

Fu come ricevere un elettroshock. Il cuore di Frank fece un violento salto; avrebbe potuto riconoscere quella voce ovunque, in qualsiasi momento. Si girò, rischiando di perdere il cappellino per la fretta; gli scivolò dalla testa di un paio di centimetri, finendo per essere molto più storto di come l’avesse sistemato, un po’ del finto pelo bianco gli finì negli occhi. Rimettendo goffamente a posto il cappello si ritrovò a fissare il viso familiare di Gerard. I due si guardarono per un paio di esitanti secondi, prima che Gerard si sedesse su uno sgabello del bar.

“Per quanto riguarda i bicchieri, dico” continuò, la sua voce era il solito distratto strascichio, si comportava come se non fosse successo niente e non fosse proprio scomparso per qualche mese. “E anche il design a tema invernale. Tutte stronzate. Forse la Destiny potrebbe mettere su qualcosa del genere, ma non l’Ice. Non ha neanche una possibilità. A proposito, carino il cappello, Frankie. Oserei dire che sia un po’ troppo grande per te, o forse hai solo i capelli scivolosi, però sì. Carino.”

Gli fece un occhiolino annoiato, privo di sentimento. Sebbene Frank fosse consapevole di star arrossendo violentemente, non riusciva a pensare a niente da dire; prima avrebbe dovuto sistemare le proprie emozioni e aspettare che la propria mente si adattasse alla situazione. Invece lo guardò e basta, annotandosi i tratti del suo viso, i suoi capelli neri, disordinati, il suo pallore generale, che sembrava più evidente che mai. Fu colpito da quanto Gerard sembrasse stanco. Quello era il suo più grande cambiamento; sembrava davvero stanco. Le ombre sotto i suoi occhi erano più scure, la pelle un po’ più pallida e le guance appena più incavate. Sembrava estremamente annoiato e quasi privo di energia, anche se evidentemente ciò non intaccava la sua voce o il sarcasmo che conteneva.

“Be’, uhm, bentornato, Gerard” disse Jill, sembrando stupita proprio quanto Frank, corrucciata per la sua improvvisa ricomparsa “e buon Natale anche a te, penso. Non sapevo neanche fossi a bordo.”

“No, ieri mi sono preso una pausa. Oh, e sì,” sbuffò sarcastico, le sue labbra tornarono a formare un breve sorriso inespressivo “buon cazzo di Natale. Sai, tornando all’Ice; quella crociera non merita neanche uno schifoso terzo delle innumerevoli dicerie che girano. Non hai idea di quanto sia fottutamente noiosa. Non so perché la compagnia continui a tenerla. È un tale spreco di denaro.”

Jill guardò Frank e gli rivolse un’occhiata eloquente, lottando per trattenere il più piccolo sorriso; aveva avuto ragione sul fatto che le crociere Culture non erano il tipo di Gerard.

“Ehi, ti va un po’ di zabaione?” chiese con entusiasmo. “Ti garantisco che non è niente male. Il migliore che abbiamo mai avuto.”

“Sono sicuro sia _fantastico_ e che mi stenderebbe,” rispose inespressivo “ma preferirei un Bourbon, _grazie_.”

“Okay allora, Bourbon sia” Jill sospirò.

Stava proprio versando il liquore quando un piccolo gruppo di clienti stranieri si fermò al bar, provando a comunicarle la loro lunga lista di ordini in un inglese maccheronico. Fece scivolare il drink verso Gerard senza farci caso e si girò per servirli. Frank colse subito l’opportunità.

“Chi è stato il responsabile del tuo trasferimento?” chiese schietto, abbassando la voce e scansando Jill. “O è partito tutto da te?”

Notò quanto si sentisse quasi nervoso nel rivolgersi a lui e quanto esitante fosse di fronte a lui, ma provò ad essere un bravo attore e nasconderlo. Era come se il tempo in cui Gerard era stato via l’avesse nuovamente fatto diventare un estraneo, ma per qualche ragione non si trattava di qualcosa molto lontano dalla verità. Dava l’idea di essere un po’ diverso.

Gerard lo guardò e basta per un lungo, pensoso momento, con gli occhi che si muovevano tra i tratti del suo viso, quasi volendo controllare se coincidessero con l’essere il Frank che aveva già incontrato.

“E cosa ti ha cambiato in questi mesi?” chiese invece con calma, assottigliando gli occhi, apparendo un po’ sospettoso.

Frank fu leggermente sorpreso che potesse dire che fosse cambiato. Non l’aveva notato da solo, ma da quando era diventato padre aveva sentito da varie persone che qualcosa in lui fosse diverso. Non riuscivano mai a spiegarselo o indicare qualcosa di tangibile, ma tutti dicevano che in qualche modo fosse cambiato. Evidentemente, la paternità aveva iniziato a lasciare le proprie tracce fin dal primo momento, ma nessuno di loro si era riferito a quei cambiamenti iniziali come a qualcosa di in qualche modo negativo. Piuttosto stava diventando, dicevano, qualsiasi cosa fosse. Praticamente tutti sembravano pensare che i cambiamenti in Frank fossero positivi – tranne Gerard, che era solo diffidente.

“Cos’ha cambiato _te_?” chiese Frank, rilanciandogli la domanda e mantenendo il suo sguardo determinato.

Gerard si drizzò, intrecciandosi lentamente le braccia davanti al petto, con ancora quella piccola ombra di dubbio sul viso.

“Il trasferimento è stato per la mia protezione” gli disse alla fine, alzando disinvolto le spalle. “Avevo paura che mi avresti annegato davvero, come hai detto avresti fatto. Ho temuto per la mia vita, quindi sono dovuto andare via. Che altro?”

“Basta con le stronzate, Gerard” rimbeccò Frank, che iniziava a sentirsi estremamente infastidito da quel volubile e spento essere seduto di fronte a lui. “Non potresti dirmi la verità, per una volta?”

“Questa _è_ la verità” insistette, buttando giù un lungo sorso del suo whiskey; doveva aver bruciato intensamente riversandosi nella sua gola ma reagì con la smorfia più minima.

“ _Sapevi_ che saresti andato su un’altra nave, vero? Scommetto che è così.”

“No, non lo è” affermò Gerard senza entusiasmo, guardando tutti coloro che lo circondavano tranne l’uomo in piedi davanti a lui. Sembrava che quella conversazione stesse iniziando ad annoiarlo. “Non proprio. Se vuoi saperlo, è stato il management a decidere di trasferirmi. Volevano alzare il livello e portare valida pubblicità ai loro transatlantici meno ‘di lusso’.” Si prese la briga di alzare una mano e fare delle pigre virgolette. “Immaginavano sarei stato all’altezza della sfida. Onestamente, non mi importa niente di dove mi mandano, fin quando vengo pagato. E dal momento che sono tornato immagino che nessuna compagnia circense o cos’altro possa battere il mio spettacolo. Sono il fottuto Babbo Natale per l’Envision. Scommetto che se potessero mi clonerebbero.”

Frank si mosse irrequieto sul posto. “Già, be’, bua-ah, cazzo, mi dispiace per te e la tua dura vita” disse amaramente, non riuscendo a trattenersi. “La morale è, non ti credo. Penso che tutta questa faccenda del trasferimento sia stata una tua idea. Perché l’Envision dovrebbe cacciare via l’attrazione principale dalla nave di più successo? Andiamo, non ha senso. Scommetto che sei stato tu a voler cambiare nave e nessuno se lo aspettava, neanche. Mi piacerebbe solo sapere perché.”

Gerard lo osservò per un minuto, sembrando quasi un po’ impressionato, il bicchiere di whiskey esitante davanti alle sue labbra. E di nuovo i suoi occhi si assottigliarono in due fessure meditabonde.

“Be’, Frankie” disse infine, mostrando per la prima volta dal suo ritorno il sorriso sghembo “di sicuro hai sviluppato una bocca più grande mentre ero via. Ti suggerirei di impiegarla per scopi migliori del lagnarsi con me.”

Si avvicinò un po’ e ora il suo sorriso era completamente svanito. Si era acceso qualcosa di losco nei suoi occhi, che fece ritrarre di poco Frank.

“E sembra che tu ci abbia pensato anche troppo. Immaginavo avessi già lasciato perdere questa stronzata ma suppongo di essermi sbagliato.” Fece scivolare il suo bicchiere mezzo vuoto verso di lui, mantenendo i loro sguardi incrociati, come per enfatizzare le proprie parole. “Non dovrebbe importarti se sono su questa cazzo di barca o no.”

Frank aprì la bocca per rispondere ma la chiuse di nuovo quando notò che Lisa e Caden erano entrati nella sala. Caden corse subito entusiasta verso l’albero di Natale, mentre Lisa gli urlò: “Amore, stai attento a non rompere niente!” Quando poi si avvicinò al bar colse subito l’attenzione di Gerard; si girò verso di lei, alzando lievemente un sopracciglio. La studiò con lo sguardo per un secondo e prima che ebbe l’occasione di parlare, la interruppe.

“Stavo pensando… un bel Martini potrebbe andare bene per questa, Jill.” Il suo indice roteò includendo Lisa. “Fallo rosa e scintillante. Forse è un po’ presto, ma –”

“Oh, uhm, no” Balbettò Lisa, colta alla sprovvista quando realizzò che stesse parlando di lei. Il rifiuto lasciò un’espressione in qualche modo confusa sulla faccia di Gerard; non ne era abituato e il suo dito smise di roteare, bloccandolo in una posa momentanea davvero comica. “Grazie, ma no grazie” continuò. “È un po’ presto, hai ragione.” Gli rivolse un sorriso nervoso, prima di guardare velocemente Frank, con occhi un po’ allarmati.

“Ehi, Lisa, ti va un po’ di zabaione?” Le chiese Frank, provando intensamente a mantenere uniforme il tono e nascondere il divertimento. Non solo l’aveva respinto ma sembrava anche non avere idea che fosse un illusionista più o meno famoso. Poteva sentire che il proprio sorriso fosse fin troppo ampio quindi si morse il labbro, per evitare di scoppiare a ridere.

Gli occhi di Gerard tornarono su di lui appena si accorse che si conoscevano. Frank lo ignorò, rendendosi appena conto che avesse ripreso repentinamente e quasi impercettibilmente il bicchiere di whiskey.

“No grazie,” rifiutò educatamente Lisa scuotendo la testa “non prendo niente. Tanto adesso facciamo colazione e dopo andiamo a trovare Babbo Natale. Volevamo solo fermarci a salutare.”

“Ehi, papa!”

Caden corse da loro. Indossava un paio di scarpe con i LED, creando piccoli spettacoli di luce blu e rossa contro la moquette ogni volta che appoggiava i piedi. La sua felpa con il cappuccio aveva di fronte, ovviamente, una stampa in stile cartone di Optimus Prime contro Megatron, che a Frank piaceva considerare come un segno dell’affetto nei suoi confronti. Caden insisteva praticamente sempre nel mettere qualcosa che c’entrasse con i Trasformers ogni volta che erano insieme, come se si trattasse di qualcosa di speciale che condividevano solo loro due. Più tardi Frank si ritrovò a cercare magliette dei Trasformers per adulti, giusto per abbinarsi. Si fece una nota mentale per ordinarne un paio. Sarebbe stato divertente. Lisa prese loro figlio e lo mise su uno degli sgabelli del bar.

“Ehi, ecco il mio amico” Frank sorrise, allungandosi oltre il bancone per scompigliargli i capelli. “Quindi ti piace il cappello, assomiglio un pochino a Babbo Natale adesso?”

“Nooo!” Caden rise rumorosamente, quasi urlando. “Papà, non hai neanche la _barba_!”

Con la coda nell’occhio Frank notò come Gerard avesse guardato ancora oltre il drink, gli occhi che si spostavano piano da Lisa a Caden, prima che alla fine il suo indugiasse su di lui. Poi si girò lentamente. Il suo viso rimase straordinariamente inespressivo ed il resto del suo corpo non lasciava trasparire se trovasse la situazione imbarazzante o spiacevole, ma il fatto che fosse ancora lì seduto a non fare niente rivelava che avesse capito il quadro; solo che non tornava. Ora stava silenziosamente provando a scoprire che tipo di scena gli si fosse presentata di fronte.

“Ehi, indovina?” continuò il bambino, al sicuro nella propria bolla di entusiasmo.

“Cosa, ragazzo?”

“Oggi vedrò Babbo Natale!” esclamò, muovendo un po’ le gambe.

“Ne sono certo” disse Frank, prima di avvicinarsi e abbassare la voce, come se stesse per dirgli un segreto. “Ma in questi giorni non è un po’ occupato? Come fa ad avere il tempo di farci visita su questa nave?”

“Ma, papa, quel Babbo Natale non è _vero_ ” rispose Caden, improvvisamente serissimo. “ _So_ che è solo qualcuno travestito, perché altrimenti come potrebbe essere al centro commerciale _e_ qui nello stesso momento? Il vero Babbo Natale è al Polo Nord, a preparare i nostri regali, e tutti gli altri lavorano per lui. _Agisce_ attraverso qualcun _altro_.” Gli rivolse uno sguardo che diceva “duh” così chiaramente che Frank dovette ridere.

“Va bene, ma se sai che non è quello vero perché sei così contento di vederlo?” chiese, divertito dalla logica del bambino.

“Perché sì” alzò di poco le spalle, dandogli una risposta tipicamente infantile che pensava spiegasse tutto, e fece un gran sorriso.

“Opera attraverso qualcun altro?” ripeté Lisa, fissandolo incredula. “Dove l’hai sentito, Caden; al telegiornale? Perché se è così allora è ovvio che ti lascio stare sveglio fino a troppo tardi.” Scosse la testa con un sorriso e si abbassò per baciare la guancia del bambino. “Ma in qualsiasi caso, prima hai bisogno di fare colazione, che tu lo voglia o meno. Andiamo, amore.”

“Aspetta” Disse Frank, e prese un bastoncino rosso e bianco alla menta dal barattolo sul bancone. “Puoi avere questo,” disse al figlio, con l’indice autoritariamente in aria mentre questi si allungava impaziente e provava a prenderglielo di mano “ma – whoa, aspetta un attimo, prima ascoltami – puoi mangiarlo solo dopo che hai fatto colazione, okay? E sii gentile oggi, fa’ quello che ti dice la mamma. Promesso?”

“Promesso” Caden annuì, i suoi occhi brillarono appena ricevette finalmente il bastoncino. “Grazie, papà!”

“Oh, e di’ a Babbo Natale che tuo papà gradirebbe un paio di giorni di ferie in più” scherzò, mentre il bambino saltava giù dallo sgabello, le sue scarpe che lampeggiarono gioiosamente nell’istante in cui toccarono il pavimento. “E magari un aumento.”

“Va bene, ci vediamo dopo, Frank” Lisa rise. “Ciao, Jill!”

Prese Caden per mano e lo guidò fuori dalla stanza. Stava saltellando di fianco a lei, creando luci rosse e blu in stile discoteca contro il tessuto dei suoi jeans bianchi.

“Oh, mio Dio, Frank. Caden è così carino” disse Jill sognante, guardandoli. “Adesso vorrei avere un figlio – e i bambini non mi piacciono neanche così tanto.”

Dall’altra parte del bancone, Gerard era caduto in un silenzio contemplativo. Frank prese un panno e iniziò a strofinare assorto un bicchiere da vino, percependo benissimo quegli occhi verdi quasi farsi strada nella sua pelle bruciando. Non aveva ancora detto niente e Frank non lo incoraggiò. Se stava cercando spiegazioni non le meritava. Se era confuso allora bene; comunque sia non avrebbe avuto più che maleducazione da offrire, l’aveva già dimostrato. Alla fine si alzò dallo sgabello.

“Grazie per il drink, Jill” disse bruscamente, accennando verso di lei ed ignorando Frank, prima di uscire dalla sala.

“Davvero, cosa gli prende?” Chiese piano Jill, accigliandosi verso la schiena del mago mentre scompariva dalla loro vista.

“Chi?” Chiese Frank con innocenza.

“Gerard. Sembra che sia diventato Scrooge.”

“Non ne ho idea” alzò le spalle. “Magari odia il Natale.”

***

Nei giorni successivi, Gerard continuò ad ignorare completamente Frank. Non lo insultava quando andava al bar; non arrivava neanche a rivolgergli lo sguardo. Anche se si nascondeva dietro alla solita splendida maschera di “Sono una celebrità dell’Envision ed in genere non me ne frega un cazzo”, in realtà non lo _diceva_ così spesso. C’erano momenti in cui dimenticava di tenere la guardia e scivolava nel proprio mondo assente e cupo; i suoi occhi non si focalizzavano su niente e guardava oltre tutto e tutti, fissando qualcosa che solo lui poteva vedere, e non sembrava essere consapevole di farlo. Di tanto in tanto Frank lo vedeva con qualche ragazza diversa e gli occasionali ragazzi, ma mai troppo spesso e mai con la stessa persona due volte. Quindi stava ancora mantenendo  il ruolo autoimposto di Casanova dell’Envision, ma comunque, niente di nuovo. L’unica cosa cambiata riguardo quello era quanto indifferente e annoiato sembrava con gli ammiratori ai suoi piedi. Le altre volte ne era derivato un senso di orgoglio, o almeno aveva dato quell’impressione. Ora era come se non gli interessasse.

“Okay, va bene” Borbottava tra sé Frank quando lo vedeva camminare con una nuova ragazza attaccata al suo braccio.

Alla fine realizzò quanta verità contenessero quelle piccole parole; _va bene_. Nonostante l’atteggiamento di Gerard, si stava godendo tantissimo la crociera. La nave era piena dei clienti più felici e pieni di vita che avesse mai avuto il piacere di incontrare, e ancora meglio, _suo figlio_ era a bordo.

Immaginate; Frank Iero, quello che non aveva mai pensato due volte all’avere figli, se proprio ci aveva pensato, era lì con il figlio, che presto avrebbe compiuto sette anni, un bambino che lo guardava davvero con ammirazione. A volte si sentiva proprio come se fosse un comune piccolo uomo che si godeva una vacanza in crociera con la propria famiglia. Si trattava di una sinceramente fantastica sensazione.

 _Già, va bene, Gerard_ , pensò. _Va bene._


	13. Dodici

Il quarto giorno della crociera sarebbe stato il giorno del tanto atteso ritorno in scena di Gerard. Tutti sembravano entusiasti del fatto che fosse tornato; “Finalmente”, dicevano, le espressioni sulle loro facce rivelavano che pensassero che finalmente fosse nel luogo a cui apparteneva.

Per l’occasione era stato piazzato fuori dal Colossus un poster completamente nuovo; Gerard indossava i soliti abiti, più un quadrifoglio attaccato al gilet. Inoltre nella foto sembrava straordinariamente allegro; un’allegria giusta e appropriata per lo spirito natalizio, si vedeva bene. Guardava tutti con la coda dell’occhio, i suoi occhi erano stati modificati per far sembrare emettessero un colore ambrato, brillante. Con le sue scure sopracciglia un po’ inarcate e gli angoli della bocca inchiodati in un sorriso aperto, sembrava quasi stesse dicendo “ta-dan!” Un gran numero di carte riempiva la foto in un elegante vortice, circondandolo in una gran varietà di stelle, scintille e piccoli punti di luce. Una mano era allungata verso l’obiettivo mentre le sue dita erano aperte, dando l’impressione che avesse lanciato tutto il mazzo al fotografo.

 _L’Envision Destiny è orgogliosa di presentare: Gerard Way - Envision the Magic.  
_ Le alte lettere patinate erano sempre le stesse, ma questa volta _Show di Natale_ era stato aggiunto sotto esse. Ecco un altro ben fatto, all’apparenza costoso e in qualche modo kitsch, poster dello spettacolo. Era uno che si sarebbe integrato bene in qualsiasi cinema, con qualche modifica. Rimuovendo le scritte e aggiungendo un COMING SOON in grandi lettere illuminate, Gerard sarebbe assomigliato ad un qualche nuovo, pazzo, super cattivo dell’universo di Batman, una strana mescolanza di una versione maschile di Zatanna e una femminile del Joker. _Il Natale come lo conosci non esiste più_ sarebbe stata una didascalia azzeccata. Frank ridacchiò immaginando Gerard sul grande schermo disperdere spiriti natalizi come il degno e bellissimo successore umano del Grinch.

***

Era quasi l’ora dell’intervallo quando Frank decise di rimanere nel salone e guardare il mago in azione. Aveva appena portato tre martini ai rispettivi clienti e pensò che non sarebbe importato se fosse mancato per un paio di minuti.

Gerard sembrava una statua di cera vivente sul palco, illuminata dai riflettori bluastri. Anche grazie alla copertura del trucco, la sua carnagione appariva bianco accesa, in contrasto con i suoi capelli scuri, e la matita nera dava l’impressione che stesse fissando, ipnotizzato e leggermente sorpreso, il nulla. Frank pensò sembrasse un po’ diverso. Si accigliò. A pensarci bene, Gerard sembrava un po’ a disagio lì sopra. Come disattento ed esitante. Si trattava di un cambiamento sottile ma comunque un cambiamento, e nei chiari primi piani sullo schermo era ancora più evidente.

Il suo primo errore fu far cadere una carta durante un trucco. Frank non l’aveva mai visto far cadere una carta. Risate sparse si alzarono dal pubblico, tutti loro pensavano si trattasse di qualcosa di premeditato. Gerard la raccolse, una semplice contrazione agli angoli della bocca rivelò che non fosse previsto. Al contrario; l’aveva sorpreso. Mescolò di nuovo le carte e questa volta metà del mazzo gli scivolò di mano; si sparsero ai suoi piedi come una mano indecifrabile dei tarocchi.

“Bene, wow” disse, provando a produrre una risata spensierata che uscì solo come acuta e nervosa. “È certo che non proverò a raccoglierle, o rimarrò qui per sempre. Penso che avrò bisogno di un altro mazzo di carte, per piacere. Oh, e non sono ubriaco, lo prometto” aggiunse.

Il pubblico rise di nuovo, ancora all’oscuro di ciò che Frank aveva visto. Non avevano notato come il tono nella voce di Gerard fosse cambiato, rendendo la battuta poco convincente e superficiale. Non avevano notato quanto sembrasse insicuro mentre aspettava le nuove carte, o come la sua mano tremò leggermente quando le ricevette.

Dopo questo, tutto quello che provava a fare in qualche modo sembrava andare storto, e qualsiasi sbaglio compisse diventava più palese sullo schermo, rendendolo dieci volte peggiore. Mescolò ancora le carte e chiese ad una persona a caso tra il pubblico di prendere una carta. La persona scelse il Tre di Picche. Alla fine Gerard optò per il Dieci di Quadri; era lontano sette numeri e neanche nel seme giusto, per non parlare del colore. Se non l’avesse conosciuto meglio avrebbe detto che Gerard avesse completamente dimenticato come fare il trucco, qualcosa che l’aveva obbligato a tirare semplicemente a indovinare una carta per la disperazione.

“Questa… chiaramente non è la mia serata” disse, provando a rendere la sua risata e scrollata di spalle convincenti. “Bene, al diavolo queste carte. Proviamo con qualcosa di diverso.”

“Qualcosa di diverso’ era il trucco con la banconota da venti dollari. Si rivelò essere l’errore più funesto di quella sera. L’idea era semplice ma abbastanza efficacie: farsi prestare un pezzo da venti da qualcuno tra il pubblico, chiedergli di scriverci sopra il nome, e fargli cambiare valore o valuta. Gerard posò subito gli occhi su una giovane donna ad uno dei tavoli davanti e presto tornò sul palco, tenendo in alto la banconota così che tutti la vedessero. Il primo piano sullo schermo lo mostrò piegare la banconota quattro volte. Fino ad ora, tutto bene. In qualsiasi caso, mentre la riapriva, sembrava perdere la concentrazione. Lo fece fermare all’improvviso e accigliarsi, la sua bocca pronunciò un silenzioso “Che diavolo?” Successivamente si voltò un po’, tenendo i soldi vicini al proprio petto e le mani, in difficoltà, lontane dal pubblico e dalla telecamera.

“ _Cazzo_ ” biascicò all’improvviso, irritato.

Gli ci volle massimo un secondo per realizzare che chiunque poteva sentire cosa stesse dicendo, ma a quel punto le parole gli erano già uscite di bocca. Il suo viso venne catturato dai riflettori e per un momento non illuminò altro che terrore. La banconota che aveva in mano si aprì di scatto per il proprio volere, scampando le tante pieghe, e lo schermo rivelò che fosse sempre la stessa, immutata, banconota da venti. Non era riuscito a farne niente. I soldi volteggiarono via dalle sue dita e atterrarono sul pavimento.

Tra tutto il pubblico calò un silenzio di tomba, e per qualche secondo tutti gli occhi furono sul mago. Poi, gradualmente, iniziò il mormorio. Frank poteva vedere persone accigliate e sguardi confusi, persone che allungavano il collo per provare a trovare altro, qualcosa che avrebbe potuto aiutarle a capire cosa stesse succedendo. Poteva sentire i clienti vicini discutere con voci sommesse se si trattasse di finzione o meno, soltanto puro intrattenimento premeditato. Quell’uomo era un mago vincitore di un Award, o no? Poteva davvero cadere su un trucco del genere?

Gerard non ebbe l’occasione di rimediare all’errore prima che la musica iniziasse a diffondersi, segnalando che ci sarebbe stata una pausa di venti minuti. Sembrò sinceramente stupefatto, guardava il pubblico come se si stesse chiedendo dove fosse e come ci fosse finito. Poi, senza dire altro, si girò di scatto e sparì, le tende che si chiudevano con vigore alle sue spalle.

Dopo, la sua assenza in sala fu dolorosamente evidente, come un grande succhiotto coperto male sul collo di una ragazza carina. Mantenendosi pronto a rivederlo, Frank origliò molte conversazioni tra i clienti. La maggior parte di loro era ancora convinta che fosse qualcosa di pianificato, che i trucchi e le scene successivamente sarebbero stati nuovamente straordinari e che probabilmente aveva un piano per tutto. Era un così bravo attore, dopotutto. Ma alcuni di loro erano infastiditi, Frank lo sentiva. Per loro, le cose non erano andate come previsto; a quanto pare non aveva mai fatto questo genere di cose nei precedenti spettacoli. Magari aveva fatto finta di sbagliare un paio di volte, certo, ma mai così. L’incertezza e la confusione sul suo viso erano stati reali; ormai l’avevano notato. Sembrava che fosse stato vicino al rivelare il segreto dietro al trucco, per sbaglio, e tutti sanno che i maghi non rivelano mai i propri segreti.

A metà della pausa, un uomo di mezza età apparve nel salone, battendo le mani e chiedendo a tutti di girarsi nella sua direzione.

“Signori e signore” inizò, e una volta che ebbe parlato, Frank lo ricordò come il presentatore di un precedente cabaret. “Temo che il resto dello spettacolo di Gerard Way sia stato cancellato.”

Un’impennata composta per metà di preoccupazione e metà di scontentezza attraversò la folla. Frank scambiò sguardi sorpresi con gli altri al bar. Cancellato? Sicuramente si trattava di una prima volta.

“Il signor Way non si sente bene e sono sicuro tutti voi capiate che non sarebbe sicuro per lui continuare a meno che le sue condizioni non siano eccellenti, al cento per cento. Se ne dispiace profondamente e promette che lo spettacolo domani sarà perfino migliore. Come piccolo compenso vorrebbe offrire a tutti un giro gratuito. Inoltre, l’Envision donerà a tutti un bonus al Green Diamond, che consiste in venti dollari di fiches gratis. Vi porgiamo le nostre più sincere scuse e ancora, ci dispiace per l’inconveniente.”

I clienti non sembrarono troppo infelici dell’annullo, e appena la maggior parte ebbe ricevuto il proprio drink si diressero al casinò; alcolici gratuiti e spendere i soldi di qualcun altro poteva chiaramente curare miracolosamente molte crisi. Quando il caos peggiore si risolse e molte delle volenterose mani si ritirarono, Frank prese un vassoio e tornò velocemente nel salone a prendere qualsiasi bicchiere rimasto.

Vide Gerard appena entrò. Era seduto da solo sul bordo del palco, teneva la banconota sgualcita tra le dita e la stava rigirando lentamente, accigliato. I tendoni erano di nuovo aperti, lo schermo nero, e lo sfondo poco illuminato impegnato da macchinisti che rimuovevano l’attrezzatura e arrotolavano fili. Gerard aveva un aspetto diverso sotto luci normali; il microfono wireless era stato disattivato ed era appoggiato intorno al suo collo, la sua voce amplificata andata con i riflettori. Stava sudando sotto gli spessi strati di trucco, che in quella penetrante luce sembrava un malsano miscuglio di abbronzatura e fango grigiastro. I suoi occhi erano incavati e nascosti nell’ombra, mentre i capelli gli cadevano senza vita davanti al viso. La sua essenza da illusionista sembrava essergli stata prosciugata e tutto ciò che era rimasto era questo triste, piccolo ed irriconoscibile qualcuno, uno sconosciuto nei panni di un mago.

Con il suo vassoio sottobraccio, Frank corse giù dagli scalini coperti dalla moquette. Esitò vicino ad uno dei tavoli in prima fila, ed ebbe il coraggio di lanciargli uno sguardo. Non ricambiò né riconobbe in alcun modo la sua presenza. Alla fine Frank prese una sedia con esitazione e si sedette, sporgendosi in avanti con i gomiti appoggiati sulle ginocchia.

“Ehi… Tutto bene?” chiese, la sua voce suonò stranamente profonda nel salone vuoto.

Gerard continuò ad accigliarsi alla banconota che aveva in mano, dando l’impressione di essere inquieto a riguardo ma senza farci realmente nulla. “Sto bene” disse senza tono, la sua faccia non lasciava trasparire più emozioni di un mattone. Ancora non aveva alzato lo sguardo.

“Hai annullato lo spettacolo.”

“Succede.”

“A te no.”

Ci fu un momento di silenzio in cui smise di armeggiare con i soldi, poi rispose: “C’è una prima volta per tutto.”

 _Adesso sai come ci si sente_ , si sorprese a pensare Frank, ricordando con leggero timore la notte in cui Gerard l’aveva messo in imbarazzo di fronte a tutti. Poi si sentì subito male per averlo pensato. Ad essere corretti, si trattava del mago stesso. La caduta era infinite volte più importante ed alta per lui. Frank non era che un cameriere; le persone l’avrebbero dimenticato il giorno dopo. La sua faccia e le sue azioni non rimanevano nelle persone come quelle di Gerard.

Frank spostò gli occhi dal viso stanco, serio, di Gerard e guardò i soldi nelle sue mani, quasi affascinato da come le sue pallide dita erano tornate ad esaminarli senza uno scopo.

“Questa sera la tua famiglia non è qui?” chiese all’improvviso, ancora parlando con la banconota.

“No, non ci sono” rispose Frank, un po’ circospetto. “È troppo tardi per Caden. E poi dici troppe parolacce; Lisa mi annegherebbe in sangue gelido se lo portassi qui.”

Gerard non approfondì l’argomento. Frank aspettò che continuasse ma quando non lo fece sospirò sonoramente, capendo che non fosse diverso dal parlare con il muro. Decise che avrebbe potuto rendersi utile anche lui e iniziò a raccogliere i pochi bicchieri vuoti e semivuoti dai tavoli vicini, impilando con precisione quelli che potevano essere impilati e mettendoli con cura sul proprio vassoio. Si fermò solo quando vide che non ce ne sarebbero stati più, e per tutto il tempo Gerard rimase seduto in silenzio sul bordo del palco. Frank stava tornando indietro quando lo chiamò all’improvviso.

“Avevi ragione” disse Gerard, mettendo finalmente via i soldi. Saltò giù dal palco ma rimase lì, appoggiandocisi sopra. Si mise a braccia conserte e lo guardò pensosamente.

“Avevo ragione?” Ripeté Frank, incredulo. “Cosa vuoi dire?”

“Intendo… Quello che hai detto, sul fatto che il trasferimento tra le navi fosse stata una mia idea… Avevi ragione” continuò. “Mi hanno spostato solo perché sono stato io a richiederlo.”

Frank lo fissò, decidendo che sarebbe stato meglio appoggiare il vassoio, quindi lo fece.

“Va bene…” disse piano, accigliandosi. “E perché l’avresti fatto?”

La risposta di Gerard arrivò subito.

“Per allontanarmi da te.”

Le sue braccia erano ancora incrociate, i suoi occhi verdi immobili e intensi. Si rese conto dell’espressione incerta che aveva ricevuto la sua risposta, quindi continuò prima che Frank potesse aprire bocca e chiedere cosa diavolo avesse voluto dire.

“Senti,” disse, massaggiandosi stancamente la fronte “per una volta sarò sincero con te. Non è vero che trascorro i miei giorni a pensare costantemente al sesso, o agli alcolici, o qualsiasi sia la credenza popolare. La credenza popolare è quello che è; popolare. Se aggiunge carattere alla mia personalità, per quanto scadente sia, lo accetto. Bene. Non posso negare di amare l’attenzione. Ma funziona, giusto? Ci guadagno un mucchio di soldi e non sono troppo lontano dal diventare piuttosto di successo. Secondo il mio management, evidentemente, sono il dodicesimo illusionista più cercato su Google al momento. E parliamo del fottuto Google quindi deve contare qualcosa.”

Ondeggiò avanti e indietro un paio di volte, mangiandosi l’unghia del pollice.

“Va be’” borbottò e scosse la testa, quasi infastidito da se stesso. “Quello che sto provando a dire è… Be’, è che trascorro molto tempo a pensare al mio lavoro. Ed è la pura cazzo di verità. Okay? Non è che non me ne frega un cazzo. Quando si tratta del mio lavoro, mi importa davvero. Mi faccio il culo perché voglio dare qualcosa di originale alle persone. Se le persone parlano di me, voglio che parlino su come io sia come niente che abbiano mai visto prima. Voglio essere uno dei migliori in quello che faccio. _Sono_ uno dei migliori in quello che faccio. Il punto è, il mio successo è qui grazie a _me_. Le persone con cui sono stato… _coinvolto_ non hanno mai contribuito. Non si sono neanche mai intromessi nella mia vita. Non trovo le persone neanche degne dei miei ripensamenti. Sono solo persone. Capisci? Non vado a letto con loro perché mi piacciono o perché mi influenzano in qualche modo. Non mi ispirano o altro; e non è neanche che ho bisogno di una fottuta musa. Vado a letto con loro solo perché penso sia divertente. A parte quello sono inutili e noiose e non le voglio troppo a lungo nella mia vita. Onestamente ho pensato di poter fare la stessa cosa con te. Pensavo di poterti conquistare e dimenticare, ma…”

Interruppe il proprio fiume di parole con una risata secca, come se avesse trovato un po’ troppo divertente qualcosa che avrebbe dovuto scatenare una reazione opposta.

“ _Tu_ attraversi la mia mente tutto il dannato tempo, Frank. Cazzo, tu fai avanti e indietro nella mia testa come se ci vivessi e non posso controllarlo. Sei sempre lì. Non sono neanche mai stato così vicino a te ma mi sembra comunque di essermi invischiato in qualcosa di complicato. Non ti avevo mai incontrato ma hai incasinato tutto in una cazzo di settimana e mi ha colto alla sprovvista. E ho visto i segni piuttosto velocemente, davvero. L’ho notato nella qualità dei miei spettacoli, l’ho notato in come non riuscissi a concentrarmi su niente. Non sapevo come affrontarlo. Odiavo persino che fossi capace di farlo. Sei solo un’altra persona, o no? Non dovresti essere diverso.” Sospirò e guardò la soffice moquette sul pavimento, perso e confuso. “Non lo so. Immagino di aver voluto salvare il mio spettacolo, prima che peggiorasse. Ciò che faccio è ciò che definisce chi sono, e se scompare quello allora cosa rimane? È tutto quello che so. La rimozione fisica sembrava l’unica scelta rimastami.”

Frank si mosse a disagio sul posto; tutta questa storia era completamente inaspettata e non sapeva cosa dire. Non l’aveva senz’altro previsto. Deglutì, la sua bocca divenuta di nuovo secca come cartavetrata. Gerard era proprio di fronte a lui, gli parlava con una voce completamente priva di tutta la noia, tutta la maleducazione, tutta l’arroganza. Non era l’illusionista distante, la celebrità maleducata, o il ragazzo con un’incerta preferenza per i compagni di sesso. Non era qualcuno che otteneva sempre ciò che voleva, che ipnotizzava le persone con la propria presenza, che asfissiava qualcuno con la propria personalità. Era solo il semplice Gerard Way e lui era nella media, ordinario e normale. Ora che era sceso dal piedistallo si rivelò essere un mortale come tutti gli altri. Ad essere sinceri sembrava quasi _patetico_. Frank lo riconosceva a malapena.

“Non ho notato niente” disse alla fine, provando a suonare il più disinvolto possibile.

“Cosa posso dire? Sono un bravo attore.” Gerard scosse le spalle. “Non potevo farti pensare che il motivo per cui me ne sono andato fosse perché eri riuscito a rompermi o altro. C’era la mia reputazione a repentaglio.”

“Quindi la cosa della rimozione fisica… Ha funzionato?”

“Cosa, mi stai prendendo per il culo? Frank – sono qui davanti a te come un idiota!” Gerard fece un’altra piccola risata e il sarcasmo in essa era così palese questa volta, la sua bocca non si aprì neanche in un sorriso.

“Ho pregato la compagnia di trasferirmi. Ho davvero _pregato_ quei _bastardi_ di mandarmi su un’altra nave. Quegli stupidi figli di puttana erano così incazzati. Avevi ragione anche su quello; l’ultima cosa che volevano era che me ne andassi. Sono una miniera d’oro per quelle persone, era ovvio che volevano assicurarsi rimanessi, almeno per le vacanze. Ma alla fine si sono arresi, e quando l’hanno fatto, mi hanno ridotto lo stipendio. Mi hanno rimosso dall’intera classe Splendor. Mi hanno persino mandato nella loro linea di meno successo, come una sorta di punizione. Ma sai cosa? Non mi importava. È stato imbarazzante, cazzo, sì, ma non ho protestato. Ecco quanto volevo andarmene da qui.”

Guardò in basso per un momento, si appoggiò una mano sul fianco e si fece scorrere l’altra tra i capelli, cercando le parole giuste. Fece un lungo sospiro.

“Devo ammettere di essere stato piuttosto demoralizzato in questi ultimi mesi. Non sono stato capace di focalizzarmi da nessuna parte. Non riuscivo a svolgere il mio lavoro perché pensavo a te e perdevo la presa su tutto. Andarsene non è servito ad un cazzo e mi sta facendo perdere la testa. E a cosa è servito tornare qui? È evidente che ancora non sono in grado di ricompormi. Non so più cosa sto facendo a causa tua, Frank. questa volta è… non ne ho idea. Non capisco perché le cose vadano male a causa tua.”

Il silenzio che seguì fu assordante. Perfino l’armeggiare e i rumori dalle persone dietro le quinte non riuscirono ad infiltrarvici. Frank rimase lì come inchiodato al pavimento. Tutto sembrava inquieto e strano e nel profondo voleva solo lasciar perdere tutto, ma col cavolo che sarebbe riuscito a farlo. Tutto ciò che poteva fare era rimanere lì ed ascoltare.

“Ovviamente il mio spettacolo questa sera non è stato un fiasco perché non mi sento bene” continuò Gerard, evidentemente intenzionato a volersi disperatamente liberare il petto da tutto; sembrava che per lui fosse ora o mai più. “Questa sera si è trattato solo di distrazioni, come sempre, ma questa volta qualcuno _mi_ ha distratto, e quel qualcuno eri tu. Hai vagato ancora nella mia testa e ora che sei così vicino è stato due volte peggio. Mi sono bloccato; semplice. Mi sono fottutamente _bloccato_. Ho iniziato a dimenticare i miei trucchi. Non è esilarante? Il mago che si dimentica i suoi propri trucchi? È così dannatamente idiota. E cosa succede a te, Frank? E cosa diavolo sta succedendo nella tua vita?” aggiunse, alzando le braccia senza speranza. “Qui ci sono così tante cose che non tornano. All’improvviso hai una ragazza e un bambino che è tuo figlio, ma ti importa ancora abbastanza di me per chiedermi perché me ne sono andato. Sto provando a farmi odiare abbastanza da te per farmi lasciare in pace ma continui a tornare – e non capisco perché dovrebbe importanti, ormai. È palese che hai lavorato velocemente mentre ero via.”

La sua voce era un mix di confusione e frustrazione, ed era intrecciata così chiaramente alla sua espressione che guardarlo provocava quasi male fisico.

“Gerard, so che ti stai facendo domande su Caden e Lisa e tutto…” iniziò Frank, che voleva dare una spiegazione ma non sapeva come trovare la versione più corta possibile, se ce n’era una. “È una lunga storia, e io –”

“Ho tempo per una lunga storia” lo interruppe, annuendo incoraggiante. “Non m’importa. Se tu hai tempo allora io ho tempo. Soltanto… per favore spiegami qualcosa.”

Quindi, esitante, Frank gli raccontò la sua passata vita da adolescente e come conoscesse Lisa. Gli raccontò come avesse scoperto di avere un figlio chiamato Caden. Gli raccontò che gli andava bene, che non voleva fosse in nessun altro modo. Gerard rimase lì ad ascoltarlo, le sue braccia abbandonate ai fianchi, la testa leggermente inclinata. Sembrava ancora profondamente confuso.

“Lisa non è la mia ragazza o altro” disse Frank, serio. “È la madre di Caden e mia amica ma… tutto qui. Non ci sono benefici o cos’altro nella nostra relazione, tranne il fatto che posso davvero contare su di lei come amica. Quello che è successo tra noi… Be’, è successo molto tempo fa. Ero giovane e stupido – le solite cose.”

Si fermò, mordendosi il labbro.

“Sai, Gerard… Non puoi sempre conquistare per poi dimenticare. Non puoi continuare ad andare a letto con chiunque pensando che nessuno ti colpirà mai. Seriamente, che cazzo ti ingranaggio si è rotto in testa per farti comportare così? È l’atteggiamento più idiota di cui abbia mai sentito, è fatto per andare male. Ci sarà sempre qualcuno a cui non sei immune in questo mondo, per quanto tu possa credere di esserlo. Odio dirlo ma in un certo senso penso te lo sia meritato.”

Le sue parole suonarono un po’ troppo dure, ma ormai erano andate ed impossibili da riprendere. Passò un altro momento di silenzio assordante. Gerard incrociò di nuovo le braccia, piano e saldamente, come se avesse voluto restringersi o abbracciarsi. Le sue spalle erano incurvate e il suo collo piegato. Si guardò i piedi.

“Ma,” iniziò pianto “con me qui, che ammetto di non essere… immune.” Alzò di nuovo lo sguardo. “È troppo tardi?”

“Non lo so” rispose Frank con esitazione. “Ma ci sono stati un sacco di casini, come questa sera. Tutto questo…” Alzò le braccia in aria, guardando la stanza. “Voglio dire, sono così inutili. Se non avessi continuato ad insistere nell’essere _te_ tutto il tempo, probabilmente saresti riuscito ad evitare di fare il cretino questa sera. Ci sono state un sacco di occasioni in cui avresti potuto semplicemente dirmi cosa ti stava preoccupando. Forse mi… sai, forse mi sentirei diverso a riguardo.”

Di nuovo gli sembrò che quello che aveva detto fosse stato un po’ troppo duro. Ancora, si trattava solo della verità.

“Ma non è così. Non ti senti diverso. Quindi non basta per niente essere dispiaciuto.”

Non c’era nessuna domanda da intendere in quello che Gerard aveva detto. Stava facendo un’affermazione, come se stesse parlando da solo e avesse appurato una realizzazione con cui avrebbe dovuto raggiungere un accordo.

I due giovani uomini si guardarono. Vedere Gerard stare lì di fronte a lui così, insicuro e senza idea di cosa fare, fece male al cuore di Frank più di quanto fosse preparato. Lo fece davvero stare male. La parte di lui che si era già innamorata sapeva esattamente cosa volesse dire e cosa volesse fare, ma non poteva ascoltarla. Non si trattava di ciò che voleva; si trattava di ciò che _doveva_. Era già successo troppo. La parte razionale di lui aveva il controllo e gli stava dicendo che era abbastanza. _Non abboccare e non farti coinvolgere_.  
“No, hai ragione” disse con calma, aggiungendo una piccola alzata di spalle. “Non è abbastanza. Ho un figlio, Gerard. Ho questo fantastico piccolo ragazzo che mi ammira e onestamente ora come ora non ho tempo per fare avanti e indietro così. Io e te non possiamo semplicemente _succedere_. Non puoi decidere di voler cambiare tutto e basta, perché non si tratta solo di te e di cosa vuoi. Il mondo non gira intorno a te. Hai portato anche troppa merda nella mia vita e non ho altro tempo da sprecare per riprendermi. Se dovessi preoccuparmi solo di me stesso e della mia integrità mentale allora forse potrei permetterti di farmi questo, ma devo rimanere integro e sano non solo per me, ma anche per Caden. E perderai sempre contro di lui, è semplice. Non ho intenzione di scegliere di fidarmi di te perché adesso non posso avere a che fare con un dolore del genere. Quindi no, non è abbastanza, mi dispiace. Dovrai semplicemente affrontare tutto in qualche altro modo. Fattene una ragione, Gerard.”

Gerard lo fissò, leggermente scioccato da quello che aveva avuto da dire. Sembrava che ci fosse ancora una parte di lui che si aspettasse che avrebbe accettato la sua confessione e poi tutto si sarebbe sistemato. Alla fine annuì lentamente, disgiungendo le braccia.

“Va bene” disse, dedicandogli un vago sorriso rassegnato. “Mi dispiace che tu ti senta così. Mi dispiace per… be’, per tutto. Ma capisco. Dovrò arrangiarmi, hai ragione. Hai sempre avuto ragione sulla maggior parte delle cose. Almeno sai come stanno le cose” aggiunse.

“Già. Già, lo so. Grazie.” Tra loro cadde un breve silenzio carico di disagio. “Forse, uhm, devo tornare al bar, aiutare gli altri a chiudere e tutto…” la voce di Frank si dissolse mentre accennava agli scalini.

“Oh, giusto. Certo” Gerard annuì solerte e gli dedicò un altro breve sorriso. “Scusa. Non voglio trattenerti.”

Mentre tornava indietro con il vassoio, Frank si sentì stranamente vuoto, come se il fondo del suo stomaco gli fosse stato tolto e tutto ciò che ne fosse rimasto fosse stata una cavità, un enorme buco che faceva passare l’aria. Gli fece male al petto e si sentì infinitamente triste. Triste che Gerard non gliel’avesse detto prima, triste che fosse stato tanto confuso da dover cambiare nave a causa sua, e triste semplicemente che la situazione non fosse diversa. Era triste e arrabbiato perché la parte razionale di lui avesse vinto e perché in verità non gli dispiacesse.

Si fermò una volta e si guardò alle spalle, per controllare che Gerard fosse ancora lì, ma si era già ritirato nell’oscurità delle quinte.


	14. Tredici

Il suo treno di pensieri lo portò di nuovo al mondo reale e poi più o meno lo fece tornare nel presente, alla sera prima. Pensò a Gerard di fronte a lui, quella figura triste che non era per niente sembrata Gerard. Immaginare quella scena faceva ancora battere il suo cuore con uno strano tipo di sfumatura amara, un dolore sbiadito difficile da comprendere. Rifiutarlo era stata la cosa giusta da fare dopo che gli aveva aperto così il proprio cuore? Frank si rigirò su un fianco, il letto cigolò. Guardò fuori dal piccolo oblò, non vide altro che il cielo azzurro. Va bene, forse era stata una mossa da stronzi ma si era detto di averne avuto abbastanza.

E lo pensava, lo pensava davvero; Gerard aveva sempre continuato a recitare la sua strana versione di al lupo al lupo, giocando con tutti i livelli della scala delle emozioni umane. Era andato dal prendersi gioco di lui al baciarlo. Era stato arrabbiato e minaccioso e sarcastico. L’aveva ignorato completamente. Se n’è persino andato, senza alcun tipo di preavviso. In altre parole, si era comportato in modo ridicolo per tutto quel tempo, e per completare l’opera, aveva deciso di girare del tutto la situazione dicendo di essere sinceramente dispiaciuto. La parte peggiore era che sembrava intenderlo sul serio.

Frank non era sicuro su niente e alla fine sbollì così. Non era sicuro se Gerard lo stesse facendo perché era confuso e semplicemente non riusciva a capirsi, o perché avesse qualche problema. Forse qualcosa in lui si era rotto ad un certo punto, rendendolo incapace di farlo agire come qualsiasi altra persone razionale, di buon senso, avrebbe fatto; forse era questo, ai suoi occhi, ciò che significava usare il buon senso. Per quel che ne sapeva poteva essere solo un altro trucco; sicuramente non poteva essere certo che non lo fosse. Quel tizio era un bravo attore, l’aveva detto lui stesso. Frank percepì un’ondata di irritazione attraversarlo e sostare nel suo stomaco. La lasciò fare per un po’, permettendole di diffondersi ed impregnarsi, prima di appallottolare la mano e girarsi per dare al cuscino un pugno infastidito.

“Razza di fottuto idiota” borbottò. “Perché rendi tutto così fottutamente difficile?”

Ricadde sul cuscino e si trascinò la mano per la faccia. Non sapeva a chi fossero state rivolte quelle parole; Gerard o se stesso. Frank non aveva problemi di fiducia, ma era pur sempre un essere umano; tutti gli esseri umani hanno paura di venire feriti, no? La prima cosa che gli venne in mente fu che volesse solamente riuscire a mettere a repentaglio la propria fiducia senza doversi preoccupare di possibili ferite. Se solo avesse potuto esserne certo.

Sospirò. Più di una volta si era sorpreso a sperare di essersi innamorato di Lisa invece. Sarebbe comunque stato un problema ma per qualche motivo sembrava uno più facile da risolvere. Era solo un altro di quei _Se solo_ nella sua vita. Ma ovviamente, tra tutte le persone del mondo doveva andare ad innamorarsi di qualcuno come Gerard Way. Non importava quanto arrabbiato o urtato o disgustato con se stesso fosse; si _era_ innamorato, non avrebbe avuto senso negarlo. Avrebbe potuto strisciare via da lì se avesse voluto ma avrebbe impiegato anni. Era solo l’aspetto di essere _insicuro_ che continuava a perseguirlo, impedendogli di accettare il fatto di essersi incastrato nell’essere innamorato di qualcuno per cui non sapeva neanche se avesse voluto sprecare altri sentimenti.

Frank tornò a fissare pensoso il letto sopra al suo. Da qualche parte nel profondo pensò, forse persino sperò un pochino, che l’amore per Caden potesse rimpiazzare ciò che provava per Gerard, ma non cambiò nulla. Era un tipo diverso di amore. Suo figlio aveva il suo posto insostituibile nel suo cuore, nessun altro poteva toccarlo. Tuttavia, solo perché quel posto era già occupato non significava che tutti gli altri spazi fossero già protetti; con qualche combinazione astutamente azzeccata, chiunque avrebbe potuto accedervi, e Gerard era nel processo di chiudercisi dentro a chiave. Non sembrò proprio una sorpresa quando ci pensò. Quando si parlava di amore, si poteva averne un’infinita quantità da condividere. Immaginò fosse vero che l’amore fosse una donna capricciosa.

***

Prima di pranzo, Caden trascorse un paio d’ore al campo per bambini. Frank decise di chiedere a Lisa se intanto volesse una tazza di caffè. Si trovavano nel ponte più alto, appoggiati alla ringhiera, quando una folata di aria tiepida arrivò sfiorando le loro teste. Frank alzò lo sguardo, strizzando gli occhi a causa del sole. Quando Frank era appena un bambino suo padre aveva fatto trasferire la famiglia dal Jersey a Miami per questioni legate alle opportunità di lavoro, il che significava che non era mai stato abituato a Natali pieni di neve. E comunque si chiedeva come questo, un Natale ai Caraibi, fosse per i clienti che venivano sul serio da luoghi in cui _erano_ abituati ad inverni freddi.

“Ehi, hai smesso di mettere i tuoi piercing?” chiese Lisa, interrompendo le sue riflessioni sulle vacanze. “A casa non li rimetti.”

Accigliato, Frank si toccò la pelle sotto alle labbra, e poté sentire una piccola traccia del buco dove di solito si trovava l’anellino.

“Già, direi di sì” rispose, leggermente sorpreso per il fatto di non essersi preso il tempo di notarlo. “Deve essersi chiuso il buco” aggiunse. “Non mi mancano tanto, a dire la verità. Una cosa in meno di cui preoccuparsi.”

Per più o meno mezz’ora i due continuarono a parlare di tutto e niente, toccando un po’ tutti quegli argomenti vuoti e senza senso che non li portarono da nessuna parte, che era solo un modo per girare attorno alla questione. Frank guardò Lisa; quasi non sembrava lei. Sembrava che più si avvicinassero alla fine della settimana, e più le onde si infrangevano sotto lo scafo della nave, più si permetteva di essere preoccupata. E sapeva cosa la stesse preoccupando; anche lui lo era.

“Cosa facciamo, Frank?” chiese lei alla fine, guardandolo accennando ad  un sorriso che svanì subito. Aveva le mani intorno al caffè e la tiepida brezza li attraversò con  colpi indelicati, facendo ondeggiare i suoi capelli. “Cosa succede quando torniamo a casa? I Natali e i compleanni sono una cosa, ma cosa faremo per il resto dell’anno?”

“Bella domanda…” Frank fissò l’oceano, mordendosi il labbro e girando senza farci caso il coperchio del suo bicchiere di caffè. “Sinceramente non lo so.”

“Credo che Caden si aspetti che tu ti trasferisca da noi” aggiunse quindi. “È da un po’ che chiede se verrai a _casa_ per Natale.”

Frank spostò lo sguardo, un po’ a disagio; sapeva che prima o poi sarebbe stato un problema. “Non posso… non posso vivere con voi. E voglio bene ad entrambi” aggiunse velocemente “Davvero. Non è per quello. È che non penso potremmo avere una normale vita di famiglia. Non possiamo vivere come mamma e papà se saremo solo, sai, amici.”

Scrollò le spalle goffamente; quelle parole suonavano dure, nonostante ciò che aveva aggiunto. Lisa guardò l’acqua, molto più in basso, i gomiti appoggiati alla ringhiera scrostata.

“Sì, so cosa intendi. E comunque non saremo mai più che ‘amici’, anch’io l’avevo pensato” disse, annuendo. "E ovviamente sono d’accordo con te. Non possiamo forzare altro da questo. Solo non so se Caden lo capisce."

“Dicevo davvero quando ho detto che voglio bene ad entrambi” ripeté Frank con sincerità, improvvisamente timoroso che avrebbe pensato sarebbe sparito. “Non me ne andrò o altro.”

“E io non voglio che te ne vada” disse lei velocemente. “Voglio che tu ci sia e anche Caden lo vuole, di sicuro. Mi sto preoccupando solo dell’organizzazione, tutto qui – sai, i weekend e le riunioni di famiglia e quelle cose lì. Non mi piace l’idea di divere tutto ma non vedo altri modi di farlo.” Sospirò. “Ci sentiremo solo di essere un’altra di quelle coppie divorziate. O almeno lo sembrerà.”

“Già” mormorò, annuendo. Fissò l’orizzonte. “Neanche a me piace. Ma sono sicuro che lo risolveremo e… ci abitueremo. Dopotutto, siamo arrivati fino a qui.”

Rimasero lì in silenzio per un po’, semplicemente godendosi la vista e bevendo i loro caffè. Gli ci volle un po’ ma alla fine notò che Lisa lo stava guardando, un sorriso sghembo ai lati della sua bocca. Alzò un sopracciglio, indagatrice.

“Cosa?” rise.

“Non sei _davvero_ qui, o no? Sembri un po’ più distante del solito… non so. È come se stessi pensando a qualcun altro.” Poi i suoi occhi si spalancarono e sorrise consapevole. “Aspetta, stai pensando ad una ragazza, o no? Frank, ti sei trovato una fidanzata?”

Frank fece una smorfia, muovendosi a disagio sul posto. Era davvero così evidente?

“Non _esattamente_. Ma sì, ci sei andata vicina.” Girò la schiena verso il mare, guardando i clienti che si godevano la piscina. Chiuse gli occhi e inclinò la testa per sentire il sole in faccia. “Come lo dite di solito voi ragazze… Ah sì; c’è questo _ragazzo_ …”

Lasciò la frase sospesa nell’aria e aprì un occhio, guardandola perifericamente. Sorrise un po’. Lisa non impiegò più di una frazione di secondo per riprendersi e la sua faccia si accese; aveva capito.

“Quindi vuoi dire…?” I suoi occhi lo stavano spingendo a confermare i suoi sospetti prima che lo dicesse lei.

“Sì, è proprio quello che voglio dire” ammise Frank, con le orecchie  un po’ arrosate. “Non so, mi piacciono entrambi. Più o meno. Almeno mi sono _detto_ che mi piacciono entrambi” si corresse, sospirando. “Penso di avere delle preferenze, però.”

Per un momento, Lisa sembrò quasi offesa dal fatto che non glielo avesse detto prima. Poi iniziò a ridere.

“Va bene” rise, scuotendo la testa. “Onestamente? Non è che possa dire che non me l’aspettassi o altro; di sicuro ti piaceva tastare le acque alle superiori, per quello che ricordo. Mi ricordo anche che a volte avevi la tendenza ad essere _molto_ scrupoloso. Però pensavo solo che stessi andando contro corrente. Per qualche ragione ho sempre pensato che saresti finito con una ragazza.”  
“Ehi, posso ancora” Frank alzò le spalle. “Ci sono ancore molte acque inesplorate là fuori. Non ho detto che è _lui_.”

“Ma è quello che ti senti, o no?”

“Sì… E no. Non lo so.” Esitò, alzando gli occhi al cielo. “Non riesco a credere di stare per dirlo – ma è complicato.”

“ _Be’_?” Lisa gli diede una gomitata. “Dimmi chi è! Lo conosco?” aggiunse, e all’improvviso il suo tono calò, come se temesse che qualcuno potesse origliare.

Frank le disse che la persona in questione in effetti era colui che ci aveva provato con lei l’altro giorno. Poi, prima che potesse fermarsi, iniziò a raccontarle cosa fosse successo tra loro da quando aveva iniziato a lavorare per l’Envision, tutto quello con cui avevano avuto a che fare nei mesi precedenti. Infine, le raccontò della notte prima. Fu strano, ma parlando, Frank si sentì immensamente sollevato. All’inizio aveva voluto tralasciare alcune parti della storia ma presto si accorse quanto fosse bello confidarsi con qualcuno, quindi le aprì il proprio cuore. Non era stato veramente consapevole di quanto questo gli fosse pesato, quanto gli avesse corroso il cervello, prima che ne iniziasse a parlare.

Quando ebbe finito, Lisa aveva le mani attorno al suo caffè, le dita allacciate come devote in una silenziosa preghiera. Lo guardò, leggermente preoccupata.

“Pensi che voi due potreste farcela? Nonostante tutto?”

“Non ne ho idea” Frank sospirò, alzando ancora le spalle. “Devo ancora comprenderlo. A volte non lo capisco.”

“Quello che non capisco è perché voi due continuiate a complicare le cose” rispose schietta, e di colpo suonò impaziente, persino un po’ arrabbiata con lui. “Hai il diritto di essere scettico e tutto, ma chi lo sa? Magari questa volta fa sul serio. In qualsiasi caso rimarrete entrambi tristi se continuate così. Gli hai detto di voler rimanere sano per il bene di Caden e di non poter avere a che fare con quel dolore. Be’, forse _sei_ già distrutto, Frank. Forse stai solo peggiorando tutto. Dagli una possibilità. Penso che sia ciò di cui hai realmente bisogno.”  
“Ma tu non hai idea di come lui sia realmente” rispose Frank, un po’ sulla difensiva. “E _ho_ provato a dargli un’altra possibilità.”  
“A me non sembra. Se l’avessi _fatto_ ti saresti comportato diversamente ieri sera; non l’avresti respinto. Ad alcune persone bisogna dare il beneficio del dubbio prima che inizino a ricomporsi.”

Si morse il labbro pensosamente. Non c’era dubbio che ciò che Lisa aveva detto l’avesse infastidito, ma questo solo perché sapeva che quello che aveva detto avesse totalmente senso.

“Va bene” sospirò, alla fine. “Forse hai ragione. Ma comunque, tutto questo è fottutamente stupido e inutile. Dovrei semplicemente parlargli.”

“Penso che dovresti” acconsentì Lisa, annuendo. “Da come parli, è evidente che siete tutti e due pazzi l’uno dell’altra. Non so perché altrimenti vi degnereste di passare tutti questi casini.”

Frank si accorse di fissare il nulla e perdersi un po’ provando ad immaginarsi come sarebbe finita per loro. Non era neanche sicuro su cosa avrebbe dovuto dire. E poi, come si iniziava una conversazione del genere? Con un “ho cambiato idea” oppure “mi sono sbagliato”? suonavano entrambi ugualmente goffi. Una brusca e breve folata di vento gli scompigliò i capelli, strappandolo via dalla sua contemplazione, come ricordandogli che prima avrebbe dovuto sistemare altre cose.

“Be’, per ora Gerard dovrà aspettare” aggiunse alla fine, quasi come un ripensamento. “Al momento la nostra priorità è Caden. Ovviamente dovremo fare come hai detto; vivere come la maggior parte dei genitori divorziati, tranne per il fatto che questa famiglia sarà molto diversa da qualsiasi altra. Voglio dire, sua mamma potrebbe avere un nuovo fidanzato ma questo vale anche per suo _padre_. Caden è nell’insolita posizione di poter avere due possibili patrigni; di sicuro non avrà una tipica famiglia nucleare. Ciò che bisogna capire è come dovremmo spiegarglielo.”

Per un secondo o due, Lisa lo guardò e basta. Poi si sporse e gli strinse la mano. “Non hai idea di quanto io sia felice che tu sia il papà di Caden” disse dolcemente, con un’espressione autenticamente sincera in faccia. “Davvero. Non ne hai la minima idea. Ovviamente ho sempre pensato fosse una bella persona, ma adesso che ha un vero padre nella sua vita è cresciuto così tanto. Penso che i bambini della sua età abbiano bisogno di un padre da ammirare e non avrei potuto sperare in nessuno meglio di te per quel posto. Hai detto che fare l’adulto ti fosse nuovo e tutto ma sai cosa? La maggior parte degli adulti neanche è come te. Scommetto che qualcuno con vent’anni di esperienza nel crescere i bambini non avrebbe potuto fare meglio di te. Volevo solo dirtelo” aggiunse, dedicandogli un altro sorriso e mezza alzata di spalle. “Dovresti sapere che sei fantastico.”

Frank non sapeva proprio come rispondere. La sua gola si sigillò, un bozzolo istantaneo formatosi nella sua trachea, e non osava aprire bocca per parlare. Era sicuro che se avesse anche solo separato le labbra la sua risposta sarebbe uscita come qualcosa di indecifrabile, stridente e acuta. Alla fine si avvicinò e la abbracciò.

“Dopo parlerò con Caden” mormorò tra i suoi capelli.

“Sei sicuro?” Lisa si allontanò di poco, guardandolo. “Perché posso venire con te.”

“Nah.” Scosse la testa. “Per ora hai fatto tutto da sola, quindi lasciami fare questo. Penso che dovresti prenderti una pausa e rilassarti; prova la spa o qualcos’altro. Non dimenticarti che sei qui in vacanza. Lascia che mi preoccupi di Caden.”

***

Era proprio appena dopo pranzo e la nave stava per arrivare a Philipsburg, dov’era tutto pronto per andare in spiaggia e per uno spettacolo sugli scii d’acqua di Babbo Natale. Frank prese Caden dal campo e scoprì che il bambino era ancora pieno di un’enorme quantità di energia; continuò a correre e saltare tre passi davanti a lui, e più di una volta spinse Frank a correre solo perché non lo perdesse di vista. Sapeva che Caden doveva mangiare qualcosa ma allo stesso tempo non voleva sprecare tempo a farlo stare fermo. Alla fine, invece, lo portò nella cucina, dove aveva conosciuto un po’ di dipendenti nel corso dei mesi; quel posto era più rumoroso e pieno di molta più azione. Inoltre, sapeva che non sarebbe stato difficile trovare qualcuno più che disposto a preparare a suo figlio un panino veloce.

Dopo che Caden ebbe proclamato di essere pieno, volle andare a vedere il ponte più alto. Frank appoggiò volentieri la richiesta, pensando che magari la vista di Philipsburg in lontananza gli avrebbe donato un po’ di ispirazione su come dare al figlio un quadretto decente della sua possibile futura famiglia.

“Ehi, Caden” iniziò Frank, senza la più pallida idea di come avrebbe dovuto introdurre quell’argomento in un modo che avrebbe capito. Era vero che il bambino era grande e sveglio per la sua età, ma c’erano sempre limiti. “Papà ti deve parlare di una cosa.”

Caden non rispose; ora aveva perso alcune delle sue energie, iniziava ad apparire un po’ stanco. Aveva appoggiato la fronte alla barra di metallo più alta della ringhiera e sbirciava curiosamente alla profonda massa blu sotto di loro. Strinse la barra in mezzo con attenzione mentre i suoi piedi erano saldamente piantati sul pavimento. Frank fu orgoglioso del fatto che l’avesse ascoltato quando gli aveva severamente detto di non salire su nessuna ringhiera della nave.

“Di solito le mamme e i papà vivono insieme. E lo sai, giusto?”

“Uh-huh” il bambino annuì.

“Be’, a volte…” Frank continuò. “A volte no.”

“So anche quello” rispose, continuando a non guardarlo. “Come Thomas, nella mia classe. I suoi genitori non vivono nella stessa casa. Sono…” Si fermò, pensando alla parola che gli mancava. “Thomas dice che sono _se-parati._ ”

Frank si sentì un po’ sollevato; almeno adesso aveva una visione in qualche modo più chiara della conoscenza del figlio in quel campo.

“Okay. Be’, è più o meno la stessa cosa con me e tua mamma” continuò incerto. “Il motivo per cui non mi sono ancora trasferito da voi è perché non vivremo nella stessa casa. Saremo separati.”

Questa volta Caden distolse lo sguardo dal mare e lo guardò con un tenue senso di meraviglia. Strizzò gli occhi a causa del sole, provando a trovare la faccia del padre in quella luce brillante. Lo fece sembrare del tutto confuso e Frank sentì il proprio cuore venire accoltellato da pura cattiva coscienza.

“Perché?”

Aveva temuto quella domanda. Quel semplice _perché_. E questo _perché_ in particolare gli ruppe il cuore. Si inginocchiò per arrivare all’altezza del bambino, e guardare nei suoi grandi occhi nocciola. Era come guardare una versione molto più giovane di se stessi.

“Va bene” disse. Mise le mani sulle spalle di Caden, guardandolo con sincerità. “Prima che ti dica perché, devi sapere che potrei dire cose che non ti piaceranno. Quindi se ti faccio arrabbiare o ti do fastidio, fammelo sapere così proverò a spiegartelo un po’ meglio. Puoi farlo?”

Il bambino di sei anni lo guardò contemplativamente. Poi annuì un paio di volte, sembrando un po’ circospetto.

“Bene” Frank sorrise. “Non vivrò con voi perché la tua mamma ed io, non ci vogliamo bene come le mamme e i papà dovrebbero.”

“Perché no?”

“Era passato molto tempo da quando avevo parlato con tua mamma. Ti ricordi di quando siete venuti da me la prima volta, che non l’ho quasi riconosciuta? E che non sapevo chi fossi? Be’, a volte, quando i grandi non parlano per un po’, si dimenticano l’uno dell’altro. E a volte, nel frattempo succedono altre cose. Non significa che smettano di essere amici, ma quando si incontrano di nuovo, non è più la stessa cosa.”

“È questo che è successo a te e alla mamma?” Chiese Caden, guardando attentamente il suo viso.

“Esatto” Frank annuì. “Quando sarai più grande capirai molto meglio ciò che intendo. Ma per ora, tutto quello che devi sapere è che io e la mamma siamo buoni amici, anche se non vogliamo vivere insieme. E solo perché non vivo con voi non significa che non _vi_ voglia bene.”

“Lo so, papà” annuì seriamente. “E va bene. Devi vivere sulla nave, anche, e stai via molto, ma penso che il tuo sia il lavoro più bello tra tutti quelli dei papà del mondo.”

Frank rise. “Lo pensi davvero? Be’, quando tornerò ci vedremo lo stesso e faremo un sacco di cose fighe, giusto?”

“Sì!” il bambino sorrise. “Tu e io, papà.”

“Tu e io, ragazzo” ripeté, entusiasta di rimando e allungatosi per scompigliargli i capelli.

Caden rise, con il viso acceso per la gioia. Poi la sua espressione mutò e assunse una sfumatura seria, facendo pensare che si fosse ricordato qualcosa di natura molto più preoccupante.

“Ma… quando non sarai sulla nave e non sarai con noi, sarai da solo” si accigliò, e per un attimo sembrò preoccupato. “Non voglio che tu sia triste.”

“Awh, Caden.” Spinto da qualcosa nelle profondità del suo cuore, Frank non poté evitare di abbracciare il figlio. “Non sono triste o niente del genere. Sono molto felice. Ho voi, ricordi?”

Quando lo lasciò, Caden sembrava ancora scettico.

“Sì, ma sarai da _solo_. È triste che non vivrai con nessuno quando non sarai con me o con mamma. Non ci sarà nessuno quando tornerai a casa.”

“Ecco, è questo il punto” iniziò Frank, leggermente esitante. “Penso che non sarò da solo. Forse anch’io vivrò con qualcuno.”

“Con chi vivrai?”

“Okay, uhm.” Si morse il labbro, realizzando di essere sempre più vicino all’argomento più complicato. “A volte, una ragazza può amare un’altra ragazza, e un ragazzo può amare un altro ragazzo, proprio come fanno le mamme e i papà. E, uh, a volte i bambini possono avere due mamme o due papà. Ma non c’è niente di male. Va bene stare con chi ci piace.”

Frank si aspettava quasi di vederlo reagire con “bleah, che schifo” o qualcosa del genere, per poi fare una smorfia, ma invece si illuminò.

“Ehi papà – sai una cosa?” esclamò, la voce ridotta ad un rantolo esaltato. Espirò, impaziente di fargli sapere cosa avesse in mente. “Una volta, ero alla festa di compleanno per un mio compagno di classe – si chiama David – e quando eravamo a casa sua c’era anche sua sorella grande, e lei aveva una _ragazza_. Qualcuno le ha chiesto perché avesse una ragazza e non un ragazzo, perché era strano che avesse una ragazza quando anche lei era una ragazza, e allora ha detto che a volte le facce possono funzionare come incantesimi per le persone, proprio come nelle favole. Ha detto che incantarsi è lo stesso che innamorarsi. E papà – può succedere a _tutti_ perché non puoi decidere tu chi sarà. È per questo che a volte, i ragazzi e i ragazzi stanno insieme e ragazze e ragazze stanno insieme, perché l’incantesimo funziona così. È solo diverso, tutto qui.”  
Frank lo fissò, per un momento senza parole. Era così strano sentire tutte queste parole sensate dalla bocca puerile di un bambino di sei anni. Aveva perfettamente senso; innamorarsi era il risultato di un incantesimo lanciato dal viso di qualcuno. Perché non ci aveva pensato _lui_ ad una spiegazione simile? Chiunque fosse la sorella di quel David, era un genio.

“Oh.” Sbatté le palpebre, sorpreso. “Okay, be’, uh… La sorella di David ha completamente ragione” aggiunse in fretta. “Completamente. Funziona proprio così. E penso… che forse sono stato colpito da un incantesimo come quello. Ma l’incantesimo non è arrivato da una ragazza.”

Caden sembrò riservargli una riflessione molto approfondita. “Quindi avrai un ragazzo invece di una ragazza, papà?” chiese.

Frank annuì, semplicemente.

“Vivrai con lui? È per questo che non sarai solo quando tornerai a casa?”

“Forse” rispose, alzando le spalle. “Vedremo. Siamo ancora solo amici.”

“E io?” Continuò allora Caden. “Avrò due papà?”

“Ehi, non dimenticare che _io_ sono tuo padre” Frank rise, divertito da quanto il figlio suonasse sinceramente perplesso. “Ma forse potrai –”

Stava per suggerire che ‘zio’ o ‘patrigno’ sarebbero state alternative accettabili per questo ‘altro papà’, ma venne interrotto da un’ombra che improvvisamente apparse di fianco a loro bloccando il sole.

“Ehi, ragazzi” disse una voce, ed entrambi alzarono lo sguardo; Caden si girò automaticamente verso il suono, mentre Frank riconobbe immediatamente la voce.

Gerard li stava sovrastando, con i pollici nelle tasche dei suoi jeans consumati. Indossava una giacca blu e bianca di pelle, allacciata a metà sopra ad una maglietta grigia con un’incomprensibile stampa rossa. Si tolse gli occhiali da aviatore e li nascose nella tasca interna. Ci fu come un vero colpo allo stomaco di Frank quando realizzò quanto fosse stupendo con tanta facilità; stava lì come se fosse a metà tra il personaggio di un anime ed una rockstar, in attesa di un gruppo di reporter accorsi lì per fotografarlo. Stava infinitamente meglio quel giorno che il giorno prima.

“Gerard” disse, accennando bruscamente verso di lui alzandosi in piedi. Non era del tutto sicuro su come riconoscere la sua presenza, quindi scelse il modo formale.

Caden si distanziò un po’, sporgendosi e abbracciando la gamba del padre con un braccio. Si ritirò nella sua solita timidezza, come faceva sempre quando erano coinvolti completi sconosciuti. Scrutò Gerard ed il solito sguardo sospettoso gli coprì il viso. Frank mise un braccio attorno alle magre spalle del bambino.

“Chi è il nostro piccolo amico?” chiese Gerard, inclinando la testa guardandolo e sorridendo dubbioso.

“Andiamo, ragazzo” disse Frank con dolcezza. Lo strinse gentilmente, incoraggiante. “Puoi dirgli come ti chiami. Non essere maleducato.”

Metà del viso del bambino era in ombra, mentre l’altra era colpita dai raggi del sole, un grande occhio nocciola diventava leggermente ambra. Non stava rispondendo, ma neanche scuotendo la testa.

“Caden” rispose secco alla fine, dopo un altro momento di esitazione.

“Caden? Wow, è un nome piuttosto figo” disse Gerard. “Sembra proprio un nome da rockstar, se vuoi saperlo. Il mio nome è Gerard, non è così figo, quindi se vuoi puoi chiamarmi solo Gee.”

Frank poté sentirsi gli estremi della bocca torcersi in un movimento verso l’alto, creando un piccolo sorriso sulle sue labbra. Non poteva farci niente.

“In effetti Gee è un mago” disse al figlio, stando al gioco che Gerard aveva iniziato. “Forse può mostrarci un trucco?”

Guardò Gerard con aria interrogativa, lui alzò di poco le sopracciglia in sua direzione. _È una sfida?_ sembrava chiedere. Comunque sia scosse le spalle ed iniziò a cercare nella sua tasca interna. Alla fine tirò fuori una penna.

“Va bene, allora” disse, inginocchiandosi di fronte a loro. “Vediamo un po’.”

Caden era ancora aggrappato alla gamba di Frank ma guardò Gerard con curiosità, con gli occhi indugiava dal suo viso, alla pena nella sua mano, e ancora al suo viso.

“Ti piacciono i fumetti, Caden?” gli chiese Gerard. “Il tuo papà ti ha già parlato di X-Men? O forse sei un po’ troppo piccolo per quello?”

“No, non lo sono” dichiarò il bambino, quasi indignato, rispondendo con più attenzione ora che parlavano di cose più interessanti. “Mi piacciono i fumetti, e anche a papà piacciono. E trasmettono X-Man ogni domenica mattina; mamma dice che posso fare colazione davanti alla TV la domenica, quindi posso guardarlo” aggiunse, come se avesse davvero voluto confermare una volta per tutte di non essere troppo piccolo per X-Men.

“Oh, quindi guardi il cartone, huh?” rispose Gerard, suonando un po’ impressionato. “È fantastico, allora sai chi è Magneto, giusto?”

Caden annuì di nuovo. Si avvicinò un po’ questa volta, premurandosi ancora di non lasciar andare la gamba di Frank, anche se la sua presa si era indebolita parecchio.

“In effetti ho dei magneti nelle mani” ammise Gerard, con la voce più convincente del mondo, come se semplicemente fosse naturale per alcune persone. “Quindi sono _un po’_ come Magneto, ma i miei non sono molto forti. In più non posso davvero controllare i campi elettromagnetici, come fa lui. Va bene, questo non mi rende _per niente_ come Magneto, ma comunque; ciò che _posso_ fare funziona solo con le cose piccole, come questa penna.”

Gli occhi del bambino erano spalancati e brillanti, come piccole biglie. Sembrava affascinato dal fatto che un piccolo pezzo di super cattiveria potesse essere in ginocchio proprio davanti a lui.

Gerard appoggiò con cura la penna sul pavimento del ponte. Lasciò la mano destra volteggiarci sopra, spalancò le dita, mentre la mano sinistra teneva il polso destro. Spinse con gentilezza la mano giù, e quando la alzò di nuovo, la penna gli sembrò attaccata al palmo, quasi librandosi rigidamente dal suolo. Scosse un po’ la mano, dimostrando che fosse davvero attaccata. Per un momento, Frank si chiese come avesse fatto, poi notò che alla mano che teneva il polso mancava l’indice. Visto che sapeva che Gerard aveva tutte le dita intatte, il dito mancante doveva essere ciò che teneva lì la penna. Era un trucco semplice ma le sue mani erano esperte. Faceva tutto così sobriamente, veloce e con delle espressioni facciali così concentrate che sembrava tutto reale. Sembrava davvero che farlo gli costasse una considerevole quantità di energia.

Caden ci credeva, al cento per cento. Aveva lasciato andare del tutto la gamba di Frank e stava fissando la penna, affascinato.

“ _Wow_ ,” sussurrò, inclinando la testa in modo curioso, “come hai _fatto_?”

Gerard all’improvviso lasciò andare la penna, fingendo che i suoi poteri magnetici avessero improvvisamente smesso di funzionare. La penna cadde sul pavimento con un duro clangore e il bambino quasi saltò, sorpreso.

“Te l’ho detto che ho dei magneti nelle mani” gli fece un occhiolino astutamente, nascondendo la penna in tasca mentre si alzava. “Ma come puoi vedere, si stanno un po’ arrugginendo. Tuttavia ciò in cui sono _molto_ bravo è trovare cose, tipo _questa_.”

Si allungò verso l’orecchio di Caden, e quando si spinse via stava tenendo una carta in mano.

“Whoops” esclamò, facendo una smorfia e comportandosi come se avesse davvero trovato la carta posata da qualche parte nell’orecchio del bambino. “Non è quello che stavo cercando, scusa. Sarà meglio rimetterla dov’era…”

La sua mano sfiorò ancora l’orecchio del bambino e la carta svanì. Fece ridacchiare Caden, e Frank non poté evitare di ridere alla sua reazione.

“Okay, aspetta” Gerard si accigliò. “Che nessuno si muova…”

Stava esaminando l’aria con gli occhi, fingendo di aver individuato qualcosa ronzargli intorno alla testa, come una zanzara invisibile. Poi unì all’improvviso le mani con uno schiocco, facendo sussultare sia Caden che Frank per la sorpresa.

“Presa!”

Sorrise soddisfatto mentre disgiungeva le mani, rivelando la presenza di una monetina nel suo palmo. Luccicò alla luce del sole e Frank fu sollevato nel vedere che fosse solo un comune dollaro e non una di quelle monete fatte apposta con il numero di telefono.

“Non è tanto, ma queste sono _davvero_ veloci e non facili da prendere” disse, lanciando il dollaro in aria prima di riafferrarlo. “L’ho stordito però, quindi non andrà da nessuna parte” aggiunse, mettendo la moneta nelle piccole mani del bambino. “Tieni.”

“Wow, grazie!” Rispose Caden, tenendo la moneta come se fosse un tesoro nazionale. Gli sorrise; adesso aveva sicuramente superato lo scetticismo, tutto il suo viso radiava ammirazione giovanile. Aveva quasi delle stelle negli occhi.

“Di nulla” Gerard sorrise. “Ehi, penso che ci sia un distributore di giocattoli dall’altra parte della piscina. Scommetto che con una moneta magica come quella potresti trovare un gioco che ti piace. Forse dovresti provarci. Oh, ma farai meglio ad essere veloce” aggiunse con serietà. “Quella moneta potrebbe riprendere vita in qualsiasi momento.”

Caden si girò verso Frank e gli prese la mano, strattonandola eccitatamente. “Papà, posso andare a trovarlo? Ti prego, ti prego, ti prego?”

“Sì, puoi andare” Frank annuì. “Solo torna qui quando hai fatto. Non stare intorno alla piscina o altro – vedi dove metti i piedi, okay?”

“Okay!”

Sorrise guardandolo correre via. Poi si girò e alzò le spalle verso Gerard in segno di scuse, il quale rispose con un’espressione che sembrava dire _Bambini, eh?_

Tra loro si formò un esitante e leggermente imbarazzante silenzio. Frank voleva ringraziarlo e dirgli che aveva davvero apprezzato che fosse stato accorto nei confronti di Caden, ma non era del tutto sicuro su come formare la frase. Allo stesso tempo era un po’ sospettoso; non aveva idea su cosa gli avesse fatto compiere quei trucchi di magia. A dirla tutta, non era proprio considerato nello stile di Gerard; non l’aveva esattamente preso per una persona molto da bambini. Ma ancora, Frank non sentiva di poterne essere troppo sicuro; trovava quasi necessario essere consapevoli di un qualche possibile secondo fine nascosto. Comunque, fare quelle cose per Caden era stato carino da parte sua. Voleva anche scusarsi per la sera prima e dirgli che sapeva che non doveva essere stato facile per lui confessare tutto così. Per le persone come Gerard, comportarsi umilmente era quasi la stessa cosa che mettersi in imbarazzo. Forse meritava il beneficio del dubbio questa volta, come Lisa aveva consigliato.

Proprio quando Frank aprì la bocca per parlare, una giovane donna improvvisamente si avvicinò a loro, sterminando la sua frase prima ancora che gli arrivasse alle labbra.

“Gerard _Way_ ” iniziò lei, un principio di sorrisetto sulle sue labbra. “Che piacevole sorpresa.” Il tono nella sua voce indicò che non si trattasse affatto di una sorpresa; piacevole forse, ma non una sorpresa. Era evidente che le loro strade si fossero incrociate una o due volte prima.

Sembrò che sia Frank che Gerard caddero nella trappola di fissarla subito. E comunque, lei era proprio una che attirava l’attenzione. C’era un tocco esotico nel suo aspetto; qualcosa dell’Asia occidentale, forse. Non sapeva. In  qualsiasi caso, era come un magnete con le gambe per i lunghi sguardi.

“Cosa?” La donna sorrise beffardamente verso Gerard, una sigaretta non accesa ciondolante dalle sue dita. “Hai già dimenticato il mio nome?”

“Tara” rispose subito, e il tono leggermente a corto di respiro nella sua voce catturò l’attenzione di Frank. Lo guardò; giudicando dalla sua faccia sembrava che si fosse trovato faccia a faccia con qualcuno che non vedeva da un po’ ti tempo, e non si aspettava realmente di rivedere. “Non avevo idea fossi su questa nave. È – è passato molto tempo.”

“Ovviamente” sbuffò sarcastica. “Che problemi hai, comunque? Stai ancora _male_ per avermi mollata?” Alzò un sopracciglio perfettamente disegnato verso di lui. Poi sorrise ancora. “E ora non rimanere lì come un idiota; sii un gentiluomo e occupati di questa per me.” Accennò alla sigaretta.  
“Be’, _perdona_ me e la mia sorpresa,” replicò Gerard e allungò la mano in tasca, tirando fuori il suo accendino viola “ma non ti vedo da – quanto? – un anno? Due anni? E non dire che ti ho mollata” aggiunse, dedicandole uno sguardo periferico che diceva che il suo commento fosse stato ingiusto. “Non l’ho fatto, e lo sai.”

Tara appoggiò la sigaretta tra le proprie labbra e si sporse, i suoi scuri occhi color cioccolato incollati al viso di Gerard durante il breve secondo in cui lui l’accese.

“Oh, lo so, tesoro” sorrise, e raddrizzandosi mandò una nuvola di fumo verso il cielo. “Semplicemente adoro la tua espressione ogni volta che lo affermo.”

“Pensavo fossi a Parigi?” continuò lui, ignorando la sua ultima frase. “Avevi detto che preferivi dirigere la tua azienda di profumi da lì?”

“Quindi te lo ricordi, uhu? No, gli affari possono arrangiarsi per adesso.” Scosse le spalle, indifferente. “È Natale; le persone comprano profumi come matte a Natale. Ho pensato di prendermi una pausa e mentre guardavo dépliant, ho capito che una crociera doveva essere… perfetta.”

“Sembri in forma, Tara” disse Gerard seriamente. “È bello rivederti.”

Gli sorrise, prendendo un altro tiro dalla sigaretta. Frank si mosse a disagio sul posto, incerto se dovesse lasciarli o no. Era come se Gerard si fosse dimenticato del tutto che fosse lì. Voleva schiarirsi la gola e ricordargli della propria presenza, ma non riuscì a farlo. Realizzò all’improvviso che Gerard stesse parlando proprio con una donna che rifletteva la sua personalità, azzeccata; sicuramente non era una di quelle ragazze facilmente impressionabili su cui sembrava puntare sempre. La loro piccola conversazione sembrava una strana e subconscia battaglia per la dominanza che alla fine Gerard si era permesso di perdere.

“Quindi, sei occupato?” Tara lo guardò interrogativa.

“Oh, giusto” Finalmente Gerard sembrò rendersi pienamente conto che Frank fosse ancora lì. “Stavo parlando con il mio, uhm… amico, qui.”

Diede un’occhiata a Frank, guardandolo senza apparente interesse, come se l’avesse appena notato. Poi alzò le sopracciglia verso Gerard, qualcosa nei suoi occhi diceva _Okay – e quindi?_ Stava chiaramente indicando che la conversazione con Frank fosse finita e che sicuramente _lei_ non se ne sarebbe andata senza di lui.

“Uh, Frank,” Iniziò Gerard a disagio “ti dispiace se – ? ” Il suo tono calò mentre accennava a un punto dietro di sé, indicando che se ne stesse andando.

Anche se dovette ammettere di essere un pochino offeso, Frank colse il segno. Non c’era motivo di discutere o rendere questo momento ancora più imbarazzante di quanto già fosse. Inoltre, era un cliente; non importava se lui era in servizio o no, lei era comunque in vantaggio.

“No, per niente” rispose, mettendosi immediatamente la maschera da lavoro e sorridendo educato ad entrambi. “Devo comunque trovare Caden e prepararmi per il mio turno.”

Gerard si morse il labbro esitante e per un momento sembrava volesse aggiungere “Ci vediamo in giro”, ma inghiottì le parole all’ultimo momento, lasciando tutto così.

Mentre andava verso i distributori, Frank si guardò alle spalle. Non venne notato; Gerard si era rimesso gli occhiali da sole e aveva la mano protettivamente intorno alla fiamma del suo accendino, con un’accigliata contemplativa in direzione della sigaretta che aveva tra le labbra. Poi Tara lo prese a braccetto e lui si girò, lasciandosi portare via.


	15. Quattordici

“Ehi, Gerard, ho deciso che… Cazzo, non posso dire così, non ho neanche deciso niente.”

Frank si morse il labbro e guardò senza speranza il proprio riflesso allo specchio, solo per finire in una gara di sguardi con la sua stessa confusione. Prima aveva trascorso diversi minuti a ponderare e ripetersi discorsi mentalmente, una cosa che sembrò solamente portare più confusione ed insicurezza. Alla fine arrivò alla conclusione che avrebbe preferito spedirsi un proiettile in testa piuttosto che continuare a correre di qua e di là senza concludere nulla. Non aveva idea di cosa avrebbe dovuto dire ma decise comunque di considerare seriamente le parole di Lisa; sarebbe andato lì e avrebbe provato a scambiare due parole con Gerard dopo il suo spettacolo. Ora si era chiuso nel bagno dello staff nel tentativo di prepararsi per quel momento, e per adesso aveva pensato ad una dozzina di modi diversi di iniziare la conversazione, nessuno dei quali sembrava corretto abbastanza.

“Merda” mormorò irritato quando realizzò di star finendo le alternative. Senza farci caso si sistemò il gilet e il farfallino, sospirando nel processo.

Frank non sapeva se fosse a causa di un reale, radicato, cambiamento o solo un’improvvisa ondata di buon umore, ma Gerard _sembrava_ essere cambiato, o almeno ci stava provando. Forse era il momento giusto per parlargli; forse tutti i suoi altri tentativi erano falliti solo per un cattivo tempismo. E Gerard aveva ragione se una cosa; Frank continuava a tornare. Avrebbe sempre continuato a tornare. Alla fine del giorno poteva sbattere la testa contro il muro quante volte voleva e negare tutto, ma non poteva liberarsi della sensazione che magari ci fosse qualcosa per cui valesse la pena battersi, dopotutto. Per una volta, _doveva_ smettere di esitare. Inoltre, era ovvio che avesse rivali. Le relazioni di Gerard non erano tutte ad un senso per il suo piacere; l’improvvisa comparsa di quella splendida Tara ne era la prova. Sembrava che lei volesse la propria fetta e poteva facilmente vederla fregarglielo da sotto il naso mentre lui sprecava il proprio tempo a correre nel suo labirinto di confusione senza senso.

Diede un’altra occhiata allo specchio, stringendosi un’altra volta il farfallino, prima di andare ad iniziare il proprio turno.

***

Era tutto pronto per il secondo tentativo del ritorno di Gerard, e questa volta sarebbe stato uno vero. L’istante in cui uscì dal bagno e la sua notte di lavoro iniziò, Frank la sentì scorrere come in pezzi. La maggior parte di questi si susseguiva lenta come lumache e il suo orologio sembrava a malapena muoversi. Ogni qualvolta guardava il solito poster sentiva una scarica di adrenalina attraversargli il corpo, quasi come se fosse nervoso per conto di Gerard. Quando iniziarono ad arrivare i clienti era oltremodo inquieto, appena capace di concentrarsi sul proprio lavoro. Rimase lì a zonzo per quasi dieci minuti dopo l’inizio dello spettacolo, le sue orecchie colsero l’affievolita musica che riuscì ad arrivare fino alla sala. Alla fine non resistette più e sgattaiolò lestamente via dal bar, dileguandosi silenziosamente nel salone.

Frank entrò appena in tempo per vedere la drammatica esplosione di un grande contenitore di legno che era stato sollevato da terra, e a giudicare dal collettivo sussulto scioccato che emerse dal pubblico, probabilmente Gerard era stato chiuso lì dentro. Il contenitore collassò come un fragile castello di carta e si rivelò essere completamente vuoto; i suoi pezzi erano ancora incatenati al soffitto, ondeggiando mollemente da una parte all’altra, ma non c’era segno del mago. Tutti iniziarono ad allungare il collo e girarsi sul posto, impazienti di vedere dove fosse andato. Secondi dopo i suoi assistenti scoprirono un’altra grande cassa, che era sempre stata lì sul palco. Quando fu frantumata rivelò un Gerard completamente incolume accompagnato da tre assistenti femmine. Una scarica di meraviglia e sorpresa attraversò il pubblico; acclamarono entusiasti mentre lui usciva in modo galante per ricevere gli elogi. Guardò il proprio pubblico con un sorriso soddisfatto sulle labbra.

“Ho dovuto sistemare qualche formalità sulle spedizioni, signori e signore” iniziò come se niente fosse, una volta che il pubblicò si fu sistemato. “Rapire i piccoli aiutanti di Babbo Natale probabilmente mi avrebbe fatto finire nella lista dei cattivi e non voglio che accada. Dopotutto sono un _rompiscatole_ ” aggiunse, facendo ridere tutti di apprezzamento.

“Sarò piuttosto onesto con tutti voi” continuò. “Mi andava davvero di portare qui un paio di tigri, bianche, scatenate e farci qualcosa di grosso, sapete, oltrepassare il limite per compensare l’aver cancellato lo spettacolo di ieri. Perché ieri ha fatto proprio schifo, giusto? Ma d’altronde, sarebbe probabilmente stato lo stesso che andare da spettacolare a fottutamente folle, visto che non ho per niente esperienza per quanto riguarda tigri, bianche, scatenate. È d’accordo con me su questo, vero, signore?” chiese, la sua voce amplificata tranquilla e casuale mentre si rivolse a qualcuno seduto ad uno dei tavoli davanti. “Già, scommetto che si scolerebbe quel suo whiskey piuttosto in fretta se una cazzutissima tigre le volesse fare una lap dance.”

Il pubblico eruppe a ridere all’unisono, applausi disseminati e fischi incoraggianti riempirono la stanza. Fece istantaneamente sorridere anche Frank. Quella notte Gerard sembrava inarrestabile. Guardò sullo schermo il viso del mago osservare con soddisfazione i propri ammiratori.

“Va bene, lo so che questo non è esattamente Siegfried & Roy – diciamo che mi piace lavorare da solo – e sfortunatamente, sono allergico ai gatti. Ma questo è stato un inizio decente, dai. Scommetto che adesso tutti vi starete chiedendo come sono finito in quella scatola, comunque. Solo non provatelo a casa, ragazzi, va bene? Stare lì dentro mentre esplode fa davvero ronzare le orecchie. E non posso neanche garantirvi che finirete in una cassa piena di ragazze carine, tanto per dire.”

Le persone iniziarono nuovamente ad applaudire entusiaste. Gerard fece l’occhiolino ed un gran sorriso, facendosi scorrere una mano tra i capelli per arruffarli. I suoi denti erano bianchi quasi quanto la sua carnagione e lassù sembrava semplicemente fantastico. Era quasi come se possedesse un certo tipo di potere, come se la magia fosse reale e non solo un’illusione. Si trattava di un mago molto diverso da colui che avevano visto il giorno prima. Questo era qualcuno con una sicurezza che iniziava ad apparire molto familiare. Tutti i suoi passati errori sembravano essere ammirevolmente dimenticati.

“Quindi, ad ogni modo, come ho detto; sono davvero dispiaciuto per ieri. Sicuramente non è stato uno dei miei momenti più gloriosi, lo ammetto.” Prese un mazzo di carte dal taschino sul petto e iniziò a mescolarle con disinvoltura, il suo microfono wireless raccoglieva il tenue fruscio e lo trasformava in un distante suono di sottofondo. “Spero vi siate goduti i vostri drink gratuiti?” Si fermò e guardò il pubblico, che rispose con qualche applauso di conferma. “Okay, bene. Me ne dovete tutti uno, comunque. Diamine, così mi ridurrò assolutamente ubriaco marcio.” Le persone risero di nuovo.

“E così non sono sicuro su cosa sia successo ieri, davvero” continuò.

Guardò assorto le carte. Quando rialzò gli occhi c’era un’espressione insolita sul suo viso, una difficile da leggere. Sembrò esitare incerto per un paio di secondi e Frank seguendo il suo intenso sguardo, realizzò che Tara fosse seduta tra il pubblico. Poteva distinguere il contorno del suo profilo perfetto nell’oscurità, il baluginio delle candele che danzava fugacemente tra i tratti del suo viso. Aveva il mento appoggiato sulle mani, guardava Gerard di rimando con un sopracciglio alzato e un accenno di sorriso sulle labbra.

“Direi… niente” scosse le spalle. “A volte, ciò che le persone dicono o fanno è semplicemente come un mal di testa passeggero o altro. Onestamente non è stato niente; non è significato nulla. Succede; niente di che.”

Si fermò per un’altra breve pausa. Questa volta Frank si sentì improvvisamente come se Gerard stesse parlando direttamente a _lui_ , come se fosse riuscito a riconoscerlo – anche se non poteva sapere che fosse lì. Poi i suoi occhi si spostarono verso un altro punto e cambiò argomento, la sua voce tornata al suo solito livello di sicurezza.

“E poi, sapete quanto i capi odierebbero vedermi infortunato; dopotutto sono assicurato e se mi dovesse succedere qualcosa sarebbero cazzi loro, quindi –”

In quel momento i clienti ad un tavolo vicino fecero girare Frank. A giudicare dalle loro facce erano palesemente impazienti di ordinare i loro drink, dopo svariati tentativi di catturare la sua attenzione. Scosse la testa internamente e decise che tra lui e Gerard non ci fosse stato alcun contatto visivo; quando qualcuno su un palco puntava gli occhi su un’ampia folla come quella, sembrava che guardassero dritto verso di te, nonostante tutto. Scrisse distrattamente gli ordini dei clienti, provando a cogliere nuovamente anche il monologo di Gerard, ma non sembrava in grado di stare al passo con il significato delle sue parole. Alla fine non gli rimase altra scelta che lasciare il salone.

Uscendo, Frank si ritrovò ancora ad accigliarsi a ciò che Gerard aveva detto, nonostante la sua recente logica. Non poteva proprio spiegarselo ma si sentiva un po’ strano, come se avesse mancato all’improvviso uno scalino scendendo; gli fece affondare il fondo dello stomaco. Poi si sorprese ad immaginare se fosse appena stato preso in giro o meno. E se Gerard non si fosse scusato per il fallimento del giorno prima? E se l’avesse _visto_ tra il pubblico e il mal di testa di cui stava parlando in realtà fosse _lui_ ; Frank? Forse era ciò che aveva realmente inteso quando aveva detto che il giorno prima era stato insignificante per lui. Non era possibile, o no? Frank si guardò dubbiosamente alle spalle e quasi inciampò. Una successione di risate seguì i suoi movimenti e gli sembrò che la battuta fosse ancora su di lui, anche se non lo era. Questa volta per loro non esisteva ma sembrava comunque che tutti stessero ridendo per lui; per essere stato incosciente ed essere caduto in vecchi trucchi e parole vuote.  
_Whoa, va bene, vacci piano_ , pensò, passando silenziosamente gli ordini scritti al primo barista che trovò. _In questo momento ci sono un milione di cavalli che danno di matto e devi riprendere le redini, che cazzo_.  
Si girò, prendendosi un momento per strizzare gli occhi. Spinse i palmi contro gli occhi fino a quando non apparvero piccole stelline luccicanti. I pensieri stavano correndo un po’ troppo velocemente per i suoi gusti; c’erano troppi _E se_ nel quadretto. Fece un paio di profondi respiri per evitare che il suo stato emotivo complessivo impazzisse completamente per qualcosa che probabilmente non era nulla.

“Frank? Tutto bene?”

La domanda dal nulla di Jill lo colse leggermente di sorpresa e rimosse le mani da davanti agli occhi, girandosi per scorgere il suo preoccupato viso sfocato. Sbatté le palpebre e annuì, provando al suo meglio a farle un sorriso rassicurante.

“Sì” disse, muovendo la mano e aumentando il livello di sicurezza nella propria voce. “Sì, sto bene, mi facevano solo male gli occhi. Ora mi lavo la faccia e starò bene.”

Senza dire altro andò nel bagno dello staff e chiuse la porta. Si ritrovò a fissare il proprio riflesso come aveva precedentemente fatto quella sera, ma questa volta il viso che lo fissava era ricoperto di un diverso tipo di confusione. Per un breve istante temette che l’onesta e affranta parte di Gerard fosse solo un’altra maliziosa finzione, e che il suo lato amante dei bambini fosso solo un altro scudo, un mantello o costume che indossava ogni volta che voleva. Per un momento ebbe paura che la persona in questione fosse un imbroglione doppiogiochista di cui nessuno conosceva _davvero_ l’identità.

“Okay” borbottò, chiuse gli occhi ed interruppe il proprio fiume di pensieri. “Non perdere completamente la testa per questo. Sei solo nervoso perché dopo gli andrai a parlare e ora stai solo – solo vedendo cose che non esistono. Tutto quello che dice non è su di te; il mondo non gira intorno a nessuno. Non ci sono messaggi nascosti o un cazzo del genere.”

Era ridicolo. Se c’era qualcosa di corretto nello stereotipo della ragazzina ferita che si chiudeva nel bagno quando succedevano cose del genere, allora _lui_ che diavolo ci faceva lì? Cos’avrebbe concluso? Girò la manopola e si bagnò la faccia, ripetendo ciò che quel giorno aveva già fatto. Poi si asciugò la faccia senza guardare ancora il proprio riflesso. Nascondersi lì tutta la sera sarebbe stata una cosa stupida da fare, per non parlare della difficoltà nel spiegarlo. Anzi, era ancora in servizio.

***

Quando tornò al bar realizzò che mancavano solo cinque minuti all’intervallo. Jill, leggermente più stressata del solito, gli mise subito in mano un vassoio e gli ordinò di tornare nel salone, dicendogli di rimanere lì per poter iniziare a sistemare appena i clienti fossero andati via.

Frank si infilò nella stanza proprio quando Gerard stava per finire un trucco con le carte. Stava tenendo in alto l’Asso di Picche di modo che il pubblico lo vedesse. Con la mano libera fece un elegante gesto di fronte ad essa, come una modella che metteva in mostra un articolo in vendita. Poi la nascose con il palmo e alzò rapidamente un sopracciglio, il labbro alzato in quel sorriso così naturale. In pochissimi secondi e senza neanche toccare la carta, rimosse lentamente la mano. Gradualmente, l’Asso di Picche in qualche modo diventò il Jack di Cuori; sembrava quasi che la carta si stesse sciogliendo, che le dita di Gerard emettessero una qualche forza invisibile che semplicemente ripuliva la superficie rimuovendo quelle picche nere. Fece sembrare che il Jack di Cuori fosse il risultato di una muta.

Il pubblicò sussultò ed esplose in un applauso entusiasta. I primi piani sullo schermo erano chiari e ben delineati e guardare l’intero trucco fu sbalorditivo, tutto, da come le sue mani si muovevano con eleganza di carta in carta, senza mai esitare e non compiendo mai un errore, a come le carte semplicemente cambiassero, come se sottomesse alla sua volontà.

Quel trucco segnò la fine della prima parte dello spettacolo. Gerard sorrise e si premette le dita sulle labbra, per mandare doppi baci al suo plaudente pubblico, spalancò le braccia come per dire che se avrebbe potuto, li avrebbe stretti tutti in un unico abbraccio. Si tirò indietro dal vortice dei riflettori, ancora salutando e sorridendo, fino a quando non scomparì nell’ombra dietro le quinte. Le tende si chiusero e presto la stanza fu riempita dai soliti rumori e trambusto dei clienti che lasciavano i loro tavoli. Frank aspettò educatamente e li guardò con il sorriso più distante possibile passargli davanti, che stringevano le loro borsette e bicchieri mezzi pieni di whiskey procedere lentamente verso l’uscita. La maggior parte di loro si stava scambiando animate opinioni sul secondo tentativo del ritorno di Gerard, parlavano di che mago fantastico fosse. Quella sera si era più che sicuramente riscattato.

Frank si era fatto strada fino alla quinta o sesta fila, muovendosi ad un ritmo veloce e resosi invisibile, proprio come un bravo cameriere dovrebbe, quando all’improvviso le sue orecchie colsero la familiare risata di Gerard. Alzò lo sguardo, pensando per una frazione di secondo che anche lui avrebbe dovuto mettersi in gioco e parlargli subito, ma nel momento in cui lo vide cambiò idea. Non era solo; stava uscendo dalla zona del backstage con un giovane uomo che Frank non aveva mai visto prima. Gerard lo stava avvicinando a sé, con una mano alla base del suo collo. Automaticamente, Frank si ritirò nell’ombra, affondando con attenzione sulla sedia più vicina e provando a non muoversi di un altro centimetro.

Lo sconosciuto era snello e slanciato, e aveva un qualcosa di un po’ strano e serio. Allo stesso tempo questo sembrava molto naturale, persino affascinante, come se fosse solo una sincera sfaccettatura della sua personalità. Da quello che poteva vedere Frank era molto bello; aveva un naso dritto e una mascella definita. I suoi capelli scuri erano acconciati in una bellissima falsa cresta e di tanto in tanto vi faceva scorrere le dita attraverso, assicurandosi senza volerlo che fosse ancora come voleva che fosse. I due sembravano molto a loro agio nella compagnia dell’altro; Gerard aveva un’espressione che lo faceva sembrare completamente diverso e particolare agli occhi di Frank. Era ovvio che quell’uomo gli fosse tremendamente mancato.

Le labbra di Gerard si stavano muovendo ma era fin troppo lontano per origliare. La sua voce non era ridotta ad altro che un distante borbottio. Alzò le spalle in modo strano, guardando l’altro con diffidenza. Il giovane uomo rispose scuotendo la testa, prima di avvicinarsi, mettergli una mano sul braccio e stringerlo leggermente. Poi si sporse, mormorando qualcosa nell’orecchio di Gerard che lo fece guardare in basso, quasi in imbarazzo. Annuì con un’espressione seria in viso, e le sue labbra sembrarono formare le parole “Già, hai ragione”.

La vista periferica di Frank all’improvviso colse un movimento vicino. Staccò gli occhi dalla coppia vicina al palco e guardò a destra, notando Tara a pochi metri di distanza. A giudicare dal suo sguardo era ovvio che avesse avuto l’intenzione di conversare con Gerard, ma si fermò una volta notato che avesse già compagnia. Rimase lì ad esitare per un po’, un cipiglio pensoso formatosi tra i suoi occhi. Alla fine scosse solo la testa e si girò per andarsene, con le labbra contratte indignate.

Frank la fissò, passivamente sorpreso. Quando tornò ad interessarsi al palco, fu proprio in tempo per vedere Gerard tirare a sé lo sconosciuto in un abbraccio. Il giovane uomo alzò le spalle in segno di scusa dopo che si separarono e puntò il pollice verso l’uscita, per indicare che sarebbe andato via.

“Ci vediamo dopo” Frank poté per poco sentirlo dire, gli arrivarono ondate della sua voce nel momento in cui si girò per andare. “Buona fortuna per l’altra metà, Gerard.”

Gerard annuì ancora, sorridendo grato. “Grazie” gli disse da dietro.

Mentre si avvicinava, Frank poté sentire il proprio corpo irrigidirsi. Si sedette con la schiena perfettamente dritta, sperando intensamente che l’oscurità avrebbe fornito una copertura più che sufficiente e che le candele sul tavolo non brillassero abbastanza per tradirlo. Non osò guardare furtivamente da più vicino l’uomo quando passò; rimase solo lì seduto, il suo cuore che batteva impazzito mentre pregava che nessuno di loro notasse il suo profilo lì nella semi oscurità. Comunque sia, non sembrarono esserci motivi per preoccuparsi di ciò; Gerard appariva perso nella sua piccola, confortevole bolla. Era appoggiato al palco con le braccia incrociate, guardava verso il giovane uomo con un piccolo sorriso. C’era così tanta ammirazione nei suoi occhi che Frank dovette prendersi un momento per ricomporsi, se non voleva collassare del tutto nella sedia. Dopo qualche momento passato a rimuginare, finalmente Gerard si riscosse da qualsiasi fosse stato pensiero in cui si era perso. Scosse la testa, ridacchiando silenziosamente a come si fosse permesso di perdere la cognizione del tempo.

Frank lo guardò scomparire dietro le quinte, con un sapore salato che gli si espandeva in bocca. Si alzò così di scatto che la seria traballò e minacciò di ribaltarsi. Lasciò i bicchieri essere bicchieri e abbandonò il vassoio, corse su per le scale due gradini per volta e quasi inciampò quando arrivò in cima. Una volta in sala provò a farsi strada dribblando i clienti senza attirare troppa attenzione, reprimendo il bisogno di usare i gomiti. Quando finalmente arrivò al bar si sentiva come se avesse corso per miglia. “Frank?” Un’espressione incerta si formò sul viso di Jill appena lo vide.

“Frank, che succede? Sei bianco come un cadavere!”

Afferrò la prima e migliore spiegazione che gli venne in mente. “Non lo so, dev’essere qualcosa che ho mangiato” mormorò.

Era a malapena in grado di concentrarsi sulla sua accozzaglia di pensieri. Continuò a guardare la folla di clienti che chiacchieravano, controllando se il nuovo misterioso uomo di Gerard fosse lì a mescolarsi tra loro, ma non si vedeva da nessuna parte.

“Non mi sento troppo bene” disse casualmente. “Se non è un problema vorrei andare per questa sera – ? Domani starò bene, lo prometto, ma ora non…” La sua voce si affievolì; un groppo deluso nella sua gola gli rese davvero difficile parlare.

“Ma certo!” Jill annuì preoccupata, appoggiando il dorso della mano contro la sua fronte. “Non penso che tu abbia la febbre, ma sì, potrebbe sicuramente essere qualcosa che hai mangiato… In qualsiasi caso, non hai un bell’aspetto. Comunque il periodo peggiore è passato, quindi se vuoi andare ora ovviamente puoi andare. E poi non puoi stare al bar se stai male.”

Frank riuscì a gracchiare un vago “grazie”, prima di allontanarsi di fretta dalla sala, deglutendo come un matto per liberarsi di quel sapore salato e metallico di bocca. Minuti dopo poté finalmente chiudere la porta della sua oscura cabina.

 _Che cazzo, Frank_ , pensò con determinazione, la mascella serrata, _datti una regolata_.

Si chiuse silenziosamente nel piccolo bagno e rimase per molto tempo davanti allo specchio, senza davvero focalizzarsi sul proprio riflesso. Si ritrovò a pensare a cosa si provasse a rilassare per bene le proprie spalle. Davvero, da quanto non era stato seriamente rilassato, non aveva affrontato un giorno senza una singola preoccupazione in testa? Si ricordava, anche, di come fosse la sua vita prima dell’Envision, prima di suo figlio, e prima di Gerard? Sapeva che non fosse stato qualcosa di cui vantarsi o a cui aspirare, forse non aveva neanche molto per cui vivere, ma a volte gli mancavano quei tempi, i suoi giorni sbarazzini. Era questo che si provava a cresce inaspettatamente? Forse questo era solo il suo lato ingenuo, super analitico, che riprendeva il controllo, ma doveva davvero continuare ad avere a che fare con quel genere di cose? Frank aveva sempre pensato che essere adulti fosse lo stato finale, dove si poteva mangiare quello che si voleva a cena ed andare a letto con chi si preferiva; essere adulti significava fare il cazzo che si voleva. Era da un po’ che pensava di essere un adulto ma sembrava che la sua reale vita da adulto gli fosse stata portata dall’Envision. Tutto era iniziato ad accadere dopo che aveva avuto quel lavoro; ora aveva un bambino di cui prendersi cura ed una precaria vita sentimentale per cui deprimersi.

Si strinse il ponte del naso e chiuse gli occhi. Non si sarebbe mai, neanche in un milione di anni, aspettato di vedersi reagire così intensamente a qualcosa o qualcuno, e non si era mai aspettato di doverci convivere per così tanto. Si sorprese a pensare all’espressione di Gerard quando aveva guardato l’uomo sconosciuto, e realizzò che chiunque riuscisse ad ammorbidirlo e farlo sembrare un uomo completamente differente – quella persona era qualcuno con cui Frank non poteva competere. Persino Tara si era ridotta ad essere nessuno in questo contesto; se vederli era stato abbastanza per fare andare via _lei_ senza alcuna protesta, allora Frank non aveva alcuna possibilità.  
Ecco cosa aveva provato a dire Gerard durante il suo spettacolo; il giorno prima non era stato niente perché loro non erano altro che mal di testa passeggeri. Il problema non era il fatto che si fosse _di nuovo_ trovato un altro; il problema era che sembrava finalmente essersi chiarito le idee, e questo semplicemente non comprendeva Frank.  
Fece un profondo sospiro. Gli sovvenne che ormai ne avesse abbastanza di quelle scenate e confusione che gli avevano invaso la vita; poteva sentirselo fin dentro le ossa. Ne era stanco. Non era qualcosa per cui voleva sprecare altro tempo. Lì in piedi di fronte allo specchio, Frank decise di arrendersi per quanto riguardava Gerard Way, una volta per tutte, ed iniziare a vivere la propria vita.


	16. Quindici

_Venti di dicembre_ , pensò lugubremente Frank. _Il fottuto venti di dicembre._

Il loro viaggio era arrivato al nono giorno e la nave stava per iniziare la procedura di attracco, ciò che avrebbe segnato la conclusione della crociera natalizia di quell’anno. Il Natale del mondo reale li aspettava a casa, con infinite ore di preparazione di pasti, compere sfrenate, l’incartare i regali, l’innalzamento della pressione del sangue e le riunioni familiari. Una volta a riva i loro clienti si sarebbero ritrovati a dover decorare i propri alberi, riempire le proprie calze e prepararsi i propri drink notturni. Guidare fino a casa per Natale – a tutta velocità.

Prima di partire in crociera Frank non aveva nemmeno avuto il tempo di comprare i regali, figuriamoci quello per il compleanno del figlio, a cui tra l’altro mancavano due giorni. Non sembrava più in grado di ritornare alla gioia che prima sentiva verso le vacanze. In realtà, le vacanze potevano anche essere finite e Frank non avrebbe notato la differenza. Voleva solo tornare a casa e dormire per il resto della settimana.

I pochi giorni rimasti si era accuratamente premurato di stare alla larga da Gerard, ma Gerard sembrava più occupato del solito. Dopo lo spettacolo, Frank l’aveva visto con l’uomo dai capelli scuri solo una volta. Erano sul terrazzo, a bere caffè e guardare le placide onde turchesi. Gerard aveva parlato e gesticolato riguardo qualcosa che evidentemente lo infastidiva un po’, mentre l’altro annuiva pensoso a qualsiasi argomento importante stessero discutendo. Fu il massimo che Frank colse prima di girarsi velocemente e andare dalla parte opposta. Dopo quello non aveva visto nessuno dei due; non aveva neanche trovato Tara passare del tempo con Gerard. Non ne fu sorpreso. Quell’uomo sconosciuto comunque sembrava consumare tutto il tempo di Gerard.

Nel tentativo di ritrovare tutto il suo dimenticato spirito natalizio e anche la quasi gioia, in un incerto e complicato modo, Frank aveva provato a focalizzare tutta la propria attenzione su Caden. Per nessun diavolo di motivo il sorriso quasi sdentato di quel bambino avrebbe smesso di tirarlo su, ma l’effetto era breve. Era quello il problema. Alla fine della crociera provò a non stare troppo con lui perché aveva capito di star trattando il figlio come una sorta di antidolorifico. Stava provando a far affievolire il bruciore nel suo cuore dedicando a lui la propria completa attenzione, e per quanto sembrasse fantastico _sul momento_ , non lo voleva alla lunga. Quindi si scusò dicendo di essere impegnato, anche se aveva promesso che avrebbe trascorso del tempo con lui una volta tornati a casa. Si sentì in colpa perché stava mentendo, ma non poteva permettersi di ossessionarsi con il figlio così. Aveva bisogno di tempo per pensare ed essere giù di morale, il che era una cosa che sapeva Caden non avrebbe capito completamente, pur essendo intelligente per la sua età.

***

La Destiny avrebbe attraccato in mezz’ora e Frank stava svolgendo i suoi soliti ultimi compiti. Si stava facendo strada tra i clienti che avevano iniziato a riversarsi in sala, provando allo stesso tempo ad essere aggraziato. Mentre attraversava la stanza gli sembrò che la gravità stesse pesando sul suo viso. Gli estremi della bocca erano pesanti, come piombo, e faceva male sorridere di rimando a colleghi e clienti che gli passavano davanti; erano così pieni di gioia e di spirito natalizio che era quasi frustrante. Stava facendo delle smorfie, ecco cosa. Il suo sorriso era grottesco. I muscoli intorno a bocca ed occhi stavano urlando, come rifiutandosi di fare altro che non fosse avvilirsi.

Stava andando verso il ristorante ed era più o meno perso nei propri pensieri quando alzò lo sguardo e vide Gerard. Era stato appena avvicinato da un gruppo di donne di mezza età che stavano evidentemente chiedendo il suo autografo. Si stavano ondeggiando nei loro vestiti e giocherellavano con i propri capelli, ridacchiando ad ogni parola che diceva. Gerard sembrò accogliere la loro attenzione con la sua solita aria disinteressata, e quando gli chiesero se avesse voluto posare per una foto semplicemente fece un sorriso sarcastico ed annuì.

Frank si infilò pesantemente le mani in tasca, provando con tutte le sue forze a diventare invisibile e restringersi il più possibile. Li superò velocemente e provò ad evitare qualsiasi contatto visivo, ma Gerard lo vide subito. I loro sguardi si incrociarono, direttamente ed inevitabilmente, e anche se Frank lo distolse il più velocemente possibile non sembrò rilevante. Sentì Gerard scusarsi, prima che i suoi passi attutiti lo raggiunsero.

“Frank – ehi, Frank, aspetta un attimo.”

Gli afferrò saldamente il braccio, non lasciandogli altra scelta che fermarsi e girarsi.

Frank provò a racimolare il sottile strato di rabbia ed irritazione che gli erano rimasti e in qualche modo scaricarli nella propria voce. “Che vuoi?” scattò.

“Okay…” rispose cautamente Gerard, accigliatosi. “Che succede? In questi giorni ti ho cercato, ma tu –”

Frank lo interruppe con un profondo sospiro. Guardando Gerard ora poteva sentire quanto incredibilmente stanco fosse stato di lui; era impossibile anche solo da immaginare. Era stanco di voler lasciare il proprio lavoro a causa sua. Era stanco e stufo di quanto ancora gli importasse e pensasse a lui, ed era stanco di rimpiangere tutte le energie sprecate per lui. Era stanco di pensare a lui tutto il dannato tempo, ma soprattutto era stanco di rimanerci così. Il dolore era già pessimo di suo, ma diventava un milione di volte peggio quando l’unico responsabile era qualcuno che si voleva seriamente odiare ma che semplicemente non si poteva – almeno non al cento per cento.

“Sì, sono stato un po’ male” disse bruscamente, l’irritazione che cresceva. “Ma sai, non era niente – era solo un _mal di testa_ passeggero” aggiunse, e ora il sarcasmo stava finalmente avvelenando le sue parole.

Il cipiglio sul viso di Gerard rimase per un po’. Poi scomparì gradualmente quando realizzò di cosa stesse parlando.

“Oh…” disse, formando il suono molto lentamente, come se sulle proprie labbra stesse formando una parola vera che necessitava di una seria riflessione.

Per Frank, probabilmente quella fu una delle cose peggiori con cui avrebbe potuto iniziare la risposta. Era il tipo di reazione che nel proprio sottile modo confermava che sapesse esattamente cosa avesse inteso. Era qualcosa che si diceva quando si veniva colti con le mani nel sacco a ravanare nel barattolo dei biscotti, o con il cazzo in una torta alle mele. Si rimaneva bloccati sul posto, lì con gli occhi spalancati e la bocca con la forma di quella stupida ‘O’. Era proprio quel suono in particolare che si faceva quando nient’altro nel proprio vocabolario poteva descrivere meglio la situazione. Era scontato, ingiusto e faceva male.

“Oh. Uhm, io…” continuò, all’apparenza incerto. “Be’, su _quello_ … non volevo che suonasse così… voglio dire, non sapevo neanche stessi ascoltando quella parte dello spettacolo. Mi dispiace, non sapevo fossi lì.” Frank non l’aveva mai sentito balbettare così. “Ma posso spiegare! È che non sai tutto quello che –”  
“Già” biascicò Frank, incapace di reprimere il bisogno di lasciarsi sfuggire una breve risata. “Su quello hai sicuramente ragione. Non ho so assolutamente _niente_ quando si tratta di questo casino.”  
“È perché _non_ sai, Frank” insistette Gerard, fissandolo. “Ascoltami – quel giorno avevo provato a spiegare a Tara di non essere più interessato a lei, ma non è esattamente la persona più facile da convincere. Voglio dire, hai visto com’è. È abituata a fare le cose a modo suo. Penso di essere stato così preso da averlo incorporato nel mio spettacolo o altro. Non lo so, ci ero stato molto a pensare, ma quello che ho detto… non era diretto a te, se è ciò che pensi. Non era per niente rivolto a te.”

“Come vuoi, risparmiamela” disse Frank stancamente, si strofinò la fronte con le nocche e chiuse gli occhi per un momento. “Non si tratta nemmeno di Tara, non me ne frega niente di lei. Non voglio sapere ‘tutto’ perché in realtà non mi interessa. Me ne vado.”

Gerard esternò un grugnito impaziente, un’insolita ombra di disperazione gli fendeva le iridi.

“ _Frank_ , potresti –” iniziò irritato, ma Frank scosse solo la testa, interrompendolo ancora.  
“No. Seriamente, Gerard – non devi dirmelo” disse, scuotendo le spalle con poco entusiasmo mentre gli sfuggì un’altra risata rassegnata. “Non _voglio_ che tu mi dica niente. Non importa perché la metà delle cose che dici neanche è vera. Solo, fammi un favore e non parlarmi più.”  
Alzò le mani, i palmi verso l’esterno nel tentativo di lasciar passare il messaggio di _Rimani lì; non seguirmi, cazzo_. Gerard aprì la bocca per parlare, ma la chiuse di nuovo quando Frank alzò le braccia. Lo fissò, e c’era qualcosa di comico e triste nella sua testa inclinata e i capelli arruffati. Frank non vi prestò neanche un briciolo della propria attenzione e si girò di scatto, andandosene in fretta.

Non andò molto lontano prima che Gerard lo afferrasse ancora per il braccio. Vorticò sul posto, liberandosi violentemente dalla sua presa. Poteva sentire la propria mascella serrarsi, come se fosse improvvisamente pronto a scattare in avanti e dargli un pugno. Si trattava di qualcosa che avrebbe anche fatto che se Gerard non avesse proceduto a tenergli il viso tra le mani. Fu una cosa inaspettata, e fu compiuta senza una singola parola. In un unico movimento repentino i suoi palmi si appoggiarono alle sue guance, i pollici che carezzarono per un attimo gli angoli della sua bocca e le punte delle dita che si unirono ai suoi capelli.

Per un confuso momento Frank non capì cosa stesse succedendo. Poi, come un disco rotto, una parte del suo cervello iniziò a ripetere un messaggio familiare; _Che cazzo, non farti ancora questo, non lasciarti ingannare dai suoi trucchi_. Girava e girava, fino a quando non si manifestò nel resto del suo cervello, e presto fu tutto quello che riuscì a sentire. Ma nonostante tutto, si ritrovò incapace di compiere qualsiasi azione. Non riusciva a liberarsi. Gli sarebbe piaciuto poter alzare le braccia e strapparsi via le sue mani dal viso ma i muscoli delle braccia non rispondevano. Rimase semplicemente immobilizzato lì, con il viso tra le mani di Gerard e a fissare i suoi occhi verdi.  
“Va bene” disse Gerard. “Non devo parlare. Ma se sto zitto un minuto, _allora_ mi ascolteresti?” Più che una domanda era una supplica. “Arriveresti persino a credermi?”

Non più di un secondo dopo, si tirò il suo viso più vicino e si avvicinò per baciarlo.

La frazione di secondo prima che gli occhi di Frank si chiudessero, mandando via la sala, la nave ed il mondo, poté sentire una scossa farsi strada tra le persone vicine. Fu come un’onda andata da una parte all’altra, come uno sciame di api sfrecciate sopra le loro teste. Poteva sentire i clienti parlottare tra loro e sussultare, come se stessero assistendo ad un succulento pezzo di gossip della nave. Il mago ed il cameriere; tutto materiale da prima pagina.

“È qualcosa che puoi credere?” Chiese ancora Gerard dopo che si furono separati. “O per te è stata solo un’altra bugia?” I suoi occhi gli analizzarono il viso attentamente, in cerca di una risposta.

Frank poté sentire i propri occhi vagare, in cerca di altre scuse; si rese conto del fatto che tutti li stessero guardando inebetiti e si sentì in imbarazzo. Poteva sentire le persone parlare e mormorare, ed arrossì perché non sapeva cosa stessero dicendo. Voleva andare lì a dire loro di farsi gli affari loro, ma le mani di Gerard non si erano mosse. Gli stavano tenendo ferma la testa con cura, forzandolo silenziosamente a rimanere lì.

“Ehi, non fare caso a loro” disse. Frank tornò a guardarlo, la sua attenzione irresistibilmente colta dal suono della sua voce. Vagamente, nei meandri della propria mente, sperò che non si trattasse di nessun tipo di ipnosi.

“Se dicessi che questa volta non ho assi nella manica,” iniziò Gerard “ti calmeresti un po’ e mi crederesti? O penseresti solo che stia mentendo ancora?”

Frank non rispose. Era difficile trovare le parole, difficile radunare i pensieri o organizzarli o anche solo concentrarsi su qualcosa. Si sentì di nuovo la bocca asciutta. Succedeva quasi sempre quando Gerard era vicino; bocca asciutta. Era come se fosse diventato una specie di sintomo.

“Questo è il primo _vero_ lavoro che abbia mai avuto, Gerard” riuscì ad ammettere alla fine. “Questo è il primo vero lavoro che abbia mai avuto e che mi sia mai piaciuto.”

Per Gerard, sembrò essere una risposta inaspettata. Si accigliò e ritirò le mani. Fu un processo lento; le sue dita lasciarono con prudenza i suoi capelli e sfiorarono la pelle del collo di Frank, fino a quando non raggiunsero le spalle. Alla fine lo lasciò andare, reclutante, e il peso delle sue mani scomparì.

“In realtà, adoro questo lavoro” continuò Frank, trovando più facile ricomporsi ora che il contatto fisico tra loro era finito e la sua testa non era più bloccata tra i palmi di Gerard. “Ma non lo so più. In questi giorni ho provato a pensare ad un po’ di cose stupide da fare, qualcosa che non avrebbe lasciato al capo altra scelta che licenziarmi. Più che altro ho pensato di farmi un tatuaggio sul collo, abbastanza alto da non essere nascosto dal colletto. Voglio dire, devo ancora farmi un tatuaggio per Caden da qualche parte, quindi perché non sul collo? Come ho detto, amo lavorare per l’Envision ma sai cosa? Non penso neanche di voler stare nella tua stessa compagnia. E non credo che tu capisca quanto le cose stiano andando di merda ultimamente. Il problema è, non ho il fegato di licenziarmi, quindi dovrei essere forzato a fare una stupidaggine del genere. L’ho preso seriamente in considerazione fino a quando non ho realizzato che comunque nessun’altra compagnia mi assumerebbe con un tatuaggio sul collo, quindi sì, non so cosa fare. Ma probabilmente me ne andrò. Devo solo trovare qualcos’altro che mi farà cacciare.”

Gerard per un paio di lunghi secondi non fece nulla a parte fissarlo. Sembrava che avesse ascoltato qualcuno dire qualcosa in una lingua che non conosceva.

“Non devi farlo” disse alla fine, scuotendo piano la testa. “Non sarebbe giusto. Se qui parliamo di licenziarsi, allora… allora me ne andrò _io_ ” offrì a sorpresa. Fece un tipo triste di alzata di spalle e il suo tono calò. “Comunque era da un po’ che pensavo di lasciare l’Envision” aggiunse sommessamente. “Ti renderebbe le cose più facili.”

Fece una pausa, guardando assente il pavimento per un istante. Quando alla fine alzò lo sguardo, fu con una minuscola scintilla di speranza negli occhi. “Solo che prima mi piacerebbe davvero che potessimo parlarne” ammise.

Frank scosse la testa. “Non c’è poi molto di cui parlare” disse, diede una veloce occhiata all’atrio. Cercava ispirazione, parole, _qualsiasi cosa_ che avrebbe potuto aiutarlo, ma tutto ciò che vide furono le coppie di eccentrici spettatori che li stavano ancora fissando. “È che non ne vedo il senso. Semplicemente… non so mai se fai qualcosa perché vuoi veramente farla, o se c’è qualche altro motivo egoista che ti spinge a farlo. Come adesso; voglio dire, mi hai baciato. Cos’ha anche a che fare con tutto il resto? Non puoi pensare che baciarmi mi farà crederti. E credere cosa, di preciso? Che sei bravo a baciare, questo? Okay, _bene_ ; sei bravo a baciare. Ora dimmi come questo può dimostrare o cambiare qualcosa. Non giustifica niente di quello che mi hai fatto o detto, non rende niente giusto. Baciarmi per sistemare le cose sarebbe comunque tipico per te, quindi non stai proprio facendo qualcosa in tuo favore. Non è un cazzo di film, Gerard” aggiunse rabbiosamente. “Non funziona così.”

Smise di parlare e guardò l’uomo in piedi di fronte a lui. Si accorse vagamente di una dolorosa tensione che si era irradiata per le sue braccia e realizzò di aver tenuto le mani strette in pugni da un po’ di tempo. Sembrava che Gerard non sapesse cosa dire; inspirò ed aprì la bocca un po’ di volte, intenzionato a rispondergli, ma ogni volta pareva cambiare idea.

“Okay, mi… mi dispiace che tu l’abbia interpretato così, non volevo dire quello, per niente, solo…” si interruppe subito, prima di venire trascinato via dal proprio farneticare. “Ma quello che ho detto sul lasciare l’Envision…” aggiunse lentamente “Dicevo sul serio. Quindi se non vuoi parlare o altro…” si fermò, scuotendo le spalle poco convinto. “Immagino sia tutto? È finita?”

“È finita” confermò Frank con aria di sfida, anche se le sue parole suonarono stranamente distanti. “Non ho bisogno che mi spieghi o dica niente, e non mi interessa quello che fai fin quando mi lasci in pace. Non so neanche perché ti sei preso la briga di corrermi dietro” borbottò. “È evidente che tu abbia già trovato di meglio.”

Gerard si accigliò, un po’ confuso. “Frank” iniziò alla fine, chinando la testa per provare ad incontrare il suo sguardo “se parli di Mikey –”

“No, Gerard, non mi interessa!” scoppiò Frank, interrompendolo. Il suo viso bruciava e le orecchie erano diventate roventi. Non sapeva cos’avesse provocato quell’improvviso impeto; il fatto che Gerard non sembrasse in grado di smettere di parlare, o che Mikey fosse una palese abbreviazione di Michael, rendendo chiaro che fossero già abbastanza a loro agio da darsi nomignoli. “Cosa cazzo non ti è chiaro? _Non mi interessa_ se puoi spiegare o altro. _Non voglio_ saperlo.”

“Ma –”

“Dimenticalo e basta, cazzo” lo interruppe ancora. “ _Per favore_. Non voglio saperlo. Non sono interessato.”

Gerard chiuse la bocca, reclutante, la mascella in movimento; era come se le parole fossero incastrate da qualche parte sotto la sua lingua e stessero seriamente combattendo per uscire. Continuò a guardarlo disperatamente per qualche lungo secondo. Poi rivolse lo sguardo al pavimento.

“Okay, bene” sospirò e alzò lo sguardo. Non disse “bene” nel modo acido, arrabbiato, dove si obbligava le parole ad uscire tra denti digrignati. Lasciò andare il suo semplice “bene” in un tono di arresa. Stava riconoscendo la sconfitta. “Se non sei più interessato allora va… va bene. Non ho intenzione di forzarti se hai già deciso. Dopo… Uh, dopo chiederò alla compagnia di scogliere il contratto. Non lavorerò più per l’Envision. E… non ti sarà necessario lasciare il tuo lavoro.”

“Bene” rispose Frank ispidamente, con gli arti intorpiditi. “Grazie.”

Gerard lo guardò silenziosamente, con la testa ancora inclinata in un modo triste e confuso. “Mi piacerebbe vederti andare via, però” disse, la sua voce si ruppe un pochino. “Non c’è altro modo di convincermi che volevi davvero intendere ciò che hai appena detto, quindi… va’ pure.”

Frank esitò, spostando a disagio il peso da una gamba all’altra.

“Guardami” riuscì a dire alla fine. La sua voce non era diventata più di un asciutto, flebile, suono, tuttavia continuò. “Buona fortuna con la tua vita, Gerard.”

Con ciò si girò, lasciandoselo velocemente alle spalle. Guardò determinato in avanti ed ignorò il bisogno di guardarsi alle spalle. _È una cosa positiva_ , pensò, continuando a ripeterselo. _È proprio quello che voglio._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao ragazzi.  
> Volevo solo ricordarvi che non è colpa mia, il mio compito di traslazione non mi permette di cambiare il comportamento irrazionale di Frank...
> 
> Al prossimo capitolo.  
> xoxo


	17. Sedici

Ci volle un po’ per togliere tutte le decorazioni, anche se andò tutto molto più liscio di quanto aveva inizialmente pensato Frank. Dopo ciò passarono un altro paio di ore di pulizie e sistemazioni, prima che Jill guardasse il proprio orologio e gli dicesse che era libero di andare a casa se voleva.

“Questo viaggio ti ha proprio sfinito, o sbaglio?” chiese, guardandolo pensosamente. “O almeno _sembri_ piuttosto stanco. Ma ehi,” disse allegra “si sentono tutti così dopo la loro prima crociera di Natale.”  
_Sì, ma scommetto che non sia così piena di casini per tutti_ , pensò Frank irritato, anche se si sentì imitare quel sorriso automaticamente, rispondendole con una piccola alzata di spalle. Se non altro, aveva ragione; _era_ stanco.

“Se vuoi andare ora non mi dispiace” continuò Jill. “Hai fatto un lavoro incredibile e non devi rimanere qui ancora. In più sono abbastanza sicura che ti piacerebbe andare a casa dalla tua famiglia. Ci rivediamo alla fine delle vacanze, va bene?” Gli sorrise. “Buon Natale, Frank.”

“Sì, certo” rispose, con ancora quella piatta imitazione del suo sorriso piazzata in faccia. “Grazie Jill. Buon Natale anche a te.”

Quindi eccoci; la sua prima crociera di Natale con l’Envision era finita. Schiocca le dita e via. E comunque sbattere i talloni non è abbastanza complicato per farti tornare a casa. Frank sentì di aver dovuto aprire e chiudere anche troppe porte per tornare al loro porto di partenza. Tutta quella situazione senz’altro non era stato il divertimento in cui aveva sperato, questo era certo – anche con la compagnia di Lisa e Caden. Il Natale rimaneva, per quanto lo riguardava, terribilmente sopravvalutato. Specialmente quest’anno.

Un dolore piatto gli si formò da qualche parte sopra al naso, causandogli un profondo cipiglio. Anche se i suoi pensieri sembravano sparsi ovunque, non gli ci volle molto per trovare lo schema in cui si erano rifugiati. Frank capì che gli faceva male la testa perché, in realtà, stava pensando a Gerard. La sua mente si appisolava e i suoi pensieri si disperdevano, facendogli credere di non star pensando a niente in particolare, fino a quando non si accorgeva che Gerard ancora una volta gli stava occupando la testa. Era un gioco basato sul dimenticare e ricordare che si ripeteva. I suoi pensieri erano coinvolti in una subdola piccola danza ed era arduo cogliere il lavoro di piedi che l’avrebbe fatto uscire. Nessuno poteva sfuggire la propria testa. Faceva male, sia mentalmente che fisicamente.

“Aspetta e vedrai” mormorò togliendosi la sua uniforme da Natale, potendo finalmente mettersi qualcosa di normale. “Presto vedrai la sua fottuta faccia su cartelloni giganti ovunque. Quel figlio di puttana sorriderà e alzerà le sopracciglia a tutti come se non fosse mai successo niente.”

***

Aveva percorso metà della passerella, chiedendosi vagamente se Gerard fosse già sceso, quando il suo telefono squillò. Imprecò e armeggiò con la propria valigia per un po’ di goffi secondi prima di prenderlo; lo schermo rivelò si trattasse di Lisa.

“ _Ehi, Frank!_ ” disse allegramente. “ _Dove sei? Hai già lasciato la nave?_

“Lo sto facendo ora” rispose, trattenendo un’altra imprecazione quando la valigia perse l’equilibrio e cadde. “Perché?”

“ _Be’, io e Caden siamo appena arrivati a casa e mi sono chiesta se avessi il tempo di venire a trovarci?_ ” chiese. “ _Dovremmo davvero parlare della festa per il suo compleanno e neanche ho idea se i suoi amici siano disponibili durante le vacanze. Inizio a pensare che avremmo dovuto festeggiarlo prima…_ ”  
Frank chiuse gli occhi per un momento; la festa di compleanno di Caden. Ovviamente. Se n’era quasi completamente dimenticato; doveva ancora comprare i regali. Almeno una cosa era sicura; _non_ avrebbero assunto un mago.  
“ _Comunque,_ ” aggiunse, “ _dobbiamo trovare qualcosa. Sarebbe davvero carino che riuscissi a fermarti qui._ ” Trovò un sorriso nella sua voce.

“Certo, posso” annuì. “Prendo un taxi e vengo direttamente lì. Uh, dammi quindici, venti, minuti.”

“ _Okay, fantastico_ ” disse Lisa. “ _A dopo._ ”

***

Quando Frank arrivò all’appartamento di Lisa e si chiuse dentro, non ebbe neanche l’occasione di far notare la propria presenza. Suo figlio era in vantaggio e l’aveva già sentito nel momento in cui era entrato nello stretto ingresso. Indugiò alla porta, ascoltando i passi di Caden mentre corse entusiasta nella sua direzione, il suono sempre più forte. Un battito di ciglia dopo aveva svoltato l’angolo. Caden si fermò un secondo per controllare che l’arrivato fosse realmente il padre, prima di fare un gran sorriso e correre verso di lui.

“Papà!”

Frank fece subito cadere tutto quello che stava portando, rischiando di perdere l’equilibrio quando il bambino gli si lanciò tra le braccia. Rise e chiuse gli occhi, abbracciandolo forte.

“Ehi, ragazzo, mi sei mancato! Mi dispiace non esserci stato quando tu e la mamma siete sbarcati.” Allentò la presa per guardarlo. “Volevo davvero aiutarvi con la roba e tutto ma ero un po’ impegnato.”

“Sì, ma solo perché stavi lavorando, quindi va bene.” Il bambino sorrise e gli allacciò le braccia intorno al collo. “Però sapevo che saresti venuto, perché è Natale e non vai a lavoro quando è Natale, vero, papà?”

“Giusto, Caden, non ci vado” lo rassicurò, lasciandolo andare. “Quindi ti è piaciuta la crociera?” chiese. “Tuo padre lavora in un posto piuttosto figo, huh?”

“Sì, un giorno voglio tornarci!” Caden annuì con entusiasmo. Poi il suo viso si illuminò, come se avesse appena ricordato qualcosa di importante. “Ehi, papà – guarda!” Fece un gran sorriso, indicandosi i denti di sopra; in quella fila c’era uno spazio che sicuramente prima non c’era. “Ho perso un dente! Il terzo!”

“Hai già perso il tuo terzo dente e non c’ero?” Esclamò Frank, e per un istante si sentì sinceramente dispiaciuto. “Aw, cavolo – quand’è successo?”

“Nel taxi” rispose, sorridendo orgoglioso. “Ha sanguinato tantissimo ma non ho pianto perché non mi ha fatto male per niente.”

“Era da un po’ che dondolava, quindi era solo questione di tempo” Vide Lisa per un breve momento, stava passando con qualche asciugamano tra le braccia, evidentemente nel processo di disfare le valigie. “La cosa buffa è che l’abbiamo _veramente_ perso.” Continuò dall’altra stanza. “Abbiamo cercato _ovunque_ nei sedili del taxi ma non l’abbiamo trovato da nessuna parte. Quindi questa volta non abbiamo niente per la Fatina dei Denti, caro.”  
“Non ho _bisogno_ del dente” la rassicurò con veemenza. “Perché ho ingoiato l’altro che mi è caduto, ti ricordi, mamma? E la Fatina dei Denti mi ha dato lo stesso i soldi. Ma mamma,” aggiunse, e quel leggero tono da adulto, so-tutto-io fece scoppiare a ridere Frank “so che dà i soldi prima a te, perché l’ultima volta non è neanche entrata in camera. C’eri solo tu.”

Ci fu una piccola pausa prima che Lisa apparisse sulla porta, gli occhi spalancati e le mani sui fianchi.

“Sai, dovresti _dormire_ quando è così tardi! Sei un piccolo furbetto, o no?” Si sporse e gli fece il solletico, facendo urlare e ridere il bambino allo stesso tempo. “Mi assicurerò di dirlo alla Fatina dei Denti! Non verrà più a trovarti ora che sa che la spii. Ora vai in camera tua” gli ordinò fintamente oltraggiata. “Mamma e papà devono parlare di una cosa in privato.”

“È sulla mia festa di compleanno?” chiese, guardandoli pieno di speranza.

“Chi ha detto niente su una festa?” scherzò sua mamma, deliberatamente evitando la sua domanda. “Non ho sentito niente su una festa – e tu, Frank?” Guardò perplessa Frank, che in risposta scosse la testa e le spalle con innocenza.

“Lo è!” Insistette gioiosamente Caden ed iniziò a saltare. “ _State_ per parlare della mia festa di compleanno!”

“Va bene, non gasarti troppo, tesoro – ora vai nella tua camera” ripeté, questa volta più seria. “Non voglio ripeterlo. E non origliare!”

Sorrise mentre loro figlio esternò un infastidito e leggermente offeso lamento, ma fece ciò che gli era stato detto e li lasciò con riluttanza. Mantenne gli occhi su di lui fino a quando non fu sparito.

“Quel bambino è _fantastico_ ” Frank rise. “Lo amo un casino.”

“Ha sei anni e già si comporta come te” scherzò Lisa con una piccola risata. “È fantastico, va bene. Oh, comunque,” aggiunse all’improvviso “com’è andata?”

Alzò le sopracciglia in una domanda silenziosa, guardandolo mentre affondava le mani nelle tasche ed iniziò senza uno scopo a spostare la valigia contro al muro con il piede. Sapeva esattamente di cosa stesse parlando.

“Com’è andato cosa?” chiese distrattamente, facendo il finto tonto.

“Non provarci neanche” disse, alzando gli occhi al cielo. “Com’è andata con Gerard e tutto il resto. Sei riuscito a parlargli?”

“Oh, _quello_ ” Frank mosse la mano indifferente, nella speranza che il tono della propria voce fosse abbastanza scanzonato. “È… Be’, diciamo che è tutto sistemato e finito.” Scosse le spalle in modo superficiale alla sua espressione e la superò per andare nella piccola cucina.  
“Cosa significa _finito_?” chiese cautamente, seguendolo subito.

“Significa che è finita” rispose secco, ancora provando a simulare la propria spensieratezza. “Per sempre. Ehi, non è che hai una birra o simili?” Provò a improvvisare una manovra evasiva. “O se ti va bene mi preparo qualcosa da mangiare, sto morendo di fame…”

Era una bugia, ovviamente, ma comunque sia infilò la testa nel frigo, come se pensasse di poterci entrare e nascondervici e in quel modo evitare di risponderle.

“Frank? Girati e guardami.”

La voce di Lisa non era particolarmente severa ma aveva un breve accenno di freddezza. Vi si stava nascondendo un avvertimento, da qualche parte, una cosa molto più minacciosa di qualsiasi urla furente. Per un fuggevole momento pensò che dovesse suonare così quando Caden combinava qualcosa. Quando alla fine si girò vide che fosse vicina al bancone della cucina, a braccia conserte.

“Cos’è successo?” chiese, contraendo le labbra.

“Niente” Frank fece un profondo sospiro, chiudendo il frigo. “Ha semplicemente mentito ancora; ecco cos’ha fatto per tutto il cazzo di tempo. Adesso per favore potremmo dimenticarcene e parlare invece della festa per Caden?”

“La festa può aspettare” disse Lisa inflessibilmente. “Dimmi cosa diavolo è successo tra voi due.” Questa volta stava dando un ordine più che facendo una domanda.

Dopo un altro momento di esitazione, Frank iniziò riluttante a raccontarle i semplici trucchi con cui Gerard aveva intrattenuto Caden. Poi iniziò a parlare di Tara, che sembrava una donna che Gerard conoscesse bene, e lì aveva iniziato a scaldarsi. Frank disse di averlo visto con un altro, _ancora_ , durante l’intervallo del suo ultimo spettacolo. Poi finì il resoconto dicendole tutto quello che Gerard aveva detto prima. Le spiegò di non aver mostrato interesse nelle sue spiegazioni, neanche quando disse che avrebbe rotto il contratto con l’Envision.

“E poi me ne sono andato” alzò le spalle. “Comunque se ne arriva con tutta questa merda a caso, di solito sotto forma di altre persone. È troppo da sopportare. Adesso è finita e onestamente mi sento un casino più leggero. Problema risolto.”

Lisa continuò a fissarlo per un po’ dopo che smise di parlare, tenendo la bocca chiusa fino a quando il silenzio non iniziò a diventare imbarazzante.

“E tu riesci seriamente a stare lì a dire questo?” chiese alla fine, gli occhi socchiusi, increduli. “Pur avendolo lasciato lì _sapendo_ di non avergli dato la possibilità di spiegarsi? Ti sei semplicemente rifiutato di parlarne? Wow, Frank, ti dovrà _davvero_ far sentire benissimo” aggiunse sarcastica.

“Non ho bisogno di sentire questo discorso” mormorò, incupito. “E poi so come stanno le cose. La morale è che non cambierà mai. Mi pento anche solo di averci avuto a che fare; semplicemente non è… non è una brava persona.”

Lisa si accigliò, e per un attimo sembrò personalmente offesa.

“Okay, questo non quadra con quello che so” affermò, con la voce più dura del solito. “A volte le persone sono come sono perché non possono proprio farci niente. Sai? Sono solo _loro_. Ma non significa per forza che siano cattive. Ecco cos’ho imparato in questi anni, e lo so a causa di _noi due_ , Frank. Prima facevamo completamente schifo, ma non siamo cattivi. Guardaci; siamo cambiati.”  
“Ma ci sono persone che _non_ cambieranno mai” replicò. “Si rifiutano. Gerard è una di quelle. Sono pronto a scommettere che le sue cosiddette spiegazioni sarebbero state comunque qualcosa di stupido, qualcosa inventato sul posto. In qualche modo ci avrebbe infilato un insulto, ne sono fottutamente certo.”

“Senti” Lisa sospirò. “So di averti detto di avere il diritto ad essere scettico, e so che ti ha fatto e detto cose che non meritavi, ma onestamente, ora sei ridicolo. Ci sono un casino di spiegazioni logiche a questo mondo, Frank. scommetto che ce n’è una anche per Gerard; se l’avessi sul serio lasciato parlare allora magari te ne avrebbe data una. E sono abbastanza sicura che non ti abbia svelato così i propri sentimenti per niente, o che si sia persino preoccupato di mostrare a Caden quei trucchi se non gli importasse.”

“Oh, giusto” Frank sbuffò sarcastico. “Be’, uh, _sono_ dannatamente certo che abbia voluto sembrare tutto carino e attraente solo per potermi portare a letto. Voglio dire, non che io pensi di essere chissà cosa o alt–”  
Fu rudemente interrotto a metà frase quando un bruciante dolore improvviso gli scoppiò nella guancia sinistra. La sensazione arrivò dal nulla e lo colse completamente alla sprovvista. Solo dopo uno o due secondi realizzò che Lisa si fosse avvicinata e l’avesse colpito. L’aveva seriamente _colpito_ , a mano aperta e piena forza, proprio sulla guancia. Vi portò subito la mano sopra, il suo tocco intensificò la bruciante sensazione sulla pelle.

“Cos – Tu –” balbettò scioccato, battendo le palpebre verso di lei.

“Giuro che la prossima volta ti do un pugno” lo avvisò Lisa, il tono nella sua voce gli garantiva che era lontana dallo scherzare.

“Cosa – Lisa, cosa _cazzo_?!”  
“Più tardi mi ringrazierai” sputò lei, la faccia rosa brillante per la rabbia. “Seriamente, Frank – mi hai appena detto che lascerà il suo lavoro! Si sta _licenziando_ per _te_. Pronto? Come fa anche solo ad avere _qualcosa_ a che fare con il provare a dannatamente portarti a letto? Sì, forse ha provato a fare una bella impressione mostrando a Caden quei trucchi, ammetto che sia possibile, e quindi? Voglio dire, chi non farebbe qualsiasi qualcosa per fare bella impressione davanti a qualcuno a cui è interessato? E Dio, te lo ripeto; si sta sul serio licenziando solo per farti rimanere. Ti rendi anche solo conto di quanto sia drastico? Mi sembra un modo strano di fare colpo su qualcuno.”

Lo guardò per quelli che sembrarono anni. Frank rimase lì a corto di parole, a strofinarsi la dolorante guancia con il palmo e cercando freneticamente nella propria mente qualcosa di sensato con cui rispondere.

“Non posso credere che tu stia dalla sua parte” disse semplicemente alla fine, provando al suo meglio a sembrare sinceramente offeso.

Lisa fece scorrere la mano per la sua coda sciolta, scuotendo la testa.

“No – io non posso credere che tu insista nell’essere così cocciuto. E non riesco a credere che tu non sia neanche in grado di riconoscere un sacrificio quando ti viene sventolato in faccia. Quel povero ragazzo stava palesemente cercando di fare uno sforzo ma non l’hai neanche voluto stare ad ascoltare. Prova a sentire quello che dici! È come se fossi ossessionato con l’essere irragionevole!”

Frank aprì la bocca per rispondere ma non aveva niente con cui attaccarla, niente a parte il solito “Non è così!” Lo disse ad alta voce nella propria testa, solo per realizzare che suonasse infantile e stupido.

“A lui non importa perdere il lavoro o meno” borbottò alla fine, afferrando la prima cosa che gli venne in mente. Si accigliò, continuando a strofinarsi la guancia distrattamente. “L’ha anche detto lui stesso di volersene andare, non è colpa mia se è stanco dell’Envision. E ricorda che ha fatto questa cosa a Las Vegas o dove cazzo era per tantissimo. Scommetto che ci sono un casino di posti più che felici di assumerlo. Sopravvivrà.”

“ _Non_ provarci neanche.” Disse con impazienza. “Non stiamo parlando della disoccupazione di Gerard, è ben lontano dal punto. Avevi detto che con _lui_ fosse impossibile parlare? Be’, tu non sei neanche un po’ meglio. Ora ti stai solo inventando delle scuse.”

Frank non rispose. Rimase vicino al frigo con il palmo sulla guancia, che faceva ancora noiosamente male. Era sicuro che Lisa avesse lasciato un’impronta che sarebbe rimasta per tutto il giorno.

“Andiamo, Frank” Questa volta la sua voce era più gentile, e gli dedicò un piccolo sorriso. “Sei così ossessionato nell’essere cauto che non pensi più coerentemente. E seriamente; _se_ finisce per spezzarti il cuore e tra voi va male allora, onestamente, non è la fine del mondo. Scusa se suona crudele ma non cadrai a pezzi. Sei fatto di roba più dura di quello.”

Frank abbassò lo sguardo. Iniziò a giocherellare con un filo della propria maglia e notò le proprie mani tremare leggermente.

“Ma…” iniziò lentamente, infine. “Se ora provo a tornare da lui e va male davvero… Se succede sarò distante per un po’, Lisa, sono serio. E non voglio che Caden mi veda –”

“Non capisco tutte queste inutili preoccupazioni per la sanità mentale di Caden.” Lisa aveva di nuovo incrociato le braccia, guardandolo con serietà. “O qualunque cosa pensi che sia tanto fragile in lui. E da dove viene questa storia? Quel bambino è figlio unico, è stato senza padre per quasi sette anni, sua mamma è troppo giovane e senza un’educazione scolastica, e sono stata costretta a dover scegliere doppi turni invece che lui fin troppe volte. Inoltre è più sveglio di molti bambini della sua età e questo a volte lo fa sentire solo. Ma seriamente, l’hai visto? Sta andando _alla grande_. Tuo figlio è molto più forte di quello che credi.”

“Sì, ma –”

“Il dolore _non_ dura per sempre” disse, interrompendolo dolcemente. “E non preoccuparti per noi. Hai capito? Siamo qui per te; vale per tutti. Se va male non credere che non ti aiuteremo ad andare Avanti.”

“Non lo so…” Frank esitò, si morse il labbro.

“Tu lo _sai_ , cretino” insistette, sporgendosi questa volta per appoggiargli incoraggiante una mano sul braccio. “Se i cuori spezzati sono difficili da curare, allora bene. È la vita. Ma è anche peggio smettere di tormentarsi pensando a come sarebbe stato. Sai? Penso sia meglio rischiare qualcosa che si può eventualmente sistemare, invece di pentirsi per il resto della propria vita di non averlo fatto. Semplicemente… cercalo. Ascoltalo, almeno, così potete entrambi riordinare i vostri sentimenti. Se non lo fai, continuerai a prendertela con Gerard per tutto quello che va male fino a crederlo tu stesso. E quello è proprio qualcosa che Caden non dovrebbe vedere. Ti ammira così tanto, Frank, sei il suo eroe” aggiunse con sincerità, con una nota di supplica nella voce. “Non confonderlo diventando improvvisamente un padre acido.”

Frank continuò a succhiarsi il labbro e guardò assente il vuoto. Realizzò che Lisa avesse detto più cose sensate in dieci minuti che gran parte della gente in tutta la loro vita. Poi all’improvviso si sentì come se all’interno di lui tutto stesse cadendo, come se avesse ingerito qualcosa senza peso che fosse appena stato reclamato dalla gravità. Sentendosi un po’ confuso, andò verso la sedia più vicina e vi affondò.

“Ma – e se fosse troppo tardi?” chiese tremante; si accorse che il panico avesse iniziato a trapelare per le sue vene, facendolo sentire caldo e freddo allo stesso tempo. Iniziò a farneticare, incapace di impedire alle proprie braccia di gesticolare senza un senso. “E se si fosse già licenziato? Non lo rivedrò mai più se lascia l’Envision. E non so neanche da dove dovrei iniziare o cosa dovrei dire, sono –”

“Cristo santo, Frank!” Lisa si sporse e gli spintonò il braccio infastidita. “Non perdere così la testa! _Non_ sai se è troppo tardi o no, ma sederti nella mia cucina e chiederti ‘e se’ non ti aiuterà esattamente a scoprirlo, o no? Che diamine di problema hai? Prendi un taxi, trovalo, convincilo a rimanere con l’Envision e il resto viene da sé. Seriamente – non sono una persona troppo violenta ma ti darò un altro schiaffo se necessario.”

Si fissarono a vicenda per un altro po’. Poi Frank iniziò a ridere; si piegò in avanti, ridendo così tanto che le sue spalle si scossero, nacquero lacrime nei suoi occhi.

“Quando _cazzo_ sei diventata così diretta?” chiese, alzandosi impacciato dalla sedia una volta ripreso il controllo. Quando si rialzò capì di averne davvero avuto bisogno; aveva bisogno di venire schiaffeggiato e che gli urlassero in faccia, e sicuramente aveva bisogno di quella risata. “Adesso sono così in imbarazzo. Guardami! Sto fottutamente arrossendo, che diavolo.”

Lisa sorrise, alzando le spalle iniziando a farlo uscire dalla cucina.

“È da un po’ che sono abituata ad essere una giovane e lavoratrice mamma single; _devo_ essere schietta se non voglio farmi mettere i piedi in testa. E ora datti una mossa, Frank” aggiunse spingendolo fuori dalla porta, parlando come se stesse per iniziare l’ultimo round di una partita di boxe particolarmente estenuante. “Va’!”


	18. Diciassette

Se non avesse tenuto la presa sul corrimano, probabilmente Frank sarebbe caduto dalle scale dell’appartamento di Lisa rompendosi il collo. La parola “Va’!” era stato un potente stimolo, e lui stava facendo tre o quattro gradini per volta mentre scendeva le scale. Secondi dopo stava fischiando e agitando le mani alla prima macchina gialla che vide per strada. Dopo essere stato ignorato dai primi due taxi, un’ondata di sollievo lo attraversò quando finalmente il terzo accese le luci e oscillò via dallo stabile traffico.

“Lei molto di fretta, signore?” chiese il tassista con gioia, in un debole inglese e con un pesante accento. Lo guardò dallo specchietto retrovisore mentre Frank spalancò la porta e si fiondò dentro. “Dove volere andare?”

“Uhm” iniziò freneticamente, provando a regolarizzare il respiro. Stava cercando nella propria mente il modo migliore per spiegare di voler andare in un posto che non sapeva dove diavolo si trovasse. “Sa – sa chi è Gerard Way?”

“Vey?” Il tassista si girò un po’, lievemente confuso mentre guardava oltre la propria spalla vestita di flanella.

“Uh, sì” Frank annuì. “ _Way_ – Gerard Way. Sa chi è?”

“Gerrard?”

“ _Sì_ ” confermò, un po’ irritato. “ _Gerard Way._ È un mago; probabilmente l’avrà visto in TV o altro. Sa di chi sto parlando?”

L’autista sembrava ancora assente. Frank gemette per l’impazienza, collassando sul sedile.

“Fa dei _trucchi di magia_ ” tentò, pronunciando le ultime tre parole con molta attenzione. “Con le carte e il fuoco eccetera. E le esplosioni” Tipo, _boom_!” Mosse le mani in modo drammatico e disegnò un ampio cerchio invisibile con esse. “Ha fatto degli spettacoli a Las Vegas e in navi da crociera e – sta capendo quello che dico?”

Qualcosa sembrò finalmente scattare nell’autista, la sua faccia si aprì in un momento di sollevata comprensione. Sorrise ed iniziò ad annuire entusiasta.

“Aah, _Las Vegas_ , sì!” esclamò, enfatizzando le parole come se stesse correggendo Frank. “Sì, sì, trucchi di magia! Conosco la magia di Las Vegas, sì!” Gesticolò come un matto, annuendo anche di più. “Lo vedo in TV, tante volte.”

“Lo conosce?” Ripeté Frank entusiasta. “Seriamente? Sa dove vive? La sua casa?”

Il sorriso sulla faccia del tassista svanì e scosse la testa, apparì deluso. Frank tornò a spalmarsi sul sedile e si trascinò le mani per la faccia. Poi lanciò uno sguardo pieno di speranza fuori dal finestrino, nel tentativo di trovare un altro taxi con magari un autista più informato, ma proprio quando ne aveva bisogno non se ne vedeva neanche uno in giro. Tipico.

“Ma Bogdan, sapere, sapere dove il Signor Vey vivere” disse l’autista pieno di speranza, dopo averci pensato un po’. “Una volta portato lui, mi ricordo. Chiamo Bogdan con telefono cellulare – va bene?”

La faccia di Frank si accese, il suo cuore si esibì in un triplo salto mortale nel suo petto.

“Sì! Certo che va bene!” Si sporse di nuovo e annuì con impazienza. “Per favore chiami il suo amico!”

Ascoltando l’autista sproloquiare nella propria lingua natia, Frank rimase lì seduto incominciando subito a mangiarsi le unghie. Le uniche parole che riuscì a capire dalla conversazione furono “Las Vegas”, “magia” e “televisione”. Evidentemente, i fan di Gerard erano persone di tutti i tipi; era molto più famoso di quanto Frank avesse pensato inizialmente. Dopo quello che sembrò una sonora discussione che durò una vita, l’autista finalmente attaccò, sorridendo mentre faceva partire la macchina.

“Appartamenti Eurona, Signore!” proclamò felice, lanciando uno sguardo alla confusione di Frank riflessa  nello specchietto. “Signor Vey vivere in appartamenti Eurona.”

“E… e sa dove si trovano?” Chiese nervosamente Frank.

“So, so” annuì rassicurante. “La porto lì, non preoccupi.”

***

Dopo venticinque atrocemente lunghi minuti, minuti che furono gravemente affetti dall’intenso traffico, l’autista finalmente fece fermare il taxi vicino ad un esclusivo condominio. Era un edificio piuttosto alto, guardava la città con un aspetto esteriore che era un miscuglio di marroncino chiaro e rosso sporco. Frank rimase seduto e si guardò intorno incerto; vide un hotel che sembrava costoso dall’altra parte della strada e un palazzo di uffici luccicante lì di fianco. Forse era passato da qui con l’autobus o il taxi, ma non era veramente stato in questa parte della città prima. Si accorse che i suoi genitori vivevano in un quartiere che ricordava questo; si può dire con certezza che non era un posto in cui si sarebbe trovato facilmente – almeno non per sua volontà.

“Eurona proprio qui” disse l’autista, guardandosi alle spalle quando si accorse che stesse esitando.

“Sì, lo vedo” mormorò Frank. Guardò fuori dal finestrino un’ultima volta prima di aprire la porta. “Grazie. Potrebbe… Uhm, potrebbe aspettarmi? Faccia andare il tassametro, non importa.”

Mentre uscì, l’autista alzò le spalle in un “okay”, cercò nel vano portaoggetti una copia consunta e letta più volta di un libro tascabile.

I passi di Frank sul marciapiede erano pesanti, le sue Converse si trascinavano sul cemento ad un passo insicuro, lento. Le mani formarono dei pugni, sempre più sudate man mano che si avvicinava all’entrata. Il tempo di arrivare alla porta e all’albero di Natale in vaso più vicino, e il suo cuore era impazzito, una cosa che formò un fastidioso groppo in gola che per quanto deglutisse non andava via. Frank chiuse gli occhi per un momento, provando a fare respiri regolari e ignorando le farfalle che pogavano nel suo stomaco.

“Buon Natale, Signore! Posso aiutarla?”

La voce arrivò dal nulla, gli arrivò tanto inaspettatamente che ci rimase male. Gli si spalancarono gli occhi in un istante e gli rivelarono l’esistenza di un completo sconosciuto, che lo stava guardando. Era vestito con un’uniforme rosso scura; il cappotto in stile militare gli arrivava fino alle ginocchia, i pantaloni con una piega perfetta e le scarpe nere luccicanti ed immacolate. I bordi del bavero del cappotto e delle maniche erano decorati da strisce argentate, una cosa copiata anche dal cappello che indossava. Il portiere; ovviamente, un posto del genere doveva avere un portiere. Era una cosa a cui non aveva pensato.

“Uh… Sì” Iniziò lentamente Frank, il nervosismo pian piano diventò irritazione quando notò che gli occhi dell’uomo si fossero spostati, inevitabilmente, sui tatuaggi sulle sue braccia. Poi alzò velocemente lo sguardo, con ancora quello stupido sorriso educato in faccia. “Sono qui per vedere Gerard Way” continuò, raddrizzandosi. “Gradirei molto se potesse fargli sapere che Frank Iero è qui.”

“Mi di spiace, Signore,” rispose il portiere, alzando le spalle in segno di scusa “temo di non poterlo fare; il Signor Way è uscito circa mezz’ora fa.”

“È uscito…?” Il cuore di Frank perse un battito. “Per dove? L’ha detto?”

Per qualche secondo, il portiere lo guardò e basta. Poi fece una corta risata, come se stesse educatamente ridendo ad una battuta che non aveva trovato divertente per niente.

“Temo di non poterglielo dire. Per ovvie ragioni.”

L’impazienza tornò ad inondargli le vene e lanciò le braccia in aria, infastidito.

“Oh, _andiamo_!” esclamò. “Ovvie ragioni? Gerard sa chi sono, non voglio ucciderlo o altro. Sul serio le sembro un criminale? Sono alto un fottuto metro e sessantatré!”

“Signore – sarebbe stato estremamente semplice se il Signor Way fosse stato a casa. Ma dal momento che non c’è, e che lei lo sta cercando, dovrà dimostrare che lei e il Signor Way siate conoscenti prima che io le dica qualcosa, a prescindere dalla sua altezza” L’uomo si mise le braccia dietro alla schiena ed inclinò un po’ la testa, come se si stesse aspettando che lo facesse. “È il mio lavoro assicurarmi di queste cose. È il perché le persone scelgono di vivere qui. È la nostra politica.”

“Allora ’fanculo la vostra politica” esplose. “Se –”

“Ehi – c’è qualche problema?”

Un’altra voce sconosciuta apparve dal nulla, interrompendo la discussione. Frank girò la testa di colpo, cercandone la fonte. Una frazione di secondo dopo il cuore gli saltò in gola quando realizzò che la voce appartenesse a _lui_ , il giovane uomo slanciato con la finta cresta; quel fottuto Mikey. Era appena uscito dall’edificio e li stava guardando con un misto di perplessa confusione e divertimento.  
_Oh, quindi adesso passa anche il Natale con Gerard?_ pensò acidamente, assottigliando gli occhi. _Wow, quanta cazzo di intimità._

Aggrottò le sopracciglia mentre Mikey si toglieva gli occhiali da sole e se li incastrò nel colletto della maglietta.

“Per niente, Signore, non c’è nulla di cui preoccuparsi” il portiere sorrise. “Questo gentiluomo stava proprio per andarsene.”

Frank sentì la mascella serrarsi, fu attraversato da un vortice di rabbia e gelosia. Per un istante sperò di poter trasformare uno di quei sentimenti in qualcosa di fisico; nella sua testa, la rabbia era un pugno in faccia al portiere, mentre la gelosia un calcio nelle palle di Mikey.

“No, questo fottuto gentiluomo _non_ sta per andarsene” disse, digrignando i denti; era determinato a non lasciare che la vista di Mikey lo scoraggiasse. “Ma ehi, so cosa potrebbe fare” aggiunse, gesticolando verso il portiere in un momento di ispirazione. “Lo può chiamare! Confermerà tutto quello che ho detto, dirà che mi conosce!”  
“In questo caso, non sarebbe meglio se lo chiamasse _lei_?” Lo guardò con calma e arcuò le sopracciglia sotto la brillante visiera del suo cappello. “Dal momento che lo conosce già? Sono solo il portiere; non ho i numeri di telefono dei residenti.”

Frank lo fissò. Poi fece un sonoro sospiro, realizzando di essere più o meno sconfitto. Era ovvio che non avesse nessun modo di contattare Gerard. In quel momento avrebbe preso una di quelle monete fatte apposta molto volentieri.

“Non… non posso” ammise alla fine pieno di tristezza. “Non posso chiamarlo. Ma sono sicuro che lei potrebbe, ci dovrà essere qualcuno a cui può chiedere. Gli dica solo che Frank lo vuole vedere ed è urgente. Ho davvero bisogno che smetta di fare ciò che sta facendo e mi ascolti. _Per favore_ ” aggiunse, sapendo che la sua ultima speranza era far provare pietà al tizio “La sto seriamente pregando.”

Il portiere aprì la bocca per rispondere, ma fu interrotto da Mikey.

“Aspetta – Frank?” Batté le palpebre, comportandosi come se lo stesse vedendo per la prima volta. “Tipo, Frank _Iero_? Lavori a bordo della Destiny, giusto?”  
_Come diavolo fa a saperlo?_ pensò Frank, il cuore messo alla prova da un altro salto pieno di timori. Le farfalle nel suo stomaco iniziarono a scagliarsi una contro l’altra un’altra volta, prima che un altro pensiero gli balenò in testa: _Hanno parlato di me. Gerard ha parlato di me, con_ lui _. Perché cazzo l’ha fatto?_  
“Sono Frank Iero, sì” confermò cautamente, accigliatosi. “Perché?”  
“Non avevo neanche capito che vuoi due stesse parlando di Gerard!” Il giovane uomo sorrise e si avvicinò subito per porgergli la mano. “Quindi _tu sei_ Frank? Wow, è fantastico incontrarti finalmente di persona!”

Le labbra di Frank si separarono per la confusione. Guardò Mikey perplesso, permettendogli senza farci caso di scuotergli la mano.

“D-davvero?”

“Certo che lo è” Mikey rise, guardandolo leggermente accigliato. “Perché non dovrebbe? Gerard mi ha parlato un casino di te. Quindi voi due avete finalmente chiarito tutto, huh? Voglio dire, visto che lo vuoi così tanto vedere. Onestamente pensavo che voi due non vi sareste mai neanche avvicinati a sistemare le cose” aggiunse. “Stavo diventando un po’ impaziente.”

Un altro pugno di irritazione colpì Frank allo stomaco; quel tizio aveva sicuramente un gran paio di palle. Tirò bruscamente via la mano dalla sua presa. “Che cazzo succede?” scoppiò lui, con il viso già arrossato per la rabbia. “Prima di tutto, non sono cazzi tuoi, e secondo – be’ non so neanche cosa dovrei dire. Adesso Gerard pensa di poterci semplicemente avere _entrambi_ o cosa? E ti va bene? Dio, che problema avete voi due! È ovvio che io qui stia sprecando tempo perché non mi interessa questa merda –”  
“Okay, di che diavolo stai parlando?” Mikey alzò un sopracciglio, dando improvvisamente l’impressione di essere leggermente offeso. “Forse non sono affari miei, va bene, ma Gerard aveva davvero bisogno del mio aiuto. Me l’ha _chiesto_. Ed essendo suo fratello e tutto mi sono tipo sentito in dovere di dover essere lì per lui.”

La voce di Frank era più veloce dei suoi pensieri, non permetteva alla mente di rendersi conto di cosa gli era appena stato detto. Quando finalmente accadde aveva già iniziato a parlare.

“Sai cosa, è così – così –” Si inceppò, poi si interruppe, accigliato. “…cosa? Fratello?”

“Già” Mikey si mise a braccia conserte. “Non so te, forse sei figlio unico o altro, ma i fratelli ci sono l’uno per l’altro – o almeno è quello che dovrebbero fare. E mio fratello aveva un disperato bisogno di un’altra opinione su cosa avrebbe dovuto fare con te, in realtà. Non vedo cosa ci sia di tanto problematico.”

“Sei – sei il _fratello_ di Gerard…?” Frank riuscì a malapena a far uscire le parole, la bocca si era improvvisamente paralizzata. “Tipo, stesso sangue…?”

“Stessi genitori e nessuna carta per le adozioni, per quel che so io” commentò freddo, l’espressione offesa sul suo viso non era cambiata. “È mio fratello maggiore. Se vuoi saperlo, io e mia moglie siamo arrivati sulla Destiny a Phillipsburg” continuò, spiegando. “Abbiamo trascorso lì la luna di miele e avremmo dovuto prendere un aereo per tornare a casa ma Gerard mi ha chiamato. Stava impazzendo e ha detto che doveva parlarmi subito, quindi invece ha fatto in modo che andassimo in nave. Staremo con lui fino a domani. Chi pensavi che fossi?”

“Ma, io –” Balbettò Frank, anche se non aveva idea su cosa dire; tutto il sangue nel suo corpo stava affluendo alla testa, rendendolo un po’ stordito. “Credevo –” Poi si interruppe di scatto, osservandolo con sospetto. “Aspetta – non è che si possa saltare su da un porto a caso. Bisogna persino essere prenotati molte settimane prima anche solo per avere una cabina.”

“Be’, certo” Mikey alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Ma qui si parla di _Gerard_ ; se a mio fratello non piace una regola allora la piega. O più verosimilmente ne crea una sua. Quindi sì, ha solo dovuto tirare qualche filo e io e mia moglie abbiamo trovato una cabina in un batter d’occhio. Davvero non ti ha detto che fossi a bordo?” aggiunse, perplesso. “È strano; aveva detto che ti avrebbe cercato per poterci presentare. Quando non è successo pensavo solo che fossi troppo impegnato.”  
Frank si trascinò le mani per il viso, lasciandole poi strette sulla propria bocca. _Oh Dio_ , pensò, spingendo i palmi sudaticci sulle labbra.

“N-no” disse alla fine, lasciando cadere le braccia. “Non me – non me l’ha detto. O – be’, immagino che stesse per farlo. Solo che… non gliel’ho permesso.”

“Cosa vuoi dire che non gliel’hai _permesso_?” ripeté Mikey, la faccia offesa stava gradualmente assumendo una forma insospettita.  
“Ho fatto…” la voce di Frank tremò un po’ mentre cercava le parole. Gesticolò senza un senso, come se l’avrebbe aiutato. “Ho fatto una cosa veramente stupida, okay – è tutto un grande fraintendimento; un cazzo di _gigantesco_ fraintendimento. Ma seriamente” aggiunse, con occhi disperati “hai idea di dove sia andato? Perché adesso ho _davvero_ bisogno di parlargli, tipo – adesso.”

“Non l’ha detto, specificatamente” iniziò Mikey dubbioso, guardandolo. “Aveva detto solo di dover sbrigare qualche faccenda. E che probabilmente sarebbe arrivato un po’ tardi e ci avrebbe portato a cena una volta tornato… Oh, aspetta,” aggiunse “penso che avrebbe fatto un salto alla sede centrale dell’Envision per sistemare qualcosa. Qualcosa sul contratto, ma è stato un po’ vago. Però non so dove sarebbe andato per primo… potrebbe già essere lì.” Gli occhi di Mikey si assottigliarono pensosamente. “Quindi immagino sia per questo che Gerard è tutto il giorno che è imbronciato. Voi due non avete risolto un cazzo, o sbaglio?”

Frank scosse la testa, le farfalle nel suo stomaco si lanciavano una contro l’altra come se ne valesse della loro vita. Fino a quel momento, non aveva seriamente realizzato che Gerard fosse stato serio, che _avrebbe_ lasciato l’Envision una volta per tutte. Da qualche parte nel profondo aveva sempre avuto la piccola speranza che non fossero state altro che parole.

“Okay… Devo andare alla sede centrale dell’Envision, ovviamente” mormorò, un brivido lo attraversò lungo la schiena quando colse il peso di tutti i fraintendimenti. Mikey gli fece cenno di aspettare, la mano in tasca per prendere il telefono.

“Sai, è preoccupante” disse, accigliato mentre guardava tra i contatti. “Non sono sicuro di voler sapere cosa stia succedendo tra voi due. Ma è evidente che adesso stai soffrendo quindi te lo chiamo, solo – aspetta.”

Frank poté solo annuire in risposta e tornò subito a mangiarsi le unghie, il corpo leggermente piegato in avanti in un modo impaziente, insistente. Sembrò che tutto fosse in silenzio quando aspettarono che Gerard rispondesse alla chiamata del fratello; neanche i suoni del traffico riuscirono ad arrivare fino alle sue orecchie. Sembrava che il mondo intero stesse trattenendo il respiro insieme a lui. Alla fine Mikey alzò lo sguardo, scuotendo la testa.

“Riprovo” iniziò, ma Frank stava già indietreggiando.

“No, va bene così – davvero. Grazie per averci provato e tutto ma penso di dover semplicemente andare lì. Non ho tempo per spiegare, scusa, ma è stato, uh… è stato bello conoscerti. Finalmente” aggiunse, dedicandogli un sorriso goffo e di scuse, quasi inciampando nei propri passi mentre procedeva verso la porta del taxi.

Un momento dopo il taxi stava correndo via dal condominio, lasciando Mikey lì davanti al cordolo con la bocca leggermente aperta e un’espressione confusa in faccia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Già... la storia è quasi finita.


	19. Diciotto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posso solo scusarmi per averci messo molto più del solito, e sperare che vi piaccia e non ci siano errori.  
> Ringrazio tutti quelli che hanno letto la storia, sperando sia stata apprezzata :)

Gli uffici dell’Envision si trovavano ad anni luce dagli appartamenti Eurona – o almeno così sembrò. A causa delle vacanze il traffico era incredibile, e le vie erano piene di persone che si facevano strada tra Babbi Natale ed altre che facevano spese all’ultimo minuto. Frank era affondato nei sedili di pelle, il caldo gli stava facendo aderire la maglia alla schiena. Aprì la finestra distrattamente nel tentativo di cogliere un qualche tipo di folata, ma tutto ciò che ottenne furono gas di scarico e una decina di clacson schiamazzanti.

Non gli importava. La sua mente sembrava completamente vuota, gli si era depositato dentro un senso di niente; perfino le farfalle avevano smesso di combinare disastri. Se quella sensazione significava che si stesse arrendendo allora si trovava più o meno a metà strada.

“Envision, Signore, proprio alla fine di strada” annunciò il tassista, strappando via Frank dai suoi bianchi e vuoti pensieri. Indicò attraverso il parabrezza. “Più veloce se corre, no?”

Frank si drizzò e allungò il collo. L’autista aveva ragione; poteva chiaramente vedere la fila verticale di grandi lettere argentate che formavano la parola “ENVISION”, che decorava il lato di un alto e distaccato edificio. C’erano molte grandi bandiere che sventolavano in lontananza, sopra l’entrata, e Frank poteva scorgere il logo della compagnia su quella più vicina. Vedere l’edificio gli fornì nuova energia. Si era impegnato tanto per arrivare fino lì; sarebbe stato uno spreco arrendersi ora. Trovò il portafoglio, prese un apio di banconote che sperava avrebbero coperto tutto e le piazzò nelle mani dell’autista.

“Tenga il resto,” gli disse “e grazie mille.”

“Auguro buona fortuna!” gli urlò, sportosi dal finestrino per guardarlo mentre Frank si faceva strada tra macchine in attesa e moto. “Buona fortuna e felice Natale!”

Per fortuna, la guardia fuori dall’edificio gli lanciò solo un pigro sguardo, senza dargli più problemi del necessario. Frank si era attaccato la tessera di lavoro al bordo della maglietta, per sicurezza; almeno nessuno poteva negargli l’accesso a _questo_ edificio. I penetranti raggi del sole gli attaccarono senza pietà la nuca con aghi insistenti, ed essendo lui madido di sudore, la frescura dell’ingresso in marmo fu la benvenuta. Guardandosi intorno, Frank si sentì subito fuori posto; ovunque guardasse vedeva solo persone vestite in modo più o meno elegante. Esitò per uno o due secondi, ma poi fece un respiro profondo e si raddrizzò. Impedendosi di esitare ancora, con lunghi passi attraversò velocemente il piano, provando al suo meglio a dare a tutti l’impressione di controllo totale e sicurezza.

La grande tabella a fianco dell’ascensore gli disse che “Affari dei Dipendenti” fosse situato al quinto piano. Gli occhi di Frank poi colsero la parola “Direzione”, che lo fece esitare. Si morse pensosamente il labbro. Qualsiasi altra persona sarebbe andata negli uffici per i dipendenti se avesse avuto bisogno di discutere del contratto, tuttavia, Gerard non era qualsiasi altra persona. Si era sempre messo molto al di sopra del resto dei dipendenti della Destiny, dando l’impressione di non poter essere considerato insieme all’indegna massa di camerieri, croupier, chef e mozzi. Era più probabile che sarebbe andato direttamente dal capo, senza voler avere a che fare con cose tanto comuni come gli affari dei dipendenti.

“Devi pensare come lui per trovarlo” si disse Frank, incrociando mentalmente le dita e guardando la tabella un’ultima volta prima di spingere il pulsante di chiamata dell’ascensore più vicino.

Salendo si unirono a lui tre anziani signori che probabilmente erano diretti al suo stesso piano. Lo guardarono tutti come se si fosse allontanato dal suo branco e fosse finito in un territorio poco familiare. Frank rispose appoggiandosi con disinvoltura ad un angolo dotato di specchi ed incrociò le braccia nel tentativo di far sembrare che non gli importasse. Quando arrivarono finalmente alla loro destinazione, i suoi tre compagni di ascensore andarono per le loro differenti strade. Si guardò intorno, sentendosi un po’ perso quando realizzò che la “Direzione” fosse in effetti una cosa piuttosto complicata. Comunque cosa si era aspettato? Che tutti sarebbero stati intorno ad un tavolo e che lui ci si sarebbe imbattuto una volta uscito dall’ascensore? Inoltre, non aveva idea di dove fosse Gerard, se fosse con il dirigente, l’amministratore delegato, o il responsabile. Non sapeva chi fosse responsabile di cosa e non era che, ad esempio, avrebbe potuto andare lì a bussare ad ogni porta. Per quel che ne sapeva sarebbe potuto essere stato nella parte degli “Affari dei Dipendenti”, dopotutto.

“Mi scusi, ha bisogno di aiuto?”

Una donna gli apparve accanto. Stava portando un po’ di fascicoli e lo guardava con un cipiglio incerto. Pensò si trattasse di un qualche tipo di segretaria.

“Uh…” Frank esitò; sapeva che non sarebbe andato da nessuna parte se non avesse scelto con cura le proprie parole – o mentito. “Be’, sì… non è che per caso Gerard si trova qui, è così? Gerard Way, intendo. Avrei dovuto incontrarlo al piano di sotto ma penso che sia venuto qui senza di me… A meno che non sia già stato qui?”

“Il signor Way…” iniziò lei lentamente. “Be’, in questo momento è in riunione con il signor Markham.”

“Il signor Markham?” Frank provò a sembrare indifferente mentre il suo stomaco barcollò, attonito per quel colpo di fortuna.

“Sì – il signor Markham” ripeté, guardandolo con sospetto. “Il nostro amministratore delegato?”

“Oh! Giusto.” Tentò di produrre una risata spensierata e si sentì un po’ impressionato; almeno era stato abbastanza convincente da tirarle fuori quello. “Il Signor _Markham_ , certo. Bene, allora immagino abbiano iniziato senza di me. Sarei dovuto essere lì ma ho fatto tardi e – sì, sa di che parlo.”

La segretaria sembrava non avere la minima idea di cosa stesse parlando Frank. “Mi scusi,” disse, gli occhi improvvisamente allarmati “non ricordavo di aver concesso un appuntamento al signor Way con… Come ha detto di chiamarsi?”

“No, no, va benissimo” disse velocemente Frank, muovendo noncurante la mano in sua direzione. Si stava lentamente allontanando da lei, avendo finalmente trovato il nome “J. Markham: AD” accanto ad una delle porte vicine. “Anch’io lavoro per l’Envision” aggiunse, indicando la propria tessera. “Guardi; dipendente. Non si preoccupi.”

“Ma – ma non lo può usare per gli appuntamenti” balbettò, il tono crescente quando si accorse che fosse diretto all’ufficio dell’AD. “Signore!” continuò, i fascicoli iniziarono a scivolarle di mano. “Signore, non può entrare lì così – !”

Era troppo tardi; Frank era già scattato per il corridoio e aveva aperto la porta senza bussare. Nella foga vi aveva anche messo troppa forza; si spalancò violentemente, causandogli di inciampare malamente nella stanza. Per un momento tutto quello che riuscì a vedere fu la splendida vista della città sullo sfondo, la scrivania di mogano e l’uomo seduto dietro essa. Poi notò Gerard seduto nella sedia di fronte, per ora l’unica persona che avesse visto indossare una maglietta dei Rolling Stones e jeans invece di quei pretenziosi completi Hugo Boss. Si girò appena la porta venne spalancata, un misto di incredulità e curiosità nei suoi occhi, e adesso stava guardando Frank come se fosse stato un alieno entrato dalla finestra. Tutto d’un tratto si sentì tremendamente stupido. Si pentì profondamente di averli interrotti così malamente.

“Cosa –” iniziò l’uomo dietro la scrivania, alzandosi lentamente dalla sedia.

Frank deglutì nervosamente, provando a nascondere la tessera con discrezione; sperava di non venire licenziato sul posto.

“Mi scusi, Signor Markham” esalò la segretaria, avendolo raggiunto. “Non sono riuscita a fermarlo.”

Suonava del tutto terrificata. La bocca di Frank si asciugò in un istante. “Ch – Chiedo scusa,” iniziò, pensando che sarebbe stato meglio iniziare a parlare “ma, uhm, devo parlare con Gerard, è – è davvero urgente. Tipo, urgente alla ‘dobbiamo parlare adesso’.”

Fissò i pollici nelle tasche, insicuro su cosa fare delle proprie mani. Non lo fece sentire meno a disagio quindi le tolse, incrociando invece le braccia.

“Gerard?” Markham l’AD lo guardò dubbiosamente, prima che i suoi occhi tornassero su Frank. “Conosci questo tizio?”

Gerard non rispose, i suoi occhi si assottigliarono leggermente mentre i due si fissarono. Frank pensò che avrebbe scosso la testa e gli avrebbe detto che no, non conosceva quel tizio e avrebbero potuto chiamare la sicurezza per portarlo via. Si doveva comunque trattare di uno svitato. Proprio lì, in quel momento, lo spazio tra loro sembrò un oceano.

“In realtà… Sì” disse alla fine, con grande sollievo da parte di Frank. “Sì, lo conosco. E probabilmente è meglio che vada con lui. Se Frank ha pensato che venire fino qui ed interrompere il nostro incontro in questo… uh, interessante modo, allora immagino si tratti di qualcosa di estrema importanza. Giusto, Frank?”

“Uh, già” Annuì subito, arrossendo violentemente. “Giusto. È giusto. Lo è.”

Gerard si alzò dalla sedia, ancora guardandolo con un po’ di meraviglia. Si avvicinò e lo guardò accigliato, prima di mettergli un braccio intorno alle spalle.

“Ne parleremo fuori” disse, spingendolo leggermente. Alzò le sopracciglia, urgendogli di muoversi. “Se ti va bene?”

“Oh, giusto,” rispose Frank. “Giusto. Sì – ne, uh, parleremo fuori.”

I suoi pensieri corsero tra qualche imprecazione; realizzò di avergli già risposto con “giusto” più o meno una dozzina di volte, ma il suo vocabolario non sembrava più ampio di quello di un bambino di due anni.

“Perdonaci, Jim” Gerard sorrise al proprio capo, comportandosi in modo ammirevolmente composto per quella situazione. “Devo proprio andare, mi dispiace tantissimo.”

Uscirono dall’ufficio. Gerard guidò con determinazione Frank via dalla segretaria, rimasta senza parole, senza fermarsi fino a quando non furono più a portata di orecchio di nessuno. Quando arrivarono agli ascensori gli lasciò finalmente il braccio. Lo guardò e basta e aspettò, l’espressione sul suo viso non lasciava trasparire niente. Frank non poté evitare di pensare che dopotutto si fosse trattato di una cattiva idea.

“Quindi… scusa se ho interrotto la tua riunione e… tutto” disse alla fine, non sapendo cos’altro avrebbe dovuto usare per rompere il ghiaccio. Si mosse a disagio.

“Va bene” Disse monocorde Gerard. “Dimmi solo cosa vuoi.”

“Prima… Prima ho incontrato tuo fratello.”

“Oh, alla fine ci sei riuscito?” La sua voce era priva di entusiasmo, la sua risposta mancava dell’interesse che avrebbe dovuto avere; invece cadde tra loro come pesante sarcasmo. “Buon per te.”

“Sì… e probabilmente pensa che io sia completamente matto. Senti, Gerard – mi dispiace per prima.” Scosse una spalla a disagio. “Hai tutto il diritto di essere arrabbiato con me. Se non fossi stato uno stronzo di prima categoria adesso non saremmo qui così. Mi dispiace così tanto” ripeté.

Gerard non rispose. Era a braccia conserte e si stava succhiando pensosamente il labbro, semplicemente guardandolo.

“Sai, c’è uno Starbucks nell’edificio a fianco a questo” disse alla fine. La sua voce era sorprendentemente disinvolta, come se fossero stati a parlare di quello per tutto il tempo; dove avrebbero comprato il caffè. “Ci si può arrivare direttamente dall’atrio quindi è piuttosto comodo. Questa mattina ne ho preso solo uno quindi se non ti dispiace, andrò lì. Puoi venire con me se vuoi.”

Frank lo fissò, insicuro su cosa avesse volute dire con questo annuncio a caso.

“Uhm… Okay” rispose alla fine, accigliato. “Bene. Direi che non mi dispiace.”

Senza sprecare altro tempo, Gerard si diresse direttamente verso gli ascensori e premette il pulsante di chiamata. Mentre erano lì in attesa, Frank realizzò che non ci fosse nulla in lui che suggeriva fosse nervoso o in alternativa teso. Sembrava assolutamente rilassato; le mani erano ferme e l’espressione vaga sul suo viso non era cambiata per niente. Sapeva che il ragazzo fosse un bravo attore ma il suo comportamento era un po’ snervante. Era quasi un po’ _troppo_ sospetto, persino per Gerard.

Rimasero insieme in uno scomodo silenzio mentre l’ascensore scendeva – almeno Frank si sentì così. Non era mai stato in un ascensore tanto lento prima di quel momento. Allo stesso tempo sperò intensamente che qualcun altro si sarebbe unito, ma nessuno lo fece. Erano solo loro due e nessuno emise una singola parola; l’unico suono era la debole musica da ascensore che riempiva quello spazio chiuso.

 _Okay, e adesso?_ Pensò Frank disperato. _Lisa ha detto che il resto sarebbe arrivato da solo ma quando cazzo dovrebbe succedere?  
_ Fece l’impossibile per provare a non guardarlo. Si schiarì la voce nel tentativo di far girare Gerard di modo che invece guardasse _lui_ , ma non reagì. Forse avrebbe dovuto smettere di girarci intorno e semplicemente andare dritto al punto. Gli convennero due idee; avrebbe potuto direttamente fermare l’ascensore e forzare Gerard a rispondergli adeguatamente, oppure avrebbe potuto buttarsi e baciarlo. Comunque sia, un leggero _Ping!_ Interruppe i suoi pensieri prima che avesse potuto considerarli seriamente, e le porte si aprirono e rivelarono l’ingresso. Senza esitare e con le mani pesantemente in tasca, Gerard lo superò silenziosamente e camminò per il pavimento marmoreo.

Accennò un paio di “Ciao” qui e là a qualche persona d’affari che incontrava, prima di arrivare alle brillanti porte dello Starbucks.

“Un caffè normale” disse al barista. Sembrava essersi dimenticato completamente di Frank, che dovette correre un pochino per mantenere il passo. “Ne faccia due” aggiunse con nonchalance, prima che potesse immettersi ed ordinare lo stesso. “Tall, leggero, tazza piena.”

Frank smise di cercare il portafoglio, vide Gerard pagare per i caffè e allo stesso momento mettere una considerevole quantità di soldi nel barattolo delle mance.

Mentre aspettavano per l’ordine, tra loro calò nuovamente il silenzio. Guardò Gerard, che stava studiando il chiosco dei giornali con vivo interesse. Frank non era sicuro su come reagire; non l’aveva mai visto comportarsi così prima. Non disse niente quando il loro ordine arrivò, solamente gli porse uno dei bicchieri senza dire una parola.

“Uhm, grazie” disse Frank, incerto.

“Tavolo libero all’ombra” rispose, suonando come se non gli avesse neanche mai comprato un caffè. Stava accennando oltre al bar, al marciapiede fuori. “Andiamo.”

Uscì con lunghi passi, forzando un’altra volta Frank a correre un pochino. Iniziava ad infastidirsi.

 _Almeno mi sta dicendo di andare con lui_ , pensò, focalizzandosi sugli scuri capelli arruffati di Gerard mentre lo seguiva attraverso tutti i tavoli occupati. Come previsto, dopo che si furono seduti tornò il silenzio.

“Va bene” annuì alla fine Gerard, parlando con il proprio caffè. “C’è un limite a quanto a lungo posso continuare a fare così quindi immagino che inizierò.” Scrollò un poco le spalle; alzò lo sguardo per un attimo, prima di riabbassarlo. “Cosa posso dirti, Frank? Sono stato uno stronzo di merda.”

Frank non rispose. Continuò a girare il coperchio del proprio caffè assente, pensando che questa volta sarebbe stato meglio lasciarlo parlare senza interruzioni.

“Penso anche di saperlo da un po’,”continuò “ma questa parte del mago… è complicata, te lo assicuro. Non è facile provare ad essere una persona normale quando si ha recitato questo ruolo così a lungo – e sono stato questa persona per anni, a tutte le ore. Fin da quando avevo sette anni e mio padre mi regalò un kit di magia per principianti… Da allora, è sempre stata l’unica cosa in cui fossi bravo. Sono bravo a far credere alle persone qualcosa che non esiste. È il mio cazzo di lavoro.” Sospirò. “Non lo so, sinceramente penso di avere un carattere di merda per la magia. Ci vuole una persona piuttosto assennata per separare l’immagine dalla persona e non sono sicuro su come dovrei farlo. Avrei dovuto dividere la mia vita in privata e pubblica anni fa ma… direi che non ci sono mai riuscito. È comunque più facile essere solo l’immagine.”

Gerard stava ancora parlando con il proprio caffè. Si fece scorrere una mano per i capelli, solo per farseli ricadere sul viso.

“Ma sto _provando_ a cambiarlo” disse con sincerità. “Ci sto provando davvero. Però adesso sto facendo passi piccoli, quindi forse non sembra molto di cui vantarsi, ma… ho deciso che avrei provato a cambiare comunque, sia che fosse stato con o senza di te. Ho pensato che se… se avessi trovato qualcun altro, per caso, non avrei fatto lo stesso errore. Come hai detto, non voglio realizzare di essere solo uno scherzo quando sarà troppo tardi per rimediare. Non ha senso giustificare tutto dicendo di essere caduti in vecchie abitudini o cosa. Non posso dire alle persone di essere fatto così; che non posso farci nulla. Non voglio nascondermi così, quindi ecco, ci sto davvero provando.” Gerard fissò assente il logo stampato sulla sua tazza. “Il punto è, migliorare da soli non è facile.”  
“Mi dispiace non averti voluto ascoltare prima” disse Frank, iniziando con la prima cosa che gli venne in mente. Poi gli sfuggì una risatina che uscì solo come uno sbuffo ironico. “Penso di essere stato così preso dal voler farti capire che grande stronzo sei stato _tu_ che tipo lo sono diventato io stesso. Se ti avessi detto di sì, pensavo che avrei finito per aspettare che tu ritornassi il vecchio te. Forse avevo paura. Ma sì, mi hai sorpreso. Non avrei mai pensato che avresti davvero lasciato tutto così. Non devi farlo.” Esitò un attimo, prima di aggiungere: “Non voglio che tu lo faccia.”

“L’ho già fatto, Frank.” Gerard si piegò, appoggiò i gomiti sul tavolo. “Sei entrato più o meno cinque minuti dopo che il contratto fosse cancellato ufficialmente. E non andrò a cambiarlo ora.”

La mano di Frank si strinse con più forza intorno al caffè caldo, quasi stringendo troppo il bicchiere di carta. Serrò la mascella e lo guardò, il cuore in gola.

“Cazzo” mormorò, combattendo per reprimere il bisogno di colpirsi ripetutamente la faccia. “Gerard – se sono stato io a fartelo fare, allora… mi dispiace tanto.”

“Nah, non dovresti dispiacerti.” Gerard sorrise debolmente ed alzò le spalle, quasi quasi in imbarazzo.  
“Ci _avevo_ già pensato, è la verità. Non penso di poter continuare a lavorare in un posto dove sia la mia mente sia il pavimento su cui cammino sono in costante movimento. E visto che avevi detto di non essere più interessato ho pensato di non avere più niente che mi tenesse lì. Anche il mio management è da un po’ che mi assilla per questo, dice che sia ora che cerchi altre possibilità e punti un’altra volta un po’ più in alto. E comunque fare carriera con l’Envision significa diventare capitano di una nave o qualcosa del genere,” aggiunse scherzosamente “e di sicuro non vogliamo che accada.”

“Mi dispiace ancora tanto” ripeté Frank, con di nuovo la bocca secca.

Gerard annuì in silenzio, accettando le scuse. Poi alzò lo sguardo verso di lui, strizzando un po’ gli occhi per i raggi di sole che erano riusciti a farsi strada nell’ombra.

“Sei qui per darmi un’altra possibilità?” chiese, un debole tono di speranza nella voce.

Frank fece cadere lo sguardo, e si morse, pensando, il labbro.

“Volevo, sì…” iniziò, con un profondo sospiro. “E ti perdono e tutto, ovviamente. Sono felice che ora le cose siano più o meno sistemate, ma… la ragione principale per cui volevo trovarti era per poterti fermare prima che ti licenziassi, e l’hai già fatto. Ti dirò la verità; sarebbe stato fantastico risolvere tutto a lavoro. Sarebbe stato comodo. Mi sembra di aver provato a sforzarmi così tante volte che ora affrontare altro potrebbe uccidermi. Solo non sono sicuro su dove siamo o… cosa abbiamo.”

“E… Se provassimo a sistemare le cose durante le vacanze?” suggerì Gerard. Sembrava leggermente preoccupato, pur facendo il proprio meglio per nasconderlo. “Capisco che ti senta così e _so_ che è prevalentemente colpa mia, ma come ti ho detto quella sera in cui ho mandato a puttane il mio spettacolo; se avessi saputo che sarebbe finita così, non mi sarei mai comportato così. Quindi… che ne dici di passare del tempo insieme queste settimane per vedere cosa ne salta fuori? Comunque non può andare peggio.”

“Gerard – ho un figlio,” ricordò Frank. “Devo stare con Caden. È il mio primo Natale insieme a lui e viene sempre per primo.”

L’uomo dall’altra parte del tavolo esitò, le dita che stuzzicavano involontariamente il coperchio di plastica del bicchiere.

“Certo,” convenne alla fine “lo so. Ma… c’è molto spazio nel mio appartamento. Anche troppo per una persona sola, comunque, e Mikey e Alicia non stanno per Natale. Quindi sì. Tu hai un figlio e… io ho spazio.”

La frase si dissolse mentre si scambiarono un veloce sguardo. Quando lo distolsero Frank non poté evitare di ridacchiare. Era il modo di Gerard di dire che non aveva proprio nessuna scusa.

“Va bene, e come pensi che ti possa contattare?” chiese, la bocca ancora a forma di sorriso. “Se vogliamo vederci allora avrò bisogno del tuo numero o qualcosa. Preferirei evitare un altro adrenalinico viaggio in taxi.”

Quando Gerard alzò lo sguardo, Frank notò che stesse arrossendo; era la prima volta che lo vedeva arrossire.

“Se lo vuoi allora guarda in tasca” disse, concedendosi una risatina nervosa. “La destra. Volevo dartelo sulla Destiny, prima che ci separassimo, ma… sai.”

Frank alzò un sopracciglio, portando lentamente la mano in tasca. Sentì subito i polpastrelli toccare qualcosa spesso come carta e rigido; poté affermare si trattasse di una carta da gioco. Lanciò a Gerard uno sguardo per cercare conferma ed alzò gli occhi al cielo. Ovviamente, era già riuscito ad infilargli qualcosa in tasca; qualsiasi altra cosa sarebbe stata inaspettata.

“Quando?” chiese tirandola fuori, rivelando un Jack di Cuori.

“In ascensore, proprio prima di uscire.” Ammise Gerard. “È stato molto facile; eri troppo occupato ad essere preoccupato per notarlo.”

Frank scosse la testa. “Avrei dovuto saperlo.”

“Devo ammettere che volevo vedere se avresti sopportato il trattamento del silenzio,” rise. “Mi stavo solo vendicando.”

“Be’, fottiti” rispose Frank, anche se non poteva evitare di sorridergli di rimando. Probabilmente era giustificato, tutto sommato.

Studiò la carta nel proprio palmo. Sembrava qualsiasi altra, ordinaria, carta da gioco, a parte il numero a dieci cifre scarabocchiato in nero sulla stampa a quadri rossa sul retro.

“Ci sono orari d’ufficio per questo numero?” chiese, ritracciando le cifre distrattamente con un dito, incapace di nascondere il tono scettico nella propria voce. “Voglio dire, probabilmente lo condivido con un sacco di altre… persone.”

“Fammi pensare…” Iniziò Gerard, fingendo di pensarci con attenzione. “Considerando Mikey e i miei genitori direi che siete in quattro. Più il mio management, ma non trascorro molto tempo al telefono con loro. Mi sono occupato del mio numero quando Mikey è salito a bordo” spiegò. “È stata la prima cosa che mi ha detto di cambiare. Quindi se pensi alle monete che ho dato in giro, adesso sono piuttosto inutili.”

Frank lo guardò, colpito da un leggero senso di sorpresa. “Oh, okay. Wow.” Esitò, prima di far scivolare la carta verso di lui. “Sono curioso però; cosa ti piace tanto del Jack di Cuori? Sembra il tuo preferito.”

“Uh, sinceramente? Non ne sono sicuro. Ma tutti i Jack sono un po’ degli zimbelli.” Gerard alzò le spalle, inclinando la testa incuriosito verso la carta che stava loro di fronte. “Sono solo un mucchio di volgari ed incompresi imbroglioni. Un mio collega mi ha detto che il Jack di questo seme abbia la reputazione di essere irritabile ed impulsivo. In realtà, tutto sommato è una persona emotiva. Del tutto senza speranza. Ma quando fa qualcosa, che si tratti di qualcosa di bello o brutto, ci mette tutto se stesso.”

“Probabilmente può valere per tutti e due” Frank annuì piano. Si allungò e riprese la carta. “Che succede se la strappo?”

“Proverò a risanarla.” Gerard gli dedicò un altro dei suoi sorrisi pungenti, anche se questa versione era completamente differente, del tutto priva del sarcasmo e dell’arroganza. Questa volta anche gli occhi sorridevano. “Non mi interessa se devo prendere del cazzo di scotch e rimetterla insieme. Seriamente, Frank – ora che ti sei finalmente schiodato non ti libererai di me così facilmente.”

Frank provò a fingersi irritato meglio che poté, anche se finì solo per sorridere di nuovo. Rimasero in silenzio per un po’, condividendo un momento stranamente calmo e tranquillo. Era come se gli avessero rimosso un peso dal petto, rendendogli molto più facile pensare e respirare.

“Hai ragione” disse alla fine, sorridendo. “Immagino che gli oceani siano fatti per essere attraversati.”

“Devi ancora fare compere di Natale?” chiese allora Gerard, inarcando le sopracciglia.

“Se devo?” Frank sbuffò una risata. “Mi manca _tutto_ , cazzo. Devo persino trovare qualcosa per il compleanno di mio figlio.”

“Hai bisogno di aiuto?”

Frank alzò lo sguardo. C’era ancora qualcosa di stranamente appariscente in Gerard, qualcosa di familiare che gli si sembrava sistemare intorno durante i suoi spettacoli. Si trattava di un aspetto da mago che probabilmente non sarebbe mai scomparso; l’avrebbe sempre fatto sembrare un semi dio, che lui lo volesse o meno. Dopotutto, aveva tutte le illusioni sotto controllo. L’unica differenza era che questa volta, il semi dio aveva deciso di discendere e vivere tra i mortali. Era qualcuno abituatosi all’essere umano e che si stava finalmente liberando di tutte le tendenze da prima donna, e gli andava bene mantenersi umile e un po’ in imbarazzo. Frank non lo trovava più minaccioso o penetrante.

“Sì,” annuì infine. “Lo apprezzerei molto.”

Gerard gli fece un veloce sorriso e spinse via il proprio caffè. Si alzò e stava per lasciare il tavolo quando Frank si allungò e lo afferrò per il polso. Trattenerlo così gli sembrò uno spasmo involontario, una cosa che i suoi sentimenti stavano facendo per sopraffargli mente e corpo. Frank sapeva istintivamente che non voleva che tutto iniziasse con un giorno a caso trascorso al centro commerciale. Prima di cadere nella timidezza che di solito arrivava con le seconde occasioni, aveva bisogno di rompere il ghiaccio con qualcosa che potesse quantomeno sembrare una promessa.

“Fallo ancora, per favore” disse alla fine, con ancora le dita strette con sicurezza attorno al polso di Gerard.

“Uhm…” Si accigliò, confuso. “Fare cosa ancora?”

“Cosa hai provato a fare prima sulla Destiny.” Frank alzò le spalle a disagio, il suo viso diventò di una sfumatura rosso scusa. “Hai presente… Baciarmi.”

Gerard lo fissò, la confusione nei suoi occhi verdi si trasformò in pura sorpresa. Aprì leggermente la bocca, come se stesse per chiedere perché, ma poi cambiò idea e la chiuse di nuovo. Guardò Frank con la tesa inclinata, apparentemente valutando ciò che gli era stato appena chiesto, prima di liberarsi con attenzione il polso dalla sua mano. Avvicinandosi, allungò le braccia senza dire niente e gli strinse leggermente, amichevolmente, le spalle. Per un momento Frank pensò che avrebbe riso di lui e detto: “Scusa, ma non voglio farlo qui”. Invece, dopo un altro paio di secondi, Gerard lo guardò con un sorrisetto e lo cinse con le proprie braccia, tirandolo in un abbraccio. Frank chiuse gli occhi ed appoggiò il mento sulla spalla di Gerard. Non sapeva se stesse provando a farlo rilassare o se volesse solo guadagnare tempo, ma in qualsiasi caso espirò delicatamente, godendosi l’immenso sollievo che lo attraversò.

“Lo sai che più o meno tutti ci stanno fissando, in questo momento?” Gli fece infine notare Gerard, la leggera tensione nella sua voce catturata da qualche parte tra la frenesia e l’impazienza.

Si mosse e si allontanò un pochino, con ancora i palmi contro la parte bassa della sua schiena. Gli puntò gli occhi addosso, le ciglia facevano cadere le più piccole ombre sulla pelle sotto i suoi occhi.

“Lo so” Frank annuì e si sporse, le labbra che aleggiavano a pochi centimetri da quelle di Gerard. “E se è per questo che stai esitando, allora bene,” mormorò per scherzo “ci vediamo a metà strada.”

Le loro labbra si incontrarono e Frank non poté evitare di sorridere nel bacio. Questa volta gli sembrava di star davvero baciando il Gerard Way che aveva cercato per tutto quel tempo. Era ancora l’imponente mago sul palco, l’invasivo uomo nel corridoio e il cliente che prendeva il Manhattan, ma per la prima volta credette anche che l’uomo a cui continuava a tornare si fosse finalmente rivelato in ciò che era. Frank li stava baciando tutti nello stesso momento. Uniti insieme in quel modo, aveva il mago risolto.

Quando si separarono, Gerard tolse alcuni dei capelli di Frank dal suo viso. Poi corrugò le sopracciglia per l’impronta rosa chiaro che gli era ancora sulla guancia.

“Cosa ti è successo?” chiese, i polpastrelli che gli toccavano con attenzione il leggero livido.

“Lisa” rispose Frank, alzando una spalla in segno di scuse.

“Oh.” Gerard annuì piano, e alla fine la comprensione rimpiazzò il suo cipiglio. “Ovviamente.” Inspirò, come se avesse volute dire altro, ma alla fine contrasse le labbra e rimase in silenzio. “Seriamente, non riesco a pensare a niente da dire” ammise infine, un timido sorriso intrappolato nel suo viso arrossato. “So _sempre_ cosa cazzo dire.”

“Lo prenderò come un complimento per dire che sei finalmente incantato” Frank rise.

“Sì, lo so.” Mise le mani in tasca, ancora sorridendo. “In pratica lo dicono anche le carte che parlo troppo.”

“Ehi, in effetti sarebbe piuttosto figo; se tu potessi leggere le carte. Tipo, i Tarocchi o come si chiamano. Non ho mai creduto in quelle cose ma la previsione di un mago sul futuro sarebbe interessante.”

Gerard scosse la testa. “Penso che tu stia parlando di donne anziane con accenti marcati e turbanti” scherzò, canzonandolo un pochino. “I maghi fanno solo scomparire le carte. Ma sai cosa – eccoti la mia predizione. Il futuro è magico. O è solo incredibilmente patetico?”

“Oh, _wow_ ” Frank rise e storse il naso. “Sì, direi che fa pena.” Esitò e lo guardò, socchiudendo gli occhi per il sole. “Ma se lo pensi davvero allora certo, ti credo.”

Quando abbandonarono finalmente il bar ed i loro caffè freddi, un bus decorato con una scintillante pubblicità dell’Envision li superò. Accostò, incastrato nel mezzo di quell’infinito fiume di macchine. Frank vide lo slogan stampato a grandi lettere contro quella foto piena di colori e sorrise internamente.

_Envision it. Now live it._


End file.
